Unimaginable Outcomes
by Xo Bella Italiana oX
Summary: Natalie Swan and her sister Bella move to Forks to live with their dad, Charlie. After starting school, they meet the infamous Cullen family where Natalie finds out that she's the human mate of the God of War & will learn about love, loss, sacrifice, & adventure as she takes a nose dive in to the supernatural world of mythical creatures. A Twilight Story Jasper/Natalie Bella/Edward
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**A/N:**** This is an older story that I had wrote last year and I just now am starting to post it. Since it is finished for the most part, it won't interfere with my posting and updating any of my other stories. –B**

**Chapter 1  
****(Natalie's POV)**

My mother drove us to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my favorite outfit – a tight gray dress that came down to the middle of my thighs with a thick black belt that wound it's self around me just under my breasts. My twin sister, Bella, was wearing a sleeveless, white eyelet lace. I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. My carry-on item was my jean jacket and Bella's was her parka.

In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with Bella and I when we were only a few months old. It was in this town that we'd been compelled to spend a month every summer until we were fourteen. That was the year that Bella and I finally put our foot down; these past three summers, my dad, Charlie, vacationed with us in California for two weeks instead.

It was to Forks that we now exiled ourselves – an action that we took with great horror, especially Bella. She detested Forks. I wasn't much of a fan myself, but for a completely different reason. It was there that when I spent my last summer there that I had my heart broken by my first love, Paul Lahote.

When I was thirteen, we started dating the first week that I arrived at Charlie's for the summer. He was a few years older than me, but it never mattered. The month we spent together was wonderful and by the end we were so in love that it broke my heart to have to leave him until the following year. When I came back the next year, he had changed. He was no longer the sweet boy that I fell in love with, but he had an attitude where he seemed mad at the world. He began sleeping around with a different girl every other night and acted like I was the furthest thing from his mind and that the summer we spent together the year before meant nothing. He ripped my heart out that summer and it was then that Bella and I agreed that we didn't want to continue with this tradition and came up with a new one instead.

Phoenix…

I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and the blistering heat. I loved the vigorous, sprawling city.

"Girls," my mom called out to us – the last of a thousand times – before we got on the plane. "You don't have to do this."

My mom looks more like Bella then me, except with short hair and laugh lines. I felt a spasm of panic as I stared at her wide, childlike eyes. How could we leave my loving, erratic, harebrained mother to fend for herself? Of course she had Phil now, so the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost, but still…

"We want to go," Bella lied, breaking me out of my thoughts. She'd always been a bad liar, but she has been saying this lie so frequently lately that it almost sounded convincing now.

"Tell Charlie I said hi."

"I will." I said giving her a small smile.

"I'll see you both soon," she insisted. "Look after each other and remember that you can come home whenever you want – I'll come right back as soon as you need me."

But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise.

"Don't worry about us," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Mom."

She hugged us both tightly for a minute each, and then we got on the plane, and she was gone.

It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in the car with Charlie, though, we were both a little worried about.

Charlie had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased that Bella and I were coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence. He'd already gotten us registered for high school and was going to help us get a car to share until we can each afford one on our own.

But it was sure to be awkward with Charlie. None of us was what anyone would call verbose, and I didn't know what there was to say regardless. I knew he was more than a little confused by our decision – like our mother before us, we hadn't made a secret of our distaste for Forks.

When we landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen – just unavoidable. I'd already said goodbyes to the sun.

Charlie was waiting for us with the cruiser. This I was expecting, too. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks.

Our primary motivation behind buying a car, despite the scarcity of our funds, was that we refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.

Charlie gave us each an awkward, one-armed hug when we exited the plane; or in Bella's case, stumbled. She was quite the klutz and it always puzzled me where she got her sense of balance from. She could find something to trip over on a flat surface.

"It's good to see you, girls." He said, smiling as he automatically helped me catch and steady Bella. "You both haven't changed much. How's Renee?"

"Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad." We weren't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.

We only had a few bags. Most of our Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. Mom helped us pool our resources to supplement our winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.

"I found a good car for you girls, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in with me in the back and Bella in the front.

"What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way he said 'good car for you' as opposed to just 'good car'.

"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."

"Where did you find it?" Bella asked.

"Do you remember Billy black down at La Push?" La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast where Paul and his friends lived, as well as many of Charlie's friends.

"No." Bella answered.

"Yeah, he used to go fishing with us during the summer, right?" I asked.

"Yup," Charlie nodded. "He's in a wheelchair now, so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."

"What year is it?" Bella asked and I could see from his change of expression that this was the question he was hoping that we wouldn't ask.

"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine – it's only a few years old, really."

I hoped he didn't think so little of us as to believe we would give up that easily. "When did he buy it?" I prompted.

"He bought it in 1984, I think."

"Did he buy it new?" Bella pressed.

"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties – or late fifties at the earliest." He admitted sheepishly.

"Ch- Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. That's more of Nat's thing, but she doesn't have any of her tools here, so we wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and we couldn't afford a mechanic…"

"Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore. Also, I'm sure if Natalie needed to borrow Billy's tools and use his garage to work on it for whatever reason that she would be more than welcome to."

"How cheap is cheap?" She asked.

"Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you girls. As a homecoming gift." Charlie peaked sideways at Bella and up at the review mirror with a hopeful expression.

Wow. Free.

"You didn't need to do that, Dad." I said. "We were going to pay for a car ourselves."

"I don't mind. I want you both to be happy here." He was looked ahead at the road when he said this. Charlie wasn't comfortable with expressing his emotions out loud. Bella inherited that from him. So she was looking straight ahead as she responded.

"That's really nice, Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, Dad. Thank you very much." I added with a small smile that didn't reach my eyes. No need to add that our being happy in Forks is an impossibility. He didn't need to suffer along with us. And I never looked a free truck in the mouth – or engine.

"Well, now, you're both welcome," he mumbled, embarrassed by our thanks.

We all exchanged a few more comments on the weather, which was wet, and that was pretty much it for conversation. We stared out the windows in silence.

It was beautiful, of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves.

It was too green – an alien planet.

Eventually we made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small, three bedroom house that he'd bought with Renee in the early days of their marriage. Those were the only kinds of days their marriage had – the early ones. There, parked on the street in front of the house that never changed, was our new – well, new to us- truck. It was a faded red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. To my intense surprise, I loved it! I looked at Bella and could see by the expression on her face and the look in her eyes that she loved it too. I didn't know if it would run, but I could see myself and Bella in it.

Plus, it was one of those solid iron affairs that never gets damaged – the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched, surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed.

"Wow, Dad, I love it!" I exclaimed.

"So do I," Bella agreed. "It's great."

Now my horrific day tomorrow would be just that much less dreadful. I wouldn't be faced with the choice of either walking two miles in the rain to school or accepting a ride in the Chief's cruiser.

"I'm glad you girls like it," Charlie said gruffly, embarrassed again.

It took only one trip to get all of our stuff upstairs to our separate rooms. I got the west bedroom that faced over the front yard and Bella got the one next to me that faced over the back yard. The room was familiar; it had belonged to Bella and I since we were born. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the white laced curtains around the window – these were all a part of our childhood. The only changes were switching the crib for a bed and adding a large L shaped desk as I grew. There is also a large vanity that had once belonged to my grandma swan and an armoire. The desk now held my lap top that I had saved up to by last year, along with a small printer/scanner/fax machine.

The room that Bella now used was our grandpa swan's old room that he slept in when he was living with Charlie before he died. It was a little bit smaller than mine and had been painted purple recently for Bella's benefit instead of the old green color that it used to be. She had a small dresser, a bed, a rocking chair from when we were babies, and a desk that now held a secondhand computer, with the phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation from our mother, so that Bella didn't have to borrow my lap top every time she emailed mom.

There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs, which we would have to share with Charlie. I was trying not to dwell too much on that fact.

One of the best things about Charlie is that he doesn't hover. He left us alone to unpack and get settled, a feat that would have been altogether impossible for my mother. It was nice to be alone, not to have to smile and look pleased; a relief to stare dejectedly out the window at the sheeting rain and let just a few tears escape. I wasn't in the mood to go on a real crying jag. I would save that for bedtime, when Bella would crawl in to my bed and talk about the day and the coming morning.

Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven - now fifty-nine – students; there were more than seven hundred people in our junior class alone back home. All of the kids here had grown up together – their grandparents had been toddlers together.

We would be the new girls from the big city, a curiosity, an outsider.

Maybe if we looked more like girls from Phoenix should, we could work this to our advantage. But physically, we'd never fit in with how the rest of the girls looked. I should be tan, sporty, blond – a volleyball player, or a cheerleader, perhaps – all the things that go with living in the valley of the sun. I had gotten my fair share of boys asking me out on a date, which I never accepted, but was more than Bella had ever had. She never understood why I would say no, and I would always end up explaining that I was waiting for someone I really liked to ask me out one day rather than just saying yes in order to obtain popularity points at school.

We were both ivory-skinned with slender bodies, but soft somehow, obviously not an athlete. Bella and I were fraternal twins. We were both the same height and build, but my hair was fell down just under my ribs and a darker brown than hers and I had Renee's blue eyes, while Bella had Charlie's brown ones. Our tastes in clothing differed also, though neither of us was fashion crazy like a lot of the girls we went to school with. I dressed in what I was comfortable in, designer or not, I didn't care, but I thought I had good taste anyway. Bella was more of a T-shirt and jeans kind of girl.

When I finished putting my clothes away in my closet and armoire, I took my bag of bathroom necessities and went to the communal bathroom to clean myself up after the day of travel. I looked up at my face in the mirror as I brushed through my long, tangled, damp hair. I never had a problem with acne like most girls my age did, and it was one thing that I really liked about myself, along with my large blue eyes.

I didn't relate to well to people my age, aside from Bella, and that was because she was a lot like me in that aspect. Sometimes I wondered if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs. Maybe there was just a glitch in my brain. But the cause didn't matter. All that mattered was the effect. And tomorrow would be just the beginning.

I didn't sleep well that night. The constant whooshing of the rain and wind across the roof wouldn't fade into the background. I pulled the faded old quilt over my head, and later added the pillow, too. But I couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard I tried.

Around midnight, I heard the creaking of my bedroom door and peaked my head over the covers to see Bella quietly closing the door before turning around to face me. I lifted up the covers and scooted over towards the other side of the bed and she scampered on to the bed and under the covers with me. Finally, the rain finally settled into a quieter drizzle and I was able to fall asleep.

**A/N:**** So, what did you think? I'm curious to see what everyone will think about this story. **

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) NEW!**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes' ** NEW!**  
'Pretexting'  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty' **NEW!  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads  
if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot.  
I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also  
be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and  
Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**A/N:**** This is an older story that I had wrote last year and I just now am starting to post it. Since it is finished for the most part, it won't interfere with my posting and updating any of my other stories. –B**

**Chapter 2****  
(Natalie's POV)**

Thick fog was all I could see out my window in the morning, and I could feel the claustrophobia creeping up on me. You could never see the sky here; it was like a cage.

Breakfast with Charlie and Bella was a quiet event. He wished us good luck at school and we thanked him, knowing his hope was wasted. Good luck tended to avoid us. Charlie left first, off to the police station that was his wife and family. After he left, we sat at the old square oak table in two of the three unmatching chairs and while Bella finished her cereal, I examined the small kitchen, with its dark paneled walls, bright yellow cabinets, and white linoleum floor.

Nothing was changed. My mother had painted the cabinets eighteen years ago in an attempt to bring some sunshine into the house. Over the small fireplace in the adjoining handkerchief-sized family room was a row of pictures. First a wedding picture of Charlie and my mom in Las Vegas, then one of the four of us in the hospital after Bella and I were born, taken by a helpful nurse, followed by the procession of our school pictures up to last year's. Those were embarrassing to look at – I would have to see what I could do to get Charlie to put them somewhere else, at least while I was living here.

It was impossible, being in this house, not to realize that Charlie had never gotten over my mom. It made me uncomfortable.

I didn't want to be too early to school, but I couldn't stay in the house anymore. I donned my jean jacket and handed Bella her parka and headed out into the rain.

It was just drizzling still, not enough to soak me through immediately as Bella reached for the house key that was always hidden under the eaves by the door, and locked up. The sloshing of my new waterproof boots was unnerving. I missed the normal crunch of gravel as I walked. I couldn't pause and admire our new truck again as I wanted; I was in a hurry to get out of the misty wet that swirled around my head and clung to my hair under my hood that was connected to my zipper-up hoddie that I wore under my jean jacket.

Inside the truck, it was nice and dry. Either Billy or Charlie had obviously cleaned it up, but the tan upholstered seats still smelled faintly of tobacco, gasoline, and peppermint. Bella started the car and the engine started quickly, to my relief, but loudly roaring to life and then idling at top volume. Well, a truck this old was bound to have a flaw. The antique radio worked, a plus that I hadn't expected.

Finding the school wasn't difficult, though we'd never been there before. The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school; only the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School, made us stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first. Where was the feel of the institution? I wondered nostalgically. Where were the chain-link fences, the metal detectors?

We parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading front office. No one else was parked there, so I was sure it was off limits, but we decided that we would get directions inside instead of circling around in the rain like idiots. I stepped unwillingly out of the toasty truck cab and waited for Bella to walk around to my side. We then walked down a little stone path lined with dark hedges. I took a deep breath before opening the door and holding it open for Bella before I entered in behind her.

Inside, it was brightly lit and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in the large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt, which had a cougar on the front along with the school's name.

The red-haired woman looked up.

"Can I help you girls?"

"I'm Natalie Swan and this is my sister, Isabella," I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. We were expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Daughters of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last.

"Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedules right here, and a map of the school. The highlighted routes are emergency exits and here is a slip that I need you to have all of your teachers sign before returning it at the end of the day." She brought several sheets to the counter show in a row.

She went through our classes for us, highlighting in a different color than the emergency exits all the best routes to each of those classes for us before handing us the rest of our paperwork. She smiled at us and hoped, like Charlie, that we would like it here in Forks. We both smiled back as convincingly as we could.

When we went back out to our truck, other students were starting to arrive. We drove around the school, following the line of traffic. I was glad to see that most of the cars were older, like ours, nothing too flashy. At home, we'd lived in one of the few lower-income neighborhoods that were included in the Paradise Valley District. It was a common thing to see a new Mercedes or Porsche in the student lot. The nicest car here was a shiny Volvo, and it still stood out. Still, Bella cut the engine as soon as we were in a spot, so that the thunderous volume wouldn't draw attention to us. Bella was a lot like me in that aspect, never wanting to be in the spot light, happy to see others get the attention instead.

I held the map in between the two of us, trying to memorize it now; hopefully I wouldn't have to walk around with it stuck in front of my nose all day. I stuffed everything in my bag, slung the strap over my shoulder, and sucked in a huge breath. I can do this, I lied to myself feebly. No one was going to bite me. I finally exhaled and stepped out of the truck.

I pulled my hood down off my head and walked to the sidewalk, crowded with teenagers. I figured that I would let them get their look now so that I wouldn't have to put up with the staring all day as they tried to get a look at the new girls. Bella, however, didn't think the same way, because she kept her face pulled back into her hood as she walked. My light jean jacket didn't stand out, nor did Bella's black parka, I noticed with relief. The last thing we needed was a big sign on our backs that said 'look at me'!.

We stopped in the middle of the court yard and pulled out our schedules to compare our classes and noticed that we had a lot of the same classes, except for some of the AP classes that I was taking rather than the honors courses that Bella was signed up for.

We were both relieved that we had the same first class and began to make our way around the canteen. Once we were there, building three was easy to spot. A large black "3" was painted on a white square on the east corner. I could hear Bella's breathing gradually creeping toward hyperventilation as we approached the door. I casually bumped her shoulder to get her attention and smiled reassuringly at her. She returned the smile and seemed to calm down as she tried holding her breath as we followed two unisex raincoats through the door.

The classroom was small. The people in front of us stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. We copied them and straightened out our clothes before making our way into the class.

We took our slips up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. He gawked at us when he saw our names – not an encouraging response – and of course, both of our cheeks began to flush at the attention. But at least he sent us to some empty seats at the back without introducing us to the class. It was harder for our new classmates to stare at us in the back, but somehow, they managed. I busied myself with getting my desk organized while Bella kept her eyes down on the reading list the teacher had given us. I had looked over it on my way to my desk and noticed that it was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Bella and I both already read everything. That was comforting… and boring. I wondered if my mom would send us our folders of old essays, or if she would think that was cheating. I assumed that it would be the latter and I went through different arguments with her in my head while the teacher droned on.

When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an old slick leaned across the aisle to talk to me.

"You're Natalie or Isabella, right?" He looked like the overly helpful, chess club type.

"I'm Natalie and this is my sister, Bella." I corrected. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at us.

"Oh, ok. Well, where's your next class?" he asked.

I had to check in my bag. "Um, I have AP history next with Mr. Garner in building five. Bella?"

"Government with Jefferson, in building six."

There was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes.

"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you ladies the way…" Definitely over-helpful. "I'm Eric," he added.

I smiled tentatively.

"Thanks," Bella said.

We got our jackets and headed out into the rain, which had picked up. I could have sworn several people behind us were walking close enough to eavesdrop. I hoped I wasn't getting paranoid.

"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" He asked us.

"Very," I nodded.

"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"

"Three of four times a year." Bella answered.

"Wow, what that much be like?" he wondered.

"Sunny," I told him.

"You girls don't look very tan."

"My mother is part albino." Bella answered.

"Bella!" I smacked her arm. "No, she's not. We're just naturally pale." I clarified.

He studied Bella's face apprehensively, and she sighed. It looked like clouds and a sense of humor didn't mix.

We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south building by the gym. Eric and Bella walked me right to my door, though it was clearly marked.

"Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful.

I smiled at him vaguely and waved at Bella before I went inside.

I went over to Mr. Garner and handed him my slip. He looked up at me and smiled before signing the slip and handing it back to me. He handed me a text book and got the class's attention. Dread filled me as I knew what was going to happen next.

"Attention class," He said quieting the class down. "We have a new student joining us today. This is Natalie Swan," he gestured at me, "and she moved here all the way from Phoenix, Arizona." He turned his attention to me. "Natalie, why don't you tell us something about yourself?"

I hesitantly stepped forward, playing with a ring on my right hand as I held my books and spoke.

"Hi, I'm Natalie Swan. Like Mr. Garner said, I moved here from Phoenix, Arizona to live with my Dad. I have a twin sister that is also starting here today named Bella. Um, that's really it, I guess." I shrugged.

"Alright, Natalie, why don't you take that open seat in the back next to Jasper Hale. Jasper, can you raise your hand please?" Mr. Garner instructed.

I looked out over the classroom and saw a guy raise his hand. I immediately walked across the room to the empty desk next to him on his right. I placed my books on the desk top and put my bag down on the floor behind me and pulled out my black pen.

Mr. Garner started his lesson and I copied the notes from the board. About half way through the lesson, I felt like someone was staring at me. I looked around, only to end up at the guy that was seated next to me and found that he was indeed watching me with such an intense look in his eyes that I couldn't look away even if I wanted to.

He was the most handsome guy I had ever seen in my life. He had curly honey-blonde hair that fell in to his intense golden eyes. He was pale and had a well-defined body with a mouth that looked oh so tempting. As we looked in to each other's eyes, I felt like there was no one else around us except for the two of us. It was like something was pulling us together, almost like magnets. I had no recollection of time, no notice of the lesson that was being taught at the front of the class.

Suddenly, the bell rang, causing me to nearly jump out of my seat. I gathered my books and left the class room and made my way to my next two classes, Spanish and Trig. The guy, Jasper, was in my Trig class and ironically, we were seated next to each other again. Bella was in my Spanish class along with a girl that we had met, who walked with us to the canteen for lunch. She was tiny, several inches shorter than Bella and I's five feet four inches, but her wild curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between our heights. I couldn't remember her name, so I smiled and nodded as she prattled about teachers and classes to Bella and I. I didn't try to keep up and it didn't appear that Bella was trying to either.

We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced us to. I forgot all their names as soon as she spoke them. They seemed impressed by her bravery in speaking to us. The boy from English, Eric, waved at me from across the room.

It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers that I first saw them.

They were sitting in the corner of the canteen, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught and held my attention.

Jasper was sitting with them along with two other boys and girls. Of the three boys, one was big – muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. The other was lanky, less bulky with untidy bronze-colored hair. And then there was Jasper, who was bulkier than the bronze haired boy but not as bulky as the dark, curly haired one. They all looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made very girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie-like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black color and cropped short and pointed in every direction.

And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town; paler than me and my sister. They all had varying shades of gold eyes despite the range of hair tones. All their noses, all their features were straight, perfect, angular. They were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expect to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful – maybe the perfect blond girl, or the honey-haired boy.

They were all looking away – away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as I could tell. As I watched, the small girl rose with her tray – unopened soda, unbitten apple – and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. I watched, amazed at her lithe dancer's step, till she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than I would have thought possible. My eyes darted back to the others, who sat unchanging.

"Who are they?" Bella asked the girl from our Spanish class when she saw what I was staring at.

As she looked up to see who she meant – though already knowing probably from her tone – suddenly one of the boys looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest perhaps. He looked at the girl, I think her name was Jessica, for just a fraction of a second, and his dark eyes flickered to Bella. He looked away quickly, more quickly than Bella could, though in a flush of embarrassment she dropped her eyes at once. In that brief flash of a glance, his face held nothing of interest – it was as if Jessica had called his name, and he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer.

Jessica giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like we did.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath.

I glanced sideways at Jasper, who was looking at his tray, picking a bagel to pieces with his long, pale fingers. His mouth was moving very quickly. His perfect lips barely opening. Two of them still looked away, while Edward seemed to be listening to Jasper.

Strange, unpopular names, I thought. The kinds of names grandparents had. But maybe that was in vogue here – small town names? Jessica was a perfectly common name. There were two girls named Jessica in my History class back home.

"They are… very nice-looking." Bella struggled with the conspicuous understatement.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all together though, or they were – Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice just split up last week. And they live together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically. But if I was being honest, I had to admit that even in Phoenix, it would cause gossip.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" Bella asked. "They don't look related…"

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins – the blondes – and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children." Bella mentioned.

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they're both in separate grades. They were both supposed to be juniors, but Rosalie took a bunch of summer classes for extra credits so that she can graduate with Emmett. They've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really kind of nice – for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything." I said with a small smile.

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children, I would presume the reason was jealousy. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added, as if that lessened their kindness.

Throughout all this conversation, my eyes flickered again and again to the table where the strange family sat. I noticed that Bella would do the same thing, but they continued to look at the walls and not eat.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked. Surely I would have noticed them on one of my summers here.

"No," she said in a voice that implied it should be obvious, even to a new arrival like me. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

I felt a surge of pity, and relief. Pity because, as beautiful as they were, they were outsiders, clearly not accepted. Relief that Bella and I weren't the only newcomers here, and certainly not the most interesting by any standard. As I examined them, the youngest, one of the Cullens, looked up and met my gaze, this time with evident curiosity and longing in his expression. I couldn't look away even if I wanted to.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I heard Bella ask.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes.

"Either does Jasper," I heard another girl with a nasal voice say. Jasper broke our staring contest to look at one of my neighbors – I'm guessing whoever it was that spoke, which I found very odd since we were too far away for him to hear her.

I turned to look at the girl that spoke with the nasal voice and saw that she was a blonde girl with long straight hair. I think I remember Jessica introducing her to us as Lauren.

"I thought he just broke up with that Alice girl?" I asked confused.

"Oh, he did, but since they broke up, almost every girl in school has asked him out only for him to turn them down. So I wouldn't waste your time on him either." She said snidely.

Another girl with glasses, who I was almost positive was named Angela and was in my Trig class leaned in towards me a whispered, "They're just mad because both of them turned them down; and not just once either. Lauren's had a long time crush on him, even when he was dating Alice."

I bit my lip to hide my smile and then glanced up at him again. His face was turned away, but I thought his cheek appeared to be lifted, as if he were smiling too.

After a few more minutes, the four of them left the table together. On their way out, I noticed Jasper look of her shoulder at me and gave me a small smile, but had that same intense longing in his eyes that begged me to get up and follow after him. I almost had to hold on to my seat in order for me to stay put. They all were noticeably graceful too – even the big brawny one. It was unsettling to watch.

We sat at the table with Jessica and her friends longer than I would have if Bella and I had been sitting by ourselves. I was anxious not to be late for class on my first day. Bella, Angela and I left the canteen together with Jessica and the rest of the table trailing behind and made our way to our last two classes for the day, anxious to see if Jasper would be in either of those classes as well.

**A/N:**** So, what does everyone think? The next chapter is going to be more focused on the Cullen's POV. Definitely Jasper…maybe Edward. I didn't need to put Bella's POV, because Natalie was with her for the major parts. It's mostly going to be in Natalie and Jasper with a little bit of Edward and Bella's POV. I think that it's important to see Bella's reaction to some of the things that happens with Natalie and Edward would be the best Cullen besides Jasper to use, because he can read minds so we can get a reading on the other Cullen's through him. **

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) NEW!**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes' **NEW!**  
'Pretexting'  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty' **NEW!  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads  
if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot.  
I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also  
be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and  
Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. – Bella'Xo**

**Chapter 3  
****(Edward's POV)**

_**(All thoughts in**__ Italics__**)**_

Saved by the bell – how cliché. We were both saved. Bella, saved from death. I, saved for just a short time from being the nightmarish creature I feared and loathed.

I couldn't walk as slowly as I should as I darted from the room. If anyone had been looking at me, they might have suspected that there was something not right about the way I moved. No one was paying attention to me. All human's thoughts still swirled around the girl who was condemned to die in little more than an hour's time and her sister, who seemed to have caught the attention of my stand-offish brother, Jasper.

When he and Alice broke up, everyone was shocked and couldn't believe that they really weren't mates. It was obvious to everyone that they were head over heels in love with each other, so when they sat down with us last week and told us that they were not mates and had just signed the divorce papers, we were all gob smacked.

From what I had gotten in Alice's mind, Jasper's real mate was going to be starting school this week. At first, I couldn't believe it, because of how in love with each other they still were, but that all changed when I saw the way Jasper was looking at that Natalie girl during lunch, like she was the only one that existed for him. His thoughts mirrored his expression, but were much more poetic. I had forgotten until then that if one side of the mated pair is otherwise involved with someone else that all romantic feelings that they had for that person will evaporate once they lay eyes on their mate. Alice and Jasper decided that they should part ways then and there, because from what Alice's vision showed, Natalie is they type of person who would resist going into a relationship knowing that she broke the two of them up, so Jasper had to appear available for a reason that had nothing to do with her.

I thought about all of this as I hid in my car. I didn't like having to hide. How cowardly that sounded, but it was unquestionably the case now. I could only imagine how well it would go over if the family found out that I had killed the sister of Jasper's mate. Thinking of Jasper's reaction alone justified my current actions to myself.

It was not only that, but I didn't have enough discipline left to be around humans now. Focusing so much of my efforts on not killing one of them left me no resources to resist the others. What a waste that would be. If I were to give in to the monster, I might as well make it worth the defeat.

I played a CD of music that usually calmed me, but it did little for me now. No, what helped most now was the cool, wet, clean air that drifted with the light rain through my open windows. Though I could remember the scent of Bella Swan's blood with perfect clarity, inhaling the clean air was like washing out the inside of my body from its infection. I briefly wondered if her sister's scent was just a potent. I couldn't tell from where I was sitting when I was in Trig with her and Jasper this afternoon. If so, I wondered how it was affecting Jasper. He didn't seem to be having any problems. Then again, she was his mate and I couldn't see him harming his mate, no matter her scent.

I was sane again. I could think again. And I could fight again. I could fight against what I didn't want to be. I didn't have to go to her home. I didn't have to kill her. I couldn't do that. She was my brother's mate's twin. I would be signing my own death warrant, especially if the Major came out, which would no doubt happen, since Bella's death would obviously affect Natalie in a negative way. Obviously, I was a rational, thinking creature, and I had a choice. There was always a choice.

It hadn't felt that way in the classroom though…but I was away from her now. Perhaps, if I avoided her very, very carefully, there was no need for my life to change. I had things ordered the way I liked them now. Why should I let some aggravating and delicious nobody ruin that?

I didn't have to disappoint my father. I didn't have to enrage Jasper and bring forth the Major, guaranteeing my death. I didn't have to cause my mother stress, worry…pain. Yes, it would hurt my adopted mother, too. And Esme was so gentle, so tender and soft. Causing someone like Esme pain was truly inexcusable.

How ironic that I'd wanted to protect this human girl from the paltry, toothless threat of Jessica Stanley's snide thoughts. I was the last person who would ever stand as a protector for Isabella Swan. She would never need protection from anything more than she needed it from me. Natalie Swan, sure, she was bound to become family someday, but that didn't mean anything for her sister.

Where was Alice, I suddenly wondered? Hadn't she seen me killing Natalie's twin in a multitude of ways? Why hadn't she come to help – to stop me or help me clean up the evidence, whichever? Was she so absorbed with watching Jasper and his new mate in action together as they barely interacted during class that she'd missed this much more horrific possibility? No, they didn't have last period together; sixth hour, yes, but not seventh. Or… was I stronger than I thought? Would I really not have done anything to the girl?

No. I knew that wasn't true. Alice must be concentrating on something else very hard. Maybe she saw something about the group of Nomads that were supposed to pass through the Olympic Peninsula these next few months. Maybe they were getting too close to Forks and were going to end up causing trouble for us? Or, maybe Jasper, who normally did need her looking out for him was having trouble in one of his classes.

I searched in the direction I knew she would be, in the small building used for English classes. It did not take me long to locate her familiar 'voice.' And I was right. Her every thought was turned to Jasper, watching his small choices with minute scrutiny. I guess some habits were harder to break.

I wished I could ask her advice, but at the same time, I was glad she didn't know what I was capable of. That she was unaware of the massacre I had considered in the last hour.

I felt a new burn through my body – the burn of shame. I didn't want any of them to know.

If I could avoid Bella Swan, if I could manage not to kill her – even as I thought that, the monster writhed and gnashed his teeth in frustration – then no one would have to know. If I could keep away from her scent, that is…

There was no reason why I shouldn't try, at least. Make a good choice. Try to be what Carlisle thought I was. I just had to hope that Natalie and Bella didn't share a room. I didn't want to imagine what would happen if I tried to go after Jasper's mate. That would be a thousand times worse than going after her sister.

The last hour of school was almost over. I decided to put my new plan into action at once. Better than sitting here in the parking lot where she might pass me and ruin my attempt. Again, I felt the unjust hatred for the girl. I hated that she had this unconscious power over me. That she could make me be something I reviled.

I walked swiftly – a little too swiftly, but there were no witnesses – across the tiny campus to the office. There was no reason for Bella Swan to cross paths with me. She would be avoided like the plague she was.

The office was empty except for the secretary, the one I wanted to see.

She didn't notice my silent entrance.

"Mrs. Cope?"

The woman with the unnaturally red hair looked up and her eyes widened. It always caught them off guard, the little markers they didn't understand, no matter how many times they'd seen one of us before.

"Oh," she gasped, a little flustered. She smoothed her shirt.

'_Silly,'_ she thought to herself. _'He's almost young enough to be my son. Too young to think of that way…'_

"Hello, Edward. What can I do for you?" Her eyelashes fluttered behind her thick glasses.

Uncomfortable. But I knew how to be charming when I wanted to be. It was easy, since I was able to know instantly how any tone or gesture was taken.

I leaned forward, meeting her gaze as if I were staring deeply into her depthless, small, brown eyes. Her thoughts were already in a flutter. This should be simple.

"I was wondering if you could help me with my schedule." I said in the soft voice I reserved for not scaring humans.

I heard the tempo of her heart increase.

"Of course, Edward. How can I help?"

'_Too young, too young,'_ she chanted to herself.

Wrong, of course. I was older than her grandfather. But according to my driver's license, she was right.

"I was wondering if I could move from my biology class to a senior level science? Physics, perhaps?"

"Is there a problem with Mr. Banner, Edward?"

"Not at all, it's just that I've already studied this material…"

"In that accelerated school you all went to in Alaska, right?" Her thin lips pursed as she considered this.

'They should all be in college', I've heard teachers complain. 'Perfect four point oh's, never a hesitation with a response, never a wrong answer on a test – like they've found some way to cheat in every subject.' Mr. Varner would rather believe that anyone was cheating than think a student was smarter than him… 'I'll bet their mother tutors them…'

"Actually, Edward, physics is pretty much full right now. Mr. Banner hates to have more than twenty-five students in a class-"

"I wouldn't be any trouble."

'_Of course not. Not a perfect Cullen.'_

"I know that, Edward. But there just aren't enough seats as it is…"

"Could I drop the class, then? I could use the period for independent study."

"Drop biology?" Her mouth fell open.

'_That's crazy. How hard is it to sit through a subject you already know? There must be a problem with Mr. Banner. I wonder if I should talk to Bob about it?"_

"You won't have enough credits to graduate."

"I'll catch up next year."

"Maybe you should talk to your parents about that."

The door opened behind me, but whoever it was did not think of me, so I ignored the arrival and concentrated on Mrs. Cope. I leaned slightly closer, and held my eyes a little wider. This would work better if they were gold instead of black. The blackness frightened people, as it should.

"Please, Mrs. Cope?" I made my voice as smooth and compelling as it could be – and it could be considerably compelling. "Isn't there some other section I could switch into? I'm sure there has to be an open slot somewhere? Sixth hour biology can't be the only option…"

I smiled at her, careful not to flash my teeth so widely that it would scare her, letting the expression soften my face.

Her head drummed faster.

'_Too young,'_ She reminded herself frantically.

"Well, maybe I could talk to Bob- I mean Mr. Banner. I could see if-"

A second was all it took to change everything: the atmosphere in the room, my mission here, the reason I leaned toward the red haired woman… What had been for one purpose before was now for another.

A second was all it took for Jasper to open the door for Natalie Swan and a sudden gust of wind through the open door crash into me. A second was all it took for me to realize why that first person through the door had not interrupted me with her thoughts.

I turned, though I did not need to make sure. I turned slowly, fighting to control the muscles that rebelled against me.

Bella Swan stood with her back pressed to the wall beside the door, a piece of paper clutched in her hands. Her eyes were even wider than usual as she took in my ferocious, inhuman glare.

The smell of her blood saturated every particle of air in the tiny, hot room. My throat burst into flames.

**(Jasper's POV)**

I took a deep breath in as the fresh air filled my lungs as I exited the foreign language building next to the gymnasium. After being closed into a small classroom with twenty-sum blood filled human students gets difficult after an hour.

Emmett was in that class with me and we chatted as we neared the gym.

Just as we passed by the double doors, I felt someone bump into me and their books scatter all over the pavement of the sidewalk.

I knew who it was before I even looked as her smell of lilac's and strawberries drifted up my nose and the electric spark feeling fluttered through me when her bare skin touched mine.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She apologized as her face turned a beautiful scarlet color.

I gave her a lazy smile as I replied. "It's quite alright, darlin'. Let me help you with those." I said as I began to help her gather her fallen books and papers before the wind blew any of them away.

"Thanks," She blushed again with a shy smile as I handed her the last of her things as we stood up.

"You're very welcome." I answered before introducing myself officially. "My name is Jasper." I said sticking out my hand.

She shuffled her books in her arms over to one side before placing her hand in mine.

"Natalie," she smiled as I brought her hand to my lips and placed a kiss lightly on to her knuckles while keeping eye contact with her the whole time.

I could hear her heart rate picking up as I did this and the electricity was back in full force.

"It's very nice to meet you officially," I told her with a dopey grin I could feel on my face while my eyes were locked on hers. God, those blue eyes were sure something to look at.

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke us out of our trance and we looked over to see her twin and Jessica Stanley holding their books and staring at the two of us. Her sister was radiating amusement and wonder while Jessica - though she had a smirk on her face – was sending out waves of jealousy and curiosity.

Her sister was the first to speak.

"Hey Nat, are you coming?" She asked as she looked between the two of us.

"Um…" Natalie began to bite her bottom lip. I could feel that she didn't want to part ways yet and I knew that I wanted to spend as much time with my mate as possible.

"I'm Jasper Hale. You're Isabella, right?" I introduced myself, though from overhearing Jessica telling both of them about my family and I earlier, I knew that she already knew that. I also already knew her name, but I didn't know if she preferred to shorten it or not, so I left room for her to make any corrections

"Bella," She nodded nervously as her eyes kept moving over to her sister.

"It's nice to meet you." I smiled politely.

"Yeah, you too." Bella nodded, though she seemed to be looking at me funny and her emotions were thriving with curiosity and anticipation. What was she anticipating, I had no idea.

There was a moment of silence where we all looked at each other uncomfortably where I studied Bella for the first time. Though it was only for a moment, in my vampire brain, it was more than enough time to pick up on the details.

She had long brown hair, though it was a little lighter and shorter than Natalie's, it was just as thick and also had the same reddish highlights that humans wouldn't notice aside from when they are in the sun's presence. Instead of the hypnotic blue eyes of her sister, Bella had a chocolate brown that were not as big and doe-like, but just as pretty to look at. They both had similar light pink lips that were pouty and full, as well as the same height and body, which I have to say, was mouth-watering. They both seemed to shy away from make-up and other beauty products that enhanced a girl's features, though Natalie did seem to be wearing a light coat of eye-liner and mascara. Neither girl needed any more than that, for they were both striking, especially by human standards.

Their clothing styles also differed from each other. Natalie's clothing was a little more in-style, and more fitted to her body with a jean jacket over top, whereas Bella seemed to like jeans and band t-shirts underneath her large parka.

Natalie was the first to speak, bringing my attention to her as she looked down at her boots before looking back up towards her sister.

"Give us a minute, Bells. I'll meet you in the front office to turn in our slips."

Bella nodded once before looking back skeptically at me and turning on her heal, taking an over-excited Jessica Stanley with her. I could still hear them, even though Jessica thought they were out of ear-shot as she asked Bella what she thought that Natalie and I were talking about and does she think that we will be dating in the future. Bella didn't buy in to any of the gossip that Jessica was trying to drag out of her as she shrugged her shoulders occasionally as Jessica prattled on with her questions and assumptions.

"Can I walk you to your locker?" I asked Natalie, bringing her attention back to me from watching Bella and Jessica walk in to one of the buildings to get their things before they left.

She looked back up at me, almost like she was looking for something before she slowly began to nod her head.

"Sure," she smiled slightly.

I gestured for us to go as we began to walk side by side at a slow human pace towards what looked to be the English building where her locker most likely sat.

We began to make small talk as we walked, though I was almost nervous not knowing what to talk about. We confirmed which classes we had together as we continued to flirt with our body language, such as a shy smile, brushing casually against her side, guiding her through the students when needed with my hand on her back, rather than with our words as I attempted to get to know her.

"How do you like Forks so far?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I've been here plenty of times with Bella when we went to visit our dad, so I already knew what I was getting myself into when we moved. I'm not a big fan of the rain, so it was one of the many downsides to moving here."

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live then." I assumed.

"You have no idea," she answered in a low voice, glowing for a moment.

It made me wonder what happened that made her dislike the town so much, but I planned on hopefully changing that as we spend more time together. Her answers to my questions as we spoke were never what I had expected and only made me want to ask more; learn more.

"What made you move here, anyway?" I asked curiously. Alice never did tell me why, only that my mate was going to be moving here next week and that we needed to end our companionship immediately before she arrived.

"It's…complicated." She blinked her wide eyes, leaving it at that, and I nearly imploded out of curiosity – the curiosity burned as hot as the thirst in my throat. Actually, I found that when I was around her that it was easier to breathe; the agony that I usually experienced around humans seemed to have an exception with her. She almost made being around all of these teenagers more bearable.

"I think I can keep up." I joked as I threw a smirk over my shoulder at her.

She bit her lip slightly as she contemplated how she would answer my question. I noticed that she did that a lot when she was deep in thought about something or deliberating a question. I found it rather tempting.

She looked up suddenly. It was a relief to be able to see those eyes again. I didn't even need my gift to be able to see the emotions that were constantly swirling inside of them. She spoke in a rush, hurrying through her words.

"My mother got remarried."

Ah, this was easy enough to understand. My heart almost broke for her as sadness passed through her clear blue eyes.

"That doesn't sound so complex," I said as gently as I could.

Her sadness was leaving me feeling helpless, wishing that there was something that I could do to make her feel better. It was a strange impulse, but I cocked it up to being a part of the mating bond that was in the process of forming, but wouldn't be complete until I marked her as mine. Until then, I would be extremely protective and possessive over her, needing to make sure that she was constantly safe. Especially in her human form; everything and everyone will be perceived as a threat, especially any males.

Even then, until she was changed, I will still be watching over her carefully until she is out of her delicate human state and I had every intention of that happening. I did not wait this long for my mate only to not change her. Though, if she did insist on remaining human, I would stay with her throughout her life and when she did pass on, I would follow. As selfish as it sounded, I did hope that she wouldn't make that choice. I will pray that when the time comes for her to decide that she will want to spend forever with me.

"When did it happen?" I asked wanting to know more, even if it was only to hear her soothing voice. Everything about her was calming my beast within me.

"Last September." She exhaled heavily – not quite a sigh.

"And you don't like him?" I guessed, fishing for more information.

"No, Phil is fine," she said, correcting my assumption. There was a hint of a smile now around the corners of her full lips. "Too young, maybe, but nice enough."

"And Bella? Did she not like him?"

"If she did, she didn't say so, but otherwise they seemed to get along alright." She answered before I opened the door to the English building and held it open for her to enter before me.

"Why didn't you stay with them?" I asked almost wincing at the thought of her never coming to Forks.

"Phil travels a lot. He plays ball for a living." The little smile grew more pronounced; this career choice amused her.

I smiled too without even realizing it. I wasn't even trying to make her feel at ease, but her smile just made me want to smile in response – to be in on the secret.

"Have I heard of him?" I ran through the rosters of professional ball players in my head, wondering which Phil was hers…

"Probably no. He doesn't play well." Another smile. "Strictly minor league. He moves around a lot." She clarified as we stopping in front of what I assumed to be her locker and she began to spin the combination lock. I pointed to a locker on the other side of the hall from hers with a sly smile and at her smiled response, I made my way over to my locker and opened it. I quickly shuffled my books inside my book bag and slugged it easily over my back before shutting my locker and clearing the dial.

As I was doing this, the minor league baseball rosters in my head shifted instantly, and I'd tabulated a list of possibilities in less than a second. At the same time, I was thinking of my next question to ask her.

"So, your mother is the one who sent you and Bella here so that she could travel with him to his away games?" I asked and her chin jutted out in an adorable fashion and her expression was suddenly stubborn.

"No, she did not send me here," she answered, and her voice had a new, hard edge to it. My question had upset her, though I couldn't quite see how. "I sent myself."

I could not guess at her meaning, or the source behind her pique. I was entirely lost.

So I gave up, not wanting to upset her any further during our first real conversation. She wasn't like other humans and it was something that I noticed right from the start. She wasn't afraid of me and while that thrilled me to a point, it also unnerved me that her sense of self-preservation wasn't kicking in.

"I don't understand," I admitted and she sighed and shut her locker before clearing her lock. She then turned and stared in to my eyes again. It was odd for me, because she was able to do something that most normal humans were not able to stand.

"She stayed with us at first, but she missed him," she explained slowly, her tone growing more forlorn with each word. "It made her unhappy… so Bella and I talked and we decided that it was time to spend some quality time with Charlie."

"But now you're unhappy." I murmured

"And?" she said, as if this was not even an aspect to be considered. . I didn't like the thought of that and decided right then and there that I would change that no matter what it took. I couldn't have my mate unhappy.

I continued to stare into her eyes, feeling that I'd finally gotten my first real glimpse into her soul. I saw in that one word where she ranked herself among her own priorities. Unlike most humans, her own needs were far down the list.

She was selfless.

As I saw this, the mystery of the girl hiding inside this beautiful girl was beginning to thin a little.

"That doesn't seem fair." I finally said.

She laughed, but there was no amusement in her emotions or in the sound.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair."

I wanted to laugh at her words, though I, too, felt no real amusement. I knew a little something about the unfairness of life. "I believe I have heard that somewhere before."

She stared back at me, seeming confused. Her eyes flickered away, and then came back to mine.

"So, that's all really." She told me.

I studied her for a moment as she leaned against her locker before I began to guide her back towards the doors of the English building. I held the door open for her again, letting her go ahead of me, as was the gentleman-like thing to do, before I began to walk with her across the school grounds towards the front office building.

"You put on a good show." I spoke slowly, still considering this next hypothesis. "But I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."

She made a face, her eyes narrowing straight ahead and her mouth twisting into a lopsided pout, and she looked up at me quickly before looking forward again. She didn't like it when I guessed something like this right about her. She wasn't the average martyr – she didn't want an audience to her pain.

"Am I wrong?"

She flinched slightly, but otherwise pretended not to hear me.

That made me smile somewhat, liking that she had a stubborn streak along with her selflessness.

"I didn't think so."

"Why does it matter to you?" She demanded, still staring away.

"Because, I'm going to change that." I answered suddenly without really thinking it through.

"Huh?" She asked looking up at me raising an eyebrow in question.

"I want to make you happy here." I told her with a hint of finality in my voice.

She stopped dead in her tracks, causing me to stop as well and look down at her with a straight face, showing her I was serious in my statement and my promise. She studied me over for a few moments.

"Why?" She asked narrowing her eyes slightly but with honest wonder and hope showing through the slits and across her dazzling blue orbs.

"Because," I began, "you have a smile that needs to be seen. I can't help but to find myself smiling just for the sheer fact that you are. I can't explain it to you yet, but you're someone that I just need to see happy and thriving, almost like I need air." I answered as honestly, yet cryptically as I could.

She continued to stare in to my eyes for several moments before she slowly began to nod.

"We'll see," She said finally before ending with a small smile.

We began to pick up our pace again as we began to walk the rest of the way to the office building.

I opened the door for her, once again letting her walk in before me, but before I could even walk in the office myself, I was hit with a fuck ton of blood lust, but it wasn't my own.

**A/N:**** And that's chapter 3 for ya! I hope everyone enjoyed it! I would love to hear your thoughts!**

**Lastly, I am curious as to what everyone thinks should happen in this story. I have a story line in mind, but I would love to hear any ideas and input for not just this story, but any of my stories that are posted! PM me your ideas or requests! I will make sure that any ideas that I use get credit where it's due!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes' **NEW!**  
'Pretexting'  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty' **NEW!  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**My Collaborations on  
Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

'Flashbacks'** NEW!**  
'Unbreakable Faith'** NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. – Bella'Xo**

**Chapter 4  
****(Jasper's POV)**

Edward stood at the front desk in front of Mrs. Cope with his back towards us. His back was rigid and his posture was tense. He slowly looked over his shoulder, though from using his vampire senses, not to mention the emotions that he was giving off told me that he already knew who he would see when he turned around.

I followed his line of sight straight to where Bella Swan stood with her back pressed to the wall beside the door with a piece of paper clutched in her hands. Her eyes were wide as they took in his ferocious, inhuman glare.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Natalie looking on over the exchange in confusion as she looked between Edward and Bella with a worried expression.

Edward's hand hesitated in the air above the counter. He seemed to be deliberating something and by the way that his blood lust was affecting me, I was positive that I knew what it was.

Worried for my mate's life, not to mention Edward slipping up and exposing us, I quickly moved forward to his side and put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed hard, making sure that I got a good grip on him as I sent him waves of calm, lethargic emotions, making him just lucid enough for me to steer him out of the office and outside into the fresh air as quick as possible. But first, we had to cover our tracks by taking care of the witnesses.

"Hold your breath and tell Mrs. Cope never mind on whatever you were talking about." I snapped hotly at vampire speed in my brother's ear. I was pissed off that my mate was anywhere near here with him like this, no matter whose fault it was.

I felt Edward cut off the motion of his lungs, and turned back to face Mrs. Cope. Her emotions were showing surprise at the change in his expression from whatever it was before. She shrank away from us, but her strong waves of fear did not form into coherent words.

Using all the control that we have been able to master in the decades of self-denial, he made his voice even and smooth. There seemed to be just enough air left in his lungs to speak once more as he rushed through the words.

"Never mind, then. I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." I spun him around and nearly launched him from the room, trying to keep him as calm and lethargic as possible as I began to get us out of that hot, tiny room that made the smell of blood saturate every particle of air that was present.

I happened to notice that as we passed the Swan girls, Edward's eyes were glued on Bella's with a hateful glare. I could only guess that it was her blood that seemed to be affecting him in such a way.

We continued to his Volvo, walking too fast the entire way there and didn't stop moving until I got Edward in to his car. Even then, I kept my hand on his shoulder in the tight vice-like grip as I continued to flood him with relaxing emotions.

From what I could tell, Alice had us arranged in the car so that I would end up sitting behind Edward, enabling me to keep my hand on his shoulder at all times as we both got into the car.

Most of the humans had cleared out already, so there weren't a lot of witnesses. I heard a sophomore, D.J. Garrett, notice and then disregarded us as he spoke softly to himself.

"Where did those two come from – it was like they just came out of thin air…" He shook his head and smirked. "There I go, with the imagination again. Mom always says that I watch too much T.V."

As soon as the doors were shut and after making sure that all of the windows were rolled up, I released Edward from my manipulation as I took my hand off of his shoulder. (Contact with the person or vampire always made my gift act stronger than if I just sent him waves of a particular emotion.)

Once he was free from my gift, he immediately started to breathe again. He tried to control his breaths, but he was gasping at the fresh air like he'd been suffocated.

"Edward?" Alice asked, alarm clear in her voice as she looked back and forth between the two of us.

He just shook his head at her.

"What the hell happened to you?" Emmett demanded, seemingly distracted for the moment as he narrowed his eyes at Rosalie.

Instead of answering, he threw the car into reverse. He seemed despite to get out of the parking lot before Bella came out with Natalie.

I held on to the handle on the ceiling as he swung the car around and accelerated. We were going forty before we were on the road. On the road, we hit seventy before we made the corner.

Emmett and Rose both turned to stare at Alice. To be honest, I did too, wondering what was going on that made Edward act like that, especially around my mate.

She shrugged. She couldn't see what had passed, only what was coming and it seems that she missed everything that happened up until we headed out to the car.

I could see her face from where I sat behind Edward as she looked ahead into the future.

"You're leaving?" she whispered.

We all switched our gazes to Edward now.

"Am I?" He hissed through his teeth.

I looked back over towards Alice and saw that she still was zoning in on the future.

"Oh," She murmured.

"Why, what do you see?" I asked alarmed, worrying solely about my mate.

She spoke in a monotone as she answered. "Bella Swan, dead next to her father, while Edward's eyes are glowing crimson with fresh blood. Jasper is there and has Natalie backed into a corner while she is in the process of changing. because she tried to save her sister from Edward's attack, but he bites her just as Jasper charges into the room to save her. He is feral and his only focus is Natalie and her safety. No one can get near him while she is so vulnerable.

"The scene changes and I see the search that would follow and the careful time we would wait before it was safe for us to pull out and start again…wait…the picture is getting more specific." She paused before continuing. "I see the inside of Chief Swan's house. Bella and Natalie are in a small kitchen with yellow cupboards, Natalie is laughing at something Bella said as she stands with her back to me at the sink. Edward is stalking them from the shadows…letting the scent pull him toward Bella and-"

"Stop!" Edward groaned, not able to bear any more as I balled my fist, growling in the back seat.

"Sorry," she whispered, her eyes wide.

The vision must have changed again now that Edward's decision seems to be solidifying.

"I'll miss you," she said. "No matter how short a time you're gone."

Emmett and Rosalie exchanged an apprehensive glance.

We were almost to the turn off onto the long drive that led to our home.

"Drop us here," Alice instructed. "You should tell Carlisle yourself."

He nodded and the car squealed to a sudden stop.

Emmett, Rosalie and I got out in silence; we would make Alice explain where Edward was going and what she thought about the situation when he was gone. I personally think that after seeing what I saw in the office and the visions that Alice described, it sounds to me like Edward met his singer.

As that thought crossed my mind, my emotions began to go haywire.

Edward's singer is my mate's twin sister.

Shit.

Alice placed her hand on Edward's shoulder as she spoke. "You'll do the right thing," she murmured. No a vision this time – an order. "She's Jasper's mate's only sibling, her twin sibling, not to mention that they are Charlie Swan's only family. It would kill him, too."

"Yes," He said nodding.

She slid out to join us, her eyebrows pulling together an anxiety. We melted into the woods, out of sight before we heard Edward turn the car around.

"Your mate is a human?" Rose asked incredulously.

I sighed, knowing that this was coming the second she heard Alice mention that Natalie was my mate.

"Yes, Rose, she's my mate." I answered.

"So, that's why you and Alice broke up? Because she saw you're mate coming?" Emmett asked.

"She wouldn't have accepted Jasper into a romantic relationship if we waited to break up when she got here. She would have felt responsible and wouldn't want to be the cause of the end of our relationship, no matter what we tell her. She's just not that kind of person and it would have made their mating that much more difficult because of Jasper's dominant side's need to claim her. Not to mention that they will have a stronger bond, meaning a stronger mating pull." Alice explained.

"Wait, you're gonna change her?" Rose asked almost appalled as she gripped my upper arm and swung me around to look at her.

I snarled at her instinctually and she quickly removed her hand as if I burned her. Emmett grabbed her, pulling her behind him, but didn't make any threats towards me, knowing that it wasn't my fault, but the drive to protect his mate was overpowering.

I took a deep, calming breath as I tried to get my bearings.

"Sorry," I sighed, apologizing for my reflexes. My time in the vampire wars gave me a certain set of instinctual reflexes.

"No, man, it's cool." Emmett waved me off. "Rosie shouldn't have grabbed you like that." He insisted and threw a look over his shoulder at his mate.

"I'm sorry, Jasper." Rose mumbled sheepishly, though I could feel the remorse flowing through her emotions.

I gave her a nod before she continued to speak. "But you're going to change her? You're not even going to give her a choice?" She asked.

I looked at her in surprise and hurt. Did she really think that I would do that to Natalie? Just change her against her will without giving her a choice and time to spend with her family as a human to get her affairs in order? Did she think so little of me that I would treat my own mate like that?

"That was a bitchy thing to assume, Rose." Alice snapped, bringing me out of my inner thoughts. "Of course he will give her a choice!"

"And if that choice is to stay human? Then what?" Rose quipped.

"That won't happen," Alice insisted as Emmett and I watched the two girls argue. "I mean, how could she not want to have forever with her mate? Not to mention, I see her as one of us and from the looks of it, we're still living here in Forks. I can't tell you how it happens or when, only that it will be sometime between now and the next five years, because that's when we would have to move on again. I can't believe that you would think that he would do something like that. What kind of man do you think he is?"

No one spoke for several seconds as we stood there in the middle of the woods on our property. I could hear the birds chirping and the crunch of leaves from the animals that were scurrying about.

Finally, Rose turned her attention to me and the remorse and guilt began to pour over me.

"I'm sorry, Jasper." She said. "I know you're a good man and would never do that to your mate. I just can't understand how someone would knowingly choose this life after knowing the repercussions of becoming one of us."

I let out a long sigh.

"This choice is something that I can't imagine will be easy on her." I told her. "But we don't know how this will happen or why, but if my mate decides that she wants forever beside me, I am going to grant that wish for her. I can already feel our bond getting stronger and we only just met today and barely spoke. I'm not sure if she can feel it or not yet, but because she is my mate, she will never have the kind of love that we can have together with anyone else. She will always feel like a piece of her is missing if I don't step up to the plate with her. Sure, she might have kids and a husband someday, but that means that she will have missed out on her soul mate."

She looked like she was getting ready to speak again when Alice cut her off.

"Would you really ask Jasper to live without his only mate, a rare one at that, just so that she can have a life that you don't even know she wants?"

The pain that I felt at that thought, selfish or not, was enough for my legs to almost give out. Rose caught this and slowly began to shake her head.

"No, I wouldn't," She said. "You're right. There are too many variables that we don't know, not to mention with the bond that he already has with her, I couldn't ask him to give that up."

I gave her a small, grateful smile before pulling her to me and wrapping my arms around her in a hug.

"Thank you," I murmured against her hair.

I held on to her for a few extra moments before I gave her an extra squeeze and let her go.

We began to walk the rest of the way towards the house at a human pace, taking in the sounds and scenery of the forest around us.

"So, tell me about her?" Rose surprised me as she asked about Natalie.

I smiled at her before I began to tell her all I knew about her and the way that she made me feel.

**A/N:**** This was just a short chapter to fill in a bit of what happened after Jasper and his siblings left the school. The next will be longer, so I couldn't combine them or it would be too long in my book. I usually like to go for between 5K and 6K words per chapter. This one was about 3K. **

**Read and Review!**

**I hope everyone liked it and if you have any questions or comments, post them in the reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! **

**MidnightDreamer73: ****I really like how this story is starting out differently than with Jasper and Lilly. I love them both though. QUESTION: 1. so the Major is still part of this story? 2. Is Jasper still attracted to Natalie's blood but he just doesn't really notice it because, like Edward said, he wouldn't even think of hurting his mate? Well, that's all for now. Love your OC stories so much. Jasper is just so amazing and not many people write amazing stories about him :( makes me sad. Haha. Keep writing and update again soon!**

_Yes, our beloved Major is indeed a part of this story and will be making an appearance in the future more than once! Jasper can smell Natalie's blood, but it just holds no appeal to him blood lust wise. It has every character of an appetizing scent, but instead of sending him into a blood driven haze, it calms him and clenches his thirst, therefore taking away some of his blood lust. But when they are no longer together, the blood lust will come back, so he will still have to feed. She just helps him control it. It will have to do with their bond, which you will find out more about later on in the story. It's a different kind of bond than Edward and Bella have; same with the rest of his family._

**Check out my other stories!  
****(Xo BellaItalia oX)**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty' **  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**My Collaborations  
****(Xo Bella's Collaborations oX)**

'Flashbacks'** NEW!**  
'Unbreakable Faith'** NEW!  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. – Bella'Xo**

**Chapter 5  
****(Natalie's POV)**

I followed the two boys with my eyes as they left out the office door. I looked back at Bella and could see the devastation in her expression from something that guy, Edward, did. I made the decision that I would find out why he upset her and what was up with the cold demeanor he had towards her just now.

I walked forward towards the desk, causing Bella to snap out of whatever type of emotional trance that she was in. I placed my slip on the counter in front of Mrs. Cope, who smiled and thanked me just before Bella did the same.

"So, how did your first day go?" The red haired woman asked maternally as she signed the bottom of each of our slips.

"Fine," Bella lied in a weak voice. I nodded in agreement, though she didn't look convinced.

We made it out to the truck in silence and when we arrived, we noticed that it was the last car in the lot.

We sat inside in silence for a while, just staring blankly out the windshield. It soon became too cold to withstand and Bella turned the key and the engine roared to life.

We headed back to the house in continued silence until I felt a stabbing pain in my head. I winced out loud and reached up with my hands to rub my temples.

"What's wrong? Is your head bothering you again?" She asked in concern. I nodded, closing my eyes as I continued to massage my head.

It started a few months ago where I would get these occasional headaches, but I never thought much of it; just popping some Aspirin or Excedrin and moving on with my day.

"You should see a doctor," Bella suggested, only for me to shake my head in objection.

"No, no, I'll be fine in a few minutes," I insisted, reaching in to a flap in my book bag and grabbing a bottle of pain relievers. I unscrewed the top and emptied out a few in to my hand before shutting the lid and tossing them back with a bottle of water that I had bought during lunch.

The rest of the ride continued in silence and I could see it plain as day that Bella was still thinking about what had transpired earlier today. I reached over and grabbed her hand in mine. She smiled gratefully, but didn't say a word, only continued with the drive back to Charlie's, fighting back tears the whole way there.

The next day was better… and worse.

It was better, because it wasn't raining yet, though the clouds were dense and opaque. It was easier, because I knew what to expect of my day.

Mike came to sit by Bella and I in English and walked us both to our next classes with Chess Club Eric glaring at him all the while; that was nattering. People didn't look at us quite as much as they had yesterday and I greatly enjoyed Jasper's company during my AP classes. We were assigned a project during history and were paired up to work together. It took all of my concentration to focus, as the second we would turn to look at each other, we'd get slightly lost. I wasn't sure what it was about him, but I didn't think that it was necessarily a bad thing.

He walked me to my classes after each class we had together, making small talk and just getting to know each other along the way. He was a history buff, but mostly enjoyed the Civil War era and he had lived in Texas the majority of his life, along with his twin sister, Rosalie. He was a very empathic person, always seeming to know how I was feeling about a particular topic that we were discussing. But even through all of the things that I learned about him today, I knew that there was one thing in particular that we didn't approach in our conversation, nor did I need it to be confirmed, but Jasper was hiding something; something big that had to do with himself and his family. He would become very vague when talking about specifics regarding them, but I didn't press for more, not wanting to scar away this intriguing, beautiful man.

Lunch time arrived and Bella and I sat with a big group that included Mike, Eric, Jessica, Angela and several other people whose names and faces I now remembered. I began to feel like I was treading water, instead of drowning in it.

It was worse, because I was tired. I still couldn't sleep with the wind echoing around the house and ended up crawling in to Bella's bed, trying to avoid the sound to the tree branch slapping against my window. I was so out of it that when Mr. Varner called on me during math, I made a fool out of myself by asking him to repeat the question before I could give the answer.

During gym, I had a hard time trying to watch out for my sister, who was absolutely miserable; more so than myself. We had to play volleyball and the one time that she didn't cringe out of the way of the ball, she hit me in the head with it, causing another head ache to arise.

I was anxious for lunch for when I would have the chance to confront Edward Cullen about upsetting my sister. I had finally gotten out of her what had happened last night while we were making dinner for Charlie. He had no right to act that way towards Bella and regardless of the fact that I didn't like looking for trouble, I would have this confrontation with him. I don't put up with people acting like assholes toward me or my twin, especially if it wasn't warranted.

But when I walked into the canteen with Jessica and Bella, I saw that his four siblings of sorts were sitting together at the same table, though he was not with them. Jasper looked up the second I entered, giving me a small smile and a wave that I returned.

Mike intercepted us and steered the three of us to his table. Jessica seemed elated by the attention and her friends quickly joined us. But as I tried to listen to their easy chatter, I was terribly anxious, waiting for the moment where he would arrive. Bella was acting the same way, though it was clearly for a different reason entirely. When he didn't come, I decided that today just wasn't going to be the day and relaxed, though Bella seemed to get more and more tense.

When the school day was finally done, my head ache finally subsiding after the volleyball incident, I changed quickly back into my jeans and navy blue sweater and black zip up. Bella and I hurried out of the girls locker room, pleased to find that we had successfully evaded Mike, who had taken to following us around like a golden retriever all day.

Jasper was waiting for me outside of the gymnasium, kindly acknowledging Bella before asking politely if he could walk me to my locker again.

Bella gave me a look of surprise and curiosity before falling back into line with Jessica and Angela, who had just run into each other.

"So, how was your second day?" Jasper asked as we began to walk together, striking up conversation.

"It was much better than the first." I shrugged. "I at least know where I'm going now and know the names of most of the people I met yesterday."

He gave me a small smile before he spoke. "Well, I'm glad that you had a better day today."

It was then that I remembered his brother and the cold treatment he gave my sister, not to mention his absence. I figured that I could get some answers from him about where he was and what his problem was.

"I noticed your brother was missing today," I casually mentioned, though he could clearly tell that it was more of a question.

"Uhh, yeah, he went up to Alaska to stay with some of our extended family for a while," he answered, clearly uncomfortable with this topic. I couldn't understand why though, it was a completely innocent topic that shouldn't be difficult to discuss.

"Was there a reason that he went?" I asked trying to remain as nonchalant as I could about the whole thing.

He looked down at the sidewalk in front of us as we neared the building where both of our lockers were stored.

He continued to avoid eye contact as he answered, "It was for personal reasons," He said hesitantly before reaching forward and opening the door for me to enter and then followed after me.

"Did he say when he'd be back?" I asked looking up at him.

He returned my gaze with suspicion, curiosity and, dare I say it, jealousy? "No, why the sudden interest in my brother?" He asked quickly, or rather growled? Since when do people growl?

We had just made it to my locker at this point and I turned around to face him, leaning up against my locker. "Well, for one, he upset my sister yesterday and I wanted to know what his problem was. I may not be the 'up in your face' kind of girl, but if you mess with my family, you're going to get an ear full," I snarked.

He looked down at me in surprise before his lips slowly turned up into a smirk. Whatever it was, I didn't get the joke.

I rolled my eyes, turning my back on him and began opening up my locker. I threw my books into my bag and slammed my locker shut before turning and whirling on him. "You know, I don't get what's so amusing to you about all of this and I won't put up with it. I refuse to be your court jester, so until you learn to take me seriously-"

"Whoa, darlin', calm yourself," his eyebrow's rose in shock and he put his hand on my shoulder, but that wasn't what stumped me. What stumped me was that as he touched me, I not only felt this electric sensation tingling throughout my body, but I suddenly felt myself relaxing and calming down.

Once he saw that I was more lucid, he continued. "I didn't mean any disrespect, nor did I find the fact that you were sticking up for your sister amusing. It's just that as you spoke, I could literally feel the passion and loyalty for not just your sister, but any of your loved ones. I didn't expect you to have this kind of side to you where you are not only beautiful, sweet and modest and humble, but you're also one hell of a spit fire, as well." He removed his hand from my shoulder and traced my arm down to my hand, taking it in his own as the electricity continued to thrive. "I really like that about you."

I felt the side of my mouth turning up in to half of a smile as I pulled my bottom lip in-between my teeth. My cheeks began to heat up in bashfulness and I looked down at our joined hands.

"I was wondering," he began, bringing my attention back to his face. I noticed that he was focused on our joined hands as well as he continued to speak. "Would you want to go out with me Friday night?" He looked up at me now that he was finished.

I felt myself fighting a smile, but failing as I slowly started to nod. "Yes," I answered as the feeling of butterflies started to flap in my stomach.

"Really?" He asked with a wide grin on his handsome face. His eyes were lit up and I could literally feel the joy and excitement pouring off of him, though I knew that that was impossible.

I nodded faster this time as I answered, "I'd like that."

Jasper walked me to my truck where Bella was waiting patiently inside. He bent down and placed a kiss softly on my cheek before walking away to a large black jeep where his siblings were waiting for him.

I couldn't wipe the grin off my face as I opened the door to the driver's side and hopped inside. Bella was looking at me in shock and didn't even wait for me to shut the door before she started grilling me for answers.

"What was that? Did he just kiss you?" She asked in surprise.

I pursed my lips, trying to rid myself of the smile that wouldn't seem to go away as I nodded. "We have a date this Friday night."

Her eyebrows rose to her hairline and a small smile began to appear on her lips. "Wow," she gushed. "I can see why you agreed. He is very nice looking."

I felt my grin widen as I turned the key, starting the car as I nodded in agreement.

"Did he say where he planned to take you?" She questioned.

"No," I answered looking over my shoulder as I backed out of our parking space. "But I'm sure that whatever he has planned will be great. I don't even care where we go, just that I get to spend time with him."

"You really like him, don't you?"

I briefly looked over at her as I continued driving out of the school grounds and on to the main road. "Yeah, I do." I said. "I mean, I know that we only just met, but there is just something about him that draws me to him and makes me feel… I can't even describe it."

I saw her smile at me from the corner of my eye as I drove, but didn't question me more on the subject.

Last night, we'd discovered that Charlie couldn't cook much besides fried eggs and bacon. So we requested that we be assigned kitchen detail for the duration of our stay. He was willing enough to hand over the keys to the banquet hall. We also found out that there was no food in the house. So we had our shopping list and the cash from the jar in the cupboard labeled 'Food Money,' and we were on our way to the Thriftway.

The store was not far from the school, just a few streets south off the highway. It was nice to be inside the supermarket together as we shopped; it felt normal. We did the shopping at home in Phoenix, and fell into the pattern of the familiar task gladly. The store was big enough inside that I couldn't hear the tapping of rain on the roof to remind me where I was.

When we got home, we unloaded all the groceries, stuffing them in wherever we could find an open space. I hoped that Charlie wouldn't mind. Bella wrapped potatoes in foil and stuck them in the oven to bake as I covered a steak in marinade and balanced it on top of a carton of eggs in the fridge.

When we were finished with that, we took our book bags upstairs to our rooms. Before starting my homework, I changed into a dry pair of sweats and pulled my hair out of the damp pony tail that I had it in and put it up in a large messy bun. I jumped on to my lap top and checked my email for the first time. I had four messages.

_Natalie,_ my mom wrote…

_Write me as soon as you get in. Tell me how your flight was. Is it raining? How is Bella? Tell her that I want to hear from her too. Is it raining? I miss you girls already. I'm almost finished packing for Florida, but I can't find my pink blouse. Do you remember where I put it? Phil says hi to you and your sister. Love, Mom_

I sighed and went to the next. It was sent about eight hours after the first.

_Natty,_ she wrote…

_Why haven't either of you emailed me yet? What are you waiting for? Love, Mom_

The next was from a guy that I was friends with from Phoenix. I received it around 8:30pm last night.

_Hey Natalie,_ he wrote…

_School sucks without you here. When are you coming back? I miss you during History. Who is going to explain all that stuff to me now? We should definitely plan to visit each other soon. Write me back when you get this. – Brian_

The last was from this morning.

_Natalie Rose,  
If I haven't heard from you or your sister by 5:30pm today, I'm calling Charlie._

No 'love mom' at the end of this one.

I checked the clock. I still had an hour, but mom was well known for jumping the gun.

_Mom,  
Calm down. I'm writing right now. Don't do anything rash.  
Always, Natalie_

I sent that and began again.

_Mom,  
Everything is great. Bella and I are just getting settled in. Of course it's raining, what else is new? I was waiting for something to write about. I don't know what Bella's excuse is. School isn't bad, just a little repetitive. I met some nice kids who sit by Bella and I at lunch. I also already have a date for Friday night.  
Your blouse is at the dry cleaners – you were supposed to pick it up Thursday.  
Charlie bought Bella and I a truck, can you believe it? We both love it. It's old, but really sturdy, which is good, you know, for Bella. I can't wait to get my hands on the engine whenever I can find a place to work on it and give it a once over.  
I miss you too. I'll write again soon, but I'm not going to check my email every five minutes.  
Relax, breathe. I love you!  
Love Always,  
Natalie_

I let out a sigh as I shut my lap top just as Bella walked in.

"Did you get the first degree from mom, as well?" She asked as she took a seat on my bed.

"Yeah," I answered as I turned my chair around towards her. "I got three emails, the last one using the usual 'Natalie Rose' when I'm in trouble." I shook my head in exasperation before asking, "What about you?"

"Same, but instead I just got the use of my full name. My gosh, she can be really out there at times. It's not like we were deliberately ignoring her emails."

I snorted, pulling out my binder with my homework inside and got started on the worksheets that were assigned to be finished tomorrow as Bella opened up her Wuthering Heights novel. We were currently studying it in English. We had both read it several times, though Bella had much more of an obsession with it than I did.

We were still doing this when Charlie came home. We'd lost track of the time and we both hurried down the stairs to take the potatoes out and put the steak in to broil.

"Girls?" Charlie called out when he heard us on the stairs.

Who else? I thought to myself.

"Hey, Dad, welcome home." Bella greeted him as I smiled.

"Thanks." He hung up his gun belt and stepped out of his boots as we bustled about the kitchen. As far as I was aware, he'd never shot the gun on the job. But he kept it ready.

When we came here as children, he would always remove the bullets as soon as he walked in the door. I guess he considered us old enough now not to shoot ourselves or each other by accident, and not depressed enough to shoot ourselves on purpose.

"What's for dinner?" he asked warily. Renee was an imaginative cook and her experiments weren't always edible. I was surprised, and sad, that he seemed to remember that far back.

"Steak and potatoes," I answered, and he looked relieved.

He seemed to feel awkward standing in the kitchen doing nothing; he lumbered into the living room to watch TV while we worked. We were all more comfortable that way. I chopped up ingredients for the salad while the steaks cooked as Bella set the table.

I called him in when dinner was ready and he sniffed appreciatively as he walked into the room.

"Smells good, girls."

"Thanks." We both answered.

We ate in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't uncomfortable. None of us were bothered by the quiet. In some ways, we were well suited for living together. I never felt the need to fill the silence with mindless chatter and I knew that the both of them felt the same way.

"So, how did you like school? Have you two made any friends?" he asked as he was taking seconds.

"Well, we have a few classes together and with a girl named Jessica. We sit with her and her friends at lunch. And there's this boy, Mike, who's very friendly. Everybody seems pretty nice." Bella answered, though I could think of one outstanding exception that didn't apply to that group.

"That must be Mike Newton. Nice kid – nice family. His dad owns the sporting goods store just outside of town. He makes a good living off all the backpackers who come through here." He said before turning the questions towards me. "What about you, Nat? How did you like it?"

"It's okay," I shrugged. "I made friends with a few people in my classes along with the people that Bella was just talking about. I also became close with this guy, Jasper. He actually asked me on a date this Friday night. You don't have any objections to me going, do you?"

He looked up at me in surprise, but seemed to recover quickly. "Jasper? Jasper who?"

"Jasper Hale," I answered. "He was adopted with his twin sister Rosalie by Doctor and Mrs. Cullen."

"Do you know the Cullen family?" Bella asked hesitantly before he had the chance to say anything.

"Sure," he nodded before taking a bite off his plate. "Dr. Cullen's a great man."

"They… the kids… are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school."

Charlie surprised me by looking angry.

"People in this town," he muttered. "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here," he continued, getting louder. "We're lucky to have him – lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all those kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubts when they first moved in, what with all of those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them. But they're all very mature – I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. That's more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations. And they stick together the way a family should – camping trips every other weekend… Just because they're newcomers, people have to talk."

Bella and I exchanged surprised glances. It was the longest speech we'd ever heard Charlie make. He must feel strongly about whatever people were saying.

I decided to add my two cents in. "They seemed nice enough to me."

"Yeah," Bella agreed. "I just noticed that they kept to themselves. I haven't seen any of them associate with anyone outside of their family, aside from when I'd see Jasper with Natalie. They're all very attractive." She added, trying to be more complimentary.

"You should see the doctor," Charlie said laughing. "It's a good thing that he's happily married. A lot of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating on their work with him around."

I chuckled, shaking my head as I imagined different scenarios in my mind of an attractive doctor with the many nurses around him .

"So, is it okay if I go out with him on Friday?" I asked again.

He nodded before looking over at me. "It's fine with me, but you make sure he comes inside. I want to meet him first before you two leave."

"Okay, thanks, Dad." I said before we lapsed back into silence as we finished eating.

He cleared the table while we started on the dishes. He went back to the TV, and after we finished washing the dishes by hand – me washing them while Bella dried them and put them in the respective places since there was no dishwasher – we went upstairs unwillingly to finish up the last bit of homework. I could feel the tradition in the making.

That night, it was finally quiet. I fell asleep quickly, exhausted.

**A/N:**** Natalie and Jasper have their first date! What do you think will happen during their date and how will everyone react to seeing the new couple together? What about when Edward comes back? Read and Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**0netflixme0: ****I loved it. But is Paul going to be like Jake is with Bella?**

_The relationship between Paul and Natalie isn't going to be exactly like the relationship between Jake and Bella. It will have it's similarities, but also it's many differences, mostly because they have a past together. I don't want to say much more on the topic and end up ruining parts of the story for everyone, but I felt that I could at least give you that. Thanks for the review and keep reading!_

**Lalina92:**** i love it good details && everything can't wait to see what storylines you use from SM ****will Rose make nice with Natalie?**

_Thank you for the compliments! As for the relationship between Rose and Natalie, I don't want to ruin anything in the upcoming chapters, but I will say that her reaction to Natalie will be a lot different than what her reaction to Bella was in SM's novel. They will clash and have their differences, but it won't be as constantly hostel as it is with Bella._

**Check out my other stories!  
****(Xo BellaItalia oX)**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty' **  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**My Collaborations  
****(Xo Bella's Collaborations oX)**

'Flashbacks'** NEW!**  
'Unbreakable Faith'** NEW!  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. – Bella'Xo**

**Chapter 6  
(Natalie's POV)**

The rest of the week was rather uneventful. I got used to the routine of my classes and by Friday I was able to recognize, if not name, almost all of the students at school. Gym was even getting easier for everyone as they finally learned not to pass Bella the ball and I would just step quickly in front of her if the other team tried to take advantage of her weakness. She was more than happy to stay out of our way.

I was so excited for my date with Jasper tonight and though he never said anything, I knew that he was too. We were getting closer as we talked about the little things together in every one of the classes that we shared. He would also walk me to each of my classes that I had before or after one that we both had, causing everyone to continue to stare.

The questions from other students were really starting to get to me and even started to go as far as trying to pump Bella for information that she didn't have. She was distracted lately as it was by the continued absence of Edward Cullen, who still hadn't returned to school. I still had every intention of speaking to him when he returned if he doesn't fix this himself.

Every day, she would watch anxiously until the rest of the Cullens entered the canteen without him. Only then would she relax and join in the lunchtime conversation. It mostly centered around a trip to the La Push Ocean Park in two weeks that Mike was putting together. Bella and I were both invited and had agreed to go, more out of politeness than desire. Beaches should be hot and dry, not cold and damp. I even asked Jasper if he wanted to go in order to make the trip more bearable for me, but he claimed that he was going camping with his brothers that weekend to some place called 'Goat Rocks'.

I didn't buy the excuse, but I accepted it. There was something off about him and his whole family, but I decided that rather than pursue it due to my curious mind, I would let him come to me about it on his own. I didn't think that I had a right to snoop unwantedly into someone else's business and that if he wanted me to know, then he would just tell me.

It was now around 5:45pm and I had fifteen minutes left before Jasper was due here to pick me up. I was just about ready, only having to finish with my light coat of make-up and put on my shoes and jewelry. My dress was black and perfectly fitted to my body, coming down to just above my knees. It squared off just above my breasts, showing just the perfect amount of cleavage without appearing provocative. The wide belt slipped perfectly through the loops that were placed just under my breasts and my heals were about four inches high and covered in rhinestones. I had my hair pulled out of my face in a half up half down style that made my thick curls look amazing as they fell down my back. After finishing my make up with a coat of clear lip gloss, I put on a pair of large white gold hoops with a necklace, bracelet and ring to match.

I was happy with my overall appearance and I really hoped that Jasper would be happy with it. He was beautiful no matter what and I could only hope that I looked like I belonged with him. But most of all, I hoped that he was able to look at me and think of me as beautiful, because his opinion was the one that mattered the most to me.

The sound of the doorbell coming from downstairs broke me out of my thoughts. I felt my heart skip a beat as I sucked in a deep breath. Right then, a searing pain radiated through out my head causing me to wince out loud.

I immediately left my bedroom in favor of the bathroom and opened up the medicine cabinet to grab the large bottle of Ibuprofen. I popped the lid and poured out a few capsules into my hand and flipped them back into my mouth before grabbing a paper cup from the stack on the sink and filling it up with some cold water. I shot it back into my mouth and swallowed it down, tossing the used cup into the small trash can to right of the sink.

"Natty!" I heard Charlie call from the bottom of the steps. "Jasper's here for ya!"

"I'll be right there!" I yelled over my shoulder as I gripped the edge of the sink trying to gain composure. I only prayed that this was the last migraine that I would be receiving tonight. I didn't want them to ruin the date that I have been hopelessly excited for all week.

**(Jasper's POV)**

I knew that if I was human that my palms would no doubt be clammy and my heart would be pounding out of my chest as I drove towards Natalie's house to pick her up for our date.

I have been waiting for this for a century and a half and now that I finally found my mate, I didn't want anything to ruin this. She is everything that I could ever imagine my perfect mate to be and I was thrilled to start our relationship.

I could already feel the bond between us as the pain in my chest lessened the closer I got to her house. I was wearing a powder blue long sleeved button down that was rolled up just below the elbows, showing off my Cullen crest that I wore on my leather cuff. My light faded jeans fit perfectly with my black sneakers and tight black t-shirt, deciding to keep it casual for our first date.

I took in a deep unneeded breath as I turned on to her street, driving up a little ways before parking my black Viper in front of her house. I took note that both her sister and the Chief were home due to the cruiser and the girls' Chevy in the driveway.

Shutting off the engine, I unhooked my seat belt and opened up the door before shutting it and approaching the front door. It was a small two story home that was mostly painted white with a forest green front door, matching the deep forest that surrounded the small home.

I straightened out my clothing before taking in a breath and ringing the doorbell. I couldn't believe how nervous I was; not just about our date, but I really wanted to make a good first impression regarding Chief Swan.

I could hear the television on inside as he must have been watching the Mariner's game. The creaking of a lazy-boy alerted me to him getting up to answer the door. Taking a sample of the emotions from inside of the house, I could tell that he was curious about me and most likely what my intentions were with Natalie.

It was then as I continued to scan the house that I felt it. The emotions were telling me that someone was in pain and after honing in on those particular emotions, I could tell it was Natalie. My instincts were literally screaming at me to barge into the house and race up the stairs to check on my mate, but considering the fact that I had already rung the bell and the fact that she wasn't aware of what I was, I knew that I had to keep myself in check. I knew that she wasn't in trouble, because there were no other emotions around her, besides her sister's, but she was in the kitchen cooking dinner for most likely herself and the Chief.

The front door opened before I could think much more on my options and decided that I was better off going along with this as planned than charge into the house and scaring the whit's out of Natalie and her family.

The Chief stood there looking me up and down. I figured that now was as good of a time as any to introduce myself. "Good evening, Chief Swan." I greeted him. "My name is Jasper Hale and I'm here to pick Natalie up for our date."

He studied me briefly for a fraction of a second before he returned my greeting, obviously passing the physical test.

"Evening, son," he nodded before taking my outstretched hand in his own and giving me a firm handshake. Well, for a human, anyway.

He took his hand back, stepping slightly out of the way to allow me inside. I stepped into the heat filled home, noticing the smell of food cooking from inside of the kitchen, as I thought. I made sure to keep my senses and gift trained on Natalie upstairs to ensure that she continues to be alright.

The Chief walked over to the foot of the stairs, yelling up to Natalie about my arrival before turning back and collapsing into his chair once again. "So, Jasper," he said propping his feet up on the foot rest that was elevating out from under his calves. "You go to school with Natty and Bells?"

"Yes, sir," I nodded. "They are both very smart young girls." I complimented, keeping my hands clasped behind my back and showing him respect.

He nodded absentmindedly, agreeing with me before he spoke, "Yep that they are." He studied me for another moment before looking out of the window across from him. "That your car?" He asked motioning to my Viper.

I looked out the window to see where he was looking before turning my attention back to him and nodding. "Yes, sir, it is."

"That's a fast car," he murmured to himself, thinking that I couldn't hear him before he spoke up louder as he returned his attention back towards me. "Well, you just make sure that you don't go above the speed limits and make sure you both wear your seat belts."

"Of course, sir." I nodded.

"Call me Charlie, son," he insisted as he pushed the foot rest back under the seat with his calves. I could feel in his emotions that he had trust for me and admired my respectful attitude.

I felt one side of my face lift up in a grin as I nodded once again, "Alright, Charlie. Thank you."

"Don't thank me," he said waving me off, "just make sure you take care of my little girl and bring her home safely."

"Do you have any specific time that you would like me to have her back by?" I asked, knowing that by asking I was instilling trust.

He shook his head, "No," he said, "she doesn't have a curfew and she has a key. Just don't let it be 3 a.m. or anything like that."

"No, of course not," I agreed. "Out of respect for you and your family, I will have her back by a reasonable time."

He nodded to himself as Bella walked in with a plate for her father that was full of what looked to be lasagna. She froze when she saw me before blushing and walking the rest of the way to give Charlie his plate.

"Good evening," I nodded to her politely, "Isabella, right?" I asked.

"Bella," she corrected me as Charlie picked up his fork from on top of his plate and dug in to his dinner.

"Bella," I smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Jasper."

Her cheeks were still beating red as she answered and I found myself holding my breath to keep her scent from attacking my senses the second that I felt my throat begin to burn. "I know," she said as she began to fidget and wring her hands together. "You're Edward's adoptive brother."

"Sure am," I confirmed, using a little bit of the air that I had sucked in as I heard Natalie begin her journey down the stairs. I turned around and found myself speechless because of how beautiful she looked.

"Hi, Jasper," she greeted me with a small blush lighting up her cheeks.

I shook myself out of my trance and grinned at her, taking her hand in mine and placing a kiss on to her knuckles. "Good evening, Natalie," I answered back. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight."

She bit her lip uneasily as she looked down at her outfit. "Erm... thanks." she said looking back up at me. "So do you; look nice, I mean." She complimented, waving her hand at my own ensemble, feeling a strong sense of adoration, happiness and desire as she looked at me.

"Thanks," I grinned, pleased with her response and emotional climate. I was relieved that she had come down when she did, because I didn't know how much more I could speak without using up my air. I could have held my breath forever, but talking requires air and running out would require me to take another breath in order to speak. Her scent and for some reason that was still unknown to us soothed me and removed the burn as if she poured cool water down my throat and putting out the flames. It was the main reason why I wasn't worried about taking her out in a crowded place, because as long as she was there I knew I would be able to handle anything.

She walked over to the coat closet and opened it, pulling a white button up jacket off of the hanger and slipping it on with a little help from me.

"Thank you," she whispered before looking over at Charlie, "I'll see you later, dad."

"Alright, Natty," He nodded, scooping up another piece of lasagna with his fork. "Have fun, sweetheart."

She made her way over to her sister and kissed her cheek. "Bye, Bella," she murmured softly.

"I want to hear all about it when you get home, so even if I'm sleeping, come in to my room," Bella whispered thinking that I couldn't hear her. I hid a smile at that and waited for Natalie to finish saying goodbye.

She turned around and smiled her beautiful smile and I reached forward for her hand that she placed in mine. We laced our fingers together and headed out the door towards my Viper.

"Wow, this is your car?" She asked in awe as her eyebrows rose up towards her hairline in surprise.

I chuckled at her expression, releasing her hand and placing it gently on her lower back as I guided her the rest of the way to my car. "Yeah, it's mine." I confirmed.

"If you have a car like this, then why don't you drive it to school?" She questioned as I opened the door for her and helped her inside. She gave me a grateful smile, which I returned, before I gently closed the door behind her and ran around to the driver's side.

I slipped inside, pulling to door shut behind me and started the car. "Well, there are five of us and we're all going to the same place. So, rather than all of us driving separately, it's easier just to hitch a ride with either Edward or Emmett. They have the most room in their vehicles."

"That makes sense," she shrugged as I pulled off her street and on the main road towards Seattle.

._.-;'~0~';-._.

The drive to Seattle was filled with light conversation about random topics concerning school and the town of Forks in general and before we knew it, we were pulling up to the little Italian restaurant that Carlisle suggested called Casa D'Italia.** (A/N: Yes, it is a real Italian restaurant in Seattle. I have never been there before, so what you read next concerning the restaurant is not accurate, but written by me!)** Apparently, according to his patients, the restaurant was very tiny and not very popular, but had an amazing chef that always worked on Friday nights.

I found a parking spot on the street in front of the restaurant and took my time parallel parking as to not raise any suspicions from Natalie about my extra inhuman senses and reflexes. It is usually difficult for the average human of the age that I am pretending to be to maneuver their car very quickly when parallel parking.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car, walking around to the passenger side, opening up Natalie's door and extending my hand.

She looked up at me with a slight blush coating her cheeks, a stunning smile lighting up her features as she set her hand in mine. "You really are a southern gentleman, aren't you?"

I felt my smile fade. "You noticed?" I asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

She lost her smile as well as worry and concern coated her emotions. She searched my eyes as she spoke, "yes, what's wrong?"

I looked down at my feet as I closed her door, leaving my hand against the top of the door as I leaned on it. "You weren't supposed to notice."

"Why?" She asked perplexed.

I sighed as I continued to look down. "It makes me different; like I don't fit in with the rest of my family or anyone else around her for that matter."

She stepped forward, putting her hand on my chest and the other on my chin to bring my attention to her concerned expression. "You're right; you are different. But that's what makes me like you as much as I do. If you were like everyone else, you wouldn't be you. You deserve to shine, not remain in the background waving a rose with the rest of the chorus. Every little thing that makes you stand out from the rest of the crowd is just one more reason why I'm so drawn to you."

I couldn't hold back even if I tried. I leaned forward, pressing my lips to hers as I reached up placing my hand on top of the one she had on my jaw and the other on the back of her neck. I could tell that I surprised her, but it only seemed to add to the passion along with the electric tingles that I felt when I touched her skin, including across our lips.

She gasped at the feeling, giving me the opening I desired as I plunged my tongue into her mouth. She returned the kiss with vigor, moaning slightly as our tongues danced a phenomenal tango that set my soul on fire.

I slowly pulled back, breaking the kiss before going in once more and gently pecking her lips again. I looked at her with admiration and awe as I couldn't believe that this amazing, beautiful young woman was destined to be mine. Her eyes shown like there were sapphires dancing in her eyes and they sucked me in, making it feel like we were the only ones existing in the whole world.

"Wow," she whispered in utter awe.

I felt a smile appearing on my face, tucking her hair behind her ear. "That would be an understatement."

She giggled, her cheeks tinting a dusty pink color. I began to slightly chuckle as well, completely smitten with this gorgeous creature in front of me.

Composing myself, I extended my elbow in a courteous manner. "Shall we?" I asked, still slightly grinning.

She nodded, linking her hand through my arm. "We shall."

After walking around the car and on to the sidewalk, stopping to put a few quarters into the meter before opening the front door to the restaurant, allowing her to enter in front of me.

A young, blond haired woman was standing at the hostess stand marking off something on the seating chart. She looked up at us as we approached and I heard her heart stutter slightly the second that she laid eyes on me. It was a typical human reaction to those of my kind and I have learned to ignore their lustful emotions and expressions.

"Table for two, please?" I requested, snapping her out of her daze.

"O-oh, of course," she said as she shook her head slightly, looking down at her seating chart.

"Would you mind seating us in a quiet, private area of the restaurant?" I requested kindly as I looked down at my beautiful mate and giving her a soft smile. She grinned in response and gave my arm a gentle affectionate squeeze.

"Yes sir, that would be fine," the hostess nodded as she crossed off a table on her chart before reaching down on the side of the podium and retrieving two menus. "If you would just follow me?" she smiled.

I extended my arm in front of my, gesturing for Natalie to go ahead of me. She grinned before stepping in front of me as we followed the blond hostess through the maze of tables to a small table at the back of the restaurant away from the noisy bar.

The table was decorated beautifully with a candle in the center and a maroon napkin that was neatly folded on top of a side dish that our silverware outlined on both sides. Along with the dimmed lights that slightly lit up the restaurant, I would have to agree that this was the perfect place to take Natalie for our first date. It wasn't an overly dressy place and we seemed to fit in perfectly with the crowd of business men and women who were there for a drink or a dinner meeting with clients.

"You server's name is Timothy and he will be here shortly to take your order," the hostess announced as she placed our menus in front of us. "Enjoy your evening." She smiled before she left us to look over the drinks.

I knew that I wasn't going to be eating tonight and that I would have to make it look convincing, but not overly so, since I did plan on letting her in on the supernatural world. I just planned to do it slowly as to not overwhelm her and allow her to be able to look back and put things together as we went.

"This is a really nice place, Jasper." Natalie complimented over her menu.

"Yeah," I nodded, agreeing with her as I looked up to meet her eyes. "My father told me about this place. A lot of his patients have been here before and had nothing but positive things to say about it, so I figured that we could give it a try." She smiled before returning her attention back to her menu.

Moments later, a young man with dark brown hair and brown eyes approached the table with a basket of bread and placed it in the center of our table off to the side.

"Welcome to Casa D'Italia," he smiled, his eyes drifting towards Natalie as his emotions showed awe and lust. "My name is Timothy and I will be your server this evening. Would you like to hear the specials that we are serving tonight?"

"Sure," Natalie smiled causing his feelings towards her to escalate. I had to bite back a growl as he kept his eyes trained on Natalie, who surprised me by not showing any signs what so ever that she noticed his desire for her.

"Great," he said as he opened up his small leather note pad and began reading off of his notes. "Tonight, we are serving the Salmone Bella Vista, which is a 3 lb. poached salmon filet garnished with cucumbers, served with a dill sauce. If you like pasta, you will love the Pomodoro Primavera, which is Roma tomato mixed with fresh basil, garlic and olive oil tossed with fresh seasonal vegetables and penne pasta and well as the Pesto Tortellini made with cheese stuffed tortellini covered with a light pesto cream sauce. And lastly, we have the Chicken Marsala. It's dredged seasoned chicken cutlets pan seared in olive oil, crowned with a fire roasted mushroom medley and Marsala wine sauce served over linguine." He explained. Even though I don't eat human food, I had to admit that those all sounded very appetizing.

"Can I start you two off with something to drink?" He asked as he picked up his pencil, ready to write.

"Yes, can I please have an iced tea with lemon?" she asked him politely before looking over at me.

"Same," I nodded as he made a mark in his slip.

"Alright," he said placing his pencil inside of the leather pad where his slips were kept before closing it shut. "I will be right back with your drinks."

I studied her as she looked over the menu. The candle light made her glow and I absolutely adored watching her.

She must have felt me watching her as she looked up and me and blushed as she tried to hide her smile. "What?" She giggled.

I shook my head. "Nothing," I said. "You just are so beautiful. I can't believe I'm lucky enough to be out with you tonight."

She brought her menu down further as to get a better look at me before she looked down into her lap grinning. "I'm the lucky one." She murmured softly and looked back up towards me. "You're the nicest guy I've ever known, yet I also can tell that you can be extremely protective over those you love and have a fierce side that no one likes to mess with."

My eyebrows shot up as she hit the nail on the head.

"What?" she asked, still looking at me.

I shook my head slightly before looking back down at my menu. "Nothing," I answered and looked up at her from under my lashes. "I just had no idea that I was so transparent."

She snorted slightly and grinned. "I don't think that you appear that way to most people," she observed, "Just to those who really seem to know you."

"Then how did you figure it out?" I asked.

She pursed her lips before she answered, shrugging. "I guess it's because you're a lot like me."

"How so?" I cocked my brow and head to the side.

She looked at me for a second before setting her menu down in front of her and folding her hands on the table as she studied me for a moment before speaking. "You prefer to stand off to the side and observe your surroundings rather than jumping into the middle of things, yet you're a leader; not a follower. You have a tough exterior regarding most things in your life, most likely due to things that have happened in your past, but you also have a sensitive side that rarely anyone sees. You have a big heart and when you love someone, whether it be family, friends, or a love interest, you put your whole heart into it and will protect them with your life. You don't allow yourself to show vulnerability unless it is in the presence of someone you trust whole heartedly. You are strong in almost every aspect of your life and rarely show weakness because you believe that someone could easily take advantage of it. And lastly, you have a secret; a secret that very few, if any, know about and it is the reason that you are the way that you are."

I stared at her in shock, slack jawed and amazed. God, who was this woman and how is it that she can read me so well? I wasn't sure, but I knew that I would spend the rest of eternity trying to figure it out.

**A/N: First kisses are always the best kisses. This is part 1 of their date and I hope that everyone likes it so far! I would love to hear you thoughts on everything that has happened as of yet in the story! Review!**

**If anyone has any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! **

**Popular question:** _I have gotten a lot of questions about Natalie's headaches and I wanted to give you all a little something to hopefully somewhat answer your questions. I won't tell you what it is, but I will tell you what it's not. The headaches have nothing to do with her and Jasper being mates, because if you read; she has been having them since before she even met Jasper and will play a big part in the future. _

**Make sure to check out my other page that I post all of my collaborations with other FF author's on my collab page: Xo Bella's Collaborations oX **

**Take a look at my two newest Jasper stories posted on my FF page! **

**One's called**_ '__Never What It Seems'_

_What Jasper Whitlock remembers from his time in the Southern Wars isn't what happened at all. After unknowingly leaving his mate, Marie, to the hands of her power hungry sisters, he continues on with his immortal life. After 90 yrs with no word about what happened to her Major, Marie is rescued & reunited with him only to find that what he remembers of her is nothing but brutality._

**The other has been adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side called **_'You Promised Me Forever_

_Edward left resolving in Bella falling into Jakes arms. However, he broke his promise of forever when he imprinted. A certain southern gentleman suddenly reappears in her life causing her to be thrust back into another love story within the supernatural world where both the past and present threaten everything they've built! Jasper/Bella_

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever **NEW!**  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'** NEW!  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration Site!  
(Xo Bella's Collaborations oX)**

'Flashbacks'** NEW!  
**'Unbreakable Faith' **  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
**'How You Make Me Feel' **NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. – Bella'Xo**

**Chapter 7  
****(Natalie's POV)**

The waiter came and placed our drinks down on the table, startling me out of the trance that the two of us were transfixed with. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile in thanks and he winked in my direction. I looked away uncomfortably and I swore I heard Jasper growl, but that couldn't be right. People don't growl like animals do.

"What can I get you both to eat?" He asked pulling his pad out of his apron and placing the tip of his pen on the paper.

I began to scan over the menu and quickly derided on my meal. "I'll have the Chicken Parmesan please?" I asked closing the menu and handing it to him.

"Alright, good choice!" He grinned as he wrote it down and looked over toward Jasper. "And what can I get you, sir?"

"I'll have the steak, no sides, rare." He replied and repeated my action of closing the menu and handing it to the waiter.

"Would you like soup or salad with your meal?" The waiter asked looking up at me from his pad.

"I'll have a salad," I smiled politely.

"Dressing?"

"Cesar, please." I clarified and he wrote it down politely before turning his attention toward Jasper.

"For you sir?" He asked.

"Uhh," he looked kind of repulsed for some reason before he said, "neither, I'm fine, thanks."

The waiter nodded before closing the leather pad and putting it into his apron pocket. "I'll get this right in for you and I will be right back with your salad, miss." He said with his hands folded in front of him, throwing a smirk my way as he backed up before turning around and retreating into the kitchen.

I looked back over at Jasper as I took in another uncomfortable breath. He was staring at me and looked down slightly embarrassed into his napkin as he saw that I noticed.

"Tell me about yourself?" I requested.

He looked back up at me with a small grin gracing his handsome face. "What do you want to know?"

I wet my lips slightly with my tongue before quirking my lips slightly. "Why did you ask me out here tonight?"

He didn't break eye contact with me for several moments as the silence surrounded us aside from the chatter from the business men at the bar, the seated customers and the restaurant staff. He continued his intense stare when he answered. "There is something about you that just draws me to you. You're always never far from my thoughts and every time I see you, I get this feeling that excites me and I just want to be near you and when I am, I feel complete; it's a feeling that I've never had before until I met you." He paused as he broke eye contact and looked down with a grin on his face. "Do you get what I mean, or do I just sound like a rambling idiot?"

I bit my bottom lip and took a deep breath in through my mouth. "No, you're in no way an idiot. I understand exactly what you mean because I feel it too. I've never felt this way before and I never even knew that it was a possibility. I feel connected to you and I get this pain in my chest when you're not near. I don't understand any of it and it scares me."

He shifted in his seat and leaned over the table in concern. "What do you mean? Why are you scared?" He asked, his eyes searching mine.

I looked down into my lap as I rung my fingers together and sighed before looking back up into his worried complexion. "I know that what's happening with me isn't normal and I'm afraid that it's going to make me start to depend on you. But what happens when you lose interest in me? I'm going to be lost and heartbroken and –"

"Hey, hey, wait a minute," Jasper interrupted me as he rose to his feet and grabbed his chair, dragging it around and placing it next to mine. He sat down in his seat and took my hands in between both of his. "Natalie, I need you to know that I am absolutely crazy about you and have been from the very beginning; since the very first time that I laid eyes on you in class on your first day. I immediately knew that you were going to be the one for me and I can promise you that I will NEVER lose interest in you and leave you lost and heartbroken and whatever else you were going to say."

It was then that I knew that he was holding something back from me. He just had this expression behind his sincere and adoring expression. "How do you know that that will never happen?"

He let out a loud sigh as his head fell forward looking into his lap as he kept his hands around mine. He looked back up at me and sucked in a breath. "I know because I feel the exact same way you do and it may be even stronger."

I felt my eyes widen. I was about to respond when the waiter came and placed my salad in front of me.

"Would you like some fresh ground pepper or some grated cheese?" He asked holding two very large pepper grinders.

"No thanks, I'm fine." I smiled as I stayed in the same position that I was in with Jasper as before he came.

The waiter nodded his head as he spoke, "Alright then, enjoy your salad and your meal will be out shortly."

I nodded and gave him another small smile as I watched him walk away before turning my attention back towards Jasper and lowered my voice. "You know what's happening to us, don't you?"

He didn't answer right away as he swallowed loudly, his eyes still not leaving mine though he had a petrified look reflecting back in them. He took in a breath as he began to slowly nod.

My eyes began to frantically search his. "Are you going to tell me what this is; what's wrong with us?"

Breaking eye contact with me he began to speak, "Natalie, I'm -"

His phone began to vibrate just then, cutting him off. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and read what appeared to be a text message. He let out a sigh and typed a response before putting it back into his pocket and looked back up at me.

He took in another deep breath in what seemed resignation and this time let it out slow. "I can't explain it right now because it's not the right time. But I swear to you, Natalie, that it's not a bad thing and that it's completely normal for what we are."

My eyebrows creased in confusion. "What we are?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I promise you that one day I will sit down with you and answer all of your questions and lay it all out on the table for you, but just not tonight." He sighed and I slowly nodded, knowing that he wouldn't leave me hanging on the subject.

"But I will at the least tell you this as to not worry your pretty little head," he began again. "Because of what all of this means, I won't ever hurt you. I would sooner hurt myself before I ever harmed you physically or emotionally."

I felt myself beginning to smile as I knew that every word he spoke just now was the truth. I had knew that there was something different about our relationship than other people's and though it scared me in the beginning, I was starting to feel comforted by it in a way that I didn't think I would be when I realized that there was something different to begin with.

._.-;'~0~';-._.

Dinner flew by after that and the meal was fantastic. The portions were a little bit big, so we both ended up getting doggy bags to take the rest home in. Our conversation flew by seamlessly and we never ran out of things to talk about and we realized that we had almost everything in common.

We were currently walking out of the restaurant towards the car.

"So, where to next?" I asked as I looked over towards Jasper with a bright smile on my face.

He looked back over at me with a mischievous smirk on his face. "You'll see," he answered.

"You won't tell me?" I asked turning around in front of the passenger side door and jutted out my bottom lip in a pout.

He looked at me, tapping his chin as if he was considering it. "Hmm…" he pondered before looking back down at me. "Nope!" He grinned childishly.

My jaw dropped in mock shock. "Hey!" I playfully hit his arm, though seeing the happiness and joy that seemed to be almost pouring out of him at this point made it feel like a swarm of butterflies were erupting in my stomach.

He reached behind me and opened the car door allowing me to get in. "You'll just have to be patient." He said as I pulled my feet into the car. He leaned forward, sticking his head inside. "But I promise you that it will be worth it."

I looked up at him and a slow smile morphed across my lips. I rolled my eyes in mock irritation. "Fine, if I have to." I sighed. He chuckled as he stood up and leaned back before closing the door.

I reached behind me and pulled the seatbelt forward in front of me and buckled it across me as I watched him jog around the front of the car to the driver's side. He quickly opened the door and slid in side and slammed the door behind him before putting his keys into the ignition and starting the car, smirking at me cheekily.

._.-;'~0~';-._.

We were about ¾ of the way back to Forks when we suddenly pulled on to a dirt road that took us into the forest. It was dark all around us and the only things that I could see was what the head lights allowed me to see, which really wasn't much. There was nothing but darkness aside from the trees and dirt road in front of us. The only direction that I knew we were going was up.

"Where are we?" I turned to ask him gesturing to the dark road in front of us.

He briefly looked over at me as he answered. "Just a private spot of mine where I go to be alone sometimes."

"Yeah?" I wondered out loud. "Why would you need to be alone?"

He sighed, but kept his eyes on the road as he answered. "My family is different from other families, Natty. We have a particular set of problems that others wouldn't even think could be a problem within a family. And sometimes the emotions can run so high…" he paused and seemed to redirect his answer. "My family is large and I just need a place of my own; someplace private. I've never brought anyone here before."

I continued to look at him as I began to see this side of him for the first time. I've learned that there is so many different sides to this man and so far, each one is enthralling and I adore them.

"I know exactly what you mean," I smiled to myself. "I understand that need completely. I mean, I may not have a big family like you do, but I do have a twin sister and a police chief of a father all living with me under a small roof. My privacy consists of my bedroom and if I don't lock the door, it's like a revolving door free for all."

He chuckled and nodded enthusiastically. "I know exactly what you mean, though I actually had to have my room and study soundproofed just to get any resemblance of privacy in my room."

"Soundproofed?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah," he breathed out and began to slightly backtrack what he was saying. "My house is rather large and the walls are paper thin; everything echoes. We can hear everything that goes on around the house, so I made sure that didn't happen in my room."

I nodded in understanding, "That was a smart conclusion."

"Yeah," he grinned. "It definitely has its benefits."

We came to what appeared to be a dead end that was shaped in a circle. Jasper turned on the edge of the road and turned off the engine. I began to look around us and was surprised that I could see a great deal of the forest around me due to the moonlight from the full moon above us brightening up the world around us. I realized that in order for it to be this bright compared to the darkness when we first turned on to this road that we had to be significantly high up.

I was so hypnotized that I didn't notice Jasper outside my window as he opened my door, causing me to jump in surprise. He started chuckling as he held out his hand for me to take to help me out of the car.

"You scared me!" I said slightly out of breath, my heart beating loudly in my chest. I had a slight grin on my face, because regardless of where my head was at, I should have known that he was right there outside of my window.

"My apologies, ma'am," he smiled with a strong Texan drawl.

My eyebrows shot up, because although I had always heard the slight southern drawl in his voice, I had no idea that it was really that strong.

"What?" He asked after he helped me out of the car and caught me staring at him.

"You're accent," I told him tilting my head to the side slightly.

He looked down clearly embarrassed. "I'm sorry," he murmured, his accent almost non-existent.

"Hey," I objected ducking down so that I could see his face. "Don't hide it from me. I love your voice and your accent. Why would you be embarrassed about it?"

He pursed his lips to the side, letting a sigh out threw his nose. "It makes me the odd man out, as usual."

"No," I shook my head in denial. "No, it makes you different; unique. It makes you stand out from the rest and makes you special in my eyes. I don't want you to ever have to hide yourself from me, weather if be any habits, secrets, likes or dislikes, or your accent. I understand that you can't divulge all of your secrets right away and I'm not pressuring you to rush in any way or force you into anything until you're ready. I just want you to know that no matter what, I'll always accept you and not judge you for whatever you choose to reveal to me about yourself."

He smiled at me and cupped my jaw and took a step closer to me. "I know you will." He grinned and leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I felt my heart beat speed up at the wonderful sensations that burst threw me at the feel of him being this close to me as he and I pressed up against each other trying to get as close as we could to the other. It felt like billions upon billions of electrical tingling sensations flowing through my body every time he touched me.

He slid his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance. I eagerly accepted and our tongues danced together, battling one of the oldest battles the world has known. We continued this for several moments as we ran our hands over each other in sentimental places. Finally, he slowly pulled back, the moonlight reflecting off of him and making his eyes almost glow and sparkle.

"Come on," he smiled. "Let's go."

He took my hand and began to pull me toward a path that I didn't notice before. It looked to be trail marks from off-roading vehicles, jeeps, trucks, ATV's…etc. I guess it made sense, considering the fact that Jasper's Viper as fast as it is would never make it on an that kind of terrain.

"Oh! So we're not there yet?" I asked smirking.

He looked back at me as he helped me maneuver my way around the tracks and terrain because of the obvious trouble that I would get into because of my dress and heals. He quirked his eyebrow, giving me a 'what do you think' look.

"What?" I giggled. "It was so beautiful back there and I didn't see this little turn off." He just shook his head in exasperation and chuckled but continued holding my hand and helping me when necessary.

._.-;'~0~';-._.

**(Jasper's POV)**

It took us some time to get there considering the fact that I couldn't just run here there. But, my God, he moonlight reflecting off of her face and marking her eyes sparkle was enough to take my breath away. I felt that if I could cry, I would be sobbing my heart out in happiness and for the fact that I was granted a mate like her.

The entire night, I just couldn't help but be amazed by every little thing that I discovered about her from the things that she said to the things she did. I feel like I've known her for several lifetimes and I knew with everything in me that she felt the same way. It was obvious to the both of us that she was feeling the effects of the mating even if she didn't know what it was. I was honestly surprised though, that she was feeling the effects at all considering the fact that she was human. I doubt that she feels them as strongly as I do because her delicate little human body most likely wouldn't be able to handle it. If she chooses to change into an immortal, then at least she wouldn't be taken by surprise by the immense pull that has been built between us every time we were near and only getting stronger.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw our destination ahead and directed her towards it. We had moved off of the off-roading tracks a little ways back, because this was a place that wasn't really known or on the tourist map and thank heavens for that. The place definitely didn't need to be overrun with picnic tables or trash cans and litter. It was far too beautiful for that.

I helped her climb over the fallen tree trunk, holding on to her waist when necessary, but still letting her do most of it on her own.

"Ready?" I asked stopping in front of her and entwining our fingers together. She nodded in excitement and anticipation and allowed me to pull her through the last of the trees, stopping to let her take in Mother Nature at its most magnificent.

Ahead of us lie a small waterfall that fell into a wide pool of water with large rocks guarding the barrier. The moonlight that was showing down on the scene made everything that much more spectacular. The small open field around it had different white flowers budding up in several directions. Some were even crawling up some of the larger trees that grew closer to the water, like the willows for instance.

"Jasper," she gasped, her jaw slightly dropped. "How did you find this place?" She asked looking over at me still completely awe struck. "There is just no words to describe this."

I grinned at her, happy that she had clearly fallen in love with this place as much as I have. "It's a secret for now, but I promise that I will tell you someday soon." She nodded and continued to look around and take everything in.

I began to pull her forward towards the waterfall to the little opening on the side. I looked back at her to see what she thought so far and I see as well as feel the curiosity, contentment and wonder seeping through her. That was one thing that I really liked about her; she always wore her emotions out there for everyone to see. They always showed in her eyes one way or another.

I weaved around in the dark, though I could see perfectly, I knew that she couldn't see anything. I took the hand that I was holding and placed it on the wall next to her so that she would have something to hold on to and balance with in the dark for a moment.

"Stay right here, darlin'." I told her. "I'm going to only be a few feet away, but I need to do something really fast and I don't want you to somehow hurt yourself."

"OK," She nodded. "Where are we?"

"Well, right now we're under the falls, as you can probably hear, but we're a little ways back. You'll see why in just a moment, sweetheart." I answered and began to walk over to the small generator that I kept in here in order to light this place up. I started it up before moving over to switch the lighting on.

I heard her suck in a breath at the sight around her and I turned around to see her expression and smiled. She was clearly amazed and had every right to be.

"Oh, Jasper," She exclaimed as she began to walk around in small cave and take everything in. "This is amazing!"

The inside of the cave was decorated with hundreds upon hundreds of twinkling lights that decorated part of the walls and the ceiling. There was a small cot against the wall with several blankets and pillows and a small cabinet that was filled with towels, but that wasn't all, nor was it the main attraction. In the center of the cave was a hot spring that bubbled lively. To keep animals from wandering inside, I normally kept a large bolder in front of the entrance, but since she couldn't see my moving something that heavy as of yet, I had ran out here and moved it earlier this afternoon after school.

"I thought that we might go for a swim." I suggested gesturing to the open cabinet that housed the towels and extra bathing suits. I had guessed her appropriate size earlier when I was preparing for our date and went with a black suit that had golden rings on the sides of the bottoms and in the middle of her bust.

"Well, aren't you prepared." She grinned and made her way to the cabinet and picked up the suit. She then padded over to the divider that I had purchased earlier today as well so that she could stand behind it and change in modesty. I just changed at vampire speed while she was behind it and folded my clothing and placed them on top of the cot.

It only took her a few moments to get changed and step out from behind the divider blushing like crazy. My jaw dropped and I felt my eyes turning black with lust at the sight of my mate in a black bikini and her long curly hair pulled up into a messy bun as to not get it wet.

It took me a second to snap out of it, but when I did, I noticed that she was radiating lust as she looked over my form. I cleared my throat and gestured towards the spring. "Shall we?" I asked.

She bit her lip and nodded and moved to place her own clothing beside my own on the cot before making her way to the hot spring. I watched as she sat down at the edge and placed one foot at the time into the hot water before sliding in all together and sighing in euphoria at the feeling of the hot water.

She turned and looked up at me smiling, waving me to come and join her. I made my way over and slipped in in a similar manner to hers.

The hot water felt amazing on my icy skin and I leaned back and rested my head against the edge. I felt her move close to me and mimicking my position. I reached for her and pulled her legs to rest over my lap, causing her to move her head to my shoulder.

"Tell me more about yourself?" I murmured as we looked up at the twinkling lights around the top portion of the cave.

"What do you want to know?" she asked and I could feel her cheeks as she smiled.

"I don't know," I began to think. "Tell me about your family? I want to know everything that I can about how you became the beautiful girl that you are today." I said as I ran my fingers back and forth over her skin.

"Hmmm," Natalie pondered as she got her thoughts together on what she wanted to say. "Let's see. My mom's name is Renee Dwyer and she has always been erratic and harebrained. She had a new hobby every few weeks that she forced Bella and I into doing with her, so you can imagine all of the crazy things that we've learned throughout our life."

"What kinds of things?" I asked as I enjoyed listening to her talk.

"The better question is what haven't we tried?" She giggled before she continued. "We tried ceramics and art classes, square dancing, yoga, river rafting, horseback riding, gardening, ballet, tap, hip hop…all kinds of dance classes, tie dying, karate…gosh, a lot of those were a disaster in the making when it came to Bella." She looked up at me keeping her head on my arm. "In case you haven't noticed, my sister is quite clumsy."

I chuckled and began nodding, "yeah, I noticed."

"Anyway," she breathed turning her face forward again before nuzzling against the crook of my neck. I pulled her in tighter to me and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Bella and I had a really odd childhood. We learned how to take care of ourselves really early on in life. I guess you could say that we were more like that parents and Renee was more like that crazy erratic teenager. We learned how to cook dinner at an early age because frankly, Renee's cooking sucked." I chuckled at this causing her to giggle. "She worked a bunch of part time jobs for the most part and Bella and I worked as soon as we were old enough after school now and then to help with the bills. But in a way, I'm glad that I was taught that kind of responsibility."

"Me too," I smiled. "It turned you into the beautiful and intelligent woman that you are today."

She blushed and hid her face into my chest. "Thank you," she murmured causing me to chuckle once again at how adorable she was.

I decided to let her off the hook, "What about your dad? What's he like?"

She sighed, "Charlie's more of the quiet reserved type; the complete opposite of Renee. He doesn't show much affection, but he is there where it counts it he has his own ways to make it clear as day that he cares. He's very protective of those he loves and loyal to a fault. Not to mention, he absolutely loves his job. He's a big sports fan and up until recently has been eating at the diner every night." She paused and looked up at me with a wide grin. "He can't cook either."

I chuckled, shaking my head. "Then where did you both learn to cook if neither of your parents were there to inspire your recipes?"

"The Cooking Channel," she smirked.

"Ahh," I nodded. "That always seems to be the answer to anything cooking related." I laughed at my private joke, knowing that that is where Esme turns to when she has to cook something for some reason. "What about your sister?"

"Bella," she smiled. "She's my best friend, my sister, my life line. We've hung on to each other through the good and the bad things my whole life. She's a lot more cautious and reserved than I am and more on the shy side, but she's passionate and loyal and I can always count on her to be there for more no matter what."

"You're lucky to have someone like that in your life." I murmured.

She looked up at me in confusion. "Don't you have a twin sister as well?"

I bit my tongue, hating that I have to lie to her about these kinds of things, but I will honor her with the truth about everything else. "We are close, but we're so different. She comes across as a bitch, but underneath that hard shell, she's soft and has the best of intentions, even if it doesn't seem like it. She's very family oriented as the rest of my family is and she loves to work on all of our cars. I think that is something that the two of you could bond over some day."

"That would be great, to have another female that is as in to that kind of stuff as I am. I mean, it's not my life, but it's a hobby of mine." She answered. "What about the rest of your family?"

I smiled as I thought about them. "We are a real close nit family, more so than the normal." I began. "Carlisle is a doctor at the hospital in town."

She chuckled. "I'm sure that I will meet him sooner than later considering my sister has a knack for finding her way into the E.R."

I laughed as well before continuing on the description of my family. "He is an overall calm person and very compassionate. He can find the good in anyone and has been there for me through a lot. Even though he's not my real father, he is just as good as one.

"Esme is a real maternal being. She feels that it's her job to take care of everyone around her and has a real soft spot for children. She is an amazing designer and has designed our house and many others. I couldn't have asked for a better foster mom.

"My two younger brothers are so different from each other. Emmett is the middle child, though he looks like the oldest because of his height. He looks like he could do some damage to a person, but really he is a huge teddy bear." She giggled at that and I waited for her to quiet down before continuing. "He is really into sports and video games.

"As for Edward, he is more of the brooding emo type and the youngest of us boys. He is really into classical music and his piano. He's amazing when he plays and has composed many pieces. He also has a knack for medicine and has had Carlisle teach him. He really is a nice guys overall, but is a perfectionist."

She grunted at this and it was then that I remembered that she was upset at him for the way that he had treated her sister. I decided not to broach the subject and skipped on to the final family member.

"Alice is the typical female and the youngest of all of us. She thrives on shopping and doing all of the girly things that you females do." I grinned teasily down at her knowing that she wasn't really in to all of that. "But she has a huge heart and always is looking to help point others down the right track."

She gave me a small smile. "You're lucky to have such a great family like that. I would love to meet them someday soon."

"You will, baby girl. You will."

**A/N;**** So part 2 of their date is finally up! What did you think? The goodbye will be in the next chapter and more of the story! I hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next update!**

**NatalieLynn****: ****They're having a really lovely first date so far, and what a first kiss that was! What's with the ****headaches? ****Is it just migraines, or is there something seriously wrong?**

_I don't want to give anything away with the story, but the headaches will be playing a significant part of Natalie's life in the future chapters._

**Make sure to check out my other page that I post all of my collaborations with other FF author's on my collab page: Xo Bella's Collaborations oX **

**Take a look at a few of my Twilight stories posted on my FF page! (Xo BellaItalia oX)**

**This is a series I am working on. The first one is called **_'Dhampir'_**:**

_Lilly McLean never understood why she was so different until she & her adoptive parents moved to Forks, Washington & finds a friend in Bella Swan. They meet a strange golden-eyed family where she finds her mate in Jasper Whitlock. With their help, she will learn what it means to be a Dhampir & become initiated into the Supernatural World. A Twilight Story Book 1 Jasper/OC Bella/Edward_

**I have already started the Sequel to that story and it is called **_Dhampir: Broken Moonlight_**:**

_Sequel to Dhampir: Lilly & Jasper seal their forever's with their vows, but an accident at Bella's birthday party causes the family to split up and leave Forks. Lilly has her opinions about leaving Bella behind & challenges Edward's demands. Meanwhile, Jasper has an old enemy from his past stalking him & his new wife. Who are they & what do they want? A Twilight Story Book 2 Jasper/OC Bella/Edward_

**Another story is called**_ '__Never What It Seems'_

_What Jasper Whitlock remembers from his time in the Southern Wars isn't what happened at all. After unknowingly leaving his mate, Marie, to the hands of her power hungry sisters, he continues on with his immortal life. After 90 yrs with no word about what happened to her Major, Marie is rescued & reunited with him only to find that what he remembers of her is nothing but brutality. Jasper/Maria Peter/Charlotte Bella/Edward_

**The other has been adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side called **_'You Promised Me Forever_

_Edward left resolving in Bella falling into Jakes arms. However, he broke his promise of forever when he imprinted. A certain southern gentleman suddenly reappears in her life causing her to be thrust back into another love story within the supernatural world where both the past and present threaten everything they've built! Jasper/Bella_

**To see more, go to either page:**** Xo BellaItalia oX **_or _**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX **

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Unbreakable Faith'** NEW!**  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever   
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'** NEW!  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration Site!  
(Xo Bella's Collaborations oX)**

'Flashbacks'** NEW!  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
**'How You Make Me Feel'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. – Bella'Xo**

**Chapter 8  
****(Natalie's POV)**

We drove in comfortable, happy silence as we turned on to my street. I looked down into my lap where Jasper's hand was resting on top of my thigh and my left hand placed over top of his with my fingers intertwined through his. He looked over at me and smiled before squeezing my hand and looking back at the road and pulling up in front of the house.

He threw the car into park and looked over at me, still holding on to my hand.

"I had a lot of fun with you tonight, Jasper. I'm really glad you asked me out." I smiled.

His lips turned up into a crooked smile. "I did too."

I bit my lip in a nervous silence. "I -"

"Hey –"

We both laughed anxiously. I had no idea why we were both suddenly so nervous. The entire night flew by with endless chatter, smiles and laughter.

"Go ahead." I smiled shyly and gestured for him to go ahead.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" He asked timidly. I found it quite endearing.

I felt myself begin to grin as I nodded. "I'd love that."

A smile lit up his own features before he opened the driver's side door and ran around the car to my side and opened the passenger side door. I reached up and took his outstretched hand allowing him to help pull me out of the car.

He leaned against the car with his elbow causing me to be pinned against the car. "Can I pick you up for school on Monday?"

The right side of my mouth pulled up in a smirk. "Sure, I'd like that." I nodded.

"I won't see you for the rest of the weekend because we're going on an overnight hiking trip, but I'll text and call you when I get a chance." He said.

"That sounds great." I said.

"Great," he murmured as he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine in a gentle kiss.

._.-;'~0~';-._.

My first weekend in Forks passed without incident. Charlie, unused to spending time in the usually empty house worked most of the weekend. Bella and I cleaned the house together, got ahead on our homework and wrote mom a more bogusly cheerful email. I decided that until I knew more of where it was going, I would keep my relationship with Jasper to myself rather than share it with Renee. Knowing her, she would get overly excited and beg for information that I wasn't ready to give yet. Ever since Paul, I've been more careful and guarded about any boys, even though I had a gut feeling that Jasper was different.

Speaking of Jasper, we would occasionally text each other throughout the day and spoke on the phone both Saturday and Sunday night for at least an hour. Every time I saw his name pop up on my Caller I.D. my stomach would flip and a smile would grace my face.

Bella and I managed to drive to the library on Saturday, but it was so poorly stocked that I didn't bother to get a card; I would have to make a date to visit Olympia or Seattle soon and find a good bookstore. I wondered idly what kind of gas mileage the truck got and shuttered at the thought. Maybe Jasper would want to take me. He was just as interested in reading as I was.

On Sunday, I did a little bit of work on the truck so that I could try to get the engine to quiet down. Other than that, the rain stayed soft over the weekend, quiet, so I was able to sleep well finally.

Come Monday morning, I was finishing up with my hair when I saw an extremely large black jeep pull up out front of my house through the window next to my vanity. Charlie had called in about five minutes prior and announced to Bella and I that he was leaving for work and I heard his cruiser leave seconds later.

I watched out the window as Jasper climbed out of the back seat and leaned against the back door. I smiled and hurriedly finished getting ready.

Walking out into the hallway with my back pack slung over my shoulder, I knocked on Bella's door before poking my head inside. "Hey babe, Jasper's here to take me to school. I'll meet you there?"

She looked at me through my reflection inside of full length mirror that she was standing in front of and smirked. "Alright, I'll see you there." She said as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. I grinned at her as I closed the door and made my way down the stairs and out the front door. It was colder this morning, but happily not raining.

Jasper's face lit up as he saw me approaching the car and pushed off of the spot that he was leaning on before meeting me half way. He scooped me into his arms and wrapped himself around me and buried his face into my neck. I swear that I heard some sort of purring sound that a large feline would make, but knowing that that was impossible, I dismissed it to being him humming against my jacket.

We pulled apart and he grabbed my hand before leaning and placing a gentle kiss upon my lips.

"Good morning, darlin'," he grinned as he ran his thumb over my knuckles.

"Morning, Jay," I answered.

"You ready to go?" He asked gesturing to the large black jeep. I nodded and he began pulling me over to the car. He opened the back door for me and helped me step inside.

"Jeez, could this jeep be any bigger?" I joked.

"I tried, but Esme wouldn't let me," I heard from the driver's seat where Emmett Cullen was turned around looking at me. "Hey, I'm Emmett and this is my girl and Jasper's twin, Rosalie."

He was certainly a big guy with curly dark brown hair and a large dimpled smile. He was attractive like the rest of the Cullens and looked like someone that I could really see myself getting along with. The beautiful blond Cullen looked like she could really be a bitch if she wanted to, but was obviously family oriented in order to withstand so much family time.

"Nice to meet you, Emmett, Rosalie," I smiled. "I'm Natalie."

"You too," Emmett's grin widened and Rosalie gave me a polite nod.

On the way to school, I could feel Rosalie continuously scrutinizing me from the mirror as we all made small talk. I knew that she was discretely checking me out. I didn't blame her though. From what I heard around school, the Cullen's didn't spend any time with anyone else aside from their family.

We pulled into the parking lot and took a spot next to a silver Volvo and leaning against it was none other than Edward Cullen. I felt my anger spike and noticed Jasper look over at me in concern. It was almost as if he knew how I felt and gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper all simultaneously got out of the car leaving me time to take in a few deep breaths as I readied myself to exit the car. My door opened just as I picked up my book bag and Jasper helped me out. I could feel the eyes of the majority of the student body as the watched me.

I bit my lip uncomfortably and looked down at my boots and watched little drops of moisture roll of the rims.

Jasper put each of his hands on the tops of my arms causing me to look up at him. "Don't mind them. They're just curious and maybe a little jealous. We don't usually socialize with others outside of our family, so this is pretty unusual for them." I gave him a small grateful smile as I nodded before he bent down and placed a quick gentle kiss on my lips.

He placed his hand down on my lower back and guided me over to where the rest of his siblings were standing and talking in hushed tones. I immediately forgot all about my uneasiness the second that I looked over at Edward Cullen and I narrowed my eyes before striding over to him. Just because he was Jasper's adoptive brother didn't mean that I was going to give him special treatment. Bella was far more important to me than pleasing Jasper's family.

I stopped directly in front of him and looked up at him with a leveled gaze. "What the hell is your problem with my sister?" I could see the surprised expressions from the corner of my eyes of Jasper and his siblings. He looked down at me in astonishment as I continued to berate him. "Do you have any idea how upset that she was that someone could suddenly hate her so pungently without even speaking one word to her? You even went as far as trying to get switched out of the class! I don't get it, how can you be such an asshole to someone you just met? Huh? Do you?" I stressed as I poked him in the chest. Damn, he had a hard body. It almost seemed like he was made of granite!

I felt Jasper come up from behind me and place his hands on my waist, somewhat nervously pulling me back. "Whoa, darlin', calm down," he said as he attempted to coax me away from his brother, but I didn't remove my gaze from Edward's stunned face.

I suddenly began to feel like all of the energy was draining from my body and I fell back into Jasper's chest dizzily.

"A little much, don't you think, Jasper?" I heard Emmett chuckle causing me to look behind me up at the two of them in confusion.

"Huh?" I asked as I immediately started to feel better again. "What was that?"

"Look," Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before anyone could explain.

I turned my head to look back over at him. "Oh wow!" I gasped in mock astonishment and even went as far as covering my mouth with a fake expression mimicking shock. "He speaks!"

He gave me a look before continuing. "I wasn't feeling well that day and I took it out on her. I think I ate something at lunch that day. I plan on apologizing to her later today."

I gave him a scrutinizing look. "You better." I pressed before lightening up on my expression and holding out my hand. "Anyway, I'm Natalie Swan."

"Edward Cullen," he smirked. "And this is my sister, Alice."

I looked over at the small pixie-like girl who had a large smile on her face. "Nice to meet you, Alice."

I gasped as she quickly stepped forward and wrapped he in a hug and kissed my cheek. "We're going to be great friends!" She gushed.

I looked over at Jasper who just shrugged.

"Ok," I chuckled, deciding not to question it. I turned as I heard Bella driving the truck as she turned into the school's parking lot.

"Hey Natalie, you coming?" Jasper asked as he placed his hand on my lower back.

"I'll see you in there." I smiled over at him.

"Okay," he said before kissing my cheek before he disappeared after his siblings inside of the building.

._.-;'~0~';-._.

People began greeting us in the parking lot as we made our way to the building. I didn't know all of their names and I doubted that Bella did either, but we waved back and smiled at everyone.

In English, Mike took his accustomed seat next to Bella and I since she sat in front of me. We had a pop quiz on Wuthering Heights. It was straightforward and very easy. Bella and I have both read that book countless times.

History in Garner's was fine as well, though it was hard for me to concentrate what with Jasper sitting next to me. We were watching a movie and threw the hour he would play with my fingers as we would exchange occasional smiles and glances.

The few classes that we didn't have together made me feel kind of jittery as I waited to see him again. I couldn't understand what was happening to me in regards to him. It felt like I was only a half of a person unless I was near him.

But either way all in all, Bella and I were both feeling a lot more comfortable than we'd thought we would at this point, aside from the many questions and stares that I was receiving from the other students regarding Jasper and I. I would ignore them for the most part, unless it was a question from someone that I actually knew. At that point, I would give them vague and cryptic answers as I figured that it really wasn't any of their business.

When we walked out of the building, the air was full of swirling bits of white. I could hear people shouting excitedly to each other. The wind bit at my cheeks and nose.

"Wow," Mike said to Bella and I. "It's snowing."

I looked at the little cotton fluffs that were building up along the sidewalk and swirling erratically past my face.

"Ew." Bella mumbled.

He looked at her surprised. "Don't you like snow?"

"No, she doesn't like anything that's cold or wet." I answered. "But I think it's beautiful." I smiled as I held out my hand letting the snowflakes fall on my hand before the melted against my warm skin.

"It just means it's too cold for rain." Bella clarified. "Besides, I thought it was supposed to come down in flakes – you know, each one unique and all that. These just look like the ends of Q-tips."

"Haven't either of you ever seen snow fall before?" he asked incredulously.

"I have when I came to spend Christmas with Charlie two years ago. Bella stayed home with a cold." I shrugged.

He looked over at Bella in question.

"Sure I have," She paused, "on TV."

Mike laughed. And then a big, squishy ball of dripping snow smacked into the back of his head. The three of us turned to see where it came from. I had my suspicions of Eric, who was walking away, his back toward us – in the wrong direction for his next class. Mike apparently had the same notion.

"I'll see you guys at lunch, okay?"

Bella kept walking as she spoke, linking her arm with mine and pulling me along with her. "Once people start throwing wet stuff, I go inside."

He just nodded, his eyes on Eric's retreating figure.

Throughout the rest of the morning, everyone chattered excitedly about the snow; apparently it was the first snowfall of the New Year. I kept my mouth shut. Sure, it was beautiful and definitely drier than rain, so I guess it was the more preferable weather that Forks had. Instead of joining in on the conversations, Jasper and I sat and talked together. We just couldn't get enough of learning about one another.

I walked to the Canteen with Jessica after Spanish as Bella walked by my side alertly. There were snowballs flying everywhere. She kept a binder in her hands ready to use as a shield if necessary. I just smiled and shook my head at my sister. I loved her to death and the little things that she did like this were just more reasons why I loved her like I did, aside from the fact that she was my twin. Jessica thought that she was hilarious, but something in her expression kept the others from lobbing a snowball at her themselves.

Mike caught up to us as we walked in the doors laughing with ice melting the spikes in his hair. He and Jessica were talking animatedly about the snow fight as we got in line to buy food. It was then that I noticed Bella freeze beside me as she looked across the canteen.

I glanced over my shoulder to see what she was looking and noticed that she was staring toward Jasper's table. It was then that I knew that she just noticed Edward's presence at school today.

"Don't worry about him," I whispered in her ear. "I spoke with him earlier today before you got to school. He said that he wasn't feeling well that first day and he didn't mean to take it out on you. I'm sure that you'll hear this from him next period."

"Yeah, we'll see," she murmured and continued to stare.

I shifted my gaze over toward Jasper. He must have felt my eyes on him because he looked back at me and smiled at me causing me to smile and wave in return before turning back around and ordering my lunch.

Jessica pulled on Bella's arm as she still was looking towards the Cullen's table. "Hello? Bella? What do you want?" She looked down and I could see her blush.

"You don't have to feel self-conscious," I whispered to remind her. "You haven't done anything wrong." She smiled thankfully and a returned the sentiment.

"What's with Bella?" Mike asked Jessica.

"Nothing," she answered turning to the lunch lady. "I'll just get a soda today." We quickly caught up to the end of the line.

"Aren't you hungry?" Jessica asked her.

"Actually, I feel a little sick." She said with her eyes still on the floor.

I rubbed her back sympathetically as we waited for them to get their food and then followed them to a table. I had already told Jasper that I was going to be sitting with Bella today when he asked me to sit with him. I figured that today she would need the support what with Edward returning to school. I wasn't sure why what happened with him on the first day of school bothered her so much.

She sipped her soda here and there as we all chatted. Twice Mike asked, with unnecessary concern, how she was feeling. I finally had to tell him to back off, that if she needed me to that I would take her to the nurse, though I knew that her being sick wasn't the case. I just knew that she wouldn't want me to expose the real reason why she was feeling sick to her stomach.

I kept an eye on her and noticed her keeping her head down, but glancing up under her lashes at their table. I could see that none of them were looking this way and when she saw that, she lifted her head a little.

They were laughing. Edward, Jasper and Emmett all had their hair entirely saturated with melting snow, causing me to smile in adoration. Alice and Rosalie were leaning away as Emmett shook his dripping hair toward them. They were enjoying the snow day, just like everyone else – only they looked more like a scene from a movie than the rest of us. It made me begin to feel self-conscious as I wondered what a beautiful man like that could see in someone like me.

The more I studied them, I noticed that there was something different from when I last saw them before the weekend, and the same went for Jasper too. I couldn't believe I didn't notice it sooner. Their skin was less pale, I decided – flushed from the snow fight maybe – the circles under their eyes were much less noticeable. But there was something more. I pondered, staring, trying to isolate the change.

"Hey, what are you guys staring at?" Jessica intruded, her eyes following where we were looking. Upon seeing this, I looked at my sister and from the look on her face I could tell that she noticed something was off as well. We could always read each other, almost like we could hear each other's thoughts.

At that precise moment, both Jasper and Edward's eyes flashed over to us. I was relieved that Edward wasn't showing any hostility toward her, rather curious again, unsatisfied in some way. I noticed that it wasn't just Bella that he was looking that way toward, but me as well. I gave them both a small smile and wave before looking back down at Bella to see what he reaction was.

She dropped her head, letting her hair fall to conceal her face.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica giggled as she leaned forward across me to whisper to Bella. I rolled my eyes at her, but felt relief in the fact that the gossip queen of the school hasn't yet pressed me for more information on Jasper and I. She attempted to ask me about it earlier in Spanish, but the teacher began class and cut her off. I've been dodging her questioning the rest of the day since. I hated that kind of gossiping, because I knew that no matter what I told her she was going to twist it up to make it more interesting before spreading it around.

"He doesn't look angry, does he?" Bella asked in a small voice in regards to Jessica's statement.

"No, he doesn't." I answered.

"Why?" Jessica asked. "Should he be?"

"I just don't think that he likes me," Bella confided before putting her head down on her arm.

"The Cullens don't like anybody… well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them."

"Well, aside from Natalie, that is," Angela added with a smile. "She is dating Jasper now, after all."

"Yeah," Tyler agreed. "She even got a ride to school with the Jasper, the ice queen and the big one. He's probably on steroids. I mean, how else could someone get so ripped?"

I internally groaned as I knew what door that would open up, but I couldn't help sticking up for them after his comments.

"How would you know if she is an ice queen if they apparently don't notice anybody? And he is most certainly not on steroids. _Rosalie_ and _Emmett _are really cool and nice and you should use their names if you insist on talking about them at all. Did you ever stop to think that maybe they don't put effort in talking to any of you because of how you treat them like they're outsiders?"

"Okay, okay!" Tyler raised his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry!"

"Just do me a favor and don't talk bad about people behind their backs." I glared at him before looking back over towards the Cullen's table. I don't know how it was possible that they heard me, but by the proud, grateful looks they were all giving me, I knew that they had to have.

It was then that Jessica decided to begin her inquisition. "Oh yeah! Speaking of which, you still owe me details on how that came to be, girl!" She exclaimed as she turned around in her seat to fully face me.

"There's not much to tell," I sighed. "We have a bunch of our classes together and we got to talking before he asked me out on a date for Friday. And then he offered to pick me up this morning for school and I agreed." I shrugged and smiled.

"Did he kiss you?" She looked to be hanging off of the edge of her seat.

I attempted to hide the smile that was desperately making its way on to my face. "Yeah, on Friday night."

"So, you really like him then?" She pressed anxiously.

I bit my lip and nodded. "Yeah, I like him a lot." I looked up and my eyes met Jaspers. We both exchanged another smile before I looked down at my watch.

"Bella, Edward's still staring at you." Jessica whispered.

"Stop looking at him!" Bella hissed causing her to snicker before she looked away. Bella raised her head enough to make sure that she did and satisfied she took another sip of her soda.

Mike interrupted us then – he was still planning an epic battle of the blizzard in the parking lot after school and wanted us to join. Jessica agreed enthusiastically. The way she looked at Mike left little doubt that she would be up for anything he suggested. Bella kept silent and I had a feeling that I would have to look for her in the gym unless the parking lot was clear.

I looked down at my watch and saw that there was only a few minutes left of lunch, so I decided to get up and throw my things away. I made it to the trash can and began to smile to myself. I don't know how to explain it, but I could literally feel Jasper getting closer to me and knew that he was coming over to me.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "Hey, darlin," I heard murmured in my ear as a pair of cold lips ghosted over my neck.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel the eyes of everyone in the canteen on me, but didn't care since I was in Jasper's arms. I knew that I could face anything from when I was in his arms and knew that I would never feel the way that I feel about Jasper towards anyone else.

**A/N:**** So, what did you think? Edward is back at school and Natalie was able to confront him about how he acted towards her sister. She also finally met the rest of his siblings officially! **

**If you have any questions or comments about the story, post them in my latest chapter's reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's note!**

**Lalina92****: A****ww so romantic i love the way you write jazz in your stories makes me wish there were more guys like that out there so headaches i think will either be life/death type of thing will you continue this like SM with 4 stories or just make it one?**

_I think I am just going to try to keep it all in just one story, but if I have to, I will just split it up in to two and YES, it will include all of her stories and more!_

**Check out some of my stories that are posted on my page!**

**Summaries:**

**Elemental Bella: **_Bella is not human, she never has been. But what is she? Peter is a lonely and miserable vampire. He and Bella meet in a bar after Edward and the Cullens leave. Bella immediately knows that they are mates. What happens when Jasper finds out that Bella is Peter's mate and they decide to mess around with the Cullens? PeterxBella_

**The Demonic Princess:**_Collaboration with Whitlock Girl: After the disastrous birthday party Alice divorces Jasper because she claims that she is Edward's mate, but really, she only cheated on him. When The Cullen's left, they had no idea that Bella wasn't human. She is something much more sinister than any vampire. Are the Cullens not what they seem? How did Carlisle and Esme become so power hungry? J/B_

**Once Bitten:** _Adopted from Wolf of Skadi: Liberty was found in a frail state by the Cullens while they're hunting. After taking her home & helping her heal they discover that she is a Dhampir & the daughter of Aro Volturi who's not the fair ruler that they had thought him to be. She's an assassin & now on the run for refusing an order. How will her new mate & family manage to save her? Jasper/OC_

**Never as it Seems:** _What Jasper Whitlock remembers from his time in the Southern Wars isn't what happened at all. After unknowingly leaving his mate, Marie, to the hands of her power hungry sisters, he continues on with his immortal life. After 90 yrs with no word about what happened to her Major, Marie is rescued & reunited with him only to find that what he remembers of her is nothing but brutality._

**Anyone who wants to become a Cowriter with me, just PM me and we can talk story ideas! You don't have to be a great writer as I have many different ways of doing collaborations. All you need is a good imagination and the will to write!**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Once Bitten' **NEW!**  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever'  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'**  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's**

**Wendy1969:** 'Flashbacks'  
**WhitlockGirl:** 'Elemental Bella'** NEW!  
Mrs Peeta Mellark 2.0:** 'Undisclosed Desires'** NEW!  
LuckyStar125:**'Unbreakable Faith'**  
PugLove:** 'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
TessaStarChild:**'How You Make Me Feel'  
**WhitlockGirl:** 'The Demonic Princess' **NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones FanFictions featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. – B**

**Chapter 9  
****(Jasper's POV)**

I could tell that Edward hated being the focus of our concern. I know exactly how he feels and because of this I can definitely sympathize with him. Any yet, I couldn't help but to milk this and relish the fact that I am not their focus for once.

This is another reason why I am so happy with Natalie with my mate. Her scent doesn't irk my blood lust. Instead, it has a calming, arousing affect that sends tingles throughout my body. It's completely and irrationally addicting.

I briefly met Edward's gaze glance and grinned.

'_Annoying, isn't it?'_ I thought to him causing him to grimace at me in return.

It was just last week that his emotions were oozing boredom, but today his nerves seemed to be stretched tight – piano wires, tensed to sing at the lightest pressure. He looked around the canteen, his senses clearly on high alert on high alert as he scanned the thoughts around the large open room. There was only one sense that he looked to be keeping locked down as he refused to use it. Smell, of course. He wasn't breathing.

All day he had been waiting, searching for whichever new acquaintance Bella Swan might have confided in, trying to see the direction the new gossip would take. It was obvious that she spoke about it with her sister, but she wasn't someone who we had to worry about not knowing our secret, because I planned to tell her in time. I just wanted her to get to know me a bit first.

I saw Natalie stand up with her lunch and make her way over to the trash can to throw out the last of her food. I rose from my seat and made my way over to her before wrapping my arms around her from behind, my lips ghosting over her neck up to her ear.

"Hey darlin'," I murmured before placing a kiss on her jaw. I could tell that she was smiling as her heart rate sped up.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck. I could hear the whispering going on around us as they gossiped about Natalie and I. She obviously wasn't comfortable with it, but was also layered with an air of confidence that made me wonder what was causing the latter.

"Just ignored them," I murmured and pressed my forehead against hers. Her eyes shut as she nodded and tilted her head up before pressing her lips to my own. "Come on, let's go." I gestured with my head nodding toward the table where the rest of my family sat as I reached up with my left hand and took one of hers from around my neck before guiding her over to the table.

"Maybe you're not as scary as you think you are," Emmett said chuckling as we sat down. "I bet I could have frightened her better than that."

Edward rolled his eyes at him as Natalie looked between the two in confusion as to what they were talking about. I just shook my head at her in a silent way of telling her to just ignore them.

Alice turned in her seat so that her entire body was facing Natalie who was wrapped securely in my arms and began to talk with her animatedly as she tried to get to know her. Rosalie, who was on the other side of Alice, sat silently for the most part but would occasionally add in her input; she was truly trying to make an effort and I could tell that she liked Natalie but always had trouble making friends outside of the family let alone outside our species.

I smiled at the two before refocusing my attention toward my two brothers. Edward continued to casually gaze in Bella's direction. I noticed Alice look up from her conversation and throw a look in his direction most likely communicating by thought before diving back into her discussion. Whatever she said to him caused him to clench his teeth behind his grin.

"Ease up, Edward," Emmett said at vampire speed so that Natalie wouldn't hear. "Honestly, so you kill one human. That's hardly the end of the world."

I growled in his direction resulting in him cowering slightly, his emotions showing an apology and remorse. I would not allow anyone to cause my mate emotional distress. Natalie turned to look up at me with her eyebrow quirked. I just shook my head dismissing it and she shrugged knowing that now was not the time for answers as per our conversation Friday night.

"You would know," Edward murmured ignoring our previous exchanges.

Emmett laughed out loud. "You've got to learn to get over things, like I do." He said before changing to vampire speed. "Eternity is a long time to wallow in guilt."

Just then, Alice tossed a smaller handful of ice that she'd been hiding into Emmett's unsuspecting face. He blinked, surprised, and then grinned in anticipation at the three females who were all doing their best to act nonchalant and hide their smiles.

"You asked for it," he said as he leaned across the table and shook his ice encrusted hair in their direction. The snow, melting in the warm room, flew out of his hair in a thick shower of half liquid, half ice.

"Ew!" Rose complained as she, Natalie and Alice recoiled from the deluge with a smile on her face.

Alice laughed and we all joined in. It was clear that Alice orchestrated this perfect moment so that it would cut off the conversation between Edward and Emmett as well as to appear as normal and as human as possible for Bella's sake as she watched us all laugh and play.

Natalie kept laughing and held her tray up as a shield to block the snow. Being human, the cold actually bothered her. I helped her by leaning in front of her and offered her a buffer.

Something caught Edward's attention as he looked back over at the table that Natalie had been sitting at earlier, his eyes settling on Jessica whose gaze would flicker between Bella and our table.

The excitement calmed and we started up a conversation until the rest of lunch. I did notice that Edward was paying a lot of attention to Natalie as he would talk to her. I found it very unusual, because he could always tell what someone was going to say before they say it what with his mind-reading ability and all. His emotions were completely out of the ordinary and occasionally frustration would boil in his emotions and it confused me and set me on edge. Hearing this in my thoughts, he looked up at me and sent me an apology via his emotions. I decided that I would ask him about this at the first available moment.

The bell rang and as we all gathered out things, I leaned in to Edward and spoke in a tone that humans couldn't hear. "What was that all about?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "It's just that I can't hear her any better than I can her sister. It's something that I'm not used to and it's driving me insane."

I pulled back and looked at him perplexed. "What do you mean 'you can't hear her?' What's that about?"

"I don't know!" He answered as he threw his book bag over his shoulder. "This has never happened to me before. You can feel them, right?"

I nodded as Nat appeared at my side and slid her hand into my own. I looked down at her and gave her a small smile before refocusing my attention on Edward.

"We'll discuss this in more detail later," I told him before Natalie and I turned and walked toward the exit of the canteen. We all walked with her to her next class since her and Alice had the same class which was the first stop. I gave her a kiss before she was whisked away by Jessica who was calling her over to her inside of the classroom.

We all turned and huddled into a group outside of the classroom.

"I…think it's okay," Alice said, hesitant. "Your mind is set, Edward. I think that you'll make it through the hour." Her words still didn't calm me. She knew well how quickly a mind could change. I don't think I could take it if I had to comfort my distraught mate because my brother killed her twin. Even imagining her like that was killing me.

"Why push it, Edward?" I asked. Regardless of my sincerity, I had to admit that it did feel good not to be the one having these problems for a change. "Go home. Take it slow."

But Emmett still wasn't getting it.

"What's the big deal?" He disagreed. "Either he will or he won't kill her. Might as well get it over with, either way."

"That's Natalie's twin sister you're talkin' about. I won't see my mate upset!" I growled at him as Rose hit him on the back of his head.

"And I don't want to move yet," She complained. "I don't want to start over. We're almost out of high school, Emmett; finally. Not to mention Jasper _just_ met his human mate. There are too many complications!"

Edward was clearly torn on the decision. He obviously wanted badly to face this head on rather than running away again, but he didn't seem to want to push himself too far, either. He didn't want to uproot our family, especially at this point in time. But he also wanted to go to his biology class for whatever reason.

I suddenly felt his emotions shift and I could tell that he had made his decision. It was determination intermingled with curiosity for whatever reason. He was clearly choosing to go to the class next to my mate's twin sister.

"No, I think it really will be okay," Alice said. "It's firming up. I'm ninety-three percent sure that nothing bad will happen if he goes to class." She looked at Edward inquisitively as she radiated curiosity and wonder. She wanted to know what had changed in his thoughts that made her vision of the future more secure.

"Let's go to class," he ordered as he departed from our group and made his way toward the science building.

**(Bella's POV)**

I'll admit that I am a little bit jealous of my sister and her friendship with the Cullen's. I can't explain why I feel this way, but it's just a feeling that I get whenever she speaks about them or I see her with her boyfriend and his family, especially when it comes to Edward.

I didn't really want to walk to class with Mike – he seemed to be a popular target for the snowball snipers – but when we went to the door, everyone besides me groaned in unison. It was raining, washing all traces of the snow away in clear, icy ribbons down the side of the walkway. I pulled my hood up, secretly pleased. I would be free to go straight home after Gym. That is, if I can pry Natalie away from her boyfriend.

Mike kept up a string of complaints on the way to building four.

Once inside the classroom, I saw with relief that my table was still empty. Mr. Banner was walking around the room distributing one microscope and box of slides to each table. Class didn't start for a few minutes and the room buzzed with conversation. I kept my eyes away from the door, doodling idly on the cover of my notebook.

I heard very clearly when the chair next to me moved, but my eyes stayed carefully focused on the pattern I was drawing.

"Hello," said a quiet, musical voice.

I looked up, studded that he was speaking to me. He was sitting as far away from me as the desk allowed, but his chair was angled toward me. His hair was dripping wet, disheveled – even so, he looked like he'd just finished shooting a commercial for hair gel. His dazzling face was friendly, open, a slight smile on his flawless lips. But his eyes were careful. So unlike how they were earlier in the canteen around my sister and his siblings.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued before I could think more on that last bit. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Natalie's sister, Bella Swan."

My mind was spinning with confusion. Had I made up the whole thing? He was perfectly polite now. Had Natalie said something to him that made him change his behavior? Or maybe he is just talking to me because our siblings are dating. Either way, I had to speak; he was waiting. But I couldn't think of anything conventional to say.

"H-how do you know my name?" I stammered. '_Real nice, Bella.' _I thought to myself.

He laughed a soft, enchanting laugh.

"First, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you and Natalie to arrive. Second, you didn't think that your sister wouldn't mention your name to us at some point since I met her?"

I grimaced. I knew it was something like that, but the question was the first thing that came to my head. I just can't seem to think around him.

"No," I persisted stupidly. "I meant, why did you call me Bella?"

He seemed confused. "Do you prefer Isabella? I got the impression from your sister that you liked to be called 'Bella' but I didn't stop to think that it was just a name that she called you."

"No, I like Bella," I said. "But I think Charlie – I mean my dad – must call me Isabella behind my back – that's what everyone here seems to know me as," I tried to explain, feeling like an utter moron.

"Oh." He let it drop. I looked away awkwardly. God, why couldn't I have Natty's confidence when it comes to speaking to other people?

Thankfully, Mr. Banner started class at that moment. I tried to concentrate as he explained the lab we would be doing today. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. We weren't supposed to use our books. In twenty minutes, he would be coming around to see who had it right.

"Get started," he commanded.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked. I looked up to see him smiling a crooked smile so beautiful that I could only stare at him like an idiot. "Or I could start, if you wish." The smile faded; he was obviously wondering if I was mentally competent and that Natty was the one with the brains.

"No," I said, flushing. "I'll go ahead."

I was showing off, just a little. I'd already done this lab and I knew what I was looking for. It should be easy. I snapped the first slide into place under the microscope and adjusted it quickly to the 40X objective. I studied the slide briefly.

My assessment was confident. "Prophase."

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked as I began to remove the slide. His hand caught mine to stop me as he asked. His fingers were ice-cold, like he'd been holding them in a snowdrift before class. But that wasn't why I jerked my hand away so quickly. When he touched me, it stung my hand as if an electric current had passed through us.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, pulling his hand back immediately. However, he continued to reach for the microscope. I watched him, still staggered, as he examined the slide for an even shorter time than I had.

"Prophase," he agreed, writing it neatly in the first space on our worksheet. He swiftly switched out the first slide for the second and then glanced at it cursorily.

"Anaphase," he murmured, writing it down as he spoke.

I kept my voice indifferent. "May I?"

He smirked and pushed the microscope to me. I looked through the eyepiece eagerly, only to be disappointed. Dang it, he was right.

"Slide three?" I held my hand out without looking at him.

He handed it to me; it seemed like he was being careful not to touch my skin again. I took the most fleeting look I could manage.

"Interphase." I passed him the microscope before he would ask for it. He took a swift peek and then wrote it down. I would have written it while he looked, but his clear, elegant script intimidated me. I didn't want to spoil the page with my clumsy scrawl.

We were finished before anyone else was close. I could see Mike and his partner comparing two slides again and again, and another group had their book open under the table. This left me nothing to do but try not to look at him… unsuccessfully. I glanced up and he was staring at me, that same inexplicable look of frustration in his eyes. Suddenly I identified that subtle difference in his face.

"Did you get contacts?" I blurted out unthinkingly.

He seemed puzzled by my unexpected question. "No."

"Oh," I mumbled. "I thought there was something different about your eyes."

"It must be the florescent lighting," he shrugged and looked away.

In fact, I was sure there was something different. I vividly remembered the flat black color of his eyes the last time he'd glared at me – the color was striking against the background of his pale skin and his auburn hair. Today, his eyes were a completely different color: a strange ocher, darker than butterscotch,, but with the same golden tone. It was the same color that Jasper's eyes were when he came to pick up Natalie on Friday night, but I thought that they weren't related? I didn't understand how all of this could be true, unless he was lying for some reason about the contacts or his relationship with Jasper. Or maybe Forks was making me crazy in the literal sense of the word.

I looked down. His hands were clenched into hard fists again. I didn't have time to think on it though, because Mr. Banner had just appeared at our table to look over out lab assignment.

._.-:'~Unimaginable Outcomes~':-._.

After Mr. Banner left our table, Edward tried to start up a conversation using small talk. We talked about the weather and how I liked Forks so far along with what had caused my sister and me to move here to begin with. He looked so utterly fascinated by what I had to say for some reason that I couldn't imagine.

"Oh, by the way, I'm sorry for how I treated you last week." Edward apologized and sounded sincere enough. "I wasn't feeling very well and I was having a bad day. I took it out on you and I shouldn't have. I think it was something that I ate that day at lunch."

I looked up at him in surprise before slowly nodding my head. "It's alright, you're forgiven."

He gave me a small smile in thanks. "Yeah, you're sister sure gave it to me this morning over my treatment of you. You're lucky you have someone who cares about you that much and who looks out for you."

I sighed closing my eyes in exasperation.

"I'm not just apologizing because of what she said to me," he quickly back tracked. "I was going to do it anyway, but I just thought that you should know that you're lucky to have someone like her for a twin."

I nodded and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I know. It's one of the reasons why I love her so much."

Mr. Banner called the class to order then and I turned with relief to listen. I was in disbelief that I'd just explained my dreary life to this bizarre, beautiful boy who may or may not despise me (I still wasn't 100% sure on his reasons for apologizing). He'd seemed engrossed in our conversation, but now I could see, from the corner of my eye, that he was once again leaning away from me, his hands gripping the edge of the table with unmistakable tension.

I tried to appear attentive as Mr. Banner illustrated, with transparencies on the overhead projector, what I had seen without difficulty through the microscope. But my thoughts were unmanageable.

When the bell finally rang, Edward rushed as swiftly and gracefully from the room as he had last Monday. And like last Monday, I stared after him in amazement.

**(Natalie's POV)**

I caught up with Bella and Mike in the hall on our way toward the gymnasium.

"Hey guys," I smiled at them.

"Oh, hey Natalie!" Mike said over optimistically.

"Hey," Bella gave me a small smile in my direction before slightly narrowing her eyes at me.

I looked at her in confusion. "What?" I asked.

"We'll talk later," she grumbled leaving me to wonder what happened or what I did wrong.

"That lab that we did in Bio was awful," Mike groaned. "All of those slides looked exactly the same! Bella, you're so lucky that you had Cullen for a partner."

It was then that all of the ducks fell in a row. She must be mad at me for confronting Edward this morning.

"I didn't have any trouble with it," Bella said. "I've done the lab before, though," she added before he could get his feelings hurt.

"Which one?" I asked. Bella and I were lab partners in Biology last year in Phoenix.

"The one where we had to use a microscope to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phase of mitosis that they represent and then label them." Bella answered.

"Oh yeah," I nodded. "We didn't have any trouble with it last year either."

Bella snorted, "Yeah, that's because you're a girl genius."

I rolled my eyes, "yeah right. I just pay attention and pick up the lessons quickly."

"Whatever you say," she smirked.

Mike spoke up again after a moment of silence. "Cullen seemed friendly enough today." He didn't seem all that pleased about it.

"He said that he wasn't feeling well last Monday and he was having a bad day." Bella told him trying to sound indifferent as we walked into the gym to get ready to play bad mitten.

Since I was assigned to play on a different team than my sister, I was thankful that Mike helped her by going after any of the birdies that went her way while she backed away to the side.

Deciding that she was safe without my hovering for the rest of class, I continued to play with Tyler as my partner as we played against Lauren and Eric. I couldn't help when my thoughts would turn to my Jasper and wondered what he was thinking about at that very moment in his Spanish class.

I hated being away from him and I knew that whatever was happening between us had to do with whatever Jasper couldn't tell me at this point in time. I was incredibly anxious for the day where we could sit down and reveal everything and get it out in the open. I just hoped that it would be sooner rather than later even though I wouldn't bug him about it. The curiosity was killing me!

**(Jasper's POV)**

Emmett and I waited outside the door of our Spanish class for Edward to meet us for class.

"How did it go?" Emmett wondered warily and I held my breath.

"Nobody died," he mumbled.

"I guess that's something." I shrugged and sent him a burst of pride with a small grin.

"Yeah man," Emmett agreed. "When I saw Alice ditching there at the end, I thought…" He trailed off.

I nodded as I replayed the memory from a little bit earlier of me looking out the window and seeing Alice walking briskly and blank faced across the grounds toward the science building. I recalled the desired urge to get up and join her and then my decision to stay. I knew that if Alice needed help for whatever reason that she would ask.

Edward closed his eyes in horror and disgust as he slumped in his seat. "I hadn't realized that it was that close. I didn't think that I was going to…I didn't see that it was that bad," he whispered.

"It wasn't," I reassured him.

Emmett nodded his agreement. "Nobody died, right?"

"Right," Edward said through his teeth. "Not this time."

"Maybe it will get easier." I suggested. I know what I have to deal with on an everyday basis, but I've never run into my singer. So I wasn't sure if it would or not. I could only hope for everybody's sake.

"Sure," He agreed.

"Or, maybe you will kill her." Emmett shrugged. "You wouldn't be the first one to mess up. No one would judge you too harshly. Sometimes a person just smells too good. I'm impressed that you've lasted this long."

"Not helping, Emmett." I grumbled. Then again, he would know. He had killed his singer when he stumbled upon her.

I could feel through Edward's emotions that he was revolted by his acceptance of the idea that he would kill the girl and that it was somehow inevitable. I mean, it wasn't her fault that she smelled too good.

"I know when it happened to me…" he reminisced, taking Edward back with him in his thoughts a half of a century to a country lane at dusk.

_There was a middle aged woman who was taking her dried sheets down from a line strung between apple trees. I remembered the scent of apples that hung heavy in the air – the harvest was over and the rejected fruits were scattered on the ground, the bruises in their skin leaking their fragrance out in thick clouds. A fresh mowed field of hay was a background to that scent, a harmony. We were walking up the lane together on an errand for Rosalie. He was completely oblivious to the woman. The sky was purple overhead, orange over the western trees. We would have continued up the meandering cart path and there would have been no reason for us to remember the evening, except that a sudden night breeze that blew the white sheets out like sails and fanned the woman's scent across our faces. I didn't even have time to react as he took off toward the poor woman who was already dead when I found them. _

"Ah," Edward groaned quietly, startling me out of the memory.

"I know," Emmett nodded. "I didn't last half a second. I didn't even think about resisting."

I the memory became far too explicit for him to stand, because he jumped to his feet with his teeth locked hard enough to cut through steel.

"Esta bien, Edward?** (Okay, Edward?)**" Senora Goff asked, startled by his sudden movement.

"Me perdona, **(Forgive me)**" he muttered as he darted for the door.

"Jasper – por favor, puedas tu ayuda a tu hermano? **(Jasper – please, can you help your brother?)**" she asked, gesturing helplessly toward me as I rushed out of the room.

"Sure," I said before I was right behind him.

I followed him to the far side of the building where I caught up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He shoved it away with unnecessary force. It would have shattered the bones in a human hand, and the bones in the arm attached to it.

"I'm sorry if Emmett and I made everything worse by remembering Emmett's slip." I apologized

"I know." He drew in deep gasps of air, trying to clear his head and his lungs.

"Is it as bad as that?" I asked. I've never come across my singer before, so to me all of the humans aside from my Natalie all smell the same.

"Worse, Jasper. Worse."

Emmett suddenly appeared next to us and I looked over at him and quirked a brow.

"Goff asked me to come and check on you two." He shrugged.

We were silent for a moment before Emmett spoke up once again.

"Maybe -"

"No, it would not be better if I got it over with." Edward snapped interrupting him. "Why don't you guys go back to class? I want to be alone."

I nodded and sent him a wave of sympathy and confidence before pulling Emmett with me back toward class.

"Will you stop suggesting that he kill her and get it over with?" I snapped.

"What? It's not like it's your mate that you have to worry about. I'm just trying to look out from my brother is all." He answered innocently.

"She might not be my mate, but she is her twin. How would you have felt if it was you in her position? Not to mention killing her would only make Edward feel worse. Trust me, I can tell that every time you make that suggestion his emotions seem to plummet." I told him.

"Oh," he sighed. "I guess you're right. Sorry man."

"You owe Edward just as much of an apology." I tell him just before we turned reluctantly and headed back into the class room. I just wanted this class to end so that I could be with my mate.

**A/N:**** So that was it! I just wanted to give you a little look into what happened with Edward and how everyone was handling what happened in that point in time. Read and Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! However, I will not answer specific questions about what is going to happen in future chapters! Sorry! **

**Take a look at a few of my Twilight stories posted on my FF page! (Xo BellaItalia oX)**

**This is a new collaboration that I am working on with dramaqueen1917. Check it out! It's called **_'The Chronicles of the Fallen'_**:**

_When Isabella becomes one of the Fallen, she becomes separated from her mate. She searches the world for him only to find out that he has been bitten by a vampire working for Lucifer. He no longer remembers her or who he is & she has to integrate herself into his life to remind him of his true purpose & who they were together. But that is only the beginning...Jasper/Bella_

**This is a series I am working on. The first one is called **_'Dhampir'_**:**

_Lilly McLean never understood why she was so different until she & her adoptive parents moved to Forks, Washington & finds a friend in Bella Swan. They meet a strange golden-eyed family where she finds her mate in Jasper Whitlock. With their help, she will learn what it means to be a Dhampir & become initiated into the Supernatural World. A Twilight Story Book 1 Jasper/OC Bella/Edward_

**I have already started the Sequel to that story and it is called **_Dhampir: Broken Moonlight_**:**

_Sequel to Dhampir: Lilly & Jasper seal their forever's with their vows, but an accident at Bella's birthday party causes the family to split up and leave Forks. Lilly has her opinions about leaving Bella behind & challenges Edward's demands. Meanwhile, Jasper has an old enemy from his past stalking him & his new wife. Who are they & what do they want? A Twilight Story Book 2 Jasper/OC Bella/Edward_

**Another story is called**_ '__Never What It Seems'_

_What Jasper Whitlock remembers from his time in the Southern Wars isn't what happened at all. After unknowingly leaving his mate, Marie, to the hands of her power hungry sisters, he continues on with his immortal life. After 90 yrs with no word about what happened to her Major, Marie is rescued & reunited with him only to find that what he remembers of her is nothing but brutality. Jasper/Maria Peter/Charlotte Bella/Edward_

**The other has been adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side called **_'You Promised Me Forever_

_Edward left resolving in Bella falling into Jakes arms. However, he broke his promise of forever when he imprinted. A certain southern gentleman suddenly reappears in her life causing her to be thrust back into another love story within the supernatural world where both the past and present threaten everything they've built! Jasper/Bella_

**To see more, go to either page:**** Xo BellaItalia oX **_or _**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX **

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever   
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'** NEW!  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'**  
**'Unbreakable Faith'**  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'** NEW!  
**'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

**A/N:**** I loved the new Twilight movie; I saw it at midnight for the first showing. For those of you who have not seen it yet, there is a surprise for everyone during the final Volturi confrontation! I knew what was happening the entire time, but still…the entire theater was gasping and yelling! It was hilarious, but so upsetting at the same time. Enjoy the upcoming chapter! I'd love to hear your thoughts! – B**

**Chapter 10  
****(Natalie's POV)**

When I opened my eyes in the morning, something was different. It was the light. It was still the gray-green light of a cloudy day in the forest, but it was clearer somehow. I realized that there was no fog veiling my window. I jumped up, knocking Bella nearly out of my bed waking her up to look outside and a wide grin spread across my face.

"What is it?" Bella murmured groggily as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes on the way to my window. She had snuck into my bed again last night and had been there ever since.

As soon as she made it to the window she groaned in horror. A fine layer of snow covered the yard, dusted the top of our truck and whitened the road. It was beautiful and outlined everything in a sparkly white powder. Not to mention, all of the rain from yesterday had frozen solid – coating the needles on the trees in fantastic, gorgeous patterns lighting everything up.

"Great, the rain made the driveway a deadly ice trap. It's not like I don't have enough trouble walking when the ground is dry; it might be safer for me to go back to bed now." She grumbled.

"Oh, come on Miss Grumpy," I chuckled as I pushed her towards my bedroom door and toward the bathroom. "We need to get to school. We have that Spanish test today, remember?"

She moaned in annoyance before taking the paste coated toothbrush I was handing her and stuffing it in her mouth.

._.-:~ Unimaginable Outcomes ~:-._.

Charlie had left for work before we got downstairs. In a lot of ways, living with Charlie was like having our own place and we sometimes found ourselves reveling in having the house to ourselves.

We threw down a quick bowl of cereal and some orange juice from the carton that we placed between us on the table. I could tell that Bella was as anxious to get to school as I immediately knew that it had to do with a certain brother of Jasper's.

I could tell though that she was suspicious of the whole family and if I was honest with myself, I knew that there was something going on there between whatever was happening between the two of us and the little quirks that they seemed to have. She had also mentioned to me that yesterday Edward had lied about his eyes and it made me worry because Jasper had those very same eyes even though none of them were biologically related.

I stood by the truck laughing my ass off as I leaned against the door watching Bella using every ounce of her concentration in order to make it down the icy brick driveway alive. I almost lost it when she almost lost her balance when she finally got to the passenger side, but managed to cling to the side mirror and save herself causing me to snort loudly before laughing. I would have helped her if she was within reach, but I was all the way on the other side of the truck getting into the driver's seat.

The truck seemed to have no problem with the black ice that covered the roads and I silently thanked Charlie for the chains that he had wrapped the tires in. It was so thoughtful of him that he would get up who knows how early to do that for us and I had to remember to thank him later. Bella and I weren't used to being taken care of and Charlie's unspoken concern was very touching. Regardless, I drove very slowly, not wanting to carve a path of destruction through Main Street.

When we got out of the truck, I noticed that Bella immediately noticed the tires as she looked down at them while holding the side of the truck for support. The chains were thin and crisscrossed in diamond shapes around them. She then stood up and leaned on the back fender of the truck with her hand over her heart and it almost looked like she was holding back tears as she felt the same emotions that I had earlier on the way to school, so I walked over to her and wrapped my arm around my sister's shoulder and leaned my head against hers affectionately.

It was then that we heard an odd sound, affectively bringing us out of our thoughts. It was a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. We both looked up started to try to spot the source of the noice when we saw several things simultaneously.

Nothing was moving in slow motion the way it does in the movies. Instead, the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster and I was able to absorb in clear detail several things at once.

Jasper was standing four cars down from us with the rest of his siblings as he stared at us in horror. His face stood out to me from the sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of shock. But of more immediate importance was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to his the back corner of our truck as we were standing between them. I didn't even have time to close my eyes.

Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the truck bed, something smacked right in to me, hard, but not from the direction that I was expecting. I was taken off of my feet and into the bed of the truck. My head cracked against the tailgate and I felt something solid and cold pinning me to the bed. I didn't have a chance to notice anything else, because the sound and vibrations of the van colliding with the truck along with the loud noises jerked me slightly.

When I finally was able to register what was happening and that I was out of the path of the van only served to remind me that I wasn't the only one that was in danger, but Bella was as well. I shot up causing the blood to rush from my head giving me a head rush and making me feel slightly dizzy, but that didn't change what I saw.

Jasper was in the bed of the truck with me with a protective arm wrapped around my waist while Bella was underneath Edward while one hand was gripping under the body of the van and he was dragging her, swinging her legs around like a rag doll's till they hit the tire of the tan car that was parked next to us. A groaning metallic thud hurt my ears and the van settled, glass popping onto the asphalt – exactly where, a second ago, her legs had been. Thankfully though, she seemed alright.

It was absolutely silent for one long second; the only sound was our loud panting before the screaming began. In the abrupt bedlam, I could hear more than one person shouting mine and Bella's names. But more clearly than all the yelling, I could hear Jasper's low, frantic voice in my ear as he turned me to him and began running his hands over my body, almost as if he was looking/feeling for injuries?

"Natalie? Are you all right?" He asked me as he cupped my face in both of his hands and looked at me with wide frantic eyes.

"I'm fine." My voice sounded strange. I tried to move and realized that he had pulled me back against his body in an iron grasp.

"Be careful," he warned as I struggled to get to my sister. "I think you hit your head pretty hard.

I became aware of a throbbing ache centered above my left ear.

"Ouch," I said surprised.

"That's what I thought." He said in concern as he turned my head carefully to the side in order to inspect my injury. "Well, it's not bleeding, but you will have a bit of a knot," he sighed as I turned my attention back on his face.

"How in the…" I trailed off searching his eyes in confusion and shock. "How did you get over here so fast?"

He let out a sigh and looked down toward his knees. "I didn't think that this would happen so soon," he mumbled before bringing his focus back up to me. "We will talk about this later, I promise. But for now, just please go with the flow of things. People need to think that my brother and I were standing right next to the two of you. Can you just please go along with it for now?" He pleaded urgently.

I searched his eyes hesitantly before I slowly nodded. "Okay, but you owe me an explanation."

"I promise," He murmured as the swarm of people found the four of us with tears streaming down their faces, shouting at each other, shouting at us.

"Don't move," someone instructed.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" Someone else shouted.

There was a flurry of activity around us. I saw Bella try to get up, but Edward's hand pushed her shoulder down as he told her to 'just stay put for now' and chuckled.

"You were over there," she accused him in somewhat of a haze cutting his chuckle short. "You were by your car."

I watched as his expression turned hard as he denied her allegations and she continued to argue with him. Jasper looked down at me with pleading eyes as he held me tighter against his front. I sighed and nodded, telling him that I wouldn't say anything nor would I tell my sister.

It took six EMT's and two teachers – Mr. Varner and Coach Clapp – to shift the van far enough away from Bella and Edward to bring the stretchers in. Luckily Jasper and I were able to just hop down out of the bed. We waved off the stretchers, though I did agree to let his father take a look at my head while we were at the hospital for Bella and Edward. Edward also vehemently refused his stretcher, but when Bella tried to do the same, but Edward told them she'd hit her head and probably had a concussion resulting in her giving him an evil look. Her face was as red as a tomato as they put the neck brace on. It looked like the whole school was there, watching soberly as they loaded her in the back of the ambulance while Edward sat up front before passing his keys to Jasper to take his car to the hospital with us.

"Bella! Natalie!" I heard Charlie suddenly calling for us the second that he recognized Bella on the stretcher.

"I'm completely fine, Char – Dad," she sighed.

He looked at me in concern and I nodded my head. "I don't think that there's anything wrong with her. Neither of us was hit, but they insisted on taking her in because she had hit her head. He turned to the closest EMT for another opinion as they lifted Bella away from the car. I saw her looking at something and I felt my eyes widen as I saw what it was. It was a deep dent in the tan car's bumper – a very distinct dent that fit the contours of Edward's shoulders…as if he had braced himself against the car with enough force to damage the metal frame.

Jasper noticed me staring at the car and when he followed my gaze, he very discretely walked up to it, acting like he was bending down to tie his shoe as he stuck his hand under the bumper and popped it back out with ease. My eyes widened in shock as I saw this and continued to stay that way as he walked up to me and put his arm around my shoulders before guiding me towards Edward's silver Volvo.

"Later?" I pressed. He nodded grimly and opened the passenger door for me and helped me inside. I could see his family looking on at the scene from a distance with expressions that ranged from disapproval to fury to concern though I had a distinct feeling that it wasn't for either of their brothers' safety.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" He asked me as we started the car preparing to follow the ambulance.

"I'm fine," I lied. "One of my headaches was on the verge of returning with a vengeance, so I snuck into my purse and grabbed one of my prescriptions to help with the pain that would no doubt be arriving within the next half hour.

Obviously he wasn't buying it as he narrowed his eyes at me while watching me from his peripheral vision before reaching over and placing his hand on my thigh. I let him think that I was none the wiser just as he was, though I knew that if he ever caught me taking this medicine again I would be facing the Spanish Inquisition.

._.-:~ Unimaginable Outcomes ~:-._.

Naturally, the ambulance got a police escort to the county hospital while we followed closely behind. Upon arriving, we watched as they unloaded Bella out of the back while she ground her teeth and glared at Edward as he waltz through the hospital doors under his own power with Jasper and I following not too far behind.

"She's really aggravated at you for selling her out to the EMT's." I warned him as he slowed slightly waiting for Jasper and I to catch up.

He smirked down at me trying to hold back a grin. "Oh, I know. I could hear her grumbling to herself and the other EMT's from all the way up front the entire ride. Don't think that I've missed the glares that she's sent me as well."

I bit my lip to keep from smiling because honestly, it wasn't the time nor place for it, though Jasper looked down at me with a wide grin only serving to make me lose it with a fit of giggles.

Edward began to turn down a separate corridor than where the stretcher was taking Bella. He paused when he noticed that no one was following him and turned to look back towards Jasper and I and quirked a brow. "Are you coming?" He asked.

"I'm going with Bella; I'll get checked over later." I said.

Jasper looked anxiously between Edward and I as he pulled me tighter against his side. It was almost as if he was afraid to let me go.

"It's alright, Jasper," Edward sighed. "Go."

Jasper let out a long sigh of relief and nodded before we began chasing after Bella's stretcher once again.

I followed the nurses as they wheeled Bella's stretcher into the emergency room with Jasper's arm firmly wrapped around my waist. That was one thing that I did notice was that since the almost accident he has not stopped touching me in any way and if he couldn't touch me for some reason, I was always within his grasp and his line of sight. I couldn't understand why that was, but I could tell that it was something that he needed to do.

The emergency room was a long line of beds separated by pastel-patterned curtains. We entered the area that Bella was resting in just as a nurse put a pressure cuff on her arm and then put a thermometer under her tongue. I couldn't help but giggle when the nurse walked away and Bella quickly unfastened the Velcro and threw it under the hospital gurney.

"Laugh it up, twin," she grumbled under her breath.

I smiled at her as I shook my head in amusement while approaching the side of the gurney near her head, Jasper mimicking my every step. She raised a brow when she noticed that causing me to shrug before bending down and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Just be glad that we're both safe," I murmured in her ear affectionately before pulling back into Jasper's arms. She sighed and nodded just as another flurry of hospital personnel brought another stretcher to the bed next to her.

I recognized Tyler Crowley from my Government class beneath the bloodstained bandages wrapped tightly around his head. Tyler looked one hundred times worse than Bella and I put together since neither of the Cullen boys had so much as a single scratch on them, but he was staring anxiously between the two of us.

"Natalie, Bella, I'm so sorry!"

"We're fine, Tyler – you look awful, are you all right?" Bella reassured him and I nodded my agreement. As we spoke, nurses began unwinding his soiled bandages, exposing a myriad of shallow slices all over his forehead and left cheek.

He ignored us. "I thought I was going to kill you guys! I was going so fast and I hit the ice wrong…" He winced as one nurse started dabbing at his face.

"Don't worry about it," I smiled, "you missed us."

"How did you both get out of the way so fast? You were there and then you were just…gone…"

"Jasper was sitting in the bed of the truck and saw you coming." I told him gesturing towards Jasper behind me. "He pulled me up in to the bed with him when he saw your truck coming."

He nodded and turned his focus to my sister. "And you Bella?"

"Umm… Edward pulled me out of the way."

He looked confused. "Who?"

"Edward Cullen," I clarified for her.

She nodded. "He was standing next to me." She had always been a terrible liar; she didn't sound convincing at all.

"Cullen? I didn't see him, but then again I didn't see you either Jasper… wow, it was all so fast, I guess. Is he okay as well?"

"I think so. He's here somewhere, but they didn't make him use a stretcher." She answered in what seemed like a monotone. It was obvious that she was thinking hard about something.

They wheeled her away then, to X-ray her head. She kept trying to tell them that there was nothing wrong the entire way down the hall until she was out of hearing distance.

Jasper and I stood there with Tyler for a moment before he was wheeled out of the room as well leaving just Jasper and I alone. His head was tucked into my neck and he was breathing deeply.

I immediately grew concerned for him and I turned around in his arms, but he kept his head buried in my neck.

"Jasper, honey?" I asked him in concern. "What's wrong?"

He didn't answer, only continued to breathe me in with deep, shaky breaths.

**A/N:**** Uh oh! What do you think is wrong? I'd love to hear your thoughts, so read and review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Take a look at a few of my Twilight stories posted on my FF page! (Xo BellaItalia oX)**

**This is a new collaboration that I am working on with dramaqueen1917. Check it out! It's called **_'The Chronicles of the Fallen'_**:**

_When Isabella becomes one of the Fallen, she becomes separated from her mate. She searches the world for him only to find out that he has been bitten by a vampire working for Lucifer. He no longer remembers her or who he is & she has to integrate herself into his life to remind him of his true purpose & who they were together. But that is only the beginning...Jasper/Bella_

**Another story is called**_ '__Never What It Seems'_

_What Jasper Whitlock remembers from his time in the Southern Wars isn't what happened at all. After unknowingly leaving his mate, Marie, to the hands of her power hungry sisters, he continues on with his immortal life. After 90 yrs with no word about what happened to her Major, Marie is rescued & reunited with him only to find that what he remembers of her is nothing but brutality. Jasper/Maria Peter/Charlotte Bella/Edward_

**The other has been adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side called **_'You Promised Me Forever_

_Edward left resolving in Bella falling into Jakes arms. However, he broke his promise of forever when he imprinted. A certain southern gentleman suddenly reappears in her life causing her to be thrust back into another love story within the supernatural world where both the past and present threaten everything they've built! Jasper/Bella_

**And this last one is called **_'Other Worldly Beauty'_

_After the Cullen's left, Bella is at the height of her depression. Jayden comes to town and turns Bella's world upside down bringing her back into the world of the supernatural where she learns that vampires aren't the only mythical creatures out there. Jayden has to face her past in ways that she hadn't imagined while finding the love of her life. Jasper/Jayden Bella/Edward_

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_or _**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX **

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'** NEW!  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'**  
**'Unbreakable Faith'**  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'** NEW!  
**'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Unimaginable Outcomes**

**A/N: If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11  
****(Jasper's POV)**

I held her in my arms as I breathed in her scent. I'd nearly lost her and my mating instincts were screaming at me to hold on to her and never let her go. She had to remain safe and the only way that that could happen was if she was with me. I was, after all, the most feared vampire alive at the moment and could destroy any adversary in my way that threatened those I loved.

But that wasn't the only reason why I was holding on to her like she was my lifeline. Not five feet in front of us as we stood crammed in the tiny exam area was a bleeding Tyler Crowley. His open wounds have droplets of fresh blood penetrating the air, causing my throat to feel like a white hot branding iron was shoved down it. The only thing that was keeping me grounded from not flying across the floor at him was my mate as I held her to me with my face in her neck as I breathed in her luscious scent. It was the only scent I've ever come across that smelled so delectable, and yet I had no desire to drink. As a matter of fact, he scent seemed to soothe the burn and put it out like a human drinking milk to calm themselves after chugging a bottle of tabasco sauce.

Natalie turned around in my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Jasper, honey?" Natalie's quiet voice broke me out of my thoughts, yet I dared not removed my face from her neck. "What's wrong?" She asked with worry and concern lacing her tone.

"I'm okay," I mumbled against her skin. "We'll talk about it later, but for the most part… I almost lost you!" I choked out, pulling her tighter to me, yet careful enough that I didn't hurt her.

"Oh, baby, I'm safe. I'm right here." She murmured and pulled herself as close as she could and placed a gentle kiss against my neck, sending tingles throughout that side of my neck generating from the spot her lips touched causing me to suck in a breath.

The sound of Edward entering the room brought us out of our bubble as he looked toward Bella, who's eyes were closed, yet she wasn't asleep.

"Is she sleeping?" He asked causing her eyes to fly open to see Edward at the foot of her hospital gurney smirking down at her. She sent a glare his way only causing his amusement to rise.

"Hey, Edward, I'm really sorry -" Tyler began, but Edward lifted a hand to stop him.

"No blood, no foul," he said flashing his sharp white teeth while I smirked at the hidden innuendo behind his words. He moved to sit on the edge of Tyler's bed, facing the three of us as we stood at the opposite end of Bella's bed.

"So, what's the verdict?" He asked Bella with a smirk.

"There's nothing wrong with me at all, but they won't let me go," she complained. "How come the three of you aren't strapped to a gurney like Tyler and I are?"

"It's all about who you know and Natalie and Jasper weren't in between the two trucks, clearly fine." He answered. "But don't worry, I came to spring you."

It was then that Carlisle walked around the corner and I watched amused as Bella's mouth fell open while Natalie's eyebrows shot up in clear surprise. I chuckled silently to myself as I watched the typical reactions every time someone saw my 'father' for all intents and purposes. He was young and blond and handsomer than any male movie star out there even with his pale skin. He looked exhausted, even for a vampire, and definitely in need of a hunt judging by his purple circles under his eyes.

"So, Miss Swan," Carlisle smiled, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she squeaked.

He turned his attention to Natalie and I and held out a hand as he introduced himself. "I'm Jasper's father, Carlisle. It's nice to finally meet you, Natalie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Doctor Cullen," Natalie smiled politely in return.

"Call me Carlisle," he insisted and looked up to give me an approving smile that I returned with pride.

"Carlisle," Natalie mimicked, trying it on for size.

"I hear that you will be joining us after we finish up here. Is there anything special that you would like to eat for dinner tonight? Esme would be more than happy to prepare something for you." He inquired.

"Um, anything that she makes is fine, though she doesn't have to go out of her way just for me." She told him.

"Oh, don't be silly. It's no problem at all. As matter of fact, Esme loves cooking and will find any excuse necessary to use the kitchen." He replied waving her off as Edward and I exchanged a glance at the true meaning behind his words.

"Okay, as long as it's no trouble." She shrugged.

"Then it's settled." He nodded before walking over to the light board on the wall over Bella's head and turned it on. "Your X-rays look good," he said before turning around to shine his thin pen light into her eyes to check her pupil's reactions. He pulled back, keeping a hand on her shoulder. "Does your head hurt? Edward said that you hit it pretty hard."

"It's fine," Bella repeated with a sigh, throwing a quick scowl toward Edward. I could feel the amusement flowing from Natalie and I couldn't help but to smile.

Carlisle's cool fingers probed lightly along her skull, hitting a certain spot causing her to wince.

"Tender?" he asked.

"Not really."

Edward let out a chuckle before throwing her a patronizing smile before her eyes narrowed.

"Well girls, your father is in the waiting room – Bella, you can go home with him now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all. Natalie, it was nice to meet you and I will see you later tonight!"

"Alright," Natalie smiled politely and nodded. "See you soon!"

"Wait! Can't I go back to school?" Bella asked as she threw an anxious glance at her sister.

Carlisle looked over at her uneasily. "Maybe you should take it easy today, Bella."

She glanced at Edward. "Does he get to go to school?" She pressed gesturing to him with her thumb.

"Someone has to spread the good news that we all survived," Edward said smugly.

"Actually," Carlisle corrected, "most of the school seems to be in the waiting room."

"Oh no," Bella moaned covering her face with her hands.

Carlisle raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to stay?"

"No, no!" She insisted, throwing her legs over the side of the bed and hopping down quickly. Too quickly apparently for she staggered and Carlisle had to catch her. He looked concerned as he looked up at me.

"I'm fine," she reassured him again. He must have heard of her balance problems, because he did not seem too uneasy.

"Take some Tylenol for the pain," he suggested as he steadied her.

"It doesn't hurt that bad," she insisted.

"It sounds like all of you were extremely lucky," Carlisle said smiling as he signed her chart with a flourish.

"Lucky Edward and Jasper were standing near us," she amended with a hard glace toward Edward once again.

"Oh, well, yes," Carlisle agreed, suddenly occupied with the papers in front of him. Then he looked away at Tyler and walked to the next bed. I felt Bella's intuition flicker as she continued to study Carlisle.

Shit. Don't tell me that she is suspicious too. I'm just lucky that she's not my responsibility. After all, it's Edward who has been fixated on her, though I'm not sure where he plans to take their growing 'friendship'.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to stay with us just a little bit longer," he said to Tyler and began checking his cuts. As he did this, he must have reopened the scab that was forming over them because the room was suddenly clouding with the scent of his blood. I immediately buried my face in Natalie's neck again, taking more deep breaths before breathing in one final time and holding it in my lungs long enough for us to exit the small exam room.

**(Bella's POV)**

As soon as the doctor's back was turned and Natalie and Jasper were out of the small room, I moved to Edward's side.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I hissed under my breath. He took a step back from me, his jaw suddenly clenched.

"Your father is waiting for you," he said through his teeth.

I glanced at Dr. Cullen and Tyler and then over at Natalie and Jasper who were currently making their way down to the soda machine at the end of the long corridor.

"I'd like to speak with you alone, if you don't mind," I pressed.

He glared and then turned his back and strode down the long hall toward where Jasper and Natalie were. I nearly had to run to keep up. As soon as we were about half way to my sister and her boyfriend, we turned the corner into a short hallway. He spun around to face me.

"What do you want?" he asked, sounding annoyed. His eyes were cold. His unfriendliness intimidated me. My words came out with less severity than I'd intended. "You owe me an explanation," I reminded him.

"I saved your life – I don't owe you anything."

I flinched back from the resentment in his voice. "You promised."

"Bella, you hit your head, you don't know what you're talking about." His tone was cutting.

My temper flared now, and I glared defiantly at him. "There's nothing wrong with my head."

He glared back. "What do you want from me, Bella?"

"I want to know the truth," I said. "I want to know why my sister and I are lying for both you and your brother."

"What do you think happened?" he snapped.

It came out in a rush. "All I know is that neither of you were anywhere near us – Tyler didn't see either one of you either, so don't tell me I hit my head too hard. And I'm willing to bet that if I go over there and ask Natalie right now, she will say the same thing. That van was going to crush all of us – and it didn't, and your hands left dents in the side of it – and you left a dent in the other car and you're not hurt at all – neither is Jasper! Natalie should have gotten crushed right along with me, but one second she was there and the next…she was in the bed of the truck under Jasper! Not to mention that the van should have smashed my legs, but you were holding it up…" I could hear how crazy it sounded and I couldn't' continue. I was so mad I could feel the tears coming; I tried to force them back by grinding my teeth together.

He was staring at me incredulously, but his face was tense, defensive. "You think I lifted a van off of you?" His tone questioned my sanity, but it only made me more suspicious. It was like a perfectly delivered line by a skilled actor.

I merely nodded once, jaw tight.

"Nobody will believe that, you know." His voice held an edge of derision now.

"I'm not going to tell anybody." I said each word slowly, carefully controlling my ever rising anger.

Surprise flitted across his face. "Then why does it matter?"

"It matters to me," I insisted. "I don't like to lie – so there'd better be a good reason why I'm doing it."

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?"

"Thank you." I waited, fuming and expectant.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?"

"No."

"In that case… I hope you enjoy disappointment."

**(Natalie's POV)**

"So you're going to explain everything to me later tonight?" I asked Jasper and I squatted down and scooped up the Pepsi bottle just after it had fallen down to the slot for me to grab it.

"Yes, darlin'," Jasper confirmed. "Though, I am a little anxious about your reaction. I almost lost you once today and even the prospect of losing you again makes my chest hurt painfully.

I reached up and cupped his jaw, taking note of how much cooler his skin was compared to my own. I knew that it wasn't because of the outside temperature, because we've been indoors now for over an hour.

"I can't picture my life without you right now no matter how horrific your explanation could be." I reassured him before stretching up on the tips of my toes to place a chaste kiss on his hard, marble-like lips as they molded to mine.

We then pulled back and he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against my own. "I really hope so, sweetheart, but if it's not the case, I won't hold it against you." He whispered, placing a quick peck on my nose before taking my hand and leading me in the direction where the voices of my sister and Edward were talking in hushed tones, though they were clearly having some sort of hushed argument.

When we had found Edward and Bella around the corner from the soda machine they were scowling at each other in silence. I looked up at Jasper in confusion causing him to just shrug before he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me in slightly to place a kiss on my temple.

"Why did you even bother?" Bella asked Edward frigidly causing both Jasper and I to turn our focus towards them once again.

He paused and for a brief moment vulnerability peaked through his facade, but it was gone just as quickly as it appeared. "I don't know," he whispered before he turned his back on all three of us and walked away.

Bella's anger was clearly overpowering and she stood there frozen, still looking at the spot where Edward had once stood.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I asked my sister tentatively.

She shook herself out of her thoughts before looking over at her Jasper and I uneasily. "I'll be fine." She sighed and looked down at the door at the opposite end of the hallway that lead to the waiting room with a look of dread in her features.

Knowing what I had to do, I sighed and turned to face Jasper. "I am going to go home with my sister and get her settled in. Is it alright if I call you when I'm done and you can come and pick me up? It won't take long, I promise."

He looked slightly panic-stricken, though he seemed to cover it up and give me an uneasy smile as he nodded. "Yeah, it's fine."

I couldn't say that I blamed him, because the thought of being away from him right now put me on edge as well and made me feel very anxious and uncomfortable. I didn't have time to wonder what it was about, because I could see Charlie pacing outside of the door as he paced nervously in front of the two narrow windows that were set in the double doors.

"I'll call you soon," I reassured Jasper once more before rising up to peck his lips and turning away with my sister trailing along beside me.

"What's up with you two?" She asked.

I tilted my head in befuddlement and quirked a brow. "What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You both act like it's the end of the world just because the two of you won't be joined at the hip. I've never seen anything like it." Bella answered as we neared the doors.

I shrugged. "I don't know how to explain it; it just doesn't feel right without him near." I told her pushing against the one of the doors as she pushed against the other. "I don't understand it either."

The waiting room was rather unpleasant. It seemed like every face Bella and I knew in Forks were there, staring at us. Charlie rushed over to us and I immediately put up my hands in surrender.

"There's nothing wrong with either of us," I assured him defensively knowing that Bella was still aggravated and not in the mood for chitchat.

"What did the doctor say?" He asked.

"Dr. Cullen saw me, and he said I was fine and could go home." Bella sighed..

"Dr. Cullen? Jasper's father?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I'm to go over there for dinner tonight. Is that alright with you, Dad or did you need me for something else?"

"No, it's fine sweetheart. You go have fun tonight. I like Jasper and Dr. Cullen has always been a big asset to our little town." He answered as we began to walk towards the front desk inside the waiting room to sign the insurance paperwork. We could see that Mike and Jessica and Eric were all there beginning to converge on us.

"Let's go," Bella urged. She was even less of a fan of the attention than I was.

Charlie put one arm behind each of our backs, not quite touching us, and led us to the double glass doors of the exit. I waved sheepishly at my friends, Bella mimicking me as she ducked her head shyly. She practically ran over to the cruiser the second that she saw it and jumped in the back, shutting the door behind her.

_**._.-:'~ Unimaginable Outcomes ~':-._.**_

We drove in silence. We were all so wrapped up in our own thoughts that we barely knew the other existed. I couldn't help but to think about what kind of explanation Jasper would give me for the abnormal burst of strength delivered by his brother, along with the impossible speed, amazing reflexes, changing eye color, freezing cold skin, marble hard bodies, not to mention this crazy connection that the two of us seem to have. He has left me more mystified than anything by the whole experience.

When we got to the house, Charlie was the first to speak, breaking the silence.

"Um… Bella, you'll need to call Renee, though I wouldn't go far Natalie. She'll probably want to talk to you too." He hung his head, guilty.

Bella was appalled. "You told Mom!"

"Sorry."

She slammed the cruiser's door a little harder than necessary on her way out.

_Mom was in hysterics, of course. I can't even tell you how many times we had to tell her that we both felt fine before she would calm down. She begged us to come home – forgetting the fact that home was empty at the moment – but her pleas were easier to resist than either of us would have thought. _

_I was consumed by the mystery Jasper presented. And more than a little obsessed by Jasper himself, just as he clearly was with me. I wasn't as eager to escape Forks as I should be, as any normal, sane person would be and Bella surprisingly wasn't either, though I think that had more to do with Edward than the scenery itself._

A knock on my bedroom door distracted me from my most recent diary entry and I told whoever it was to come in. Bella poked her head inside asking if she could come in. I waved her in and she closed the door behind her before collapsing next to me on the mattress, letting out a deep sigh.

"Are you okay?" I asked her in concern.

Her eyes found mine, though she didn't turn her head from staring up at the ceiling. "I just have a lot on my mind."

I looked at her suspiciously and closed my diary, leaning over to put it in the drawer of my nightstand. "Does it have anything to do with Edward Cullen?" I asked quirking a brow.

Her eyes looked back over at me again and she sighed before readjusting herself to face me completely. "Natty, have you ever noticed anything weird about the Cullen's?"

I bit my lip and looked down into my lap, not quite sure if I should say anything. But then again, it's kind of hard to dispute the fact that she had a close up view of Edward lifting a full sized van off her legs with one hand as if it was made of stirophome.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," I murmured, fiddling with the seams of my quilt.

"What do you think is going on with them? Has Jasper ever said anything to you?" She asked.

I decided that I would keep the fact that he was supposed to grace me with his explanation tonight, because I wasn't sure exactly what it would be and because of the seriousness of the topic. I felt guilty lying to my twin, but I had a feeling that the less she knew, the better in favor of her safety and because I didn't want to betray Jasper's trust.

"No, he hasn't said anything to me," I answered resigned.

She continued to stare at me in silence and then hummed in response. "There's just something different about them, aside from what happened this morning. I can't exactly put my finger on it, but I have to say that you've been acting different too."

My eyebrows scrunched in confusion, not quite understanding what she meant. "I don't understand?"

She shifted somewhat nervously. "I don't know how to describe it, but ever since you met Jasper… I don't know… forget it. I don't even know what I'm saying."

I pursed my lips in wonder and grunted.

Just then the doorbell downstairs rang, echoing throughout the house.

"That must be Jasper," I sighed, excitement building inside of me. I couldn't help it. Every time I even thought of him, I felt a mass of butterflies flapping their wings wildly in my stomach. Whenever he touched me, an electrical sensation would tingle throughout me, originating from the spot there his skin met mine.

I scooted off my large sleep number bed that I had shipped here from Phoenix before we came and skipped over to my closet to grab my parka and my suede knee-high boots. I then made my way out of my room and down the stairs with Bella following behind me.

Charlie was standing in the middle of the entry way at the bottom of the steps talking to Jasper. I could hear that he was thanking him for pulling me out of the way as Jasper humbly waved him off.

Upon hearing Bella and I, they both turned their focus towards the two of us as Jasper smiled and held out his hand for me to take. I intertwined my fingers with his as he leaned in and kissed my temple, causing me to blush. I noticed Bella was studying Jasper and I gave her a look, telling her to knock it off.

"Well, you guys have a good night, but don't be out too late. You have school tomorrow." Charlie warned.

"Don't worry, sir," Jasper reassured him. "I will have her home at a reasonable time."

"Bye, Dad," I waved. "Bye Bells," I leaned forward and kissed my sister's cheek.

"By e Natty,"

From there we exited hand in hand through the front door, complete nervous and unsure regarding what I was about to walk in to.

**A/N:**** So, what did everyone think!? Get ready! Next chapter is the Cullen's discussion with Natalie! What do you think will happen? I'd love to hear you thoughts!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

KevlarKitten: There is a section in the middle that is repeated exactly. The part around when Jasper says Bella is aggravated with Edward.

_Thanks for letting me know, I fixed it! __ Keep reading and reviewing! ;-) _

Check out some of my stories!

Letting Go & Giving In: _Isabella Swan is in love with her best friend Jasper Whitlock, but he is dating someone else. Will they find their happily ever afters with each other? Will they let go or give in to the love that is obviously there? Read and find out! Jasper/Bella All Human_

Other Worldly Beauty: _After the Cullen's left, Bella is at the height of her depression. Jayden comes to town and turns Bella's world upside down bringing her back into the world of the supernatural where she learns that vampires aren't the only mythical creatures out there. Jayden has to face her past in ways that she hadn't imagined while finding the love of her life. Jasper/Jayden Bella/Edward_

Far Fetched Realities: _After Edward dumps Bella in the woods, a strange female newborn vampire comes into her life. Jasper sneaks away to apologize to Bella and discovers a connection with this vampire that he can't ignore. Surprises and adventures soon follow along with a fight for their lives!_

Pretexting: _The summer before Bella's 18th Birthday, Victoria makes her move. Bella is changed in order to save her life and moved in with the Cullen's. Secrets start to come out and facts become known. What is to become of the power hungry leader and his family? J/B_

To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX _or _Xo Bella's Collaborations oX

Check out my other stories!

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir' COMPLETED!  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' (SEQUEL)  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

Check out my Collaboration's as well!

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'Letting Go and Giving In' NEW!  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Fear Doesn't Rule You'  
'Instinctual Reactions;  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
_- Bella'Xo  
_Xo BellaItalia oX


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Unimaginable Outcomes**

**A/N:**** If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! Enjoy! - Bella'Xo**

* * *

**Chapter 12  
****(Jasper's POV)**

I couldn't bear to be apart from my mate after her life had come so close to ending. It just wasn't possible for me and my instincts were screaming at me to take her in my arms and hold her, but until we explained everything to her later on tonight, I couldn't just pop up in her room and act as a true vampire would towards their mate while in our position.

So instead, I kept a close eye on her, following her and her father and sister back to their house and hid outside of her window in the large spruce tree. I ran parallel to the Chief's police cruiser as they whipped past all of the trees, hiding myself from the three human's views. I hid my amusement as they pulled up into their tiny driveway before the Chief revealed to the girls that he had told their mother about the almost accident and that they needed to call and talk to her. I observed in rapid fascination as my darling little mate curled up on her pillow-top bed and write in her diary, making the cutest little expressions, only to be interrupted by her twin sister. And I held my breath in anticipation as Isabella questioned her twin about our family and tried to draw information out of her. I was pleasantly surprised when Natalie curved the truth regarding me having mentioned something to her concerning us vampires. It was from that point on that I knew that no matter her reaction to what we would reveal to her tonight, that she would be trustworthy and keep the secret without mentioning it to any other human.

I had sent a text message earlier to Rosalie, asking her if she could drop my Viper off around the corner from Natalie's house so that I didn't have to leave my mate to pick it up myself. I was grateful for the favor, because I was so high strung right now that I felt as though I would snap if one more thing happened. Not to mention, not being able to act like a true mate right now to my Natalie was only adding to my stress. Rose agreed and said that she would send me a text when the car was in place and that she would leave the keys above the visor on the driver's side.

Aside from all of that, one of the largest things that were bothering me was what that once Natalie learned me and my family's secret that she wouldn't want anything to do with a monster, such as myself.

My cell phone vibrating in my pocket startled me out of my thoughts, letting me know that I had a text message. I knew that it was from Rosalie, letting me know that my car was around the corner, but I reached into my jeans anyway and pulled out my cell, hitting the 'open' button.

**_The Viper is around the corner on  
Atherton. We'll see you at the house when  
the two of you get there.  
Good Luck!  
- Rose_**

I sighed, hopping down out of the tree and flew at vampire speed through the trees, taking a short cut to where my car was parked on Atherton Drive. I slipped inside on the driver's side and opened the visor, letting the set of keys fall into my lap before reaching down and sticking them in the ignition and taking off around the corner towards Natalie's house.

I pulled up in front of Natalie's house behind the Chief's cruiser at the end of the driveway. I shut off the ignition and made my way up to the front door, a slight skip in my step at the excitement of seeing my mate again.

* * *

**._.-:'~ Unimaginable Outcomes ~':-._.**

We rode in comfortable silence all the way to the house, my arm lying across the center council with my fingers intertwined with her warm, dainty, small hands.

Pulling up to the house, I couldn't help but begin to feel anxious… or… well, far more anxious then I was, anyway.

I looked over towards Natalie, taking in her expression and took a deep breath in before shutting off the Viper's engine. She smiled at me, bringing our hands up to her lips and placing a gentle, chaste kiss on my knuckles. I smiled affectionately at her in return before leaning over and planting a kiss on her mouth.

"Are you ready, darlin'?" I asked her, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

She nodded somewhat nervously. "Yes."

I gave her an encouraging smile before opening my car door and walking around to her side, just as she opened her own door. I assisted her the rest of the way out and helped her out of the car, smiling softly at her in reassurance and warmth as we made our way around the car, stopping on the other side and allowing her to take in the house.

* * *

**(Natalie's POV)**

I don't know what I expected Jasper's house to be like, but it definitely wasn't this. The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall - not including the basement – rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. The lawn compared more to a small meadow. The trees held their protective shadow right up to the walls of the house that rose among them, making obsolete the deep porch that wrapped around the first story.

"Wow." I gasped.

"You like it?" He smiled.

I nodded as I returned his charismatic smile. "It definitely has a certain charm."

His grin widened as he wrapped his arm around my neck, pulling me closer to him before we approached the front door of the house and made our way up the twelve steps of the large wrap around porch.

Being the gentleman that he is, he opened the front door for me, allowing me to enter the beautiful mansion before him as he followed, shutting the door behind him.

The inside was even more surprising, less predictable than the exterior. It was very bright, even with the sun setting in the horizon, as well as open and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white.

Waiting to greet us, standing just to the left of the door, on a raised portion of the floor by a spectacular grand piano were Jasper's parents. I'd seen Dr. Cullen earlier today. Yet, I couldn't help but be struck again by his youth, his outrageous perfection. At his side was Esmé, I assumed, the only one of Jasper's family I'd never seen before. She had the same pale, beautiful features as the rest of them. Something about her heart-shaped face, her billows of soft, caramel-colored hair, reminded me of the ingenuous of the silent-movie era. She was small, slender, yet less angular, more rounded than the others. They were both dressed casually in light colors that matched the inside of the house. They smiled in welcome, but made no move to approach us.

"Carlisle, Esmé," Jasper's voice broke the short silence, "this is my girlfriend, Natalie."

"It's wonderful to see you again, Natalie." Carlisle greeted me as he raised his hand tentatively, and I stepped forward to shake hands with him.

"It's nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle." I grinned at him, my sudden confidence surprising me as it came out of nowhere. I'd admit that I was a bit nervous about formally meeting Jasper's family, but oddly enough, I felt at ease within the mansion's walls with the rest of the beautiful family.

Esmé smiled and stepped forward as well, reaching for my hand. Her hands were cold and very hard just like the rest of the family, aside from Jasper's, though they were still hard even though they felt warm.

"It's very nice to know you," she said sincerely.

"Thank you. I'm glad to meet you too." And I was. It was like meeting a fairy tale princess – Cinderella or Snow White in the flesh.

"Where is the rest of the family?" Jasper asked, but no one answered. They just seemed to appear at different points of the house around us, slightly startling and amazing me at the same time.

"Hey Jasper! Hey Natalie!" Alice called enthusiastically. She ran down the stairs, a streak of black hair and white skin, coming to a sudden and graceful stop in front of me before throwing her arms around me and crushing me to her in a quick hug. Carlisle and Esmé shot warning glances at her as I looked in between everyone's faces, shocked into silence at the speed at which she had just traveled.

"H-How?" I stuttered out, causing the rest of the family to laugh nervously as Jasper wrapped his arms around my middle and pressing a kiss to my temple.

"Don't worry, sweetheart." Jasper murmured in my ear. "Everything will be explained in due time." He assured me.

I looked back into his golden eyes and slowly nodded, trusting him to tell me everything that I would need to know before I left back through those front doors once again tonight.

Edward made his way into the room from the archway to the left, politely nodding his hello.

"Hello, Edward." I smiled at him.

"Natalie," he grinned. "We're glad that you could make it."

"Hell yeah!" Emmett called as he trampled his way into the room with his arm thrown around Rosalie. "How are you doin' squirt?"

"Squirt?" I quirked a brow at him in amusement.

"Yeah! Because you're so tiny!"

"I'm not that tiny," I objected. "I'm taller than Alice!"

"So? You're still a squirt compared to me!" He pressed.

I shook my head grinning. "Alright, whatever."

The beautiful blonde on his arm stepped forward and smiled politely as Jasper introduced me to her. "Natalie, this is my twin sister, Rosalie."

"You can call me, Rose," she said as she nodded her greeting. "All of my family does."

I had a feeling that she was not very accepting of very many people, so I knew to feel honored that she would so easily accept me into her family.

"I'm Natalie," I smiled at her, and then at the others. "It's nice to meet you all – you have a beautiful home." I added conventionally.

"Thank you, dear," Esmé said. "We're so glad that you came." She spoke with feeling, though I couldn't figure out why she was feeling this way.

Carlisle's expression distracted me from this train of thought; he was gazing meaningfully at Jasper with an intense expression. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper nod once.

I looked away, trying to be polite and not distract them from whatever silent kind of conversation that they were having. My eyes wandered again to the beautiful instrument on the platform by the door. I suddenly remembered a childhood fantasy that, should either Bella or I ever win a lottery, we would buy a grand piano for our mother. She wasn't really good – she only played for herself on our secondhand upright – but we both loved to watch her play. She was happy, absorbed – she seemed like a new, mysterious being to me then someone outside the 'mom' persona that we took for granted. She'd put us both through lessons, of course, though Bella, like most kids, whined until she let her quit. I, however, stayed with it longer until I spotted the guitar and then switched over.

Esmé noticed my preoccupation.

"Do you play?" she asked, inclining her head toward the piano.

I nodded. "Yes. It's so beautiful. Is it yours?"

"No," she laughed. "It is Edward's, though Jasper sometimes uses it when he gets in the musical mood. They both can play many instruments, though Edward favors the piano and Jasper, the guitar."

"Wow, he never told me." I said looked back and glaring accusingly at Jasper.

He only shrugged and wrapped an arm around my front, kissing the top of my head. "You never asked." He grinned.

"Wise guy," I muttered causing everyone around me to briefly laugh.

There was a moment of silence before a long sigh brought all of our attention towards Carlisle. "Alright," he relented. "Shall we take a seat in the living room so that we can get on the way with our discussion?"

I smiled politely and nodded, feeling that nervous knot grow back up in my stomach. I knew that somehow Jasper sensed this, giving me a small squeeze as we all made our way into what appeared to be the living room, taking a seat on different pieces of furniture decorated around the room; Jasper and I on the loveseat, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Edward on the couch, and Carlisle on a recliner with Esmé on the arm rest.

My focus immediately made my way over towards Carlisle, for he was the first to speak. Though, what he said was something that I was not expecting in the least. Not even close…

* * *

**A/N: Cliff Hanger! LOL… so the discussion has started! Anyone have any ideas about how it will go? Will Natalie be accepting like Bella was or will she freak out and want some space from Jasper and the Cullen's? Let me know what you thought of the chapter! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the end of the chapter!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX _or _Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet' **(REVISED)**  
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Elemental Bella'  
'Overwhelming Darkness' **NEW!**  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Instinctual Reactions'  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
- Bella'Xo_  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**

'


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Unimaginable Outcomes**

**A/N:**** If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! Enjoy!****- Bella'Xo**

* * *

**Chapter 13**  
**(Jasper's POV)**

"Do you believe in the supernatural?" Carlisle asked Natalie as she sat on the love seat with my arm wrapped lazily around her shoulders.

She looked at him perplexed as if she was not expecting his question before quickly shaking herself out of it. "You mean like fairies, werewolves, ghosts or something?" She asked.

Carlisle nodded slowly. "Or something…" he confirmed.

Feeling the need to step in and insert myself into the conversation, her being my mate and all, I shifted myself, turning her body slightly towards mine before reaching over and picking up the lap top and placing it between us, on both of our thighs before opening it. It booted up quickly and I hit the shortcut for internet explorer.

The family looked on in curiosity, puzzled as to what I was doing until I told Natalie what to do next. "Darlin', if you will please look up the name 'Major Jasper Christian Whitlock' under the Google web browser, please?" I requested, knowing that her seeing some proof would make it easier for her to digest and believe.

She did what she was told and countless pages of links popped up about the Civil War and its soldiers.

"Good girl, now click on the link that says 'Missing in Action: Major Jasper Whitlock'." I said pointing to the screen. I knew that this website would have exactly what we were looking for within it.

She sighed and dragged the mouse over to the link and clicked. She clearly didn't understand why I was making her do this, but she wasn't questioning my motive.

Finally, the page loaded up and there, staring back at us was a picture of me in my Major's uniform during the Civil War along with a complete page of my life and how I had gone missing after evacuating the town of Galveston of its women and children.

Upon seeing the picture, her emotions became frantic and she immediately leaned in close to read what was written out loud. "Major Jasper Christian Whitlock was born in the fall of 1840…" she trailed off, her heart beating erratically. She just stared at the page for several moments before finally turning to look at me. "I don't understand what this all means? You're immortal? But how?"

I let out a long sigh as I reached forward and took one of Natalie's hands in my own. "Think about it. Think about what you already know about my family and I." I told her before helping her list off the qualities. "Our eyes are gold and change colors, though, they weren't always like this, but a brilliant red. Our skin is like marble; hard and cold to the touch." I ran my fingertips overtop her knuckles. "We are extremely fast and strong. You never see us eat, but we have to get our nutrition somewhere. And finally, we're immortal."

She didn't have to think long about it as she suddenly gripped one of my hands with hers, leaving the one that was lazily doodling patterns alone. She was frozen and alarmed as she digested the information that I had just fed into her, however, I had a feeling that she had already come to the correct conclusion.

"Vampire…" she finally whispered, letting the word trail off of the tip of the tip of her tongue.

"You got it!" Emmett grinned, bringing her attention away from me and towards him. "And before you get all freaked out, we don't drink human blood."

Alice nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we like to call ourselves 'vegetarians', because we drink from the blood of animals." She chirped happily.

Natalie nodded slightly baffled as she turned her focus back towards the screen on the lap top. "So, this is you – was you – as a human before you were… changed?" She wondered out loud, her eyebrows scrunching together in concentration and curiosity as she ran her fingertips over the photo.

"Yes," I nodded. "I was the youngest Major in Texas when that picture was done."

"Wow…" She whispered, dropping her hand from the screen before switching her focus to me. "So, is everything that they say about vampires true? Like how you all sleep in a coffin and turn to ash in the sun?"

Emmett snorted loudly while the rest of us either chuckled or smiled.

"No, darlin, it's not true." I informed her. "In fact, we don't sleep at all."

Her eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Never?" She pressed. "As in you _never_ sleep?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"But what about the sun? Does it affect you guys at all?" She asked.

"No, the sun doesn't kill us, but it does affect us in other ways." I answered her somewhat uncomfortably.

She tilted her head to the side in uncertainty. "Then what does it do?" She questioned and I looked down in embarrassment as she looked around the room, willing one of us to answer her question.

Edward finally began to rub the back of his neck uncomfortably as he answered. "We sparkle." He muttered quietly.

She leaned forward, her brows scrunching up together. "I'm sorry, what was that?" She probed.

"He said that we sparkle." Rosalie answered. The girls weren't as embarrassed about this aspect of vampirism as us guys were. I mean, think about it… Me, the most feared vampire to ever exist; The God of War (A/N: Credit goes to Idreamofeddy for coming up with this nickname) and I sparkle like a freakin' disco ball.

A slow smile began to spread across Natalie's lips, her emotions sending out waves of intrigue and amusement. "You guys _sparkle?_ Oh, this I have to see! Will you show me sometime?" She asked me as her eyes flickered next to her in my direction.

"Sure," I smiled back at her. It would be worth is just to see her eyes light up and a smile spread across her features like that.

Carlisle stood from his seat and approached the two of us on the love seat before sitting down of the coffee table in front of us. "Now Natalie," he began. "You know that you can't tell anyone about this, right?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes, I understand." He smiled tentatively at her in return.

Natalie turned her attention back towards me with a serious, inquisitive expression on her face. "But what does you guys being vampires have to do with me and why there are all of these weird anomalies when it comes to our relationship?" She inquired.

I sighed and exchanged a look with Carlisle, causing him to nod his approval. I was a bit nervous as to how she would react when she learned that she was bound to me the way that she was, but I knew that she needed to know.

"Darlin', in my world, there is something very rare for a vampire to experience." I began. "Each vampire has a true mate, the other half of their soul. However, it is not very common for a vampire to find them, because the majority of the time, they are human and most vampires prey on humans and don't integrate themselves into the human world like me and my family does. So, they will grow old and die and the vampire will have lost their chance at finding their true soul mate."

I paused, giving her time to digest this information before she finally looked up at my face in realization. "I'm your mate, aren't I?" She queried, though, it was more of a statement than a question.

However, I answered anyway. "Yes, Natalie, you are."

She took in a deep breath and nodded. "OK," She paused. "And what does being your mate entail?"

I looked down at our joined hands and began to draw lazy patterns on the back of her palm with my free one. "As you have probably noticed by now, our relationship is very different from what any other human relationship is like." She nodded her comprehension even though I was not asking her a question. "We have quirks that we can't control - me more so than you, because I am a vampire. We are very protective and possessive of our mates. When we are apart, we feel a type of pain in our chest. It is almost like a lasso that is around us, pulling us towards our mates. If we ever need to find them for whatever reason, all we have to do is follow the pull. The same goes for you, but to a lesser degree, correct?"

She nodded, but then stopped as if she remembered something. "But after the accident when I was at my house, I didn't feel it like I normally do when we separate."

I looked down sheepishly. "That's because I never left ya, darlin'. I was just outside your window." I paused, taking in her blank faced reaction. "I'm sorry, Natty. It's just that after I almost lost ya today, I couldn't bear to be away from you."

She smiled a small smile and let out a breath. "It's okay, I understand. I'm sure that if the situation was reversed, I would do the same thing."

I smiled at her in thanks and brought our hands up to my lips to place a chaste kiss on her knuckles. "Thank you, darlin'." Her lip quirked up in a half a smile as I continued my explanation of mates. "A vampire cannot live without their other half once they've found them. Especially when it comes to a bond like we have."

She frowned, her eyebrows scrunching together in wonder. "What's different about our bond from others?"

I shifted somewhat uncomfortably. "Well, because of who I am, the strength of our bond is much stronger than the average mating bond like Rosalie and Emmett's or Carlisle and Esme's."

"I don't understand? Who are you?" She pressed.

I sighed. "Darlin', now is not the time for me to go into too much detail about my past, but overall, I am a far more aggressive vampire than average and am one hell of a possessive bastard. Let's just say that it wouldn't be good for anyone if I lost you for whatever reason."

She nodded slowly in understanding. "But you will tell me about your past some other time."

"Yes," I answered somewhat reluctantly. "I'll tell you everything that you want to know, but right now we only have so much time to explain everything to you before you have to be home for Charlie."

"Alright," She agreed but then looked up in alarm as if she had just realized something vital. "Wait, if a vampire can't live without their mate, what happens when I die one day?"

Shit. This was the part of the conversation that I dreaded the most.

I shifted closer to her and took her free hand in my own free hand as I looked her in her eyes. "Natalie, just know that I would never take your choices from you, but I need you to know that there is only two alternatives for us at this point now that I have met you." I paused, letting her take in everything I've said little by little. "The first choice is that you remain as you are. We stay together throughout your life and one day, when you die, I follow." Her eyes widened as she quickly began to shake her head 'no'. "Shh… that is only one of the choices and if you don't want to do that, then we don't have to." She seemed to calm slightly, but stayed quiet as she waited for me to go on. "The second choice that we have is that we could change you into one of us and we could be together forever."

"The second one," she rushed out in an urgency, surprising us all.

"Slow down, darlin'," I coaxed her. "None of this needs to be decided right now."

"It's true." Carlisle nodded, assuring her that I was right. "But before you make that decision, there are some things that you need to know about becoming a vampire."

Her forehead and nose scrunched up adorably as she tilted her head to the side in befuddlement. "Like what?" She asked.

"Well, first of all, we are all baron." Esme supplied sadly.

Natalie's mouth formed an 'O' shape as she looked around at all of us sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that." She said quietly.

I squeezed her hands lightly to get her attention. "It's alright, sweetheart. We've had a lot of time to get used to that aspect and it's harder for some of us than it is for others." I explained and looked toward Rose sympathetically.

"What else do I need to know?" She asked in a quiet, somewhat shy voice.

Alice spoke up this time, trying to bring up the somber mood. "Some of us get powers!"

Natalie quirked a brow at that. "Powers? As in powers like Superman or Matilda?" She questioned.

There were laughs going around the room at this as Edward answered her. "Kind of, just not as fanatical."

"Do any of you have a power?" She wondered.

I smiled fondly at my little mate and pulled her more securely into my arms. "We prefer to call them gifts or abilities, but yes, Alice, Edward and I all have a little something extra. It only happens to a select few of us who have had these stronger attributes in our human lives."

"For example, I was always really good at reading people at understanding them without them having to speak, so when I was changed into… what I am… I was given the ability to read minds." Edward enlightened her.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise before embarrassment took over. "So, you've been able to hear what I've been thinking this whole time?" She asked him red faced.

Edward's smile faded slightly as he cleared his throat loudly and unnecessarily. "Well, actually, I can't seem to get a read on either you or your sister. If I couldn't see you right here with my own two eyes, I would have never known that you were there."

Relief began to seep out of her as her rigid stance deflated, though she was still anxious. "Is there something wrong with me?" She asked.

"No, I don't think anything is wrong with either of you." Carlisle supplied. "I actually think it might have to do with a potential ability, though, we won't know until it either develops or a friend of mine named Eleazar gets a read on you. He has the ability to tell who has a gift and what it is, even if they are still human."

"Wow, okay…" Her attention flickered next to Edward towards Alice as she spoke. "So, what can you do?"

"I can see the future!" She chirped happily.

Natalie's jaw dropped in amazement. "Holy crow! Are you serious?! How does it work?"

She nodded ecstatically as she began to explain her gift to my little mate. "It's all based on decisions. Anyone who I've met before, I can see the path that they are on while they're on it. But if they change their mind, the vision changes. Get it?"

"I think so." Natalie supplied before looking up at me. "And what about you? What can you do?"

I sucked in a deep breath as I was preparing for her answer as I spoke. "I can feel and manipulate emotions."

She slowly nodded as her emotions cycled. "Have you ever…you know?"

I shook my head. "No, I wouldn't do that to you unless I had to and if that is the case, I would tell you."

She sighed in relief. "OK, thank you."

I gave her a squeeze and a kiss on the temple. She seemed to be in deep thought before her focus shifted towards Edward. "So, what's up with you and my sister? You know, she's been pestering me about you ever since you saved her."

A loud growl came from Rosalie as the mood grew somber. We had not gotten the chance to talk about the incident as a family yet and emotions were still running high from the whole experience. Rosalie was especially mad and I wasn't too thrilled about Edward's interference either. I had sent distracting emotions out towards the humans as I used my vampire speed to get to my mate and would have been able to grab Bella too if Edward hadn't acted like an idiot and stopped the van with his hand right in front of the girl.

_Talk about exposure._

I scowled as I thought about this. None of us could afford the Volturi hearing about this, especially with my very human mate with me. They would demand that she either be killed or changed right then and there.

"There's nothing between Bella and I." Edward answered her. "Though, we would all appreciate it if you kept everything you've learned tonight to yourself."

Natalie nodded frantically. "Of course, I won't tell a soul."

The clock in the entryway chimed, letting us know that it was now eleven o'clock. I sighed sadly, knowing that I would have to take my mate home for the night so that I could get back and we could have our family meeting about the events of this afternoon.

"We've got to get goin' now, darlin'." I told her. "We have school tomorrow and you need to get some sleep."

She nodded, smiling up at me before we stood and made our rounds so that Natalie could bid the family farewell before driving off into the night.

* * *

**A/N: So, there you have it! Natalie now knows about vampires and I'd say that she took it rather well, though she still has a lot to learn about them, as well as the mating between Jasper and herself. What do you think will happen during the family meeting when Jasper gets back from dropping Natalie off at home?! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Check out my newest collaboration with DeathsQueen26:**

'Overwhelming Darkness': _It has been 10 years since Edward left Bella and since then danger has been around every corner for her. Charlie is dead, Jake is dead and now Bella is a vampire running things in the south and is going up against Maria for more territory. What happens when the Volturi get involved and call the Cullen's for help with the new Warlord, Iz – War Goddess of the South. OOC Bella B/J_

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX**

**_If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!_**  
_- Bella'Xo_**_  
_Xo BellaItalia oX**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Unimaginable Outcomes**

**A/N: If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! Enjoy! - Bella'Xo**

* * *

**Chapter 14  
(Jasper's POV)**

I looked over towards the passenger seat where Natalie sat looking out the window into the night sky, my fingers intertwined with hers. She must have felt me looking at her as her gaze flickered over towards me and gave me a small tentative smile. I returned it gratefully and brought our hands up my lips and placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles. I felt the adoration and affection well up in her emotions and I couldn't help but to send her what I was feeling as well; happiness, love, affection… relief.

She looked at me in surprise as she consciously felt the effects of my gift for the first time. "Was that -"

"Yes ma'am," I interrupted her as I confirmed her suspicions.

Her eyebrows shot up and a smirk began to lift at her lips. "Wow," I praised me. "I wonder what else he can do with that gift." She mumbled quietly at the end so that I wasn't supposed to hear. I couldn't help but to start to chuckle at that and a beautiful pink blush began to burn on her cheeks. "Oh, I forgot," she mumbled. "I'm really going to have to get used to this vampire thing."

I chuckled briefly once again and reached over to put my arm around her and pull her slightly closer over the center console so that I could place a kiss on her temple. "You'll get used to it." I smiled at her just as we pulled up in front of her house.

I put the gear in park, letting the car idle as I turned towards her and took both of her hands in mine, looking into her eyes. "You have no idea how good it feels to have everything out in the open between us and to have you accept me. Thank you so much, darlin'."

She looked back at me with a small smile as I spoke and gave me an occasional gentle squeeze. "It doesn't matter what you are, as long as you're mine." She murmured. "It doesn't change the kind of person that you are and who you are to me, let alone how I feel about you."

I looked down at our hands as I spoke. "I hope that you'll continue to feel that way after you learn about my past."

Her lips turned down slightly. "I don't care what you've done or who you were. Like I said, it only matters who you are today. OK?" I didn't look at her as I nodded, though I wouldn't believe it until after I came clean with her.

It was when I looked up that I noticed Bella at her bedroom window as she looked out at my Viper. I could feel her curiosity and impatience from where we sitting.

Natalie noticed that my focus was elsewhere as she followed my line of sight and sighed. "I guess I better go then." She said dejectedly.

I nodded, leaning forward as I untangled my hands from hers and reached up, cupping her face with my hands as I lightly ran both of my thumbs over her cheeks. I continued to move forward and pressed my lips against hers, her lips molding themselves perfectly around my own marble-like ones. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip, causing her to gasp and giving me the perfect opportunity to deepen the kiss as I plunged my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues danced the age old routine as they brushed against each other, massaging the other. It was pure bliss and it was obvious from her emotions that she was loving it just as much as I was.

Finally, after several moments, she pulled back, looking up at me with her sparkling sapphire-like eyes. I continued running my thumbs over her cheeks and leaned forward to press another quick kiss against her heated ones.

"What's wrong, darlin'?" I asked her with concern when I felt dread and emptiness spike in her emotions.

She bit her lip and looked up at me from under her lashes. "I don't want to leave you." She admittedly whispered.

I sighed, turning my hand over to brush a strand of hair behind her ear affectionately. "I don't either, sweetheart." I admitted thoughtfully as I began to contemplate something in my mind before a light bulb went off. "How about this; I have to go back to the house to have that family meeting, but what about afterward, I can come back here and sneak in through your window?"

"But don't you need to sleep too?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No," I answered. "We don't sleep."

"Ever?" She asked appalled as her eyebrows shot up.

"Nope," I couldn't help but to grin at her expression. "Never."

"Wow," She mused for a couple of moments before pulling herself back to the present. "But won't you be bored just lying there watching me sleep?"

"I could never be bored when I'm with you," I told her. "Just leave your window unlocked for me."

She nodded. "Alright."

I leaned in once more to kiss her goodbye before she begrudgingly left my presence and went inside, turning to look at me once more to blow a kiss from the front door before disappearing inside.

* * *

Everyone was waiting around the dining room when I arrived, entering the house. The room was, of course, never used for its intended purpose. But it was furnished with a long oval mahogany table surrounded by chairs where everyone was standing around – we were scrupulous about having all the correct props in place. Carlisle liked to use it as a conference room. In a group with such strong and disparate personalities, sometimes it was necessary to discuss things in a calm, seated manner. My gift was often used to help maintain an even emotional level. I had a feeling that I was going to be needed again today going by the emotional levels.

Carlisle sat in his usual seat at the eastern head of the room. Esme was beside him – the held hands on top of the table. Esme's eyes were on Edward their golden depths full of concern, silently pleading with him to stay. He had this notion in his head that it would be better for everyone if he left the family again, or so Emmett had told me earlier.

Edward sat on Carlisle's other side. Esme reached around him to put her free hand on his shoulder. She had no idea what was about to start; she was just worrying about Edward.

Carlisle seemed to have a better sense of what was coming. His lips were pressed tightly together and his forehead was creased. The expression looked too old for his young face.

As everyone else sat, I could see the lines being drawn.

Rosalie sat directly across from Carlisle, on the other end of the long table. She glared at Edward, never looking away. Emmett sat beside her, his face and emotions both wry. I hesitated, and then went to stand against the wall behind Rosalie. I knew what needed to happen in order to keep my human mate safe, even if Bella was her twin sister. Her well-being meant more to me than anything and it would remain that way.

Alice was the last to take her seat. Her eyes were focused on something far away – the future, still too indistinct for her to make use of it. Without seeming to think about it, she sat next to Esme. She rubbed her forehead as if she had a headache.

Edward took a deep breath. He knew that he had to start this. It had been determined earlier after Natalie and Bella left the hospital that he was to blame, because I had covered us using vampire speed with an emotional distraction and didn't show off my vampire strength to an entire parking lot of humans. Edward, however, acted brashly and foolishly without thinking of the consequences. I could have saved Bella too without using my vampire strength and save her the same way that I did Natalie; by pulling her into the bed of their truck with Natalie and I.

"I'm sorry," Edward said, looking first at Rose, then me and then Emmett. "I didn't mean to put any of you at risk. It was thoughtless, and I take full responsibility for my hasty action."

Rosalie glared at him balefully. "What do you mean 'take full responsibility'? Are you going to fix it?"

"Not the way you mean," Edward said, working to keep his voice even and quiet. "I'm willing to leave now, if that makes things better."

"No," Esme murmured. "No, Edward."

He patted her hand. "It's just a few years."

"Esme's right, though," Emmett said. "You can't go anywhere now. That would be the opposite of helpful. We have to know what people are thinking, now more than ever."

"Alice will catch anything major," Edward disagreed.

Carlisle shook his head. "I think Emmett is right, Edward. The girl will be more likely to talk if you disappear. It's all of us leave, or none of us."

"Wait a minute," I interjected. "I won't leave Natalie."

"No one's asking you to, son," Carlisle clarified. "We would come up with a story to take her with us."

"But she won't say anything," Edward insisted quickly. "And I'm sure that Natalie will be the first one that Bella would confide in if she said anything in the first place, so she could warn us or stop her before she tells anyone else, but that won't be the case."

"You don't know her mind," Carlisle reminded him.

"I know this much. Alice, back me up."

Alice stared up at him wearily. "I can't see what will happen if we just ignore this." She glanced at Rose and I.

No, she couldn't see that future – not when Rose and I were so decided against ignoring the incident.

Rosalie's palm smacked down on the table with a loud bang. "We can't allow the human a chance to say anything. Carlisle, you must see that. Even if we decide to all disappear, it's not safe to leave stories behind us. We live so differently from the rest of our kind – you know there are those who would love an excuse to point fingers. We have to be more careful than anyone else!"

"We've left rumors behind us before." Edward reminded her.

"Just rumors and suspicions, Edward. Not eyewitnesses and evidence! Especially when we have to worry about Jasper's human mate being discovered!"

"Evidence!" Edward scoffed, but I was nodded, my eyes hard.

"Rose -" Carlisle began.

"Let me finish, Carlisle. It doesn't have to be any big production. The girl hit her head today. So, maybe that injury turns out to be more serious than it looked." Rosalie shrugged. "Every mortal goes to sleep with the chance of never waking up. The others would expect us to clean up after ourselves. Technically, that would make it Edward's job, but this is obviously beyond him. You know I'm capable of control. I would leave no evidence behind me."

"Yes, Rosalie, we all know how proficient an assassin you are," Edward snarled and she hissed at him furiously.

"Edward, please," Carlisle said. Then he turned to Rosalie. "Rosalie, I looked the other way in Rochester because I felt that you were owed your justice. The men you killed at wronged you monstrously. This is not the same situation. Natalie's twin is innocent."

"It's not personal, Carlisle," Rosalie said through her teeth. "It's to protect us all, including Natalie."

There was a brief moment of silence while Carlisle thought through his answer. When he nodded, Rosalie's eyes lit up. She should have known better. Even if I hadn't been able to feel his emotions or read his thoughts, like Edward can, I could have anticipated his next words. Carlisle never compromised.

"I know you mean well, Rosalie, but… I'd like very much for our family to be worth protecting. The occasional… accident or lapse in control is a regrettable part of who we are." It was very like him to include himself in the plural, though he had never had such a lapse himself. It was mostly me. "To murder a blameless child in cold blood is another thing entirely. I believe the risk she presents, whether she speaks her suspicions or not, is nothing to the greater risk. If we make exceptions to protect ourselves, we risk something much more important. We risk losing the essence of who we are."

Rosalie scowled. "It's just being responsible."

"It's being callous," Carlisle corrected gently. "Every life is precious."

Rosalie sighed heavily and her lower lip pouted out. Emmett patted her shoulder. "It'll be fine, Rose," he encouraged in a low voice.

"The question," Carlisle continued, "is whether we should take Natalie and move on?"

* * *

**A/N: So, what did everyone think of the chapter? What does Jasper want to do regarding Bella? Will the Cullen's take Natalie and move on or will they stay? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to my FF page: Xo BellaItalia oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Unimaginable Outcomes**

**A/N: If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! Enjoy! - Bella'Xo**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_There was a brief moment of silence while Carlisle thought through his answer. When he nodded, Rosalie's eyes lit up. She should have known better. Even if I hadn't been able to feel his emotions or read his thoughts, like Edward can, I could have anticipated his next words. Carlisle never compromised._

_"I know you mean well, Rosalie, but… I'd like very much for our family to be worth protecting. The occasional… accident or lapse in control is a regrettable part of who we are." It was very like him to include himself in the plural, though he had never had such a lapse himself. It was mostly me. "To murder a blameless child in cold blood is another thing entirely. I believe the risk she presents, whether she speaks her suspicions or not, is nothing to the greater risk. If we make exceptions to protect ourselves, we risk something much more important. We risk losing the essence of who we are."_

_Rosalie scowled. "It's just being responsible."_

_"It's being callous," Carlisle corrected gently. "Every life is precious."_

_Rosalie sighed heavily and her lower lip pouted out. Emmett patted her shoulder. "It'll be fine, Rose," he encouraged in a low voice._

_"The question," Carlisle continued, "is whether we should take Natalie and move on?"_

* * *

**Chapter 15  
(Jasper's POV)**

"No," Rosalie moaned. "We just got settled and I don't want to start my sophomore year in high school again!"

"You could keep your present age, of course." Carlisle said.

"And have to more again that much sooner?" She countered.

Carlisle shrugged and looked towards me. "Jasper, you've been quiet. What do you think about taking Natalie and leaving?"

I shook my head. "Though, I think that the situation should be _handled_, I don't think that taking Natalie and leaving would be the answer. She won't want to leave and it would raise too many red flags for us to disappear and Natalie to suddenly go missing at the same time."

"We would make up an excuse for her to have to leave." Carlisle amended. "We could say that she got an early acceptance into college or something."

Again, I shook my head. "I just don't feel good about bringing that kind of attention on us."

"Exactly!" Rosalie interrupted. "I like it here! There's so little sun, we get to be almost normal!"

"Well, we certainly don't have to decide now. We can wait and see if it becomes necessary. Edward seems certain of Natalie's sister's silence."

Rosalie snorted.

**(Edward's POV)**

I was no longer worried about Rose. I could see that she would go along with Carlisle's decision, no matter how infuriated she was with me. Their conversation have moved on to unimportant details.

Jasper, however, remained unmoved and hadn't said anything aside from his opinion on leaving.

I understood why. Before he met Alice in the diner, he'd lived in a combat zone, a relentless theater of war. He knew the consequences of flouting the rules – he'd seen the grisly aftermath with his own eyes. It said much that he had not tried to calm Rosalie down with his extra faculties, no did he now try to rile her up. He was holding himself aloof from this discussion – above it, despite the fact that Bella was his mate's twin sister. Natalie was his one and only focus as he remained quiet at motionless. He would rather risk Natalie's anger than to let her be in danger. He figured that at least this way, she would be safe.

"Jasper," I said.

He met my gaze, his face expressionless.

"She won't pay for my mistakes. I won't allow that and I don't think that Natalie would either."

"She benefits from it, then? If you had not interfered today, she would have been saved and we would not be having this conversation. By saving her, _you_ set this in motion. It is _your_ fault that I am reduced to this, to risk my mate hating me in order to protect her. I will set this right and protect my mate. I will not let her suffer for your stupidity."

I repeated myself, emphasizing each word. _**"I will not allow it."**_

His eyebrows shot up. He wasn't expecting this – he hadn't imagined that I would act to stop him. I might not win, but I would damn well try.

He shook his head once gritted his teeth. "I won't let Natalie live in danger, even a slight danger. You don't feel about anyone the way I feel about her, Edward, and you haven't lived through what I've lived through, whether you've seen my memories or not. You don't understand. I've only just found her, I will not lose her."

"I'm not disputing that, Jasper. But I'm telling you now; I won't allow you to hurt Isabella Swan." We stared at each other, not glaring, but measuring the opposition. I felt him sample the mood around me, testing my determination.

"Jazz," Alice said, interrupting us.

He held my gaze for a moment, and then looked at her. "What is it, Alice? Don't bother telling me that-"

"No, that's not what I was going to say," Alice interrupted. "I was going to ask you for a favor."

I saw what was on her mind and my mouth fell open with an audible gasp. I stared at her, shocked, only vaguely aware that everyone besides Alice and Jasper were now eying me warily.

"I know that you care about Natalie already and-"

"More than you know," He interrupted her as well in a low voice.

"OK," Alice nodded. "And I know that you also care about me and the rest of the family, as well. But, I think that I'm speaking for Natalie, as well, when I say that I would really appreciate it if you didn't try to kill Bella. First of all, Edward's serious and I don't want you two fighting. Secondly, she's Natalie's _twin_ sister. That's a serious bond. That would be like killing a part of your mate's soul and you wouldn't want to do that, would you? Also, she's my friend. At least, she's going to be."

It was clear as glass in her head: Alice smiling, with her icy white arm around the girl's warm, fragile shoulders. And Bella was smiling, too, her arm around Alice's waist with Natalie on her other side in the same happy bubble as the two of them.

The vision was rock solid; only the timing of it was unsure.

"But... Alice..." Jasper sighed. I couldn't manage to turn my head to see his expression. I couldn't tear myself away from the image in Alice's head in order to hear this.

"I'm going to love her someday, Jazz. Just like I love Natalie. I'll be very put out with you if you don't let her be, not to mention, Natalie would never be the same. You don't want to be responsible for that, do you?"

I was still locked into Alice's thoughts. I saw the future shimmer as Jasper's resolve floundered in the face of her unexpected request.

"Ah," she sighed – his indecision had cleared a new future. "See? Bella's not going to say anything to anyone besides her sister and Natalie won't encourage anything. There's nothing to worry about."

The way she said both of the girls' names... like they were all already close confidants...

"Alice," I choked. "What... does this...?"

"I told you there was a change coming, especially for both you and Jasper. I don't know, Edward." But she locked her jaw, and I could see that there was more. She was trying not to think about it; she was focusing very hard on Jasper suddenly, though he was too stunned to have progressed much in his decision making.

She did this sometimes when she was trying to keep something from me; think of something else extremely hard.

"What, Alice? What are you hiding?"

I heard Emmett grumble. He always got frustrated when Alice and I had these kinds of conversations.

She shook her head, trying to not let me in.

"Is it about the girl?" I demanded. "Is it about Bella?"

She had her teeth gritted in concentration, but when I spoke Bella's name, she slipped. Her slip only lasted the tiniest portion of a second, but that was long enough.

**(Jasper's POV)**

Edward's chair hit the floor as he jumped out of the chair and on to his feet.

"NO!" He shouted. He looked stunned as he just realized that he was on his feet.

"Edward!" Carlisle was on his feet, too, his arm on Edward's shoulder. It was obvious that he was barely aware of him.

"It's solidifying," Alice whispered. "Every minute you're more decided. There are really only two was left for her. It's one of the other, Edward."

By the look on his face, it was obvious that he saw what she saw, but could not accept it, whatever 'it' was.

"No," he said again; there was no volume to his denial as he braced himself against the table.

"Will somebody please let the rest of us in on the mystery?" _Thank you, Emmett!_

"I have to leave." Edward whispered to Alice, ignoring him.

"Edward, we've already been over that." Emmett sighed loudly. "That's the best way to start the girl talking. Besides, if you take off, we won't know for sure if she's talking or not. You have to stay and deal with this."

"I don't see you going anywhere, Edward." Alice told him. "I don't know if you can leave anymore." She paused. "Think about it. Think about leaving." She added quietly.

A painful expression crossed his face that then turned into determination. Like he couldn't sanction either future that he'd apparently condemned her to, whatever they were. It worried me that it may have something to do with Natalie and if it was that terrible, I was immediately on edge.

"I'm not entirely sure of Jasper, Edward." Alice went on before I could speak up. "If you leave, if he thinks she's a danger to us or especially Natalie..."

"I don't hear that," Edward contradicted her, still not paying much attention to the rest of us. He was right, at the moment, I wasn't thinking anything about disposing of Natalie's sister, but that doesn't mean that I'm completely decided. My decision was wavering the more that Edward freaked out, though, I wasn't sure because Alice didn't seem that worried. So again, I was undecided.

"Not right at this moment. Will you risk her life by leaving her undefended?" Alice baited him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He groaned, his head falling into his hands.

"I love her, too. Or I will. It's not the same, but I want her around for that. Not to mention, she's Natalie's twin sister and Natalie is Jasper's mate! I see the two of you becoming close once she forgives you for the initial treatment of her sister the first day of school. But Jasper will do what it takes to protect her, even if it means hurting her. Do you want to risk Bella's safety when you could do something to prevent it?" She pressed.

He looked up at me worriedly.

_'I can't make any guarantee's, Edward.' _I warned him.

He sighed, but then snapped his gaze towards Alice, looking as though he just remembered something. "You love her, too?" He whispered incredulously.

It was then that I finally caught on to what was happening.

She sighed. "You are so blind, Edward. Can't you see where you're headed? Can't you see where you already are? It's more inevitable than the sun rising in the east. See what I see..."

He shook his head horrified. "No." He kept shaking his head as if trying to shut out the vision she revealed to him. "I don't have to follow that course. I'll leave. I will change the future."

"You can try." She said with her voice sounding skeptical.

"Oh, come on!" Emmett bellowed.

"Pay attention," Rose hissed at him. "Alice sees him falling for a human! His singer, of all humans. It's rare enough for a vampire to have a relationship with a human, let alone his singer. How classy, Edward!" She made a gagging sound.

"What?" Emmett said, startled. Then his booming laugh echoed through the room. "Is that what's been going on?" He laughed again. "Tough break, Edward."

"Fall for a human?" Esme repeated in a stunned voice. "For the girl he saved today? Fall in love with her?"

"What do you see, Alice? _Exactly_." I demanded.

She turned towards us as Edward continued to stare numbly at the side of her face. "It all depends on whether he is strong enough or not. Either he'll kill her himself," - she turned to meet Edward's gaze again, glaring - "which would really irritate me, Edward, not to mention what it would do to Natalie -" She turned to face me again, "or she'll be one of us someday. However, you should know that I see Natalie as one of us, as well. That future is solid as a diamond."

Some of us gasped; I didn't look to see who. I had planned to talk to Natalie about the possibility of joining me as a vampire one day, but from Alice's vision, it looks as though that future will happen. I was thankful that she seemed to agree to it, but it still didn't make me any less nervous to broach the subject with her in the distant future. It was far too soon to spring it on her now.

"That's not going to happen!" Edward was shouting again. "Neither one, not for Bella!"

Alice didn't seem to hear him. "It all depends," she repeated. "He may be just strong enough to kill her – but it will be close. It will take an amazing amount of control," she mused. "more than even Carlisle has, but he may just be strong enough... the only thing he's not strong enough to do is stay away from her. That's a lost cause."

Edward couldn't seem to find his voice. No one else seemed to be able to either. The room was still. He stared at Alice while everyone stared at him. The majority of us seemed slightly horrified.

After a long moment, Carlisle sighed. "Well, this complicates things."

"I'll say!" Emmett agreed. His voice was still close to laughter. Trust Emmett to find the joke in the destruction of Bella and Edward's lives. "Is she his mate or just some chick he's got a thing for, though?"

Alice pursed her lips. "It's too soon to tell, though, I'm leaning more towards his mate. I guess we'll find out."

Carlisle nodded and looked toward me. "How do you feel about Natalie changing, Jasper?"

I shrugged. "I'm fine with it. She's my mate and I want her with me, but I wouldn't have had a problem with it if she had said that it wasn't something that she wanted."

"OK," Carlisle nodded. "Then I suppose the plans remain the same, though." He said thoughtfully "We'll stay, and watch. Obviously, no one will... hurt the girl." He looked towards me pointedly as Edward visibly stiffened.

"No," I said quietly. "I can agree to that. If Alice sees only two ways -"

"No!" Edward's voice was not a shout or a growl or a cry of despair, but a combination of the three as his emotions echoed the same thing. "No!" He shouted once more before stalking out of the room. Esme touched his arm as he passed, but he didn't acknowledge the gesture and ran out of the house towards the forest, clearing the river in one bound and raced into the woods, just as it began to rain.

* * *

**A/N:**** So, what do you think? Any ideas on what will happen next? Will Edward follow what happens in SM's story line? What will Natalie think? When will these changes occur? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Check out one of my newest stories!**

**Out of the Dark & In to the Light: **_What if Carlisle and Esme had a hybrid daughter in the 1930's while Edward rebelled? During Eclipse when the threat of Victoria and her army are upon them, they call back their daughter to come & help them in their time of need. But during her visit, she has to not only adjust to the idea of a strong mate, but to six new siblings only just learning of her existence. Jasper/OC_

**To see more, go to my FF page: Xo BellaItalia oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. ****The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Unimaginable Outcomes**

**A/N: ****If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I**** will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! Enjoy! ****–**** Bella**

* * *

_**Previously…  
(Jasper's POV)**_

_Alice didn't seem to hear him. "It all depends," she repeated. "He may be just strong enough to kill her – but it will be close. It will take an amazing amount of control," she mused. "more than even Carlisle has, but he may just be strong enough... the only thing he's not strong enough to do is stay away from her. That's a lost cause."_

_Edward couldn't seem to find his voice. No one else seemed to be able to either. The room was still. He stared at Alice while everyone stared at him. The majority of us seemed slightly horrified._

_After a long moment, Carlisle sighed. "Well, this complicates things."_

_"I'll say!" Emmett agreed. His voice was still close to laughter. Trust Emmett to find the joke in the d__e__struction of Bella and Edward's lives. "Is she his mate or just some chick he's got a thing for, though?"_

_Alice pursed her lips. "It's too soon to tell, though, I'm leaning more towards his mate. I guess we'll find out."_

_Carlisle nodded and looked toward me. "How do you feel about Natalie changing, Jasper?"_

_I shrugged. "I'm fine with it. She's my mate and I want her with me, but I wouldn't have had a pro__b__lem with it if she had said that it wasn't something that she wanted."_

_"OK," Carlisle nodded. "Then I suppose the plans remain the same, though." He said thoughtfully "We'll stay, and watch. Obviously, no one will... hurt the girl." He looked towards me pointedly as Edward vi__s__ibly stiffened._

_"No," I said quietly. "I can agree to that. If Alice sees only two ways -"_

_"No!" Edward's voice was not a shout or a growl or a cry of despair, but a combination of the three as his emotions echoed the same thing. "No!" He shouted once more before stalking out of the room. Esme touched his arm as he passed, but he didn't acknowledge the gesture and ran out of the house towards the forest, clearing the river in one bound and raced into the woods, just as it began to rain._

* * *

**Chapter 16****  
****(Natalie's POV)**

It was very odd, the weeks that followed the accident. I didn't like keeping things from my sister, but it was a matter of importance – or so the Cullen's said. She kept having weird dreams and ended up crawling into my bed in the middle of the night. She described them starting as very dark and what dim light there was seemed to be radiating from Edward's skin. She couldn't see his face, just his back as he walked away from her, leaving her in blackness. No matter how fast she ran, she couldn't catch up to him; no matter how loud she called, he never turned. She would wake up troubled in the middle of the night, unable to sleep again until she crawled into my room and under my covers with me. After that, she had the same kind of dreams every night, but always on the periphery, never within reach.

It was odd that she had those kinds of dreams, especially with the qualities that were so accurate to the Cullen's, even though she didn't have that knowledge. I had yet to see for myself what Edward and Rosalie meant when they said that they 'sparkle' and I was anxious to see that.

Much to both Bella's and my dismay, we found ourselves the center of attention for the rest of that week after the accident. Tyler Crowley was impossible, following both Bella and I around, obsessed with making amends to us somehow – or well, more to Bella than I, especially after I blew up at him and told him to get a life.

Bella, however, was more on the subtle side. She kept politely trying to convince him what she wanted more than anything else was for him to forget all about it – especially since nothing had actually happened to her – but he remained insistent. He followed her between classes and sat at our now-crowded lunch table. Mike and Eric were even less friendly toward him than they were to each other, which made us both worry that we had gained another unwelcome fan.

No one seemed to be concerned about Edward and Jasper though, or, at least, not in involving the accident. I continued to bounce between tables at lunch and was questioned constantly on Jasper and I's budding relationship. I kept their any of their involvement to myself, not wanting to push any of the unwanted spotlights onto them and raise suspicions after learning the truth. Bella, however, continued to explain over and over that they were the hero's – how Edward had pulled her out of the way and had nearly been crushed, too, while Jasper managed to yank me up into the bed of the truck. She tried to be convincing and would try to get me involved, as well, but I would just shrug my shoulders and nod. Jessica, Mike, Eric, and everyone else always commented that they hadn't even seen them there till the van was pulled away.

Bella would constantly question me about why no one else had seen them standing so far away, before they were suddenly, impossibly saving our lives. I would always tell her that it was probably just because they weren't paying them any attention. The Cullen's were like that, in a way, almost like a beautiful painting that was seen and not heard. They were never surrounded by crowds of curious bystanders eager for their firsthand account. People avoided them, as usual.

I had once asked them why this was one day as I sat at their lunch table for the second half of the period. Emmett had answered by saying that it's an instinctual reaction for humans to shy away from them. Jasper, then, followed up by explaining that unless they were hunting and using what they called allure or 'vampire charm', they stayed clear of them. But even then, something inside them always screamed _danger._

I had asked Jasper how he knew so much about hunting humans, but he immediately had gotten serious and said that it had to do with his past and promised to tell me about it someday.

The Cullen's sat at the same table, as always, not eating, talking only among themselves until I came along. None of them, especially Edward, had even so much as glanced my sister's way anymore. I asked why this was, but as Alice was about to explain, he immediately shot her a look, immediately shutting her up.

I didn't like the way that he had begun treating my sister since after the accident and I made it well known. She had told me that when he sat next to her in class, he sat as far from her as the table would allow, and he seemed totally unaware of her presence. She explained how now and then, his fists would suddenly ball up – skin stretched even whiter over the bones – and it made her believe that he wasn't quite as oblivious as he appeared. She believed that he wished that he hadn't pulled her from the path of Tyler's van.

After discussing this with Jasper one day after school when we did homework together at his house, he explained that Bella had seen too much and that he was trying to keep her away from learning the truth about him and his family. I could understand that part, because – like me – Bella was very perceptive and picked up on even the tiniest details. It was obvious that Edward and Bella both liked each other, but when I asked about it, we had gotten interrupted by Edward growling from downstairs and Jasper just smiled apologetically and whispered quietly that we would discuss it some other time.

_It never came back up._

I had tried to convince Bella that Edward didn't really think that when she had asked me about him, but she couldn't come to any other conclusions and I couldn't betray the secret to tell her otherwise. The only time that she had even tried to talk to him was the day after the accident.

The last time that she'd seen him, outside of the ER, they'd both been so furious. She was still angry that he wouldn't trust her with the truth, even though she was keeping her part of the bargain that they had made flawlessly. But he had in fact, saved her life, no matter how he'd done it and after I got back from the Cullen's that night, I was able to help her turn the heat of her anger into gratitude.

Every day, the Cullen's had listened carefully for anything new about them, and asked my help to make sure that no one had noticed anything during the accident, aside from my sister. Luckily, nothing anything ever came up and Bella never spoke a word of her suspicions, except to me, of course.

I had learned a lot about vampires from that day on and every aspect of it fascinated me. I didn't get to learn as much as I wanted, though, because I was splitting my time between my sister, who was growing into a depression, Jasper - though, we did have two dinner dates throughout the month - and Charlie, not to mention, the Cullen's had to hunt and once, even went away for an entire weekend. I learned enough and even got to experience their speed for myself when Jasper took me for a run through the forest one day after school. It was the most exhilarating experience, better than any roller coaster. However, I still had so much to learn.

The rain continued heavily, and after that first initial week after the accident, the weeks had remained relatively calm. Jessica made me aware of another event looming on the horizon – she called the first Tuesday of March to ask Bella's permission to invite Mike to the girls' choice spring dance in two weeks. Bella, of course, didn't care and told her that she wasn't going, despite my persistence in getting her to come.

She chatted on with us on speaker phone, asking me if I was going to ask Jasper, causing me to tense. I had never even thought of asking him.

_Did vampires even go to school dances? _

It would be a topic that I would have to revisit later.

The next day, I was surprised that Jessica wasn't her usual gushing self in Spanish. She was silent as she walked with Bella and I in between the classes that we had together, and Bella and I were both afraid to ask her why. I would have to talk to Edward later and see if he saw anything in her thoughts. Though, I had an inkling that Mike had turned her down in hopes that my sister would ask him. Lucky for me, Jasper had made it very clear to the other guys around school that I was taken and not to even attempt to approach the topic of the dance with me.

I slid in next to Jasper about a quarter of the way into lunch, feeling rather uncomfortable at the table. Jessica had sat as far from Mike as possible, chatting animatedly with Eric while Mike was unusually quiet. You could practically feel the tension, so I decided to take my leave and left Bella to talk with Angela.

Jasper slid his arm around my waist and pulled me tightly to his side. I couldn't help but radiate contentment, that he had obviously felt and he pressed a kiss to my temple.

"Bella's going to stare at Edward in a minute. Look normal," Alice said, a common phrase uttered from her these days. They would then be careful to fidget and shift their weight; absolute stillness was apparently a marker of their kind.

I looked up at Jasper as he rolled his eyes and looked down to smirk at me. I couldn't help but smile back as I thought to myself how silly this whole thing was, though, I knew that it was necessary.

Alice let out a long sigh.

"Stay out of it, Alice," Edward said from beside me under his breath. "It's not going to happen."

She pouted. Alice was obviously anxious about something and I looked up at Jasper in confusion. He leaned over and quietly explained to me that Alice had seen a vision of Edward and Bella together, as well as the two of them as close friends and that Edward didn't want to bring Bella into this world. I couldn't understand why it was up to him on whether or not Bella knew and, again, I got an '_I'll explain it later.'_ The list was beginning to grow and I was beginning to get frustrated with all of these secrets that were being hidden and pushed off until _later_ – a time that had never come.

I huffed in aggravation and brought my attention back to the hushed conversation between Alice and Edward.

"I'll admit, you're better than I thought. You've got the future all snarled up and senseless again. I hope you're happy." Alice complained.

"It makes plenty of sense to me." Edward muttered satisfied as Alice snorted delicately.

"Why are you pressing this, Alice? Edward's doing the right thing, staying away from Bella." Rose said glaring at Alice.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Rose." Alice answered, clearly annoyed. "Why are you so against Bella anyways, but are perfectly fine with Natalie?"

"Beca -"

I felt a round of calm being sent out through the table as Emmett clamped a hand over Rosalie's mouth and made a joke while I looked back and forth between everybody with a frown.

I looked up at Jasper, ready to ask him about it, but sidestepped myself when I saw his eyes. They were relatively dark and I frowned, deciding to keep my question to myself, _for now_.

"How are you doing?" I asked him concerned and quietly as I reached under the table and intertwined our hands.

"Hmmm," Jasper said noncommittally as he reached over with his opposite hand and slid his hand up my thigh, squeezing it lightly and sending shivers down my spine. We hadn't done more than the occasional make out session, but it was obvious that we were both hoping for more soon – as _soon _as we could get a moment together without a house full of prying ears who could hear a pin drop in the next room.

"Maybe you should ditch this next period." Alice whispered to him.

I knew that it meant that he would slip up that next period and smile up at him with confidence. "I'm sure it's just as a precaution." I supplied and reached up to kiss him under his jaw. "Go ahead. I don't want to see you hurting. I'll meet you in the parking lot after school."

He sighed and nodded and whispered a 'thank you' in my ear. Probably because I didn't treat him like he was going to slip up every five minutes like I've noticed the rest of his family did. They only seemed to trust him with me, because I seemed to help him rather than hinder him as I learned that he wasn't a danger to me.

For the rest of lunch, Jasper entertained himself and me, making sexual advances with his hands and emotions. The sexual tension between the two of us was so thick, it was stifling. When the bell finally rang, I was about an inch away from crawling into his lap and taking him right then and there in front of everyone.

* * *

When school finally ended, I met up with Jasper and Alice outside the double doors. Jasper's eyes were looking much better and back to their liquid gold that I had come to love.

"So, what's going on?" I asked Alice as she had a grin on her face.

"Oh, nothing. Edward's just having a jealous tantrum because other guys are asking Bella about the dance." Alice explained.

"That would be funny to see," Jasper grinned. "Isn't it girl's choice, though? Why are they asking her?"

"The same reason that guys are asking Natalie!" She said, and then smacked her hand over her mouth, looking at me apologetically as Jasper growled, turning me around to face him.

"Guys have been hounding you? Why didn't you tell me?" He growled.

"It's no big deal. I turned them down." I soothed him. "They just wanted to know if I've chosen who I wanted to go with yet."

Alice giggled. "It seems that your obvious flaunting and warning didn't seep through yet, Jasper."

He ignored her. "And have you?" He smirked, pulling me flush against him. "Decided who you want to go with?"

"Hmmm…" I murmured as he nuzzled his face into my neck. "I think I might as Emmett." I joked.

He growled low in my ear, but didn't get too upset as he felt my amusement. "You little monster," he continued as he began to nip at my pulse point, making me giggle. "Now, who were you going to ask?"

"Edward?" He growled again and began to tickle my sides.

"Who?" He pressed, but I could feel him smiling against my neck.

"Tyler?" I was almost convulsing with laughter by now.

"Try again." He began to nip at my ear lobe.

"Okay! Okay! I give! Uncle! Uncle!" I laughed and he finally stopped and pulled back to look me in the eye with a wide smile on his face. "I didn't know to ask you or not, because I wasn't sure if you guys went to those kinds of school functions, but… Jasper, will you go to the girl's choice dance with me?"

"Hmm… I'll have to think about it." He said as he pretended to ponder.

"Hey!" I smacked his arm and he gripped it, pretending it hurt. "Alright, alright… I'll go with you, Angel." He said grabbing me up in a hug and kissed my cheek.

It was then that Bella came out of the doors smiling. "Are you ready to go?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah," I said before turning to Jasper. "Call me later, okay?" I asked reluctant to leave.

He nodded, just as reluctant as I was. "Sure." He leaned down and kissed my lips before Bella and I made our way to the truck.

She went on telling me all about how Mike had asked her, but she had told him that she was going to Seattle that day. She also mentioned how Edward had spoken to her and they had talked today about him saving her and how it was a very tense conversation.

"Everyone's going down to La Push on Saturday and they want us to come." She mentioned hesitantly, knowing how I felt about possibly running into Paul. "Will you _please _come?"

I gave her a look. "I don't know…"

"Please, Natty? I already agreed and I don't want to be stuck with Mike or Tyler…please?" She begged.

I sighed. I guess I could always ask Jasper to go, as well. "Yeah, sure."

We had almost made it to the truck, making it around the corner when we saw a tall, dark figure leaning against the side of our truck. Then I realized it was just Eric.

"Hey, Eric." I called.

"Hi, Natalie."

"What's up?" I said as Bella began to unlock the door.

"Uh, I was just wondering… if you would go to the spring dance with me?" His voice broke on the last word.

"I thought it was girls' choice," I said, too startled to be diplomatic.

"Well, yeah," he admitted, shamefaced.

I recovered my composure and tried to make my smile warm. "Thank you for asking me, but I'm actually already going with Jasper."

"Damn," He murmured as I climbed into the truck and over to the passenger side. "Well, what about you, Bella?"

Her eyebrows shot up. "Uh, I'll actually be in Seattle that day."

"And she's no one's second choice!" I called out from the cab.

He slouched off, back toward the school. I heard a low chuckle.

Edward was walked past the front of the truck, looking straight forward, his lips pressed together. Bella huffed as she jumped inside, slamming it loudly behind her. She revved the engine deafeningly and reversed out into the aisle. Edward was in his car already, two spaces down, sliding out smoothly in front of us, cutting us off.

He stopped there – to wait for his family; I could see the four of them walking this way, but still by the cafeteria where I had left Jasper and Alice. Bella looked frustrated and upset and I could tell that she was contemplating taking out the rear of his shiny Volvo, but there were too many witnesses.

She looked in her rearview mirror and I followed her gaze. A line was beginning to form. Directly behind us, Tyler Crowley was in his recently acquired used Sentra, waving, but Bella seemed too aggravated to acknowledge him as I waved back.

While we were sitting there, I had opened my Trig book, going over tonight's homework as Bella seemed to be looking everywhere, but at the car in front of us. I heard a knock on the driver's side window. I looked over at the same time that Bella did; it was Tyler. She glanced back at the rearview mirror, confused. I did, as well, and I saw that his car was still running, the door left open.

Bella cranked the window down half way before giving up as it was stiff.

"I'm sorry, Tyler, I'm stuck behind Cullen." She was annoyed – obviously the holdup wasn't our fault and I knew that Edward was pulling something after hearing about his jealousy from Alice earlier.

"Oh, I know – I just wanted to ask you something while we're trapped here." He grinned.

I slapped my hand over my mouth to keep the chuckle from forming out. Bella gave me a look that clearly was annoyed, but also said _'this could not be happening'._

"Will you ask me to the spring dance?" he continued.

"I'm not going to be in town, Tyler." He voice sounded a little sharp.

"She's going to be in Seattle." I told him kindly, trying to ease the pain from the burn that Bella delivered.

"Yeah, Mike said that," he admitted.

Bella sighed dramatically. "Then why -"

He shrugged. "I was hoping you were just letting him down easy."

I bit my lip to keep from smiling at the display.

"Sorry, Tyler," she said, working to hide her irritation. "I really am going out of town."

"That's cool. We still have prom."

And before she could respond, he was walking back to his car. The shock on her face was obvious as she looked forward to see Alice, Rose, Em, and Jas all sliding into the Volvo. In his rearview mirror, Edward's eyes were on us. He was unquestionably shaking with laughter and I knew that he had heard every word Tyler had said and had done all of this on purpose.

As if Bella somehow knew this as well, she gripped the wheel and I could tell that her foot was itching toward the gas pedal. But before she could do anything, they were all in and Edward was speeding way.

We drove home in silence, though Bella muttered the entire way.

* * *

**A/N: ****This was more of a filler, but what did you guys think? ****What do you think will happen at La Push? Any ideas on what will happen next? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to my FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Be****l****la/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFi****c****tions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Da****w****son's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo__  
_**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Unimaginable Outcomes**

**A/N:**** If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! Enjoy! **–**Bella'Xo**

* * *

**Chapter 17  
****(Natalie's POV)**

When we got home, we decided that we would make chicken enchiladas for dinner. It was a long process, but it didn't take nearly as long with the two of us working on them together and it kept us busy and gave me something to do with my twin.

While I was simmering the onions and chillies, the phone rang. Bella looked almost afraid to answer it, thinking that it might be Charlie or Renee, so I turned the stove on low and set the stirring utensil down and answered the house phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Natalie!" It was Jessica, and she sounded jubilant. "Is Bella around? If so, put me on speaker phone! There's something that I want you both to hear."

I shrugged and turned it on only to hear her prattle on about how Mike had caught her after school to accept her invitation to the girl's choice dance. Bella and I celebrated with her briefly as I began to stir the onions and chillies once again.

The conversation didn't last long. She had to go, she wanted to call Angela and Lauren to tell them. I suggested with casual innocence – that maybe Angela, the shy girl who had Biology with Bella, could ask Eric while Bella suggested that Lauren, the standoffish stuck up bitch of a girl with the nasally voice could ask Tyler; we'd heard he was still available. _Notice the dry humor there. _Jess thought that was a great idea. Now that she was sure of Mike, she actually sounded sincere when she said she wished that Bella would go to the dance and she, yet again, gave her Seattle excuse.

It was at that point that she brought up my date and nearly dropped her phone when she heard that I was going with Jasper. I, personally, didn't understand the fuss. I mean, haven't we made it pretty clear to everyone that the two of us were dating?

She attempted to push out all of the details out of me, but there really wasn't much to tell, even though it was a moment that made me smile, it was private and I wasn't willing to dish out any information so that she could turn it into gossip for the rest of the school to spread around.

It was at that point that Bella and I rushed her off the phone and then concentrated on dinner as I began to dice the chicken especially; I'd rather Bella didn't have to take another trip to the emergency room. She seemed like her head was somewhere else.

I confronted her about it and discovered that her head seemed to be spinning over Edward Cullen. She had repeated every detail of their conversation that had happened in Biology again and began to try to analyze every word he had spoken today.

"I mean, I just don't understand?" She sighed in exasperation. "What did he mean, 'it was better if we weren't friends'?" She pressed as she rambled on as I listened intently to my sister, searching for a way to make her feel better about the situation. "He must see how absorbed I am by him; he must not want to lead me on, or something? But does that mean that we can't even be friends, just because he isn't interested in me at all?"

I shook my head. "I don't think that's it, Bellsie. There has to be something else going on in his life. I mean, everyone said that Edward doesn't date, right? So, I wouldn't take it personally." I tried to reassure her.

"How can I not? I mean, of course he isn't interested me me!" She rambled, completely ignoring what I had said. "I'm not interesting. And he is! He's interesting... and brilliant... and mysterious... and _perfect_... and beautiful... and possibly able to life full-sized vans with one hand."

_Shit, I need to turn this direction away from where it's heading and fast!_

"Well, that is just fine!" She continued to rant. "I can leave him alone. I _will_ leave him alone. I will get through my self-imposed sentence here with you in purgatory, and then hopefully some school in the Southwest, or possibly Hawaii, would offer me a scholarship where I can be out of this rain infested town and back in the sun where there are sunny beaches and palm tress." She gushed with a finality as we finished up with the enchiladas and put them in the oven.

"Bella," I put my hands on her shoulders and dragged her over to the kitchen table and pushed her down into one of the chairs. "You are an amazing, beautiful, smart girl and any guy would be crazy to not be interested in you. I know that Edward is going through something on his own right now that has nothing to do with you, but I'm sure that if you just give him some time, everything will be fine." I tried to reassure her as cryptically as possible. "I mean, think about it! He talked to you today, didn't he? I mean, it might not have been the friendliest conversation, but at least it's a start!" I pressed and smiled. "Just give it some time, okay sis?"

She gave me a small smile and nodded. "You always know what to say, to make me feel better." She bumped me with her. "I love you, Natty."

I smiled and bumped her back. "I love you too, Bellsie."

* * *

Charlie seemed suspicious when he came home and smelled the green peppers. Neither Bella nor I could blame him – the closest edible Mexican food was probably in southern California. But he was a cop, even if it was just a small-town cop, so he was brave enough to take the first bite. He seemed to like it. It was fun to watch was he slowly began trusting us in the kitchen.

"Dad?" Bella asked when he was almost done.

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Um, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to Seattle for the day a week from Saturday... if that's okay?" She didn't seem to want to ask permission – it set a bad precedent – but she seemed to feel like she was being rude, so she tacked it on at the end.

_I could always read my sister like a book._

"Why?" He sounded surprised, as if he were unable to imagine something that Forks couldn't offer.

"Well, I wanted to get a few books – the library here is pretty limited – and maybe look at some clothes." We both had more money than either of us were used to having, since, thanks to Charlie, we hadn't had to pay for a car. Not that the truck didn't cost us both quite a bit in the gas department, though Jasper would always insist on paying for it whenever I had to drive it anywhere involving him whether he was with me or not.

"That truck probably doesn't get very good gas mileage," he said, echoing my thoughts.

"I know, I'll stop in Montesano and Olympia – and Tacoma if I hate to."

It was then that he seemed to realize that I wouldn't be going with her. "Wait a minute, are you going all by yourself?" he asked, and I couldn't tell if he was suspicious that she had a secret boyfriend or was just worrying about car trouble. "Natalie's not going with you?"

"No, she's not." She admitted. "It'll be just me."

He pursed his lips, but didn't make eye contact with either of us as I pushed my food around, trying to let Bella handle this conversation on her own unless she needed my help.

"Seattle is a big city – you could get lost," he fretted. "Maybe Natty should go with you so then at least you won't be alone."

Bella huffed. "Dad, Phoenix is five times the size of Seattle – and I can read a map, don't worry about it. I didn't need Natalie to go everywhere with me there and I don't need her to do that now. Plus, I think she's busy that night anyway."

"Well, I could come with you." He tried.

I bit my lip to hide my grin, able to see the horror behind Bella's craftiness. "That's all right, Dad, I'll probably just be in dressing rooms all day – very boring."

"Oh, okay." The thought of sitting in women's clothing stores for any period of time immediately put him off.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

"Will you be back in time for the dance?"

I nearly snorted out loud at this. My God, only in a town this small would a father know when the high school dances were.

"No – I don't dance, Dad." She grumbled. He, of all people, should understand that – she didn't get her balance problems from our mother.

He did understand. "Oh, that's right," he realized, turning to me. "What about you, Nat? Will you be going with that Jasper, fellow?"

I couldn't hide the girlish grin on my face, even if I wanted to. "Yes, that's the plan." I blotted my lips to hide my continued smile at the thought of Jas.

He nodded. "Good, he's a nice boy. I like him for you." He acknowledged satisfied.

I grinned as I stood from the table, taking my plate with me as I began to clear off the table as it appeared that everyone looked to be finished. "Yeah, he's great." I agreed with him. "He makes me really happy."

* * *

**(Jasper's POV)**

I decided that I would go for a hunt tonight rather than tomorrow, like the other's were scheduled to go. I didn't want to spend any more time than I had to away from Natalie than I had to.

By the time I finished, it was past midnight, and the Swan house was dark and quiet. Her truck was parked against the curb, her father's police cruiser in the driveway. There were no conscious emotions coming from anywhere in the neighborhood, all of them resembling various degrees of dream-like states.

I watched the house for a moment from the blackness of the forest that bordered it on the east, as I did every night after hearing that there would be human-drinking nomads traveling through the area and I didn't want to risk them satisfying their thirst with my mate's blood.

Suddenly, a familiar set of emotions began approaching my position and I pushed my senses outward and realized that it was my brother, Edward, approaching.

_'What are you doing here?'_ I thought out to him as he came into my line of sight.

He sighed and shook his head. "I don't know." He admitted. "I've been asking myself that the entire way here." He paused. "I need to see her."

I narrowed my eyes. "She'll probably be in Natalie's room, as she usually is at this time of night."

Desperation seeped into his emotions. "Please, Jasper. You can come with me, but I have to see her, just for a minute. I promise I won't hurt either of them and I won't wake them up."

I sighed, relenting, knowing what it's like to have a mate and how hard it must be on him as he tried to resist the pull to his mate, who also happen to be his singer.

Just thinking about that made me sick to my stomach. I hated not being able to tell Natalie the truth about it, but I didn't want to needlessly worry her until Edward's path was chosen and by his emotions and the way he had been acting lately...he was at a fork in his path that would hopefully be decided sooner than later.

"Thank you for that, by the way." Edward murmured. "I know that I was asking a lot when I asked you not to say anything to her."

"You have no idea," I mumbled before changing the subject. "If we're going, then let's get going."

I briefly studied the house for a moment. The front door would probably be locked – not a problem, except that I didn't want to leave a broken door as evidence behind us and Natalie would automatically know it was me while the rest of her family would be in hysterics, resulting in her being upset with me. So, I decided that we should try the upstairs window to Natalie's window first after confirming that Bella was indeed in Natalie's room, as per usual lately.

We crossed the open yard in silence and scaled the face of the house in half a second. Dangling from the eave above the window by one hand, I looked through the glass, and a smile tugged on my lips as it always did at the sight of her, my Natalie, my mate.

**(Edward's POV)**

I could see her in the bed with her sister, their covers wrapped around them with the sheets twisted around them, as well.

As I watched under Jasper's watchful eyes, she twitched restlessly and threw one arm over head. She didn't seem to sleep soundly this night and I nearly stiffened as Natalie groggily opened her eyes and adjusted her sister lovingly and tucked her in slightly before resting her head back down on her pillow and closing her eyes.

Jasper smiled at the display and I could read in this thoughts that he could feel the love that Natalie had for her sister, who didn't seem to be sleeping soundly, at least not this night.

_Did she sense the danger near her?_

I was repulsed by myself as I watched her toss again. _How was I any better than some sick peeping tom? _I wasn't any better. I was much, much worse.

I relaxed my fingertips, about to let myself drop as Jasper continued to lounge in the large tree that broached Natalie's window. But first, I allowed myself one long look at her face.

It was not peaceful. The little furrow was there between her eyebrows, the corners of her lips turned down. Her lips trembled, and then parted.

"Okay, Mom," she muttered.

Bella talked in her sleep.

I could hear Jasper laughing quietly behind me as my curiosity flared, overpowering self disgust. The lure of those unprotected, unconsciously spoken thoughts was impossibly tempting coming from one of the silent-minded twins.

I tried the window, and it was not locked, though it stuck due to long disuse. I slid it slowly aside, cringing at each faint groan of the metal frame.

_I would have to find some oil for next time..._

_**'Next time?'**_ I shook my head, disgusted again.

Jasper's hand suddenly gripping my shoulder halted me. "Don't even think about it." He growled quietly.

But before I could respond, the sound of Natalie's voice whispered quietly throughout the room. "What the hell are you two doing here?" She hissed as she quietly eased herself out of bed and tip toed across the room.

Caught..._shit!_

* * *

**A/N:**** Hehe...I thought that this would be a good twist! What do you guys think? What will their explanations be? Will Bella wake up too? And if so, what will she think when she has no idea about the Cullen's being vampires? What's going to happen next?! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to my FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. I will also except other genres depending on the characters and the plot.  
PM me for details!  
_- Bella'Xo  
_Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	18. Chapter 18

******Disclaimer. ********All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

******Unimaginable Outcomes**

******A/N: ********If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! Enjoy! - Bella'Xo**

* * *

**__****Previously...  
(Edward's POV)**

___I relaxed my fingertips, about to let myself drop as Jasper continued to lounge in the large tree that broached Natalie's window. But first, I allowed myself one long look at her face._

_It was not peaceful. The little furrow was there between her eyebrows, the corners of her lips turned down. Her lips trembled, and then parted._

_"Okay, Mom," she muttered._

_Bella talked in her sleep._

_I could hear Jasper laughing quietly behind me as my curiosity flared, overpowering self disgust. The lure of those unprotected, unconsciously spoken thoughts was impossibly tempting coming from one of the silent-minded twins._

_I tried the window, and it was not locked, though it stuck due to long disuse. I slid it slowly aside, cringing at each faint groan of the metal frame._

___I would have to find some oil for next time..._

_****__**'Next time?' **__I shook my head, disgusted again._

_Jasper's hand suddenly gripping my shoulder halted me. "Don't even think about it." He growled quietly._

_But before I could respond, the sound of Natalie's voice whispered quietly throughout the room. "What the hell are you two doing here?" She hissed as she quietly eased herself out of bed and tip toed across the room._

_Caught...____shit!_

* * *

******Chapter 18  
********(Natalie's POV)**

My eyes were closed as I woke from a deep sleep by the sounds of a loud squeak followed by a cold breeze flowing across my skin. I shivered, pulling the covers higher up to my chin and over my sister, figuring that it was just the air conditioner coming on and too tired to really comprehend otherwise.

"Don't even think about it." I heard a familiar male's voice say along with a low growl.

That immediately caused my to pop my eyes open and sit up slightly in my bed, only to see Jasper and Edward slightly outside of my opened window perched in the tree just outside.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" I hissed quietly as I eased myself out of my bed, taking care not to wake Bella.

Jasper and Edward's heads snapped in my direction. I would have laughed at their 'caught-with-their-hands-in-a-cookie-jar' expressions if I wasn't so pissed at their invasion – while my sister was in my room, none the less.

"Shit," Jasper mumbled to himself as his hand came up and face palmed in exasperation.

"Well?" I pressed when I'd finally made it to the window sill.

"Uhh," Edward stuttered before letting out a relenting sigh. "I guess it's now or never." He grumbled to himself before turning to Jasper, who nodded and I could feel the slight change in the atmosphere around me. I knew that he was working his empath mojo into the room.

Finally, he turned and waved me over. "Come on. I sent some extra lethargy into the room so that Bella would stay asleep while you grab a jacket and come out the window with us so that we can talk without waking your sister."

I studied the two of them suspiciously before nodding in resignation and turning to grab the parka that I tossed onto the hook on the back of my door earlier today. I made my way back over to the window, slipping my arms through the sleeves as I went.

Jasper held out his hand for me as Edward dropped down from my window sill down onto the ground at the base of the house. I took my hand in his as I sat on the ledge before slipping my feet over on to the other side, taking care not to slip with Jasper's help and balanced on the branch.

"Hold on to the ledge, darlin'." Jasper instructed as he carefully maneuvered me so that he could close the window, since it was cold outside and Bella was still sleeping before he tentatively shifted me into his arms all the while balancing expertly on the branch. "Ready?" He asked, prompting me to release my grip on the window sill and wrap my arms around his neck. I nodded, then, silently urging him to go before he jumped down, clutching me to his chest tightly, but not tight enough to hurt my fragile human self.

We landed with an 'oomph' and he gently placed me down on to my feet, though I was still a bit shell-shocked from jumping out of my second story window.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Jasper asked as he looked me over, making sure that there were no bruises or scratches from the jump.

"I'm fine," I promised before crossing my arms over my chest and leveling a gaze at the two brothers that stood in front of me. "Alright, now out with it! I know that you've been hiding something from me for a while now and it's time that I know what it is. Climbing into my bedroom without my permission draws the line for me."

The two vampires looked at me apologetically as they fumbled uneasily. Finally, Edward was the first to speak. "It's my fault." He admitted as he let out a deep sigh. "I wanted to see Bella and Jasper wouldn't let me go anywhere near your room without him present."

I quirked a brow, obviously not expecting that. "And you couldn't have waited until morning to stop by and knock on the door like a normal person?" I pressed. "And besides that, I thought that you 'that it would be better if you weren't friends' with my sister? You've been ignoring her since the accident with Tyler's van and everything, which I must add wasn't very nice and was very hurtful to her."

Edward ran a hand through his penny-colored hair and looked down at his feet. "Well, you see -"

"Bella's Edward's mate." Jasper suddenly burst out.

My eyebrows shot up as Edward shot him the stink eye. "We don't know that, yet." He grumbled, bringing his left hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Jasper rolled his eyes at Edward and folded his arms over his broad chest. "Denying it isn't going to make it go away, you know."

"Hold up!" I interrupted their banter, holding both of my hands up for emphasis. "You mean 'mates' like you and me?" I directed my question at Jasper.

"Kind of," Jasper answered as he reached forward and gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his arms, wrapping them around my waist. "We have a bond of true soul mates, whereas your sister and Edward have the bond of the average soul mates. A true soul mate is harder to find and they have the potential to merge their souls during the mating process and even further with the transformation if one mate changes the other. A regular mated pair, like Em and Rose, Carlisle and Esmé and your sister and Edward have a different kind of bond. We'll have to sit down one day and go over the specifics, but for now, we don't have the time to get into it." He explained when he noticed me trying to hide a yawn,

I nodded in understanding as I removed my hand from my mouth and turned my attention towards Edward. "So, if you're my sister's mate, then why are you ignoring her and trying to steer clear of her? Don't even regular soul mates have the instinctual desire to be together?!" I pressed. "And why hide this from me? I would have assumed that this was a good thing."

At this, Edward began to shift on his feet. "Erm... that's the thing. You see...Bella also happens to be my singer."

I continued to look at him without much of a reaction and quirked a brow. "Singer? What in the name of Jesus is a singer?!"

Jasper tentatively turned me in his arms so that I was face to face with him as he took both of my hands in his and looked down to absentmindedly play with my fingers in a soothing manner. I knew that it wasn't a good thing from the way that the two of them were acting.

"A singer is a human who's blood calls to a certain vampire. They smell so sweet that their blood literally sings to the vampire, enticing them to drain them dry. The human doesn't usually live past the initial meeting with said vampire." He explained in a gentle manner.

I was speechless. I literally couldn't form the words to come out of my mouth while, in the mean time, my head was running a mile a minute with shock and worry for my sister.

I wrenched my hands out of Jasper's before whirling on Edward with a fierceness. "So, what?! Was that what you were doing sneaking into my room tonight?! Were you trying to kill my sister?!" I snapped, my voice sharp as I literally shook with rage as I approached him.

Edward's hands rose in surrender as he began to step back with every step forward that I took. I knew that he wasn't afraid of me, because let's face it, he's a vampire and I'm only a mere human. But I also knew that he wouldn't hurt me or attempt to defend himself. Not with my mate right here to back me up if I got hurt in any way, even if it wasn't his fault. I wasn't sure of the details yet, but I knew that Edward was afraid of Jasper for whatever reason, but wouldn't attack his family unless prompted.

"N-No, it's not like that!" He stuttered out. "I don't want to kill her."

"Then what's it like?!" I pressed, stopping with my hands at my side in fists. "I won't let you hurt her!"

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me as a sense of calm began to invade my senses. I looked over my shoulder to see Jasper's handsome face filled with concern and worry.

"Shhh..." He tried to soothe me. "He won't hurt your sister, darlin'. He loves her, even if he doesn't realize it yet."

My eyes flickered back towards Edward looking for silent confirmation as he stood practically against the side of the house.

He began nodding as he spoke. "I've been becoming accustomed to her scent. It still burns when I'm around her, but I can handle it, now. I don't want anything to happen to her. It would kill me if it did."

I continued to look into his eyes, which were filled with a liquid amber and I knew that he was telling the truth.

My body relaxed against Jasper's chest and I let out a sigh. "If that's the case, then why are you ignoring her?" I mumbled as I reached up and placed my hands over his arms, which were still wrapped snugly around my waist.

**(Jasper's POV)**

Edward ran a hand through his hair again, one of his many human habits that I've picked up on from when he was stressed. I knew that this all was very tough for Natalie to hear, but I had to admit that it felt good to finally have her know the truth and to not have to hide this anymore from her.

"Alice saw only two possible futures for Bella, two futures that I'm determined not to see happen to her." Edward admitted. Natalie remained silent, and though I couldn't see her face, it was obvious that she was silently telling him to continue. "One future showed Bella dead." Natalie stiffened in my arms, but Edward continued to speak before she had a chance to interrupt. "The other showed Bella as one of us." He said gesturing to himself and I for emphasis.

Silence engulfed the three of us for several moments and I could feel Natalie's emotions warring with herself before she finally spoke.

"So, you're ignoring her in hopes that you can keep her alive and human?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes," Edward sighed.

She nodded and stepped away from my arms. I immediately felt the coldness, the emptiness of not having her within my embrace. She only took a few steps away before she stopped with her back to us and ran her hands through her hair and gripping it by the roots as she let out a long breath. Finally, she turned around and faced us, moving her hands to her hips.

"So, what are you planning to do now?" She directed her question at Edward even though she was looking at the two of us.

Edward shrugged. "I'm finding it harder and harder to stay away from her. I don't know if this whole mating thing is true or not, but I would like to at least be her friend while I figure this whole thing out." He said. "I promise that I will try my best not to hurt her, for hurting her would surely hurt me, as well."

I thought that Natalie was going to object or even threaten him to stay away from her sister, but she surprised us both as she said, "Okay." She seemed to have a greater understanding of what was happening and what was at stake then we both had given her credit for. "I trust you." She stepped forward and back into my arms, tucking her face into my chest and inhaling my scent before turning to look at Edward with her head against where my heart used to beat. "Just don't hurt her, and I don't mean only physically."

Edward gave her a small smile and nodded.

Natalie let out a loud yawn, causing me to look down at my beautiful mate in my arms. "Come on, darlin'. Let's get you to bed." She nodded and hugged herself tighter to me. I looked back up at Edward as he watched the two of us interact. "I'll see you back at home?"

He nodded, "Yeah," and looked back down at Natalie. "I'll see you soon, I'm sure."

I felt Natalie smile against my chest. "Yeah, bye Edward."

"Sleep well," he smiled politely before disappearing before her eyes while I saw him flit off into the forest.

I shifted Natalie, pulling her into my arms with her legs around my waist, before jumping up into the tree on the side of her house and making my way onto the thick branch. I made sure to send Bella some more lethargy before opening the window and helping her inside.

Once her feet were both planted safely on the ground, she turned to me and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow at school?" She asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you then." I said and leaned forward through the window and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Sweet dreams, darlin'."

I felt her grin against my mouth, causing me to smile in return. "Thanks, have a good night." She murmured before pressing another quick peck to my lips and pulling away, smiling as she shut the window and made her way back to her bed, sliding under the covers.

I sighed happily as I let myself fall from her window and taking off through the trees back to the house, feeling the light butterflies flapping in my stomach, as well as the mating bond all the way.

* * *

******A/N:******** So, Natalie finally knows about Bella being Edward's singer and mate, even if Edward's not sure yet himself! What did you think?! I felt that her reaction was realistic enough, even though she wasn't thrilled with the prospect of Bella being Edward's singer. But being a vampire's mate herself, she understood the pull and what was at stake for not only Edward's happiness, but her sister's as well. Any idea's on what's going to happen next?! Review!**

******If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

******TwilightGirl2012:** BUSTED! If Bella woke up Lord only knows what excuse they would have come up with LOL! So my Questions are 1. If you do the rest of the books for this story will Natalie have a child? 2. Will she go with the Cullen's when they leave Forks because she's Jasper's mate or will Jasper just stay? Jasper ask Natalie to marry him? Last question. Will she become immortal before Bella? Thank you! I understand if it's too soon to answer these questions and you probably won't want to ruin the story so maybe if you could PM you answers to these questions that would rock**.**

******Bellisma:**_Yeah, you're right on the fact that I don't want to ruin the story for you or for others, but I will tell you that yes, I will be doing the rest of the books all in this story and if I can't fit it, I will split them up into either two or three stories that withhold all of SM's Twilight books. I'm not if Natalie will have a child yet as I'm more of a 'write as I go' kinda girl. I have a couple different idea's on what I'm going to do in NM and how/if she becomes immortal. I like them all equally, so I might have a pole to see what people like the best and then make the final decision myself. I will say that Yes, Jasper and Natalie will marry at some point. Thanks for the review and keep reading! :-) _

******To see more, go to my FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX**

******If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I will also accept other genres depending on the story and it's characters. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. **

******PM me for details!**  
___- Bella'Xo  
_******Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	19. Chapter 19

******Disclaimer. ********All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original character s, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

******Unimaginable Outcomes**

******A/N********: If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! Enjoy! - Bella'Xo**

* * *

******Chapter 19  
********(Natalie's POV)**

The next morning, when Bella and I pulled into the parking lot, she seemed to deliberately park as far as possible from Edward's silver Volvo. When I asked what that was about, she said that she didn't want to put herself in the path of too much temptation and end up owing him a new car.

Laughing, we got out of the cab, Bella fumbled and dropped the keys into a puddle at her feet.

"Nice one, Bellsy." I snorted, slinging my book bag higher up over my shoulder.

She sent a glare in my direction and bent down to get it, but a white hand flashed out and grabbed it before she could at the same time as a pair of familiar arms encircled around my waist, making me jump, my hand over my heart.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one to get startled by their vampiric speed, because Bella jerked upright to see Edward next to her, leaning casually against our truck.

"You scared me!" I smacked his arm, only serving to hurt me rather than him.

Jasper reached down and took my hand in both of his and brought it up to place a kiss on fingers, pulling away to massage my palm. "I'm sorry, darlin'."

I smiled and rose up on to the tips of my toes to place a kiss on his lips in greeting.

"How do you guys do that?" Bella asked in amazed irritation.

"Do what?" Edward held her key out as he spoke. As she reached for it, he dropped it into her palm.

"Appear out of thing air." Bella clarified, causing Jasper and I to exchange an uneasy glance.

Edward let out a deep sigh. "Bella, it's not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant." His voice was quiet as usual – velvet, muted.

She scowled up at his face before looking down, seeming to reassemble her now-tangled thought.

"Why the traffic jam lat night?" I quirked a brow at Edward, causing Jasper to laugh from beside me.

"Yeah!" Bella agreed as if just now remembering. "I thought you were supposed to be pretending I don't exist, not irritating me to death."

"That was for Tyler's sake, not mine. I had to give him his chance." He snickered.

"You..." Bella gasped obviously not able to think of a bad enough word. The way that she was looking at him made it seem like she was hoping the heat of her anger would physically burn him, but he only seemed more amused as Jasper and I grinned.

"And I'm not pretending you don't exist," he continued, bringing to light the conversation that he, Jasper and I had last night outside my window in the middle of the night.

"So you are trying to irritate me to death? Since Tyler's van didn't do the job?" Bella pressed.

Anger flashed in his tawny eyes. His lips pressed into a hard line, all signs of humor gone.

"Bella, you are utterly absurd," he said, his low voice cold.

Her palms tightened in fists at her side – she looked as though she wanted to hit something. I was hoping that it wouldn't be Edward's face or she would most likely break her hand.

I looked up at Jasper pleadingly and, knowing what I was asking, he sent her waves of calm and she visibly relaxed before she turned her back to him and began to walk towards the school, not even stopping as she linked her arm through mine and pulled me with her.

"Wait," Edward called with Jasper running at a slow human pace to catch up with the both of us, slowing beside me and grabbing my free hand, intertwining our fingers. But Bella ignored him and kept walking with her arm linked through mine. "I'm not saying it isn't true," he continued, "but it was rude to say it, anyway."

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Bella grumbled from beside me.

"I wanted to ask you something, but you sidetracked me," he chuckled. He seemed to have recovered his good humor.

"Do you have a multiple personality disorder?" She asked severely.

"You're doing it again."

She sighed. "Fine then. What do you want to ask?"

"I was wondering if, a week from Saturday – you know, the day of the spring dance - "

"Are you trying to be funny?" Bella interrupted him, wheeling toward him, wrenching her arm from mine as she turned to face him with a fire in her eyes.

I couldn't help myself as I brought my hand up to my mouth to hide the giggle and buried my face in Jasper's chest to muffle the sounds. I could feel his body shaking in silent laughter, as well, and Bella turned briefly to glare at the two of us before bringing her attention back towards Edward.

Edward's eyes were wickedly amused. "Will you please allow me to finish?"

Bella bit her lip and clasped her hands together, interlocking her fingers in a way that she did so that she couldn't do anything rash.

"I heard you say you were going to Seattle that day, and I was wondering if you wanted a ride since Natalie is going to most likely be with Jasper that day."

Bella's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What?" She didn't seem to understand what he was getting at.

"He wants to know if you want a ride to Seattle." Jasper clarified for her.

"With who?" Bella asked, mystified, her eyes flickering over to Jasper and back to Edward just as quickly.

"Myself, obviously." Edward enunciated every syllable, as if he were talking to someone mentally handicapped.

She was still stunned. "Why?"

"Well, I was planning to go to Seattle in the next few weeks, and, to be honest, I'm not sure if your truck can make it."

"Hey!" I objected. "Our truck works just fine, thank you very much for your concern."

Bella only threw him a glare and started to walk again, but seemed much too surprised to maintain the same level of anger than she had before.

"But can your truck make it there on one tank of gas?" Edward challenged me as he matched our pace again.

"I don't see how that is any of your business." Bella mumbled.

"The wasting of finite resources is everyone's business." Jasper interjected, causing me to shoot a glare in his direction.

"Who's side are you on?!" I growled at him.

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to my temple. "Sorry," he murmured. "I'm just tryin' to help out my brother."

"Honestly, Edward." Bella sighed. "I can't keep up with you. I thought you didn't want to be my friend."

"I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be." Edward objected, causing me to roll my eyes. I wasn't sure how okay I was with everything that I had learned last night, but I wasn't going to make my sister's decisions for her. I knew that it wasn't something that either of them could control and I wanted the best for my sister and I knew that only her mate could be that for her, even if her blood sang to him.

"Oh, thanks, now that's all cleared up." Heavy sarcasm coated Bella's voice as we stopped walking again and stood under the shelter of the cafeteria roof now and out of the drizzling rainfall.

"It would be more... prudent for you not to be my friend," Edward explained. "But I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Bella." His eyes were intense as he uttered that last sentence, his voice smoldering. I was beginning to feel like I was intruding on a private moment between the two and looked up at Jasper as he smiled down at me and rubbed my upper arm with the hand that was around my shoulders. "Will you go with me to Seattle?" He asked again, still intense.

Bella didn't speak. I don't know if she could if she tried, so she just nodded. Edward smiled briefly, and then his face became serious.

"You really should stay away from me," he warned her, his eyes shooting up over her shoulder to look at both Jasper and I. "I'll see you in class." He turned abruptly and walked back the way we'd come.

Bella turned to look at both Jasper and I. "Well, that was weird."

Jasper chuckled awkwardly and decided that now was the best time for us to take our leave. "I better get to class or I'm going to be late. I'm sorry I can't walk you this morning, darlin'." He pressed a kiss to my lips before pulling back and looking over towards my sister. "See you later, Bella." He nodded to her politely and disappeared down the hall, leaving Bella and I to make our way to our first period class.

* * *

Bella and I made our way to English, though she seemed to be in a daze. I don't think that she even realized that when we first walked in that class had already started.

"Thank you for joining us, girls," Mr. Mason said in a disparaging tone.

We both began to blush and hurried to take out seats.

It wasn't until class ended that I realized that neither Eric nor Mike weren't sitting in their usual seat next to Bella and I. I felt a twinge of guilt. But he and Eric both met Bella and I at the door as usual, so I figured we weren't totally unforgiven. Mike even seemed to become more himself as we walked, gaining enthusiasm as he talked about the weather report for this weekend's trip to La Push. _Ugh, don't remind me..._ The rain was supposed to take a minor break, and so maybe the beach trip would be possible. Bella and I both tried to sound eager, to make up for our refusals to the Spring Dance. It was hard; rain or no rain, it would still be only in the high forties, if we were lucky and I still hadn't told Jasper about the trip yet. Maybe Bella could invite Edward, as well.

* * *

The rest of the morning passed in a blur. It was difficult to believe that last night really happened and that I wasn't just dreaming the whole thing and by lunch time, I had another headache coming well on the way.

So I was impatient and eager as Jessica, Bella and I entered the cafeteria. I wanted to get through the lunch line as quickly as possible so that I could get a drink to take my medication with before it got to be too bad. Jessica wasn't helping either as she babbled on and on about her dance plans – Lauren and Angela had asked the other boys and they were all going together – completely unaware of my inattention. Personally, I didn't think that Bella was paying much attention either after what happened with Edward this morning.

I looked on in confusion as my eyes unerringly focused on the Cullen's lunch table where I usually sat with Jasper and his siblings. I was usually the last to arrive at the table, but today, both Edward and Jasper were missing while the other three were still there. I began to worry that something might have happened and that they had gone home.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one to notice this as disappointment began to coat Bella's features as we followed the still-babbling Jessica through the line. Bella only bought a bottle of lemonade and I followed her example, not feeling well enough to eat with this migraine fiercely pushing through.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again," Jessica pointed out to Bella. "I wonder why he and Jasper are sitting alone today."

My head snapped up and I followed her gaze to see Jasper next to Edward, who was smiling crookedly. They were both staring at us from an empty table across the cafeteria from where we usually sat. Once Edward caught Bella's eye, he raised one hand and motioned with his index finger for us to join them. She stared in disbelief as he winked and I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Does he mean you?" Jessica asked Bella with insulting astonishment in her voice. "I mean, I know Jasper obviously is waiting for you, Natalie, but since when is Edward so friendly with you, Bella?"

"Maybe he needs help with his Biology homework," Bella muttered most likely for Jess's benefit.

I snorted and rolled my eyes, but let it slide. "Come on, Bella. Let's go see what's up." I suggested, giving her the out she needed to leave the gossip queen and pulled her alone with our lemonades in hand.

When we reached their table, I took a seat next to Jasper, leaving the only seat left at the smaller table next to Edward for Bella. He immediately pulled my chair so close to his, that if I were to move over any more, I would be in his lap.

"Why don't you sit with me today?" Edward asked Bella, smiling.

She sat down automatically, watching him with caution. He was still smiling, though he seemed to be waiting for someone to say something.

"This is different." I said, breaking the silence and shooting Jasper a look.

"Well..." Edward paused, and then the rest of the words followed in a rush. "I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly."

Bella stared at him in confusion. "You know I don't have any idea what you mean," she pointed out.

"I know." He smiled again, and then he changed the subject. "I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you."

"They'll survive." She shrugged.

I looked up at Jasper as they continued to chat and raised a brow in question. He smiled and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Edward wanted us to come and sit with him today, just in case... you know?"

I nodded in understanding and reached into my bag to get out my medicine and poured the pills into my hand before closing it and popping the cap off of my lemonade.

"What are you taking, darlin'?" Jasper asked curiously, his eyes on my hand.

"Um, just some medicine for my headache." I shrugged, trying to play it off like it was no big deal as I popped the pills into my mouth and guzzled some of my lemonade, swallowing my pills.

Jasper looked at me with an unreadable expression for a moment before seemingly shrugging it off and shifting us so that I sat in between his legs as we shifted our attention to the conversation at hand.

"What are you thinking?" Edward as Bella curiously as she looked down at her hands which were wrapped around her lemonade bottle.

She looked up into his deep gold eyes. "I'm trying to figure out what you are." She blurted our, causing me to choke on the sip I had just taken of my lemonade.

I began to cough as the liquid had gone down the wrong tube. Jasper began to pat my back worriedly as he looked up and exchanged a glance with Edward while Bella looked on startled.

Finally, I caught my breath and took another sip of my lemonade and swallowed, feeling much better.

"Are you alright?!" Bella asked in concern.

I nodded. "I'm fine. You just startled me."

She shrugged. "It's not like we haven't talked about this at home. I'm sure you're just as curious as I am."

I looked up at Jasper anxiously and shifted in my seat. Thankfully, Edward brought her attention off of me and back on to him, his jaw tight, but he kept his smile in place with some effort.

"Are you having any luck with that?" He asked in an offhand tone.

"Not too much," Bella admitted.

"She has some theories, though." I supplied, throwing a wink in her direction causing her to blush as she shot me a glare.

Jasper chuckled. "And what are your theories?"

I smiled, remembering that she had been vacillating during the last month between Bruce Wayne and Peter Parker. However, I knew that there was no way that she was going to own up to that.

"Won't you tell me?" Edward pleaded, tilting his head to one side with a tempting smile.

Bella shook her head. "Too embarrassing."

"That's really frustrating, you know," he complained.

"No," she disagreed quickly, her eyes narrowing. "I can't imagine why that would be frustrating at all – just because someone refuses to tell you what they're thinking, even if all the while they're making cryptic little remarks specifically designed to keep you up at night wondering what they could possibly mean... now, why would that be frustrating?"

He grimaced, causing Jasper and I to laugh. At least now he knew what the rest of us felt like, not being able to read someone's mind. I was just glad that I was one of the two exceptions to his gift.

"Or better," Bella continued, the obvious pent-up annoyance flowing freely now, "say that person also did a wide range of bizarre thing – from him and his brother saving you and your sister's life under impossible circumstances one day to treating you like a pariah the next, and he never explained any of that, either, even after he promised. That, also, would be very non-frustrating."

"You've got a bit of a temper, don't you, darlin'?" Jasper observed, his eyebrows shooting up towards his hairline. He had never seen Bella like this, only the quiet, shy twin compared to me and my feisty personality.

"I don't like double standards." Bella defended herself before turning her attention back toward Edward as they stared at each other, unsmiling.

He suddenly glanced over her shoulder, and then began to snicker, causing me to look to see what was responsible for this distraction. I only was able to see Mike, Tyler, Ben and Eric mumbling quietly to each other, but I couldn't understand them from across the canteen. Jasper, however, heard them just fine and he began to chuckle quietly, shaking his head in exasperation.

"What?" I asked the two boys as Bella looked at the two of them like they had suddenly lost it.

It was Edward who answered. "Your little boyfriends seem to think that we're being unpleasant to you girls – Mike's even debating on whether or not to come a break up our fight."

I rolled my eyes at this as Bella crossed her arms over her chest. "And how would you even know?" She asked frostily.

"I told you, most people are easy to read." He supplied.

"Except me, of course." Bella smiled satisfied.

"Yes. Except for you and Natalie, here."

"It must be a twin thing." Jasper smirked.

Edward's mood shifted suddenly; his eyes turned brooding. "I wonder why that is."

I looked down, concentrating on unscrewing the lid of my lemonade as they stared at each other. I took a swig, staring at the table without seeing it.

"Aren't you hungry?" Jasper asked, drawing lazy patterns onto my thigh.

"No." I didn't feel like mentioning that my stomach was already full – of butterflies – as it was every time that I was around him.

"What about you two?" Bella suddenly asked hearing our conversation. "Aren't you guys hungry?"

"No, I'm not hungry." Jasper answered her, exchanging a glance with Edward as they enjoyed their private joke.

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked after a second of hesitation, bringing everyone's attention back towards her.

Edward was suddenly very wary. "That depends on what you want."

"It's not much." She assured him. He waited, guarded but curious. "I just wondered... if you could warn me before hand the next time you decide to ignore me for my own good. Just so I'm prepared." She looked at her own lemonade bottle as she spoke, tracing the circle of the opening with my pinkie finger.

"That sounds fair." He was pressing his lips together to keep from laughing when she looked up. I, however, shot him a look that told him that he would not lead my sister along or hurt her by the hot/cold game that he was playing with her, lest he deals with me. I wasn't going to put up with it, even if Bella was.

He nodded once as he obviously understood the meaning of my glare before turning back to Bella. "Then can I have one answer in return?" he demanded.

"One."

"Tell me one theory."

Jasper grinned at this and leaned forward a bit, anxious to hear this as well, but stayed silent. I bit my lip as I smiled, watching as Bella's cheeks flushed and looked down in embarrassment.

"Not that one."

"You didn't qualify, you just promised him one answer," Jasper reminded her.

"And he's broken promises himself," Bella reminded him back.

"Just one theory – I won't laugh." Edward pleaded.

"Yes, you will." She challenged.

He looked down, and then glanced up at her through his lashes, his ocher eyes scorching as he used his vampire glamor on her in order to get what he wanted. "Please?" he breathed, leaning toward her, making sure his breath blew across her face.

She blinked, her expression going blank and I knew that it was affecting her. "Er, what?" she asked, dazed and I rolled my eyes.

"Please tell me just one little theory." His eyes still smoldered at her and I looked up at Jasper worriedly. I didn't like that he was using his vampire abilities on my sister like that.

"Um, well, bitten by a radioactive spider?" Bella practically stuttered out.

Jasper kicked Edward under the table, causing him to lose his concentration on Bella at the same time that he spoke. "That's not very creative," he scoffed.

"I'm sorry, that's all I've got," Bella muttered, miffed.

"You're not even close," Edward teased.

"No spiders?" I asked playing along jokingly.

"Nope." Jasper grinned down at me and kissed my nose.

"And no radioactivity?" Bella pressed.

"None." Edward answered with an air of finality.

"Dang," I sighed.

"Kryptonite doesn't bother us, either," Jasper chuckled, giving me a small squeeze.

"Hey! You're not supposed to laugh, remember?!" Bella objected as Edward tried to compose his face.

Jasper just shook his head. "He promised he wouldn't laugh. I didn't!"

Bella huffed and rolled her eyes. "I'll figure it out eventually." She mumbled warningly.

"I wish you wouldn't try." Edward said, serious again.

"Because...?" She pressed.

"What if I'm not a superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?" He smiled playfully, but his eyes were impenetrable.

At his brother's words, Jasper's face turned somber as he took it to heart and I turned my body completely to look at him, reaching up to run my fingers along his cheek and shook my head subtly as if to say _'No, that's just not possible.'_

"You're dangerous?" I heard Bella say to Edward as they had continued their conversation during Jasper and I's silent conversation. Neither brother answered her as we all exchanged uncomfortable glances as I thought about how true those words were.

"But not bad," I whispered, shaking my head, feeling the need to speak up. "No, I know that you guys aren't bad."

Jasper smiled sadly. "You're wrong." His voice was almost inaudible as he played with my fingers, avoiding looking me in my eyes.

I watched as Edward reached over, stealing Bella's bottle lid and then spun it on its side between his fingers. Bella stared at him with wonder on his face, though I knew that none of what was said here deterred her from them. She seemed more anxious, on edge and, more than anything else, she seemed fascinated.

The silence lasted until I noticed that the cafeteria was almost empty. Bella, seeing me look around in surprise and alarm jumped to her feet.

"We're going to be late."

"We're not going to class today," he said, twirling the lid so fast it was jut a blur.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"It's healthy to ditch class now and then." Jasper smiled down at me, but his eyes were still troubled.

"Well, I'm going." Bella announced. She was far too big a coward to risk getting caught.

Edward turned his attention back to his makeshift top. "I'll see you later, then."

Bella hesitated, obviously torn, before turning her attention toward me. "Are you coming, Natty?"

"Um..." I bit my lip as I turned to look up at Jasper. Seeing the troubled look in his eye, I knew that I couldn't leave him. Turning my attention back toward my sister, I shook my head. "No, I think I'm gonna stay."

She shrugged. "Alright, then. I'll see you later." She said as the first bell rang, sending her hurrying out the door – with a last glance over her shoulder.

I turned toward the two boys and looked at them accusingly. "Okay, what's the real reason you two aren't going to class?" I challenged.

"Blood typing in biology." Edward answered as he continued to spin the bottle cap.

My eyes flickered over toward Jasper as I quirked a brow. "And you?"

He let out a dejected sigh. "Alice suggested I skip it. Some kid is supposed to cut himself on a staple remover."

I sighed and rose to my feet, holding out my hand. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

He looked up at me and nodded, reaching up and taking my hand, allowing me to pull him to his feet. We bid goodbye to Edward and took our exit out the same door that Bella did only moments earlier.

* * *

******A/N:******** What do you think Jasper and Natalie will be talking about?! What did you think of the lunch period with Edward, Bella, Natalie and Jasper?! What do you think Bella's reaction will be when she finds out that Natalie knew all along what Edward, Jasper and the rest of the Cullen's were?! Any idea's what will happen next?! Review!**

******If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

******To see more, go to my FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX**

******If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting stories of other genres, as well.  
PM me for details!**  
___- Bella'Xo  
_******Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	20. Chapter 20

******Disclaimer. ********All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original character s, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

******Unimaginable Outcomes**

******A/N********: If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! Enjoy! - Bella'Xo**

* * *

******Chapter 20********  
(Third Person's POV)**

Natalie and Jasper walked hand in hand to the parking lot in silence. It wasn't until they were at her truck and he pulled down the hatch for them to sit on did Natalie break the silence.

"What was that back there?" She asked quietly, spinning a sapphire ring on her right hand absentmindedly.

"What do you mean?" He mumbled, staring ahead across the parking lot.

"You think you're bad. You got quiet after Edward said something about not being the superhero." Natalie pressed, causing him to tense up slightly with an internal wince. "See?" She pointed out, catching the change in his posture.

Jasper let out a sigh of resignation, knowing exactly where this was going and that he had no choice. Natalie deserved to know more than anybody the gruesome details of his past. But more than anything, he was worried what she would think of him when it was over.

_Would she still look at him the same way? Would she still have the same emotions every time he was around? Looked at her? Touched her?_

Jasper began rolling up the right sleeve of his long sleeved ivory t-shirt as Natalie watched him in confusion.

"I didn't have the same... _upbringing_ as my adoptive siblings." He said and shifted his arm slightly, making it so Natalie could see what he was trying to show her, though she had to look closely to see it. He traced his finger across a raised crescent mark on his pale skin.

It took her a minute to understand what the shape was.

"Oh," She breathed as realization hit. "Jasper, it's a bite mark."

Jasper smiled faintly. "I have a lot of scars like this one, Natalie."

Jasper's face was unreadable as he pushed the sleeve of of his thin sweater higher up his arm. At first her eyes could not make sense of the texture that was layered thickly across this skin. Curved half-moons crisscrossed in a feathery pattern that was only visible, white on white as it was, because the bright glow from the sun's rays hitting them from behind the silver clouds, with shallow shadows outlining the shapes. And then she grasped that the pattern was made of individual crescents like the one on his wrist.

She thought for a moment, realizing if those marks were exactly like the one on his wrist, how he had received them; bite marks...hundreds of them all over his body.

And then she gasped, staring up at him. "Jasper, what happened to you?"

"I was bitten by vampire teeth; the only thing that can pierce my skin." Jasper answered in a quiet voice. "Repeated a thousand times." He laughed a little ruefully and brushed at his arm. "Our venom is the only thing that leaves a scar."

"Why?" She breathed in horror, feeling rude but unable to stop staring at his subtly ravaged skin. She reached out and ran her fingers lightly over them, able to feel the bumps now that she was concentrating on them. It broke her heart to know that he had been hurt this way by so many.

"Like I said, I didn't have the same upbringing as my adopted siblings here. My beginning was something else entirely." His voice turned hard as he finished.

"Carlisle wasn't the one who changed you?" She looked up, searching his eyes.

He shook his head. "No." He paused and rolled down his sleeve, taking her hand in his and interlacing their fingers together. "Before I tell you my story," Jasper said, "you must understand that there are places in our world, Natalie, where the life span of the never-aging is measured in weeks, and not centuries." He explained. "To really understand why, you have to look at the world from a different perspective. You have to imagine the way it looks to the powerful, the greedy... the perpetually thirsty.

"You see, there are places in this world that are more desirable to us than others. Places where we can be less restrained, and still avoid detection.

"Picture, for instance, a map of the western hemisphere. Picture on it every human life as a small red dot. The thicker the red, the more easily we – well, those who exist this way – can feed without attracting notice - Not that the covens in the South care much for what the humans notice or do not. It's the Volturi that keep them in check. They are the only ones the southern covens fear. If not for the Volturi, the rest of us would be quickly exposed."

"The Volturi?" Natalie wondered. "Who are the they?"

"I guess you could call them the vampire royal family. I will go more into them another time, but all you need to know at this point is that they enforce the laws of the vampire species. The main one is to ensure the secrecy of our race." Jasper briefly explained.

Natalie nodded in understanding. "Alright."

"The North is, by comparison, very civilized. Mostly we are nomads here who enjoy the day as well as the night. They spend the day plotting their next move, or anticipating their enemy's. Because it has been war in the South, constant war for centuries, with never one moment of truce. The covens there barely note the existence of humans, except as soldiers notice a herd of cows by the wayside – food for the taking. They only hide from the notice of the herd because of the Volturi."

"But what are they fighting for?" She asked.

Jasper smiled. "Remember the map with the red dots?" He waited, so she nodded. "They fight for control of the thickest red.

"You see, it occurred to someone once that, if he were the only vampire in, let's say Mexico City, well then, he could feed every night, twice, three times, and no one would ever notice. He plotted way to get rid of the competition.

"Others had the same idea. Some came up with more effective tactics than others.

"But the most effective tactic was invented by a fairly young vampire named Benito. The first anyone ever heard of him, he came down from somewhere north of Dallas and massacred the two small covens that shared the area near Houston. Two nights later, he took on the much stronger clan of allies that claimed Monterrey in northern Mexico. Again, he won.

"How did he win?" Natalie asked with wary curiosity.

"Benito had created an army of newborn vampires. He was the first one to think of it, and, in the beginning, he was unstoppable. Very young vampires are volatile, wild, and almost impossible to control. One newborn can be reasoned with, taught to restrain himself, but ten, fifteen together are a nightmare. They'll furn on each other as easily as on the enemy you point them at. Benito had to keep making more as they fought amongst themselves, and as the covens he decimated took more than half his force down before they lost.

"You see, through newborns are dangerous, they are still possible to defeat if you know what you're doing. They're incredibly powerful physically, for the first year or so, and if they're allowed to bring strength to bear, they can crush an older vampire with ease. But they are slaves to their instincts, and thus, predictable. Usually, they have no skill in fighting, only brute strength and ferocity. Sometimes, even overwhelming numbers.

"The vampires in southern Mexico realized what was coming for them, and they did the only thing they could think of to counteract Benito. They made armies of their own...

"All hell broke loose – and I mean that more literally than you can possibly imagine. We immortals have our histories, too, and this particular war will never be forgotten. Of course, it was not a good time to be human in Mexico, either.

"When the body count reached epidemic proportions – in fact, your histories blame a disease for the population slump – the Volturi finally stepped in. The entire guard came together and sought out every newborn in the bottom half of North America. Benito was entrenched in Puebla, building his army as quickly as he could in order to take on the prize – Mexico City. The Volturi started with him, and then moved on to the rest.

"Anyone who was found with the newborns was executed immediately, and, since everyone was trying to protect themselves from Benito, Mexico was emptied of vampires for a time.

"The Volturi were cleaning house for almost a year. This was another chapter of our history that will always be remembered, though there were very few witnesses left to speak of what it was like. I spoke to someone once who had, from a distance, watched what happened when they visited Culicacan." Jasper shuddered. "It was enough that the fever for conquest did not spread from the South. The rest of the world stayed sane. We owe the Volturi for our present way of life.

"But when the Volturi went back to Italy, the survivors were quick to stake their claims in the South.

"It didn't take long before the covens began to dispute again. There was a lot of bad blood, if you'll forgive the expression. Vendettas abounded. The idea of newborns was already there, and some were not able to resist. However, the Volturi had not been forgotten, and the southern covens were more careful this time. The newborns were selected from the human pool with more care, and given more training. They were used circumspectly, and the humans remained, for the most part, oblivious. Their creators gave the Volturi no reason to return.

"The wars resumed, but on a smaller scale. Every now and then, someone would go too far, speculation would begin in the human newspapers, and the Volturi would return and clean out the city. But they let the others, the careful ones, continue..." Jasper was staring off into space.

"That's how you were changed." Her realization was a whisper.

"Yes," he agreed. "When I was human, I lived in Houston, Texas. I was almost seventeen years old when I joined the Confederate Army in 1861. I lied to the recruiters and told them I was twenty. I was tall enough to get away with it.

"My military career was short-lived, but very promising. People always... liked me, listened to what I had to say. My father said it was charisma. Of course, now I know It was probably something more. But, whatever the reason, I was promoted quickly through the ranks, over older, more experienced men. The Confederate Army was new and scrambling to organize itself, so that provided opportunities, as well. By the first Battle of Galveston – well, it was more of a skirmish, really – I was the youngest major in Texas, not even acknowledging my real age.

"I was placed in charge of evacuating the women and children from the city when the Union's mortar boats reached the harbor. It took a day to prepare them, and then I left with the first column of civilians to convey them to Houston.

"I remember that one night very clearly...

"We reached the city after dark. I stayed only long enough to make sure the entire party was safely situated. As soon as that was done, I got myself a fresh horse, and I headed back to Galveston. There wasn't time to rest.

"Just a mile outside the city, I found three women on foot. I assumed they were stragglers and dismounted at once to offer them my aid. But, when I could see their faces in the dim light of the moon, I was stunned into silence. They were, without question, the three most beautiful women I had ever seen at the time.

"They had such pale skin, I remember marveling at it. Even the little black-haired girl, whose features were clearly Mexican, was porcelain in the moonlight. They seemed young, all of them, still young enough to be called girls. I knew they were not lost members of our party. I would have remembered seeing these three.

"_'He's speechless,' _the tallest girl said in a lovely, delicate voice – it was like wind chimes. She hair fair hair, and her skin was snow white.

"The other was blonder, still, her skin was just as chalky. Her face was like an angel's. She leaned toward me with half-closed eyes and inhaled deeply.

"_'Mmm,' _she sighed. _'Lovely.'_

"The small one, the tiny brunette, put her hand on the girl's arm and spoke quickly. Her voice was too soft and musical to be sharp, but that seemed to be the way she intended it.

"_'Concentrate, Nettie,' _she said.

"I'd always had a good sense of how people related to each other, and it was immediately clear that the brunette was somehow in charge of the others. If they'd been military, I would have said that she outranked them.

"_'He looks right – young, strong, and an officer...'_ The brunette paused, and I tried unsuccessfully to speak. _'And there's something more... do you sense it?'_ she asked the two. _'He's... compelling.'_

"_'Oh, yes,' _Nettie quickly agreed, leaning toward me again.

"_'Patience,' _the brunette cautioned her. _'I want to keep this one.' _

"Nettie frowned; she seemed annoyed.

"_'You'd better do it then, Maria,' _the taller blonde spoke again. _'If he's important to you, I kill them twice as often as I keep them. I can never seem to stop once I've started.'_

"_Yes, I'll do it,' _Maria agreed. _'I really do like this one. Take Nettie away, will you? I don't want to have to protect my back while I'm trying to focus.' _

"My hair was standing up on the back of my neck, though I didn't understand the meaning of anything the beautiful creatures were saying. My instincts told me that there was danger, that the angel had meant it when he poke of killing, but my judgment overruled my instincts. I had not been taught to fear women, but to protect them.

"_'Let's hunt,' _Nettie agreed enthusiastically, reaching for the tall girl's hand. They wheeled – they were so graceful – and sprinted toward the city. They seemed to almost take flight, they were so fast – their white dresses blew out behind them like wings. I blinked in amazement, and they were gone.

"I turned to stare at Maria, who was watching me curiously. I'd never been superstitious in my life. Until that second, I'd never believed in ghosts or any other such nonsense. Suddenly, I was unsure.

"_'What is your name, soldier?' _Maria asked me.

"_'Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am,' _I stammered, unable to be impolite to a female, even if she was a ghost.

"_'I truly hope you survive, Jasper,'_ she said in her gentle voice. _'I have a good feeling about you. You could be very useful to me.' _She took a step closer and inclined her head as if she were going to kiss me. I stood frozen in place, though my instinct were creaming at me to run." Jasper paused, his face thoughtful.

"The pain from the change was excruciating. It felt as though I was burning from the inside out, as if acid was making it's way through my veins. I begged someone to kill me more times than I could count as I screamed. This continued for three days. Finally, I was introduced to my life.

"Their names were Maria, Nettie, and Lucy. They hadn't been together long – Maria had rounded up the other two – all were survivors of recently lost battles. Theirs was a partnership of convenience. Maria wanted revenge, and she wanted her territories back. The others were eager to increase their... herd lands, I suppose you could say. They were putting together an army, and going about it more carefully than usual.

"It was Maria's idea. She wanted a superior army, so she sought out specific humans who had potential. Then she gave us much more attention, more training than anyone else had bothered with. She taught us to fight, and she taught us to be invisible to the humans. When we did well, we were rewarded."

"What kinds of rewards?" Natalie asked curiously.

Jasper shifted, slightly uneasy at what her reaction would be to this information. "If we pleased her or won a battle, we would be rewarded with extra blood , sex, an especially sweet smelling human, even going as young as a child, and sometimes even a 'pet' ( a human she kidnapped from town), as she called them, to do with as we pleased if we really stood out in a positive manner according to Maria's standards. The three sisters may run the army, but it was Maria who was the alpha of the three, so she always had the final say.

"But just like there were rewards, there were also punishments – and Maria was very creative. The way Maria ran her army was very different and way harsher than the way they ran things in the Confederate Army. When we messed up or went against her or her sisters in any way, we would be punished with dismemberment, starvation, torture, and sometimes even rape..." He paused, thoughtful again as he flashed back to his time in the south.

"She was in a hurry, though. Maria knew that the massive strength of the newborn began to wane around the year mark, and she wanted to act while we were strong.

"There were six of us when I joined Maria's band. She added four more within a fortnight. We were all male – Maria wanted soldiers – and that made it slightly more difficult to keep from fighting amongst ourselves. I fought my first battles against my new comrades in arms. I was quicker than the others, better at combat. Maria was pleased with me, though put out that she had to keep replacing the ones I destroyed. I was rewarded often, and that made me stronger.

"Maria was a good judge of character. She decided to put me in charge of the others – as if I were being promoted. It suited my nature exactly. My gift served her well when it came to taming the newborns. The casualties went down dramatically, and our numbers swelled to hover around twenty. This was considerable for the cautious times we lived in. My ability to control the emotional atmosphere around me was vitally effective. We soon began to work together in a way that newborn vampires had never cooperated before. Even Maria, Nettie, and Lucy were able to work together more easily.

"I was also in charge of carrying out punishments, which were incredibly harsh, and culling the newborns when their year mark was up if they were no longer useful or didn't have a gift that Maria found valuable. I would call them aside one by one, explaining to them that they were getting their yearly review. Little did they know, they would not be returning alive. As soon as they saw the ashes from the newborn before them, they would start to fight or flight as their instincts instructed. With me being faster, stronger, gifted and skilled...naturally they had no chance.

"I was special. I was stronger and faster than any of the other's and my experiences and training from the Confederate Army along with my leadership skills and strategic mind, which had developed further upon becoming a vampire, helped me a lot and put every fight in my favor. I was nothing but a blur of destruction on the training and battle fields. This is what first brought me (specifically) to Maria's attention. My gift was also discovered early on and with all that put together, I was unstoppable. I still to this day haven't lost a fight.

"Maria grew quite fond of me – she began to depend upon me. And, in some ways, I worshiped the ground she walked on. I had no idea that any other life was possible. Maria told us this was the way things were, and we believed.

"She asked me to tell her when my brothers and I were ready to fight, and I was eager to prove myself. I pulled together an army of twenty-three in the end – twenty-three unbelievably strong vampires, organized and skilled as no others before. Maria was ecstatic.

"We crept town toward Monterrey, her former home, and she unleashed us on her enemies. They had only nine newborns at the time, and a pair of older vampires controlling them. We took them down more easily than Maria could believe, losing only four in the process. It was an unheard-of margin of victory. And we were well trained. We did it without attracting notice. The city had changed hands without any human being aware.

"But the success made Maria greedy. It wasn't long before she began to eye other cities. That first year, she extended her control to cover most of Texas and northern Mexico. Then the others came from the South to dislodge her." He brushed two fingers along the faint pattern of scars of his wrist that was peaking out from under his sleeve.

"The fighting was intense. Many began to worry that the Volturi would return. Of the original twenty-three, I was the only one to survive the first eighteen months. Instead of loosing my strength after my first year, I gained some, which was unheard of, but Maria was thrilled. Nettie and Lucy turned on Maria eventually – but they were defeated without a problem.

"Maria and I were able to hold on to Monterrey. It quieted a little, though the wars continued. The idea of conquest was dying out; it was mostly vengeance and feuding now. So many had lost their partners/companions, lots lost their mates, and that is something our kind does not forgive...

"Maria and I always kept a dozen or o newborns ready. They meant little to us – they were pawns, they were disposable. When they outgrew their usefulness, we did dispose of them. My life continued in the same increasingly violent pattern and the years passed. Maria continued to get more malicious the more that she gained and I began to see her for what she was.

"At this point, I became depressed and I was seeing BLACK for my first time as the Major made his very first appearance. Never had I felt this strong or out of control. It was like I took a backseat and another side of me took control. A side I could converse with and depend on. He ran on his military side alone and had his own animalistic demon that he warned me about. He explained that when he is out, and his demon takes over, I will not remember anything until he accomplished what he so desired.

"The demon doesn't speak, and is completely animalistic and extremely dangerous. It won't matter who you are, if you get in the way of him or he deems you a threat, he will rip you apart and destroy you. The Major went on to explain what Maria kept and gave me the self-confidence and arrogance needed to live in this life without going insane.

"We went on a feeding rampage for two days at one time and destroyed a whole town. Women and children included. I even raped a few during feeding. He killed anyone Maria sent after us once she realized what I was doing from one of her soldiers. Even ones I considered friends didn't survive our wrath.

"When I finally came too, I was surrounded by bodies, blood, and fire. I had nowhere else to go except back to the camp. I didn't know of any other way of life. I was told that this was how things were for our kind and saw no other way around it. At least at Maria's camp, I was held in high standings.

"When I returned, I was punished very harshly. Dismembered slowly and bitten countless times for what I did without Maria permission and for destroying the ones she sent for me and the town in her territory. I was starved in a cellar chained to a wall until I had gone was during that time that I found when I gave myself completely over to the Major, I can cope with everything around me. When I emerged after my punishment was over, I was almost insane. It was the first time the Major's demon came out and it took about a week to come back to myself. Didn't remember anything after I blacked out and he took over. I was told that it was a massacre.

"Maria was ecstatic at this new development of mine and took it upon herself to push my demon to come out for every battle. The newborns learned to stay clear of him during those times, because he would just kill whoever he came across, whether they were on his side or the enemy's. This is where we earned our name. 'The God of War.' 'The Satan of the South'. I was Ares, himself.

"Even when we were training, or around the compound, everyone learned quickly not to mess with me. I demanded respect and submission. I would even rip somebody's head off for looking at me wrong. As time went on, I became well known and feared by all. I was able to take out entire armies alone. I took pleasure in other's suffering greatly, just as I had suffered over the years.

"Decades later, I met a newborn who became my first and only friend. Peter. At first, he would just follow me around and try to make small talk. I would completely ignore him but he was persistent and started cracking jokes or making witty comments. I can't even tell you how many times he lost a limb for not listening and leaving me be. But he would still ALWAYS come back for more, that persistent fuck. He claimed that his gift told him to, and that we would be brothers of the closest nature. He would always have my back weather in battle or at camp during training. Eventually he cracked through my exterior and became like the brother he said he would be to me, as well as a best friend, and an occasional fuck buddy to me.

"When his first year was up, I managed to convince Maria that with his gift and skill he was still useful and she appointed him my Captain. We would fight side by side and we were deadly. We were the Major and his Captain. A deadly duo.

"His jobs were to "babysit" the newborns, as he called it – for it was a full time job – he informed me when his gift gave us useful information, and assist me with the training, hunting and culling. He worked under me and made my job easier. This went on for a few more decades.

"And then it was time to purge again. The newborns were outgrowing their strength; they were due to be replaced. Peter was supposed to help me dispose of them. We took them aside individually, one by one... It was always a very long night. This time, he tried to convince me that a few had potential, but Maria had instructed that we get rid of them all. I told him no.

"We were about halfway through, and I could feel that it was taking a great toll on Peter. I was trying to decide whether or not I should send him away and finish up myself as I called out the next victim. It was a newborn named Charlotte. To my surprise, his emotions immediately changed to anger. He was furious, along with fearful, and desperate. I braced for whatever his mood might foreshadow – he was a good fighter, but he was never a match for me.

"The newborn I'd summoned came into view and he turned to look at her and his feelings changed. I felt a strong wave of Love, devotion and adoration on top of it. They gave him away. I was shocked at this, so I went into his mind to find the cause of the emotion that I believed was dead to our kind. I saw that Charlotte was his true mate. They kept their relationship a secret since mates were killed upon discovery. Naturally, I was stunned and at a loss of what to do. Peter got down on his knees and begged for me to kill him and let her live.

___"'I can't do that, Peter. You know what happens when you leave half of mated pair alive.'_ I said.

"He dropped his head in defeat while Charlotte held him, sobbing with venom coated eyes.

"I took a deep unneeded breath._ '____Captain.'_ I said. He picked up his head to look at me with pain filled eyes_. '____Go.'_

"He looked at me in shock. ___'What -'_

_"__'GO!'_ I yelled.___ 'Go before I change my mind!'_ They got up and turned but Peter turned back around.

___"'Come with us?'_ Peter asked.

___"'I'm sorry, I can't.' _I told him sadly. ___'If I go with you, Maria will send scouts for me and you will never have a chance.'_

"He nodded in understanding. ___'I'll come back for you.'_ He said with determination_.____ 'I promise.'_ I gave him a nod in understanding and thanks, but never believe that he would_. '____OH! By the way...thank you, my brother.'_ He said and they disappeared from sight.

"I returned to the compound when I finished culling the last of the newborns. I did my best to avoid running into Maria at all costs as to keep her from finding out about Peter and Charlotte as long as possible to give them a chance to put as much space between them and the camp as they could, and hopefully cover up some of their tracks.

"Finally, after about 4 hours later, Peter and I were called into Maria's chambers. Needless to say, Maria blew her gasket at the news that Peter escaped. She was furious with me for letting them go. She sent her trackers after them, but they were long gone and they came back empty handed.

"Fiver years later, Peter snuck back for me. He picked a good day to arrive.

"Maria was mystified by my ever-deteriorating frame of mind. She'd never felt a moment's depression, and I wondered why I was so different. I began to notice a change in her emotions when she was near me – sometimes there was fear... and malice – the same feelings that had given me advance warning when Nettie and Lucy struck. I was preparing myself to destroy my only ally, the core of my existence, when Peter returned.

"Peter told me about his new life with Charlotte, told me about options I'd never dreamed I had. In five years, they'd never had a fight, though they'd met many others in the north. Others who could co-exist without the constant mayhem.

"In one conversation, he had me convinced. I was ready to go, and somewhat relieved I wouldn't have to kill Maria. I'd been her companion for as many years as Carlisle and Edward have been together, yet the bond between us was nowhere near as strong. When you live for the fight, for the blood, the relationships you form are tenuous and easily broken. I walked away without a backward glance.

"I traveled with Peter and Charlotte for a few years, getting the feel of this new, more peaceful world. But the depression didn't fade. I didn't understand what was wrong with me, until Peter noticed that it was always worse after I'd hunted.

"I contemplated that. In so many years of slaughter and carnage, I'd lost nearly all of my humanity. I was undeniably a nightmare, a monster of the grisliest kind. Yet, each time I found another human victim, I would feel a faint prick of remembrance for that other life. Watching their eyes widen in wonder at my beauty, I could see Maria and the others in my head, what they had looked like to me the last night that I was Jasper Whitlock. It was stronger for me – this borrowed memory – than it was for anyone else, because I could feel everything my prey was feeling. And I lived their emotions as I killed them.

"You've experienced the way I can manipulate the emotions around me myself, Natalie, but I wonder if you realize how the feelings in a room affect me. I live every day in a climate of emotion. For the first century of my life, I lived in a world of bloodthirsty vengeance. Hate was my constant companion, along with the Major inside of me. He and the demon fed on it and rivaled in it. It eased some when I left Maria, the Major calmed some, but I still had to feel the horror and fear of my prey. It would awaken the Major in me every time.

"It began to be too much. The depression got worse, and I wandered away from Peter and Charlotte. Civilized as they were, they didn't feel the same aversion I was beginning to feel. They only wanted peace from the fight. I was so wearied by killing – killing anyone, even mere humans.

"Yet I had to keep killing. What choice did I have? I tried to kill less often, but I would get too thirsty and I would give in. After a century of instant gratification, I found self-discipline... challenging. I still haven't perfected that." Jasper was lost in the story, as was Natalie. It surprised her when his desolate expression smoothed into a peaceful smile.

"I was in Philadelphia. There was a storm, and I was out during the day – something I was not completely comfortable with yet. I knew standing in the rain would attract attention, so I ducked into a little half-empty diner. My eyes were dark enough that no one would notice them, though this meant I was thirsty, and that worried me a little.

"She was there – expecting me, naturally." He chuckled. "Alice hopped down from the high stool at the counter as soon as I walked in and came directly toward me.

"It shocked me. I was not sure if she meant to attack. That's the only interpretation of her behavior my past had to offer. But she was smiling. And the emotion that were emanating from her were like nothing I'd ever felt before.

_"__'You've kept me waiting a long time,'_ she said.

"And I ducked my head like a good southern gentleman, and said,___ 'I'm sorry, ma'am.'_

Jasper smiled. "She held out her hand and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope.

"Alice told me what she'd seen of Carlisle and his family. I could hardly believe that such an existence was possible. But Alice made me optimistic. So, we went to find them. She promised me that I would find my mate, my other half there with them after a while, but it would be a few decades before she would turn up." Jasper smirked down at Natalie, causing her to grin back.

"Alice and I traveled together and began to feel something for each other, but knew that there would be an expiration date because we both had mates out there. We stayed together for a few decades until she finally saw you and your sister moving to Forks. We decided to end it then and there with no hard feelings, still as close as before she saw you. However, I guess the reason why we were able to transition so easily was because somewhere down the line, we began to see each other more as brother and sister than lovers."

Jasper's expression began to sober out now that the story was over. He was petrified about what she could possibly be thinking.

"What is it?" Natalie asked worriedly, immediately noticing his change of demeanor. "What's wrong?"

Jasper sighed. "Does this change anything between us?"

Natalie looked at him incredulously. "Like what?" She asked. "I feel closer to you, like I know you on a deeper level if that's what you mean."

He couldn't help but smile at her, realizing with amazement and hope that she was being honest and that she really didn't think any less of him because of his past. Her emotions confirmed it. She really was meant for him.

He turned to fully face her, reaching up to cup her jaw. "I love you, Natalie."

Her eyes widened and a smile immediately began tugging at her lips. "I love you, too."

Jasper slowly began leaning in, butterflies flapping in both of their stomachs as love surrounded the two of them with happiness as he pressed his lips to hers in a heartfelt kiss.

* * *

******A/N:**** So, Jasper told Natalie his story! What did you think of it?! I know it was long, but I wanted there to be more to it than the edited version that he told Bella in SM's Twilight. Either way, I hope everyone enjoyed it! Any idea's on what' going to happen next?! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

******To see more, go to my page: Xo Bella Italiana oX**

******If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Stories that need beta'ing. I will accept OC characters as well as other Fan Fiction stories aside from Twilight depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!****  
**_**- Bellisma -**_******  
Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	21. Chapter 21

******Disclaimer. ********All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original character s, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

******Unimaginable Outcomes**

******A/N********: I know I just updated the other day, but I wanted to get a couple chapters out to ya for now while I still had the pictures in my head! I hope you like em!**

******If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! Enjoy! - Bella'Xo**

* * *

**__****Last time we saw Bella...  
(Natalie's POV)**

_The silence lasted until I noticed that the cafeteria was almost empty. Bella, seeing me look around in surprise and alarm jumped to her feet._

_"We're going to be late."_

_"We're not going to class today," he said, twirling the lid so fast it was jut a blur._

_"Why not?" I asked him._

_"It's healthy to ditch class now and then." Jasper smiled down at me, but his eyes were still troubled._

_"Well, I'm going." Bella announced. She was far too big a coward to risk getting caught._

_Edward turned his attention back to his makeshift top. "I'll see you later, then."_

_Bella hesitated, obviously torn, before turning her attention toward me. "Are you coming, Natty?"_

_"Um..." I bit my lip as I turned to look up at Jasper. Seeing the troubled look in his eye, I knew that I couldn't leave him. Turning my attention back toward my sister, I shook my head. "No, I think I'm gonna stay."_

_She shrugged. "Alright, then. I'll see you later." She said as the first bell rang, sending her hurrying out the door – with a last glance over her shoulder._

* * *

******Chapter 21  
********(Bella's POV)**

Edward turned his attention back to his makeshift top from the lid of my lemonade bottle. "I'll see you later, then."

I hesitated, torn, before turning my attention towards my sister. "Are you coming, Natty?"

"Um..." She bit her lip as she turned to look up at Jasper. My gaze flickered in his direction and I noticed that he seemed to be troubled about something. I knew when she had made her decision as she turned her attention back towards me, shaking her head. "No, I think I'm gonna stay."

I just shrugged. "Alright, then. I'll see you later." I said as the first bell rang, sending me hurrying out the door – with a last glance confirming that none of them had moved.

As I half-ran to class, my head was spinning faster than the bottle cap. So few questions had been answered in comparison to how many new questions had been raised. It struck me as odd how casual Natalie was being about this whole thing, but decided that it wasn't the most important thing right now. But hey... at least the rain had stopped.

I was lucky; Mr. Banner wasn't in the room yet when I arrived. I settled quickly into my seat, aware that both Mike and Angela were staring at me. Mike looked resentful; Angela looked surprised, and slightly awed.

Mr. Banner came in the room then, calling the class to order. He was juggling a few small cardboard boxes in his arms. He put the down on Mike's table, telling him to start passing them around the class.

"Okay, guys. I want you all to take one piece from each box," he said as he produced a pair of rubber gloves from the pocket of his lab jacket and pulled them on. The sharp sound as the gloves snapped into place against his wrists seemed ominous to me. "The first should be an indicator card," he went on, grabbing a white card with four squares marked on it and displaying it. "The second is a four-pronged applicator - " he held up something that looked like a nearly toothless hair pick " - and the third is a sterile micro-lancet." He held up a small piece of blue plastic and split it open. The barb was invisible from this distance, but my stomach flipped.

"I'll be coming around with a dropper of water to prepare your cards, so please don't start until I get to you." He began at Mike's table again, carefully putting one drop of water in each of the four squares. "Then I want you to carefully prick your finger with the lancet..." He grabbed Mike's hand and jabbed the spike into the tip of Mike's middle finger.

_Oh no. _Clammy moisture broke out across my forehead.

"Put a small drop of blood on each of the prongs." He demonstrated, squeezing Mike's finger till the blood flowed. I swallowed convulsively, my stomach heaving.

"And then apply it to the card," he finished, holding up the dripping red card for us to see.

I closed my eyes, trying to hear through the ringing in my ears.

"The Red Cross is having a blood drive in Port Angeles next weekend, so I thought you should all know your blood type." He sounded proud of himself. "Those of you who aren't eighteen yet will need a parent's permission – I have slips at my desk."

He continued through the room with his water drops. I put my cheek against the cool black tabletop and tried to hold on to my consciousness. All around me I could hear squeals, complaints, and giggles as my classmates skewered their fingers. I breathed slowly in and out through my mouth.

"Bella, are you all right?" Mr. Banner asked. His voice was close to my head, and it sounded alarmed.

"I already know my blood type, Mr. Banner," I said in a weak voice. I was afraid to raise my head.

"Are you feeling faint?"

"Yes, sir," I muttered, internally kicking myself for not ditching when I had the chance.

"Can someone take Bella to the nurse, please?" he called.

I didn't have to look up to know that it would be Mike who volunteered.

"Can you walk?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Yes," I whispered. _'Just let me get out of here,' _I thought. _'I'll crawl.'_

Mike seemed eager as he put his arm around my waist and pulled my arm over his shoulder. I leaned against him heavily on the way out of the classroom.

* * *

**(Jasper's POV)**

My attention was immediately diverted from Natalie when I noticed Edward getting out of his Volvo from across the lot, almost taking the door off. He was looking toward the school with concern and panic written all over his face.

I followed his gaze and saw that one hundred yards away, Mike Newton was lowering Bella's limp body to the sidewalk. She slumped unresponsively against the wet concrete, her eyes closed, her skin chalky as a corpse and her emotions revealing that she was feeling dizzy and sick.

"Hey, come on." I said to Natalie as I hopped down off the bed of her truck and took both of her hands, helping her down.

"What's going on?" Natalie asked somewhat alarmed looking between me, Edward and the school. Noticing the two students, she squinted, realization flowing through her emotions as her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, Bella!"

Natalie and I half speed-walk, half-ran as we caught up with Edward.

"Bella?" Natalie shouted.

There was no change in her lifeless face when she yelled her name.

I was aware of Mike's aggravated surprise as I sifted furiously through Mike's emotional climate. He was only feeling anger towards Edward and I, probably for intruding. It was no secret of his dislike for either of us. He was also worried about Bella and attraction towards Natalie.

"What's wrong – is she hurt?" Edward demanded, clearly trying to focus on his thoughts.

Then I could hear her heart beating and her even breath. As we watched, she squeezed her eye more tightly shut. That eased some of the panic around us as we took this in.

Edward suddenly stopped where he was, holding his breath. I noticed, even though he was being discrete and looked at him confused.

_'What's going on?' _I silently asked Edward. _'Why are you holding your breath?'_

"I think she's fainted," Mike said, anxious and resentful at the same time. "I don't know what happened, she didn't even stick her finger."

_Oh shit. _My attention immediately zoomed in on Mike's finger, a small droplet of blood puddled at the tip. My mouth immediately filled with venom and I swallowed convulsively, pulling Natalie tighter against my front so that I could block the scent of his blood with her calming scent.

Natalie didn't object - the smart girl that she was, caught on.

I could feel the relief wash through Edward and he breathed again, testing the air.

Natalie stayed where she was for my sake – as well as Bella's and Mike's – as Edward knelt beside Bella while Mike hovered next to him, furious at his intervention.

"Bella. Can you hear me?" He asked her softly.

"No," she moaned. "Go away."

We all laughed, relief flowing out of everyone in waves. She was fine.

"I was taking her to the nurse," Mike said. "But she wouldn't go any farther."

"We'll take her. You can go back to class," Edward said dismissively.

Mike's teeth clenched together and his anger and irritation escalated. "No. I'm supposed to do it."

I could tell that Edward wasn't going to stand around arguing with the wretch.

Thrilled and terrified, half grateful to and half aggrieved by the predicament which made touching her a necessity, Edward gently lifted Bella from the sidewalk and held her in his arms, touching only her clothes, keeping as much distance between their bodies as possible. The three of us began striding forward in the same movement – Edward in a hurry to get her farther away from himself, Natalie anxious to get her to the nurse, and me rushing to get away from Mike's finger.

Bella's eyes popped open, astonished. "Put me down," she ordered in a weak voice – embarrassed again. She was a lot like Natalie in that aspect. She didn't like to show weakness.

We barely heard Mike's shouted protest behind us.

"You look awful," Edward told her, grinning because there was nothing wrong with her but a light head and a weak stomach.

"Put me back on the sidewalk," she said. Her lips were white.

"So, you faint at the sight of blood?" I smirked. _Could it get any more ironic? _

She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together.

"And not even your own blood," Edward added, throwing a wide grin my way as Natalie giggled from next to me, nodding.

We were to the front office. The door was propped an inch and I reached forward to open it, holding it for Edward and Bella to get through as well as letting Natalie enter before me in a gentlemanly fashion.

Ms. Cope jumped, startled. "Oh, my," she gasped as she examined the ashen girl in Edward's arms.

"My sister fainted in Biology," Natalie explained, before her imagination could get too out of hand.

Ms. Cope hurried to open the door to the nurse's office. Bella's eyes were open again, watching her. I felt the elderly nurse's internal astonishment as Ed laid the girl carefully on the one shabby bed. As soon as Bella was out of hi arms, he put the width of the room between them. His body felt too excited, too eager, his muscles looked tense and he was swallowing constantly.

"She's just a little faint," I reassured Mrs. Hammond since it wouldn't be Edward's best interest to breathe and Natalie was looking after her sister. "They're blood typing in biology."

She nodded, understanding now. "There's always one."

We all stifled a laugh. Trust Bella to be that one.

"Just lie down a minute, honey," Mrs. Hammond said. "It'll pass."

"Oh, she knows," Natalie said.

The nurse looked back at Natalie as she spoke. "Does this happen often?" She asked.

Natalie shrugged. "Sometimes," she admitted.

Edward suddenly tried to disguise his laughter as couching, causing me to bite my cheek as his humor and amusement swirled around me.

This brought the nurse's attention. "You three can go back to class now," she said.

Knowing that both Natalie and Edward wanted to stay with Bella, I looked her straight in the eye and lied with perfect confidence, sending her compliance and trust, as well as using a vampire trick used to 'glamor' our prey. "Edward's supposed to stay with her and Natalie and I have a free period. I'm sure it would be alright if we stayed."

Mrs. Hammond's eyes looked glazed over as she nodded. "Alright, that's fine." She said and I pulled the emotions and glamor back, causing her to blink and turn back to Bella. "I'll go get you some ice for your forehead, dear," the nice said, now feeling slightly uncomfortable from looking into my eyes – the way a human should be – and left the room.

"You were right, Jasper," Bella moaned, closing her eyes.

"I usually am," I smirked, allowing myself to keep the amusement I was feeling in my voice. "But about what in particular this time?" Natalie giggled, swatting me playfully on the arm.

"Ditching is healthy," Bella sighed.

She was silent then. She just breathed slowly in and out. Her lips were beginning to turn pink. Her mouth was slightly out of balance, her lower lip just a little too full to match the top in a similar manner to Natalie.

"You scared me for a minute there," Natalie told her sister.

"Yeah," Ed agreed. "I thought Newton was dragging your dead body off to bury it in the woods."

"Ha ha," she said.

"I agree – I've seen corpses with better color." I added. This was actually true.

"For a minute there, I was concerned that I might have to avenge your murder." Edward told her. And he would have.

"Poor Mike," Bella sighed.

"I'll be he's mad." Natalie murmured.

Fury pulsed through Edward, but he contained it quickly. I couldn't help but feel the same way until I noticed that my mate's concern was just pity. She was kind. That was all. They both were.

"He absolutely loathes me," Edward told her, cheered by that idea.

"You can't know that." Bella insisted.

Edward quickly rattled off an excuse. "I saw his face – I could tell." It was probably true that reading his face would have given him enough information to make that particular deduction. All this practice with Bella was probably sharpening his skill at reading human expressions.

"How did you guys see me? I thought you were all ditching?" Her face looked better – the green undertone had vanished from her translucent skin.

"He was in his car, listening to a CD across from where Jas and I were sitting on the truck bed." Natalie told her and I leaned against the wall, pulling her in front of my, allowing her to lean against my front with my arms around her waist. I pressed a kiss to her shoulder, causing her to look up and wink at me.

Bella's expression twitched, like our very ordinary answer her surprised her somehow. She opened her eyes again when Mrs. Hammond returned with an ice pack.

"Here you go, dear," the nurse said as she laid it across Bella's forehead. "You're looking better."

"I think I'm fine," Bella said, and she sat up while pulling the ice pack away.

Mrs. Hammond's wrinkled hands fluttered toward the girl, as if she were going to push her back down, but just then Ms. Cope opened the door to the office and leaned in. With her appearance came the smell of fresh blood, just a whiff, but enough to cause my mouth to water and me to need to tuck my face in Natalie's neck and breathe in her calming scent to sedate my thirst as I swallowed.

Invisible in the office behind her, Mike Newton was still very angry, probably wishing the heavy boy he dragged now was one of the girls who were in here now with us.

"We've got another one," Ms. Cope said.

Bella quickly jumped down from the cot, eager to be out of the spotlight.

"Here," she said, handing the compress back to Mrs. Hammond. "I don't need this."

Mike grunted as he half-shoved Lee Stevens through the door. Blood was still dripping down the hand Lee held to his face, trickling toward his wrist. My mouth filled with venom, causing me to quickly swallow. I could feel my eyes darkening and my muscles tensing to spring. I couldn't take my eyes off of the red liquid, even as a drop fell from his fingers to the floor. I could hear his heart beating loudly, as well as the blood rushing through his veins in his faint state.

"Oh no." Natalie whispered quietly, though only Edward and I were able to hear her. Either way, this was my cue to leave – and Bella and Edward's, too, it seemed.

"Get out of the office, Bella." Edward instructed her as I clutched Natalie tighter against me, fighting my instincts. She stayed completely still, knowing that it was in the best interests of everyone. She was my anchor right now, holding me to the ground and keeping my monster in place.

Bella stared up at Edward with bewildered eyes and her gaze flickered toward Natalie and I before going back to Edward's concerned face, keeping his emotions off of his face. "Trust me – go." He insisted.

She whirled and caught the door before it had swung shut, rushing through to the office. He followed a few inches behind her and I felt Natalie reach down to grab my hand, pulling me along quickly and leading me out of the nurse's office, away from the bleeding boy.

The door shut behind us and I pulled Natalie into my arms, wrapping them around her waist as she mimicked me. I pressed a kiss to the side of her head, sneaking a breath in, feeling the immediate relief as the burn subsided.

_That was a close one..._

Edward looked over at me, a warning look in his eyes behind the relief before looking down at Bella. "You actually listened to me."

Her small nose wrinkled. "I smelled the blood."

He stared at her in blank surprise. "People can't smell blood."

"Well, I can – that's what makes me sick. It smells like rust... and salt."

I ripped my attention away from their conversation as I felt the backs of Natalie' fingers ghost across my cheek. I looked down at her in question as she searched my eyes, which have substantially lightened back to amber.

"Are you okay now?" She asked genuinely concerned.

I smiled down at her tentatively and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine now. Thank you."

Her lips quirked up in a small smile, as well. "Good. I don't want you to be in pain."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. _She was more concerned with me being in pain then the prospect of me attacking Lee Stevens? Wasn't she scared? Disgusted with the fact that I almost killed someone? _

I caught Edward looking at us from the corner of his eye as he chatted with Bella and looked to be just as surprised as I was, obviously reading my thoughts.

I looked back down at Natalie and chuckled. "You're one in a million, babe." I pressed a hard kiss to her lips and pulled back, grinning. She was smiling up at me, as well, her emotions radiating happiness.

It was then that Mike Newton interrupted us, entering the room with resentful, violent emotions.

"You look better," he said to Bella rudely.

I noticed Edward's hand twitch and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the human boy. _Someone should teach him some manners. _

"Just keep your hand in your pocket," Natalie spoke up, though I knew it wasn't just for Bella's sake, even though she made it seem that way. I gave her a thankful squeeze.

"It's not bleeding anymore," he answered sullenly. "Are you guys going back to class?"

"Are you kidding?" Bella snorted. "I'd just have to turn around and come back."

"Yeah, I guess..." Mike mumbled before looking up at the girls. "So, are you guys going this weekend? To the beach?"

_They had plans? _I looked down at Natalie in confusion as Edward froze in anger. I knew it was a group trip, though. I'd heard some of the other students' talking about it. It wasn't just them and Mike. Edward leaned motionlessly against the counter, trying to control himself. I sent him a wave of calm and he smiled my way in silent thanks.

"Sure, we said we were in," Natalie promised him.

I couldn't help the surge of jealousy that passed as I pulled her possessively into my side, narrowing my eyes at Mike. _My God, the jealousy burned more painful than the thirst!_

"We're meeting at my dad' store, at ten." Mike nodded.

"We'll be there," Bella said.

"I'll see you guys in gym, then."

"See you," the girls waved.

He shuffled off to his class, his emotions still full of ire.

"Gym," Bella repeated quietly and groaned.

We looked at her, and aw that she was sad about something again. Edward went to her side and I leaned down close to her face, but didn't dare breathe with Bella in my proximity.

"I can take care of that," I murmured and looked at Natalie and Bella. "Natalie, take Bella and sit down next to her - " I looked back over at Bella " - look pale.

They did as I asked, sitting in two of the folding chairs, Bella leaning her head on Natalie's shoulder, while, behind us, Ms. Cope came out of the back room and went to her desk while I sent my plan to Edward, via my thoughts. With her eyes closed, Bella looked as if she'd passed out again. Her full color hadn't returned yet.

I turned to the secretary, turning on the glamor. _"_Ms. Cope?" I asked, using my persuasive voice once again with the emotions to back it up.

Her eyelashes fluttered, and her heart sped up. "Yes?"

"Bella and Natalie have gym next hour, and I don't think Bella feels well enough. Actually, we were thinking that Natalie should take Bella home now. Do you think you could excuse them from class?" I stared into her depthless eyes, sending some compliance and acceptance into the mixture.

Mrs. Cope had to swallow loudly before she answered. "Do you two need to be excused, too?"

"No, we have Mrs. Goff, she won't mind if we make sure they get home safely." Edward smiled charmingly at her. She was putty in our hands.

"Okay, it's all taken care of. You feel better, Bella."

Bella nodded weakly – overacting a bit.

"Can you walk, or do you want me to carry you again?" Edward asked, amused by her poor theatrics. Just like the rest of us, he knew that she would want to walk – she wouldn't want to be weak.

"I'll walk," she said.

The girls got up, Natalie helping Bella as she hesitated for a moment as if to check her balance. I held the door for them, and we walked out into the rain.

* * *

******A/N:******** So, what did everyone think?! Jasper sure had a close call in the nurses office! Good thing Natalie was there! What did everyone think about the beach trip?! Will Edward or Jasper bring it up in the next chapter before the girls get dropped off home?! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

******To see more, go to my page: Xo Bella Italiana oX**

******If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Stories that need beta'ing. I will accept OC characters as well as other Fan Fiction stories aside from Twilight depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_**- Bellisma -**_******  
Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	22. Chapter 22

******Disclaimer. ********All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original character s, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

******Unimaginable Outcomes**

******A/N********: If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! Enjoy! - Bella'Xo**

* * *

**__****Previously...  
(Jasper's POV)**

_"Okay, it's all taken care of. You feel better, Bella."_

_Bella nodded weakly – overacting a bit._

_"Can you walk, or do you want me to carry you again?" Edward asked, amused by her poor theatrics. Just like the rest of us, he knew that she would want to walk – she wouldn't want to be weak._

_"I'll walk," she said._

_The girls got up, Natalie helping Bella as she hesitated for a moment as if to check her balance. I held the door for them, and we walked out into the rain._

* * *

******Chapter 22  
********(Natalie's POV: Fork's High Parking Lot)**

"So, are you guys going? This Saturday, I mean?" Bella asked. I was hoping that they would, though it seemed unlikely. I couldn't picture either of the boys loading up to carpool with the rest of the kids from school; they didn't belong in the same world. But just hoping that they might gave me the first twinge of enthusiasm I'd felt for the outing.

"Where are you all going, exactly?" Edward was still looking ahead, expressionless.

"Down to La Push, to First Beach." I answered, turning my head to look up at Jasper's face, trying to read it.

His eyes seemed to narrow infinitesimally and an unreadable emotion danced across his eyes.

I squeezed his hand, causing him to glance down at me from the corner of his eye, smiling wryly as Edward answered for the two of them, shooting a look towards Jasper and I. "I really don't think we were invited."

Bella sighed. "We just invited you."

"Bella, let's you and I not push poor Mike any further this week. We don't want to make him snap." His eyes danced; he was enjoying the idea more than he should.

"Mike-schmike." She muttered, slightly preoccupied; most likely from the way that he had referred to them together, obviously liking the way that it sounded.

Edward and Jasper exchanged a glance and it was then that I knew that there was something going on that they couldn't talk about in front of Bella, something to do with their world. Though, what it could be, I wasn't sure, but I knew that I would be confronting Jasper when we had a moment out of ear shot of Bella. Jasper looked down at me out of the corner of his eye, clearly feeling the suspicion in my emotions, but neither of us commented on it.

We were near the parking lot now. Bella and I veered left, towards our truck. Suddenly, she was pulled to a stop, causing me to turn to see what the hold up was.

"Where do you think you're going?" Edward asked, outraged. He was gripping a fistful of her jacket in one hand.

She was clearly confused. "I'm going home."

"Do you think I'm going to let you drive in your condition?" His voice was still indignant.

"What condition? Natalie can drive the truck, you know?" She complained.

He rolled his eyes, shooting a look at Jasper, who I noticed was clutching at me somewhat anxiously. "I think Jasper will want to drive home with Natalie. I'll take you home in my car." He was towing her toward his car now, pulling her by her jacket.

"Let go!" She insisted, but he ignored her. She staggered along sideways across the wet sidewalk until they reached the Volvo, which was parked across from our truck. Then, he freed her, causing her to stumble against the passenger door. "You are so pushy!" She grumbled as Jasper and I stood there watching them in amusement.

"It's open," was all he responded. He got in the driver's side.

"Jasper can ride with the two of us if he wants to ride with Natalie home and she can drop him off on the way." She insisted.

He sighed and shook his head. "That makes no sense! Especially when you live in the opposite direction and closer to the school. It's easier if we just follow them together and let them have their time _alone _and then Jasper can just hop in my car when we get to your house." It was obvious that he was trying to allow Jasper and I some time alone to talk without hinting to Bella their true intentions. Though, what he wanted to talk to me about, I wasn't sure, but I knew what I wanted to talk to him about.

She didn't respond. I could tell the way that she was looking between the Volvo and the truck that she was mentally calculating her chances of reaching the truck before he could catch her. Little did she know, they weren't nearly as good as she thought, though, on some level, I think she knew that.

"I'll just drag you back," he threatened, guessing her plan.

She seemed to try to maintain what dignity she could as she got into his car. However, she wasn't very successful – she looked like a half-drowned cat and her boots squeaked.

"This is completely unnecessary," she said stiffly before slamming the door shut.

I turned to Jasper grinning, amusement dancing in my eyes. "Shall we?" I gestured to the truck, holding out the keys for him, silently letting him know that he should drive if we were going to be talking.

He held out his hand and I released the keys, letting them fall into his palm. He grinned, throwing a wink my way before pulling me with him to the driver's side and opening the door for me, helping me inside before I scooted down, making room for him to get inside.

Once we were securely inside and pulled out of the school's lot, he immediately began to talk.

"My family and I aren't allowed onto the reservation." He informed me. "It's a part of the treaty that we have with the Quileute tribe."

"Huh? What treaty?"I asked him completely puzzled. "Why would you have a treaty with the Quileute's?"

He sighed. "It's a long story and happened before Alice and I joined the Cullen's. It's not necessarily a treaty between the Quileute tribe themselves, but more with the Elders and the wolf pack."

"Wait, wolves?" I raised an eyebrow. He nodded. "You do know that you drink from animals, right?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Not those kind of wolves." He clarified. "Horse sized wolves known as shape shifters."

I felt my jaw drop and my eyes widen. "I-I don't understand."

"About 70 years ago, the Cullen's were living here and hunting in the forest. A pack of shape shifters appeared and had every intent to try to kill Carlisle and his family. You see, the wolves are called 'spirit wolves' or 'the protectors.' They hunt and kill any human drinking vampires that cross onto their territory, which is the Reservation or La Push area. Carlisle managed to convince them that they were something different, that they didn't feed on humans, but animals instead. Seeing their golden eyes, they believed them and struck up a treaty. It states that they will not bite and kill a human or cross on to their lands. We are not allowed to tell anyone outside of the supernatural world about each other, as well, or it is a breach in the treaty."

"But didn't you just tell me about them?" I quirked a brow.

He looked over at me with a smirk. "You're my mate, so therefore, a part of the supernatural world. You don't count."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." I shrugged before looking up at him curiously. "Is the pack still there?"

"Well, the wolves eventually stopped phasing after we had left and we thought that the gene had died with Ephraim Black and his pack. When we came back, we had a meeting with the Elder's to introduce Alice and I to their family and to sign the treaty. There was a man named Sam Uley there and as soon as we came into his line of sight, he phased into a giant black wolf. We asked if there was a new pack and if there was, we deserved to know. They said that Sam was the only one as of right then, but they believed that more would follow and that two were already beginning to catch the fever." Jasper explained.

"Wow." I paused, thinking about everything he told me. I looked up at him. "So, they are like werewolves?"

He shrugged. "That's what they sometimes call themselves." He paused and quickly looked over at me. "I would prefer that you skipped the La Push trip all together, but I know that you won't let your sister go alone. But if you do, please take my warnings to heart. The wolves are very volatile and temperamental. You could get hurt."

"What do you mean?" I pressed.

He looked over at me quickly, once again before looking back at the road. "They can hurt you, Natalie. Even if it's by accident if they phase too close to you. They loose their tempers rather quickly, which triggers them phasing. So, if you happen to run across any of the Quileute's, watch out if any of them start to tremble or shake. It means that they're about to phase. Also, don't make any of them mad. And finally, as much as I don't like the thought of it, make sure that my scent isn't anywhere on you. These are all very important and I need to know that you're going to be safe there, because I can't come to your rescue once you're over the line."

I nodded slowly, understanding the severity of the situation. "Okay, Jas. I'll be careful."

He smiled a small smile, though I could still see the troubled look behind his eyes. "Good." He pulled out intertwined hands up to his lips and kissed the back of my hand and held it against his silent heart for the rest of the drive home.

* * *

******(Edward's POV: Fork's High Parking Lot)**

Her eyes narrowed, and I guessed that she was debating whether or not to make a run for it.

"I'll just drag you back," I promised, enjoying the chagrin on her face when she realized I meant it.

Her chin stiffly in the air, she opened her door and climbed in. Her hair dripped on the leather and her boots squeaked against each other.

"This is completely unnecessary," she said coldly. I thought she looked embarrassed under the pique.

I just turned up the heater so she wouldn't be uncomfortable, and set the music to a nice background level, trying to give Natalie and Jasper as much privacy as I was able, knowing what he wanted to talk to her about. Sure, it wasn't something that was too private to their relationship, but it was something that I knew he wanted to talk to her about without any prying ears, and I respected that.

I drove out toward the exit, watching Bella from the corner of my eye. Her lower lip was jutting out stubbornly. I stared at this, examining how it made me feel.

Suddenly, she looked at the stereo and smiled, her eyes widening. "Clair de Lune?" she asked.

A fan of the classics? "You know Debussy?"

"Not well," she said. "My mother plays a lot of classical music around the house – I only know my favorites. Natalie knows more than I do."

"It's one of my favorites, too." I stared at the rain, considering that. I actually had something in common with the girl. I'd begun to think that we were opposites in every way.

She seemed more relaxed now, staring at the rain like me, with unseeing eyes. I used her momentary distraction to experiment with breathing.

I inhaled carefully through my nose.

Potent.

I clutched the steering wheel tighter. The rain made her smell better. I wouldn't have thought that was possible. Stupidly, I was suddenly imagining how she would taste.

I tried to swallow against the burn in my throat, to think of something else.

"What is your mother like?" I asked as a distraction.

Bella smiled. "She looks a lot like me, but she's prettier. I have too much Charlie in me. She's more outgoing than I am, and braver. Her and Natalie are similar that way." She went on. "Renée's irresponsible and slightly eccentric, and she's a very unpredictable cook. Natty, Renee and I are very close." He voice had turned melancholy; her forehead creased.

From everything I've heard so far, it sounded like Natalie and Bella played parent to their mother. Like she was the child instead of them.

"How old are you and Natalie, Bella?" They must be older than their peers. Perhaps they'd been late to start school, or been held back... that wasn't likely, though. I knew that Natalie took a lot of AP classes and Bella was smart from what I observed in Biology.

"We're seventeen," she answered.

"You don't seem seventeen."

She laughed.

"What?"

"My mom always says that we were born thirty-five years old and that we get more middle aged every year." She laughed, and then sighed. "Well, someone has to be the adult."

That clarified things for me. I could see it now... how the irresponsible mother helped explain the girls' maturity. They'd had to grow up early, to become independent and self-reliant and become a care-taker to their mother. That's why Bella didn't seem to like being cared for – she felt it was her job.

"You don't seem much like a junior in high school yourself," she said, pulling me from mu reverie.

I grimaced. For everything I perceived about her, she perceived too much in return.

I changed the subject. "So why did your mother marry Phil?"

She hesitated a minute before answering. "My mother... she's very young for her age. I think Phil makes her feel even younger. At any rate, she's crazy about him." She shook her head indulgently.

"Do you approve?" I wondered.

"Does it matter?" She asked. "I want her to be happy... and he is who she wants." The unselfishness of her comment would have shocked me, except that it fit in all too well with what I'd learned of both her and Natalie's character.

"That's very generous... I wonder..."

"What?"

"Would she extend the same courtesy to you, do you think? No matter who your choice was?"

It was a foolish question, and I could not keep my voice casual while I asked it. How stupid to even consider someone approving of me for their daughter. How stupid to even think of Bella choosing me.

"I-I think so," she stuttered, reacting in some way to my gaze. Fear... or attraction? "But she's the parent, after all. It's a bit different," she finished.

I smiled wryly. "No one too scary then."

She grinned at me. "What do you mean by scary? Multiple facial piercings and extensive tattoos?"

"Well, that's one definition, I suppose." A very nonthreatening definition, to my mind.

"What's your definition?" She always asked the wrong questions. Or exactly the right questions maybe. The ones I didn't want to answer, at any rate.

"Do you think I could be scary?" I asked her, trying to smile a little.

She thought it through before answering me in a serious voice. "Hmmm... I think you could be, if you wanted to."

I was serious, too. "Are you frightened of me now?"

She answered at once, not thinking this one through. "No."

I smiled more easily. I did not think she was entirely telling the truth, but nor was she truly lying. She wasn't frightened enough to want to leave, at least. I wondered how she would feel if I told her she was having this discussion with a vampire while her sister was sitting in their truck with the most dangerous one of all of us. I cringed internally at her imagined reaction.

"So, now are you going to tell me about your family? It's got to be a much more interesting story than mine."

_A more frightening one, at least..._

"What do you want to know?" I asked cautiously.

"The Cullen's adopted you?"

"Yes."

She hesitated, then spoke in a small voice. "What happened to your parents?"

This wasn't so hard; I wasn't even having to lie to her. "They died a very long time ago."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, clearly worried about having hurt me.

_She was worried about me..._

"I don't really remember them that clearly," I assured her. "Carlisle and Esmé have been my parents for a long time now."

"And you love them," she deduced.

I smiled. "Yes. I couldn't imagine two better people."

"You're very lucky."

"I know I am." I that one circumstance, the matter of parents, my luck could not be denied.

"And your brothers and sisters?"

If I let her push for too many details, I would have to lie. I glanced back at the clock, disheartened that my time with her was up as we turned on to her street and parked the car in front of her house as Natalie and Jasper pulled the truck into the driveway.

"My brother and sister, and Rosalie, for that matter, are going to be quite upset if they have to stand in the rain waiting for me."

"Oh, sorry, I guess you have to go." She didn't move. She didn't seem to want our time to be up, either. I liked that very, very much.

"And you probably want to get inside with Jasper and I gone before Chief Swan gets home, so you don't have to tell him about the Biology incident." I grinned at the memory of her embarrassment in my arms.

"I'm sure he's already heard. There are no secrets in Forks." She said the name of the town with distinct distaste.

I laughed at her words. No secrets, indeed.

"Have fun at the beach." I glanced at the pouring rain, spotting Natalie and Jasper at the front door in each other's arms as they bade each other a reluctant farewell. I knew that the rain would not last, though I was wishing more strongly than usual that it could. "Good weather for sunbathing." Well, it would be Saturday. She would enjoy that.

"Won't I see you tomorrow?" The worry in her tone pleased me.

"No. Emmett, Jasper and I are starting the weekend early." I was mad at myself for having made the plans. I could tell that Jasper was just as reluctant to leave Natalie, as well, but knew that he needed to hunt the most out of all of us, even though he wasn't affected by his mate's blood in the way I was by Bella's.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, not sounding happy with my revelation.

Good.

"We're going to be hiking in the Goat Rock Wilderness, jut south of Rainier." Emmett was eager for bear season. I could hear Jasper telling Natalie that at this very moment, as well. I could hear her giggle in amusement.

"Oh, well, have fun," she said halfheartedly. Her lack of enthusiasm pleased me again.

As I stared at her, I began to feel almost agonized at the thought of saying even a temporary goodbye. She was just so soft and vulnerable. It seemed foolhardy to let her out of my sight, where anything could happen to her. And yet, the worst things that could happen to her would result from being with me.

"Will you do something for me this weekend?" I asked seriously.

She nodded, her eyes wide and bewildered by my intensity.

_Keep it light..._

"Don't be offended, but you seem to be one of those people who just attract accidents like a magnet. So... try not to fall into the ocean or get run over or anything, all right?" I smiled ruefully at her, hoping she couldn't see the sadness in my eyes. I briefly wondered if this was how Jasper has been feeling about Natalie ever since they got together. I would have to talk to him more about this over the weekend.

She was offended by my teasing. She glared at me. "I'll see what I can do," she snapped, jumping out into the rain and slamming the door as hard as she could behind her, effectively getting both Natalie and Jasper's attention.

_Just like an angry kitten that believes it's a tiger._

I curled my hands around the steering wheel as Jasper kissed Natalie goodbye and made his way down the yard and into the car before driving away.

* * *

******A/N:******** There you have it! Natalie now knows about the wolves! I also gave you a bit of Ed and Bella in Ed's POV! I hope you liked! Any idea's on what will happen next?! What about at La Push?! Will Paul be there?! I'd love to hear what you think! Review!**

******If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

******To see more, go to my page: Xo Bella Italiana oX**

******If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Stories that need beta'ing. I will accept OC characters as well as other Fan Fiction stories aside from Twilight depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_****__- Bellisma -_******  
Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original character s, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Unimaginable Outcomes**

**A/N****: If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! Enjoy! - Bella'Xo**

* * *

_**Previously…  
(Edward's POV)**_

_"Will you do something for me this weekend?" I asked seriously._

_She nodded, her eyes wide and bewildered by my intensity._

_Keep it light..._

_"Don't be offended, but you seem to be one of those people who just attract accidents like a magnet. So... try not to fall into the ocean or get run over or anything, all right?" I smiled ruefully at her, hoping she couldn't see the sadness in my eyes. I briefly wondered if this was how Jasper has been feeling about Natalie ever since they got together. I would have to talk to him more about this over the weekend._

_She was offended by my teasing. She glared at me. "I'll see what I can do," she snapped, jumping out into the rain and slamming the door as hard as she could behind her, effectively getting both Natalie and Jasper's attention._

_Just like an angry kitten that believes it's a tiger._

_I curled my hands around the steering wheel as Jasper kissed Natalie goodbye and made his way down the yard and into the car before driving away._

* * *

**Chapter 23  
****(Natalie's POV)**

My sister clearly wasn't looking forward to Friday, and it more than lived up to our non-expectations. Of course there were fainting comments echoing around the school. Jessica especially seemed to get a kick out of that story. Luckily Mike had kept his mouth shut, and no one seemed to know about anyone else's involvement, namely Edward and Jasper. She did have a lot of questions for the both of us about lunch, though; Bella more so than me since it wasn't unusual for me to be sitting with Jasper, wherever he sat, during that time.

"So, what did Edward Cullen want with you at lunch yesterday?" Jessica asked Bella in Spanish, looking between the two of us anxiously.

"I don't know," Bella shrugged. "He never really got to the point."

"You looked kind of mad," she fished, causing me to snort and both of their eyes to fly in my direction. I just shook my head, biting my bottom lip in dismissal, bringing Jess's attention back to Bella.

"Did I?" she asked, keeping her expression blank.

"You know, I've never seen him sit with anyone but his family – and now Natalie since she started dating Jasper – before. That was weird."

"Weird," Bella agreed dryly.

She looked to me, attempting to prod for more information. I sighed, looking up from my worksheet in exasperation. "It really wasn't anything, Jess. Jasper never told me why we were sitting somewhere else, and Edward just chatted with the three of us about normal nonsense. There's no gossip there, I promise." I told her pointedly.

She seemed annoyed; she flipped her dark curls impatiently – I guess she'd been hoping to hear something that would make a good story for her to pass on.

The worst part about Friday was that, even though I knew he wasn't going to be there, I couldn't help but wish that he was. Bella was just as bad as I was, even going as far as to keep looking at their table from the second that we walked into the cafeteria with Jessica and Mike. The gloom that seemed to engulf the two of us was obvious. However, Rosalie and Alice still sat talking, their heads close together, but I decided that it would be best to use this time to visit with some of my other friends that I didn't usually see during this time of day. They had looked over at me, waving as I carried my lunch tray over to my sister's table, giving me a sympathetic nod, knowing how hard this was on me, being apart from him for the first time for so long, as well as the first day without him at school with me.

I had gotten a text from both girls offering support and sympathy, Rosalie more so than Alice since she knew what I was going through. Though, they seemed surprised that I was feeling the pull already as a human. I just brushed it off, knowing that there was always something abnormal about me.

At the table where we sat, everyone was full of our plans for the next day. Mike was animated again, putting a great deal of trust in the local weatherman who promised sun tomorrow. I'd have to see that before I believed it. But it was warmer today – almost sixty. Maybe the outing wouldn't be completely miserable. I didn't mind the rain too much, but that didn't mean that I wanted to be stuck in it for the day.

Bella and I both intercepted a few unfriendly glances from Lauren during lunch, which I didn't understand until we were all walking out of the room together. Bella and I were right behind her, just a foot from her slick, silver blond hair, and she was evidently unaware of that.

"…don't know why Bella" – she sneered my sister's name – "doesn't just sit with the Cullen's from now on like her sister." We heard her muttering to Mike, causing us to exchange a glance. I'd never noticed what an unpleasant, nasal voice she had, and I was surprised by the malice in it. I really didn't know her well at all and I was pretty sure that the same went for Bella. Either way, it wasn't enough for her to dislike us – or so I'd thought.

"They're my friends; they sit with us," Mike whispered back loyally, but also a bit territorially.

Just then, Bella paused to let Jess and Angela pass her, giving me an uneasy look and causing my anger to spike. Bella was never one to stick up for herself, so that left me to speak up for her. I didn't care about what she had to say about me, but I wouldn't have her making my sister feel rotten about herself.

I started to push through the crowd, hearing Bella call out for me, knowing what I was going to do. I made it right up next to her before she even realized that I was there, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to the side so that we didn't hold up the other students and bring any attention to ourselves. She looked at me, appalled that I was forcefully dragging her, yanking her wrist out of my hand the second we stopped.

"Ow! What the hell, Swan!?" She sneered at me, rubbing her wrist.

I glared at her. "I don't appreciate you talking that way about my sister."

She rolled her eyes. "Like I would waste my breath talking about _her_."

I gave her a challenging look. "Really, Lauren? Maybe you should check to see that the people you are gossiping about are not directly behind you when you're talking trash about them, then."

She just scoffed. "Whatever, I don't have to listen to you."

I sighed in annoyance. "Look, I don't know what Bella and I could have possibly done to get on your bad side and honestly, I don't care. I don't even care what the hell you say about me, but leave my sister alone. She hasn't done anything to warrant your attitude."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Again; whatever." She said before turning on her heel and stomping off back into the masses of bodies. I had to force myself to stay put and not go after her, not wanting to get into any trouble so soon after I moved her, more for Charlie and Bella's sake then my reputation.

I let out a sigh as I turned, marching off in the opposite direction toward my locker.

_Damn, I could really use Jasper and his emotional mojo about now…_

* * *

That night at dinner, Charlie seemed enthusiastic about our trip to La Push in the morning. I think he felt guilty for leaving us home alone on the weekends, but he'd spent too many years building his habits to break them now. Of course he knew the names of all the kids going, and their parents, and their great-grandparents, too, probably. He seemed to approve.

"Dad, do you know a place called Goat Rocks or something like that?" Bella asked casually, causing me to choke on my food and erupt into a coughing fit.

"Hey, are you alright, Nat?" Charlie asked worriedly, patting my back as I picked up my iced tea and began to guzzle it in an attempt to catch my breath.

Bella looked at me in surprise as this happened, not speaking again until I had set my drink back down, taking in a deep breath and letting it out.

"Now, what were you asking me, Bells?" Charlie asked, turning his attention back towards my sister.

Bella snapped herself out of whatever she was thinking as she watched me, looking back at Charlie. "Oh, yeah – Goat Rocks. Do you know the place? I think it's south of Mount Rainier." She repeated with more information.

He pursed his lips, nodding. "Yeah, why?"

She shrugged. "Some kids were talking about camping there."

"It's not a good place for camping." He sounded surprised. "Too many bears. Most people go there during the hunting season."

"Oh," Bella murmured. "Maybe I got the name wrong." She said, looking down at her plate, pushing her food around aimlessly.

I let out a breath when she didn't seem to pick up on the fact that my coughing fit had to do with what she had asked about the Goat Rocks. Did I feel bad that I was keeping these things from my twin sister? Of course. But it was more for her safety than anything, and I knew that it wasn't my place to tell her about the Cullen's and their secret. However, regardless of the danger, I couldn't wait until she knew so that the guilt wouldn't keep eating away at me. And if I knew my sister, I knew that that day would be soon. She was like Scooby Doo or Sherlock Holmes with her detective work on the topic.

* * *

I meant to sleep in, but an unusual brightness woke me. I opened my eyes to see a clear yellow light streaming through my window.

_I couldn't believe it. _

I hurried to the window to the window to check, and sure enough, there was the sun. It was in the wrong place in the sky, too low, and it didn't seem to be as close as it should be, but it was definitely the sun. Clouds ringed the horizon, but a large patch of blue was visible in the middle. I lingered by the window as long as I could, afraid that if I left the blue would disappear again. Bella had woken only minutes later with the same excitement, jumping up out of bed to stand with me as we stared out the window until we finally had to get ready to go.

The Newtons' Olympic Outfitters store was just north of town. I'd seen the store, but I'd never stopped there – not having much need for any supplies required for being outdoors over an extended period of time.

In the parking lot, I recognized Mike's Suburban and Tyler's Sentra. As I pulled up next to their vehicles, I could see the group standing around in front of the Suburban. Eric was there, along with two other boys I had class with; I was fairly sure their names were Ben and Conner. Jess was there, flanked by Angela and Lauren. Three other girls stood with them, including one I remember seeing at the nurse's office because Bella had fallen over her in Gym on Friday. That one gave my sister a dirty look as we got out of the truck, and whispered something to Lauren.

Spotting me, Lauren shook out her cornsilk hair and eyed me scornfully.

_At least she wasn't looking at Bella this way – yet, anyway. _

Mike was happy to see us as he looked over from against his Suburban.

"You guys came!" he called, delighted. "And I said it would be sunny today, didn't I?"

"I told you we were coming," Bella reminded him.

"We're just waiting for Lee and Samantha… unless you guys invited someone," Mike added.

"Nope," I shrugged lightly, missing Jasper and wishing that he were able to come.

Mike looked satisfied.

"Will you two ride with me in my car? It's that or Lee's mom's minivan."

"Sure." Bella agreed.

He smiled blissfully. It was so easy to make Mike happy.

"You can have shotgun, Bella," he promised. She was the single one of the two of us – for now, at least.

I watched as Bella tried to hide her chagrin. I knew that it was because it wasn't as simple to make Mike and Jessica happy at the same time. I could see Jessica glowering at them now.

The number's worked out in her favor, though. Lee brought two extra people, and suddenly every seat was necessary. We managed to wedge Jess in between Mike and Bella in the front seat of the Suburban. Mike could have been more graceful about it, but at least Jess and Bella seemed appeased.

It was only fifteen miles to La Push from Forks, with the gorgeous, dense green forests edging the road most of the way and the wide Quillayute River snaking beneath it twice. I was glad I had a window seat, though I couldn't help but feel nervous the closer we got to the reservation and to Paul. I could only hope that he wouldn't show up at First Beach today.

We rolled the windows down –the Suburban was a bit claustrophobic with nine people in it – and I tried to absorb as much sunlight as possible.

Bella and I had been to the beaches around La Push many times during our Forks summers with Charlie, so the mile-long crescent of First Beach was familiar to me. It was still breathtaking. The water was dark gray, even in the sunlight, white-capped and heaving to the gay, rocky shore. Islands rose out of the steel harbor waters with sheer cliff sides, reaching to uneven summits, and crowned with austere, soaring firs.

The beach had only a thin border of actual sand at the water's edge, after which it grew into millions of large, smooth stones that looked uniformly gray from a distance, but close up were every shade a stone could be: terra-cotta, sea green, lavender, blue gray, dull gold. The tide line was strewn with huge driftwood trees, bleached bone white in the salt waves, some piled together against the edge of the forest fringe, some lying solitary, just out of reach of the waves.

There was a brisk wind coming off the waves, cool and briny. Pelicans floated on the swells while seagulls and a lone eagle wheeled above them. The clouds still circled the sky, threatening to invade at any moment, but for now the sun shone bravely in its halo of blue sky.

We picked our way down to the beach, Mike leading the way to a ring of driftwood logs that had obviously been used for parties like ours before. There was a fire circle already in place, filled with black ashes. Eric and the boy I thought was named Ben gathered broken branches of driftwood from the drier piles against the forest edge, and soon had a teepee-shaped construction built atop the cold cinders.

"Have you guys ever seen a driftwood fire?" Mike asked us. We were sitting on one of the bone-colored benches; the other girls clustered, gossiping excitedly on either side of us. Mike kneeled by the fire, lighting one of the smaller sticks with a cigarette lighter.

"No," I answered him as he placed the blazing twin carefully against the teepee.

"You'll like this then – watch the colors." He lit another small branch and laid it alongside the first. The flames started to lick quickly up the dry wood.

"It's blue," Bella said in surprise.

"That salt does it. Pretty, isn't it?" He lit one more piece, placed it where the fire hadn't yet caught, and then came to sit by us on Bella's other side. Thankfully, Jess was on his other side. She turned to him and claimed his attention. Bella and I talked amongst ourselves, watching the strange blue and green flames crackle toward the sky.

After a half hour of chatter, some of the boys wanted to hike to the nearby tidal pools. It was a dilemma. On the one hand, I loved the tide pools. They had fascinated me since I was a child; they were one of the only things I ever looked forward to when I was younger and came up to Forks. Bella and I would watch as a whole different world functioned within the shallow pools, making up stories about each of the creatures. On the other hand, we'd also fallen into them a lot. Not a big deal when you're seven and with your dad and sister.

Lauren was the one who made my decision, and seemingly Bella's, for us. She didn't want to hike, and she was definitely wearing the wrong shoes for it. Most of the other girls besides Angela and Jessica decided to stay on the beach as well. We waited until Tyler and Eric had committed to remaining with them before Bella and I got up quietly to join the pro-hiking group. Mike gave us a huge smile when he saw that we were coming, though I had a feeling that it was more about Bella then me.

The hike wasn't too long, though I hated to lose the sky in the woods. The green light of the forest was strangely at odds with the adolescent laughter, too murky and ominous to be in harmony with the light banter around me. I noticed that Bella was watching each step she took carefully, avoiding roots below and branches above, and she soon fell behind. I stayed back with her, helping her along and eventually we broke through the emerald confines of the forest and found the rocky shore again. It was low tide, and tidal river flowed past us on its way to the sea. Along its pebbled banks, shallow pools that never completely drained were teeming with life.

Bella was very cautious not to lean too far over the little ocean ponds. I was a lot more fearless, leaping over the rocks, perching precariously on the edges, but keeping an eye on my sister at the same time.

We found a very stable-looking rock on the fringe of one of the largest pools and sat there together, spellbound by the natural aquarium below us. The bouquets of brilliant anemones undulated ceaselessly in the invisible current, twisted shells scurried about the edges, obscuring the crabs within them, starfish stuck motionless to the rocks and each other, while one small black eel with white racing stripes wove through the bright green weeds, waiting for the sea to return. I was completely absorbed, except for one small part of my mind that wondered what Jasper was doing now, and trying to imagine what he would be saying if he were here with me, causing the pain in my chest to spike briefly.

Finally the boys were hungry, and Bella and I got up stiffly to follow them back. She seemed to try to keep up better this time through the woods, so naturally she fell a few times, me catching her the best that I could. She got some shallow scrapes on her palms, and the knees of her jeans were stained green, but it could have been worse if I hadn't been there to keep her from falling completely.

When we got back to First Beach, the group we'd left behind had multiplied. As we got closer we could see the shining, straight black hair and copper skin of the newcomers, teenagers from the reservation come to socialize.

The food was already being passed around, and the boys hurried to claim a share while Eric introduced us as we each entered the driftwood circle. Bella, Angela and I were the last to arrive, and, as Eric said our names, I noticed a younger boy sitting on the stones near the fire glance up at us in interest. I had to sigh in relief, seeing that Paul wasn't among the group as I sat down next to Angela and Bella while Mike brought us sandwiches and an array of sodas to choose from, while a boy to looked to be the oldest of the visitors rattled off the names of the seven others with him. All I caught was that one of the girls was also named Jessica, and the boy who noticed us was named Jacob.

It was relaxing to sit with Angela; she was a restful kind of person to be around – she didn't feel the need to fill every silence with chatter. She left me free to think undisturbed while we ate. And I was thinking about how disjointedly time seemed to flow in Forks, passing in a blur at times, with single images standing out more clearly than others. And then, at other times, every second was significant, etched in my mind. I knew exactly what caused the difference, and it disturbed me, but only to an extent.

During lunch the clouds started to advance, slinking across the blue sky, darting in front of the sun momentarily, casting long shadows across the bench, and blackening the waves. As they finished eating, people started to drift away into twos and threes. Some walked down to the edge of the waves, trying to skip rocks across the choppy surface. Others were gathering a second expedition to the tide pools. Mike – with Jessica shadowing him – headed up to the one shop in the village. Some of the local kids went with them; others went along on the hike. By the time they all had scattered, I was sitting with my sister, just the two of us on our driftwood log, with Lauren and Tyler occupying themselves by the CD player someone had thought to bring, and three teenagers from the reservation perched around the circle, including the boy named Jacob and the oldest boy who had acted as a spokesperson.

A few minutes later after Angela left with the hikers, Jacob sauntered over to take her place by my side. He looked fourteen, maybe fifteen, and had long glossy black hair pulled back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck. His skin was beautiful, silky and russet-colored; his eyes were dark, set deep above the high planes of his cheekbones. He still had just a hint of childish roundness left around his chin. Altogether, a very pretty face. However, any positive opinion Bella must have formed about him were clearly damaged by the first words out of his mouth.

"You're the Swan girls, aren't you?"

It was like the first day of school all over again.

"Natalie, Bella," I sighed, gesturing to myself and my sister as I said our names.

"I'm Jacob Black." He held out his hand in a friendly gesture. "You guys bought my dad's truck."

"Oh," I said, relieved, shaking his sleek hand first, followed by Bella. "You're Billy's son."

"We should probably remember you," Bella chimed in.

"No, I'm the youngest of the family – you would remember my older sisters."

"Rachel and Rebecca," I suddenly recalled.

Charlie and Billy had thrown the four of us together a lot during our visits, to keep us busy while they fished. We were all too shy to make much progress as friends. Of course, I'd kicked up enough tantrums to end the fishing trips by the time we were eleven.

"Are they home?" Bella asked, examining the girls at the ocean's edge, probably wondering if she could recognize them now.

"No." Jacob shook his head. "Rachel got a scholarship to Washington State, and Rebecca married a Samoan surfer – she lives in Hawaii now."

"Married. Wow." We were both stunned. The girls were only a little over a year older then we were and twins, as well.

"So, how do you like the truck?" he asked.

"I love it. It runs great." I grinned.

"Yeah, but it's really slow," he laughed. "I was so relieved when Charlie bought it. My dad wouldn't let me work on building another car when we had a perfectly good vehicle right there."

"It's not that slow," Bella objected.

"Have you tried to go over sixty?"

"No," she admitted.

"Good. Don't." He grinned.

I couldn't help grinning back. "It does great in a collision," I offered in our truck's defense.

"I don't think a tank could take out that old monster," he agreed with another laugh.

"So you build cars?" I asked, impressed.

"When I have free time, and parts. You wouldn't happen to know where I could get my hands on a master cylinder for a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit?" he added jokingly. He had a pleasant, husky voice.

"Sorry," Bella laughed, "I haven't seen any lately, but Natalie, here, might know."

He flashed a brilliant smile, looking at me impressed. "Really? You know about cars?"

I shrugged. "I know enough." I answered modestly.

"That's so cool." He continued to smile, looking at me appreciatively in a way I was learning to recognize. I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"You know Natalie, Jacob?" Lauren asked – in what I imagined was an insolent tone – from across the fire.

"We've all sort of known each other since I was born," he laughed, smiling at us again.

"How nice." She didn't sound like she thought it was nice at all, and her pale, fishy eyes narrowed.

But before she was able to say anything more, a familiar voice startled me from behind me.

"Natalie?"

* * *

**A/N: ****Cliff Hanger! Who do you think the voice belongs to?! Any ideas?! What do you think about part 1 of the La Push trip?! Any thoughts on Jacob?! What about Bella and her detective work regarding the Cullen's?! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter!**

**Check out my newest story!**

**Realidades Torcidas:** With danger on the horizon, Jasper takes his turn Bella-sitting, only for it to take a completely unexpected turn. A romance blossoms between the two as they learn that the fates had intertwined their destinies. At this point, Jasper's past comes back to haunt him, bringing Bella along for the ride in this Twisted Reality. Begins after NM Jas/Bella Collab with XxJasper'sAngelxX Adopted from PuzzlingApprentice

**To see more, go to either mine or my Co Author's FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX or XxJasper'sAngelxX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!_  
_**_- Bellisma -_  
**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original character s, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Unimaginable Outcomes**

**A/N****: If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! Enjoy! - Bella'Xo**

* * *

**Chapter 24  
****(Natalie's POV)**

But before she was able to say anything more, a familiar voice startled me from behind me.

"Natalie?"

I froze at this and slowly turned my head to see Paul Lahote standing there in all his glory. He had changed in many ways, and not only physically, since I had last seen him. He had grown at least an extra six or seven inches, putting him at around six foot three, about three inches taller than Jasper. He'd passed that point where the soft muscles of childhood hardened into the solid, lanky build of a teenager; the tendons and veins had become prominent under the red-brown skin of his arms and his hands. His face had matured from when I first met him that summer, though it had hardened too – the planes of his cheekbones sharper, his squared off jaw, all childish roundness gone. His hair was cropped short on his head and I could see the dark markings of a tattoo through his skin tight long sleeved white shirt.

I shook myself out of my observations and managed to give him a small smile. "Hey Paul."

A grin overtook his handsome face as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. "I heard you and your sister were moving in with the Chief."

I nodded once, feeling the eyes of some of the others from around the fire pit on the two of us. "Yeah, we moved in about a month ago."

"That's good to know." There was something in his eyes as he said that, but before I could think more on it, I heard a deep voice call his name.

"Yo, Paul!" I looked in the direction that the voice was coming from to see the older native boy wave him over from across the pit.

Paul looked down at me apologetically. "I've gotta go. But maybe we can catch up some time. It was really good to see you."

I shrugged. "Whatever."

He studied me for a moment, before nodding and making his way around the fire pit. As my eyes followed him, I couldn't help but to spot Lauren as she glared at Bella and I before speaking in her nasally voice.

"Oh Natalie! Bella!" she called, watching our faces carefully, "I was just saying to Tyler that it was too bad none of the Cullen's could come out today. Didn't anyone think to invite them? After all, it would be rotten of you not to invite your own _boyfriend, _wouldn't it?" Her expression of concern was unconvincing.

"You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?" the tall, older boy asked before I could respond, much to Lauren's irritation. The more I looked at him, I realized that he was really closer to a man than a boy, and his voice was very deep.

"Yes, do you know them?" she asked condescendingly, turning halfway toward him.

"The Cullen's don't come here," Paul damn near growled, his eyes narrowing on me, though he said it in a tone that closed the subject, ignoring her question.

Tyler, trying to win back her attention, asked Lauren's opinion on a CD he held. She was distracted.

I stared at the deep-voiced boy, taken aback, but he was looking away toward the dark forest behind us. His manner left a strange impression on me, and I couldn't help but to wonder if perhaps he was one of the shape shifting wolves that Jasper had told me about. And Paul; the way he was looking at me with such anger when he heard that I was dating a Cullen and the way that he spoke about how they didn't come here… could he be one, as well?

Jacob interrupted my meditation in time for me to see the older boy dragging Paul off in the direction that he had been looking before, into the dark forest behind us, tremors wracking through his body as they went.

"So, is Forks driving you insane yet?" He asked.

"Oh, I'd say that's an understatement." I grimaced.

He grinned understandingly.

I was still turning over the thoughts about wolves in my head, when Bella suddenly spoke, briefly shocking me with her boldness as she elbowed me gently in my ribs.

"Do you want to walk down the beach with us?" she asked, looking at him from my other side from underneath her lashes. I wasn't sure what she was up to, but I stood with them as Jacob jumped up anxiously.

As we walked north across the multihued stones toward the driftwood seawall, the clouds finally closed ranks across the sky, causing the sea to darken and the temperature to drop. I shoved my hands deep into the pockets of my jacket.

"So, you're, what, sixteen?" Bella asked, fluttering her lashes in a way that I had to look at her as if she nearly lost her mind. And sixteen? Where did she come up with that? Even with his superior height, he didn't look any older than fifteen, tops.

"I just turned fifteen," he confessed, obviously flattered.

"Really?" Her face was full of false surprise. "I would have thought you were older."

"I'm tall for my age," he explained with a shrug.

I gave her a private look that questioned her sanity at the moment, questioning her as to what the hell she was trying to do. I knew that she couldn't possibly be interested in this kid after going on about Edward the way she has the past few weeks. She just shot me a look that clearly told me to shut up. So, I did, more curious than anything to see what she had up her sleeve.

"Do you come up to Forks much?" She asked archly, as if she was hoping for a yes. She sounded idiotic to me, like she was trying too hard, but he seemed flattered enough.

"Not too much," he admitted with a frown. "But when I get my car finished I can go up as much as I want – after I get my license," he amended.

"Who was that other boy Lauren was talking to? He seemed a little old to be hanging out with us." She asked, sounding as if she purposefully lumped herself in with the youngsters, trying to make it clear that she preferred Jacob. However, this caught my interest and I began to listen more closely.

"That's Sam – he's nineteen," he informed her.

"What was that he was saying about the doctor's family?" She asked innocently.

"The Cullen's? Oh, they're not supposed to come onto the reservation." He looked away, out toward James Island, as he confirmed what I already knew about them not being allowed here.

"Why not?" I asked, curious as to what exactly it was that the people around here knew.

He glanced back at us, biting his lip. "Oops. I'm not supposed to say anything about that."

"Oh, I won't tell anyone, I'm just curious." Bella said trying to make her smile alluring, though I still thought that she was laying it on too thick.

He smiled back, though, looking allured. Then he lifted one eyebrow and his voice was even huskier than before.

"Do you like scary stories?" he asked ominously.

"I love them," Bella enthused, making an effort to smolder at him. Again, I had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes, though I hoped that this wasn't headed where I had a feeling it was headed.

Jacob strolled to a nearby driftwood tree that had its roots sticking out like the attenuated legs of a huge, pale spider. He perched lightly on one of the twisted roots while I sat beneath him on the body of the tree, Bella sitting next to me. He stared down at the rocks, a smile hovering around the edges of his broad lips. I could see that he was going to try to make this good.

"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from – the Quileute's, I mean?" he began.

I nodded, while Bella shook her head and said, "Not really."

"Well, since you don't know them, Bella, I'll go over the basics. There are lots of legends, though, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood – supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark." He smiled, to show us how little stock he put in the histories. "Another legend claims that we descended from wolves – and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them.

"Then there are stories about the cold ones." His voice dropped a little lower.

"The cold ones?" I asked, having a feeling I knew exactly what that meant as I thought of Jasper's freezing cold skin as I held his hand in mine.

"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." He rolled his eyes, and going by his sarcastic remarks, it was clear to me that this boy was no wolf, though I couldn't help but wonder if he would be one of them one day, what with him being a descendant to Ephraim, himself.

"Your great-grandfather?" Bella encouraged.

"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf – well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."

"Werewolves have enemies?" Bella asked.

"Only one."

Bella squeezed my hand, causing me to look down at her as she stared at him earnestly, though I could see under her admiration, she was impatient.

"So you see," Jacob continued, "the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did – they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." He winked at us.

I stayed quiet as Bella continued to ask questions. I knew that I would need to tell Jasper and Edward about this, because knowing my sister, this was only the tip of the ice burg and she would be researching more on this now that she had a specific topic to search whereas before, it was only guesses and theories.

"If they weren't dangerous, then why…?" she tried to understand, but I could tell that she was trying to disguise how seriously she was considering his ghost story.

"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." He deliberately worked a thick edge of menace into his tone.

"What do you mean, 'civilized'?"

"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead."

She tried to keep her voice casual, but I could hear the difference in her tone. "So how does it fit in with the Cullen's? Are they like the cold ones your great-grandfather met?"

"No." He paused dramatically as I let out a resigned sigh. "They are the same ones." He must have thought the expression on her face was fear inspired by his story. He smiled, pleased, and continued. "There are more of them now, a new female and a new male, but the rest are the same. In my great-grandfather's time they already knew of the leader, Carlisle. He'd been here and gone before your people had even arrived." He was fighting a smile.

"And what are they?" she finally asked the question that I had been dreading as she grasped my hand tighter. "What are the cold ones?"

_Oh no…_

"Blood drinkers," he replied in a chilling voice as my eyes shut in defeat. "Your people call them vampires."

I opened my eyes and stared out at the rough surf after he answered as Bella looked down into her lap thoughtfully. I wasn't she what this meant now that she knew, or had the most plausible theory that I knew she would stick with to continue to research, but I knew that it wasn't my place to confirm or deny it. I didn't want to put my sister in danger with this knowledge, but if what Edward said was true about her being his mate, then she was always destined to know and be a part of the supernatural secret.

I could feel a head ache coming on after all of this and knew that we needed to get back to the fire pit as soon as possible so that I could get a drink to take these pills with.

"You have goose bumps," Jacob laughed delightedly, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"You're a good storyteller," Bella complimented him, still looking down into her lap.

"Pretty crazy stuff, though, isn't it? No wonder my dad doesn't want us to talk about it to anyone."

"Don't worry, we won't give you away." Bella said without looking up.

"I guess I just violated the treaty," he laughed.

_If only he knew…_

However, I knew that Carlisle would not hold this against them. He was just a kid and he was telling someone who already knew, as well as someone who was probably going to find out sooner or later if this whole 'fates' stuff held any merit.

"Seriously, though, don't say anything to Charlie. He was pretty mad at my dad when he heard that some of us weren't going to the hospital since Dr. Cullen started working there." Jacob stressed.

"I won't, of course not." I winced as a spike of pain shot through my head. However, I hid my expression by covering my face with my hands, acting like I was blowing into them to keep them warm.

"So, do you guys think we're a bunch of superstitious natives or what?" he asked in a playful tone, but with a hint of worry.

Bella still hadn't looked away from her lap as she finally turned and smiled a forced smile in his direction. "No. I think you're very good at telling scary stories, though. I still have goose bumps, see?" she held up her arm.

"Cool." He smiled.

And then the sound of the beach rocks clattering against each other warned us that someone was approaching. Our heads snapped up at the same time to see Mike and Jessica about fifty yards away, walking toward us.

"There you guys are! Bella!" Mike called in relief, waving his arm over his head.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Jacob asked, alerted by the jealous edge in Mike's voice.

"No, definitely not," she whispered and winked at him, carefully turning away from Mike to do so. He smiled, elated by her inept flirting.

"So when I get my license…" he began.

"You should come see us in Forks. We could hang out some time." I encouraged him. Regardless of Bella's reasoning for flirting, I really did like Jacob. He was someone I could easily be friends with.

Mike had reached us now, with Jessica still a few paces back. I could see his eyes appraising Jacob, and looking satisfied with his obvious youth.

"Where are you guys been?" he asked, though the answer was right in front of him.

"Jacob was just telling us some scary local stories." Bella volunteered. "It was really interesting."

I nodded and smiled at Jacob warmly, and he grinned back.

"Well," Mike paused, carefully reassessing the situation as he watched our camaraderie. "We're packing up – it looks like it's going to rain soon."

We all looked up at the glowering sky. It certainly did look like rain.

"Okay," I jumped up, eager to get to the first available water fountain. "I'm coming."

"It was nice to see you guys again," Jacob said, and I could tell he was taunting Mike just a bit.

"It really was. Next time Charlie comes down to see Billy, we'll come too," I promised and Bella nodded.

His grin stretched across his face. "That would be really cool."

"And thanks," Bella added earnestly.

I pulled up my hood as we tramped across the rocks toward the parking lot. A few drops were beginning to fall, making black spots on the stones where they landed. When we got to the parking lot where the Suburban was parked, I dashed over to the bathrooms and took out my pill bottle, popping two pills into my mouth and taking a large gulp of water from the water fountain in between the two doors leading to the bathrooms.

"Another headache?" Bella asked approaching and I nodded.

"Yeah, it must have been from all the smoke from the camp fire." I shrugged, unscrewing my empty water bottle to fill up for the ride home.

When we got to the car, the others were already loading everything back in. I crawled into the backseat by Angela and Tyler, Bella following behind, announcing that she already had her turn in the shotgun position. Angela just stared out the window at the escalating storm, and Lauren twisted around in the middle seat to occupy Tyler's attention, so I could simply lay my head back on the seat and close my eyes as I waited for the pain in my head to slowly die out.

* * *

**A/N:**** And there's part 2 of the La Push trip! I hope you liked it! I know I didn't have much interaction between Natalie and Paul, but I did that for a reason. Don't worry, he'll be showing up again sooner than you think! **** Anyway, any ideas on what's going to happen now that Bella has a lead on the Cullen's?! What will the Cullen's think now that Jacob told her pretty much that they were vampires?! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter!**

**To see more, go to my FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX **

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!_  
_**_- Bellisma -_  
**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original character s, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Unimaginable Outcomes**

**A/N****: If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! Enjoy! - Bella'Xo**

* * *

**Chapter 25  
****(Jasper's POV: Hunting Trip)**

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to play with your food?" I called to Emmett as I came upon him wrestling a bear.

"Oh, hey Jasper!" he shouted back, grinning and waving at me. The bear took advantage of his distraction to rake its heavy paw across Emmett's chest. The sharp claws shredded through his shirt, and squealed across his skin.

The bear bellowed at the high-pitched noise.

"Aw hell, Rose gave me this shirt." He complained, looking down at the tears over his chest. He roared back at the enraged animal.

I sighed and sat down on a convenient boulder, rubbing the spot over my chest. Ever since I had left Natalie's presence, the pain had begun and had gotten worse the further away from her I got. Not only that, but I couldn't help but worry about her trip to La Push with all of those wolves around. I could only hope that she had followed my instructions regarding them.

I looked up and noticed that Emmett was almost done. He let the bear try to take his head off with another swipe of the paw, laughing as the blow bounced off and sent the bear staggering back. The bear roared and Emmett roared again through his laughter. Then he launched himself at the animal, who stood a head taller than him on its hind legs, and their bodies fell to the ground tangled up together, taking a mature spruce tree down with them. The bear's growls cut off with a gurgle.

A few minutes later, Emmett jogged over to where I was waiting for him. His shirt was destroyed, torn and bloodied, sticky with sap and covered in fur. His dark curly hair wasn't in much better shape. He had a huge grin on his face.

"That was a strong one. I could almost feel it when he clawed at me."

"You're such a child, Emmett." Edward said as he approached the two of us on the boulder.

Emmett turned and eyed him, taking note of his smooth clean white button down. "Weren't you able to track down that mountain lion, then?"

"Of course I was. I just don't eat like a savage."

Emmett laughed his booming laugh. "I wish they were stronger. It would be more fun."

"No one said you had to fight your food." I smirked.

"Yeah, but who else and I going to fight with? Edward and Alice cheat, Rose never wants to get her hair messed up, and Esme gets mad if you and I really go at it – not that I could ever beat you."

I reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Life is hard all around, isn't it?" I smirked.

Emmett grinned at me, shifting his weight a bit so he was suddenly turning towards Edward, poised to take a charge. "C'mon Edward. Just turn it off for one minute and fight fair."

"It doesn't turn off," he reminded him.

Emmett pursed his lips. "I wonder what Natalie and her sister do to keep you out." He mused. "Maybe they could give me some pointers."

Edward's good humor seemed to instantly vanish. "Stay away from her," he growled through his teeth.

"Touchy, touchy." He shifted again so that he was once again sitting down next to me.

"She doesn't know about us, Em." I reminded him in a gentler tone. "Though, I'm sure if you wanted to talk to Natalie about it, she would be more than happy to. But I'm not sure she knows how she does it."

Edward sighed and came to sit beside us on the rock.

Emmett looked over at our brother, frowning. "Sorry. I know you're going through a tough spot. I really am trying to not be too much of an insensitive jerk, but, since that's sort of my natural state…" He waited for him to laugh at his joke, and then made a face. "So serious all the time; what's bugging you now?"

"Thinking about her. Well, worrying, really."

"That makes two of us." I mumbled, though I knew that we were worrying for different reasons.

"What's there to worry about?" Emmett asked us and looked over at Edward. "You are here." He laughed loudly.

Edward ignored his joke again, but answered his question. "Have you ever thought about how fragile they all are?" His eyes flickered towards me as he said this, since my mate was human, as well. "How many bad things there are that can happen to a mortal?"

I nodded as Emmett shook his head. "Not really. I guess I see what you mean, though. I wasn't much match for a bear that first time around, was I?"

"Bears," Ed muttered, adding a new fear to the pile. "That would be just her luck, wouldn't it? Stray bear in town. Of course it would head straight for Bella."

I chuckled, knowing that that would most likely happen with his mate. She had the worst luck I had ever seen anyone - let alone a human girl - have.

Emmett laughed with me on this, shaking his head. "You sound like a crazy person, do you know that?"

"Just imagine for one minute that Rosalie was human, Emmett. And she could run into a bear… or get hit by a car… or lightening… or fall down the stairs… or get sick – get a disease!" The words burst from him stormily, though I felt his relief at being about to speak about his fears – I could feel them festering inside him all week. "Fires and earthquakes and tornados! Ugh! Have you seen the kinds of things that happen to them? Burglaries and homicides…"

Listening to my erratic brother rant, I couldn't help but begin to imagine these things. My teeth clenched together, and I was infuriated by the idea of anything hurting my mate that I couldn't breathe and I gripped my chest painfully.

"Whoa, whoa! Hold up, there, kid. She lives in Forks, remember? So she gets rained on." He shrugged at Edward.

"I think she has some serious bad luck, Emmett, I really do. Look at the evidence. Of all the places in the world she could go, she ends up in a town where vampires make up a significant portion of the population, not to mention those mutts down on the reservation. Then poor Natalie is always dragged into it because of her sister's rotten luck."

"Yeah, but we're vegetarians. So isn't that good luck, not bad? And they both found their mates in two of those said vampires. Sure, the mutts being around is rotten luck, but they are more of protectors then anything to humans. Again, I'd say that's good luck."

"With the way she smells to us? Definitely bad. And then, more bad luck, the way she smells to me." He glowered at his hands, looking as though he hated them. "At least Jasper's blood lust is repelled by his mate's presence."

"But dude, you have more self-control than just about anyone, but Carlisle. I'd say that's good luck again."

"The van?"

"That was just an accident."

He shook his head and I couldn't help the growl that erupted at the thought of the hunk of metal heading straight towards my mate and her sister.

"You should have seen it coming for her, Em, again and again. I swear, it was like she had some kind of magnetic pull."

"But you were both there. That was good luck."

"Was it? Isn't this the worst luck any human could ever possibly have – to have a vampire fall in love with them?"

I shook my head. "It depends on how you look at it. We don't have the same beliefs when it comes down to that. I have no problem with the idea of changing my mate. I would love to spend eternity with her."

"And if she declines and decides that she wants to stay as a human?" He countered.

I shrugged, though the pain in my chest spiked at the thought. "We'll cross that bridge when it comes. The point is that whatever path we choose, we'll go down it together. It doesn't have to be made into a negative thing."

Both of my brother considered that quietly for a moment before Emmett spoke up.

"Honestly, I can't really see the draw in falling for a human, even if they are as good looking as Natalie or even her sister."

I snorted as Edward countered. "Well, I can't really see Rosalie's allure, either." He said rudely.

I nodded in agreement. "Honestly Em, she seems like more work than any pretty face is worth."

Emmett chuckled and looked over towards Edward. "I don't suppose you'd tell me…"

"I don't know what her problem is, Emmett," He lied with a sudden, wide grin.

I could feel my large brother's emotions shift, knowing his intent as Edward read his thoughts, having enough time to brace himself. Emmett tried to shove him off the rock, and there was a loud cracking sound as a fissure opened in the stone between them.

"Cheater," Em muttered.

Edward waited for him to try another time, but his emotions began to swirl again in a less scheming manner.

"Dude, wouldn't it just be easier and save the both of you a lot of heartache if you just changed her into-"

"No," Ed interrupted him, his voice and emotions strangled and tortured.

"It solves your worries about mortality, doesn't it?" I asked.

Em nodded in agreement. "That way, you wouldn't want to kill her, either. Isn't that the best way?"

"For me? Or for her?"

"For you," he answered easily. His tone added the 'of course'.

He laughed humorlessly. "Wrong answer."

"I didn't mind so much," Emmett reminded him.

"Rosalie did." We all knew that Rosalie would do anything, give up anything, if it meant she could be human again. Even Emmett.

"Yeah, Rose did," he acquiesced quietly.

"I can't… I shouldn't… I'm not going to ruin Bella's life. Wouldn't you feel the same if it were Rosalie?" He looked towards me. "And who's to say that Natalie will want to become a monster? Would you force her?"

I clenched my teeth and shook my head, sighing. "It will be her decision." _And I will honor it regardless of my feelings._

"You really… love her?" Emmett asked me.

"I can't even describe it, Emmett." I answered, thinking of her smile, her eyes, the feeling I get when I'm around her. "All of the sudden, this girl's the whole world to me. I don't see the point of the rest of the world without her anymore." I knew also knew that if she chooses to stay human; to grow old and die, then I would follow her soon after.

Edward nodded and I felt him agreeing with me.

Emmett's gaze shifted towards him. "But you won't change her? She won't last forever, Edward."

"I know that," he groaned.

"And, as you've pointed out, she's sort of breakable."

"Trust me – I know that, too."

Emmett was not a tactful person, and delicate discussions were not his forte. He struggled now, wanting very much not to be offensive.

"Can you even touch her? I mean, if you love her… wouldn't you want to, well, touch her…?" He looked between the two of us.

Emmett and Rosalie shared an intensely physical love. He had a hard time understanding how one could love, without that aspect.

Edward sighed, "I can't even think of that, Emmett."

"Speak for yourself," I mumbled._ I am having the hardest time not throwing her down and claiming her as it is,_ I thought to myself before looking over at the two of them. "I've been with human women before and I've mastered the kind of control to handle myself. The hardest part is holding yourself back from biting them or using too much strength."

"But weren't you a human drinker when all that occurred?" Em asked.

I nodded, "But it will be much easier with Natalie since I'm not sent into a blood thirsty frenzy when I smell her scent."

Emmett pursed his lips and nodded, looking back over towards Edward. "So, what are your options, then?"

"I don't know," Edward whispered. "I'm trying to figure out a way to… to leave her. I just can't fathom how to make myself stay away…"

**(General POV)**

With a deep sense of gratification, Edward realized that it was right for him to stay – at least for now, since learning that Peter and Charlotte on their way. He believed Bella was safer with him there, temporarily, than she would be if he were gone; he could be her unlikely protector.

Jasper sighed, having a feeling that he knew what Edward was thinking, even without his brother's mind reading ability. However, he didn't believe that it was necessary since his brother and sister from the south were not savages and respected Jasper enough to listen to the Cullen's requests regarding their hunting habits while visiting.

Edward couldn't help but to think back to yesterday after they had dropped Natalie and Bella off at their house when they had first learned about Peter and Charlotte's approaching visit…

…**Flashback…**

_**(Edward's POV)**_

_I had to wait when Jasper and I got back to school. The final hour wasn't out yet. That was good because I had things to think about and I needed some time alone as Jasper got out of the car and stood outside, not able to stand another moment locked inside my car with Bella's incredibly sweet scent as it lingered in the car. I kept the windows up, letting it assault me, trying to get used to the feel of intentionally torching my throat. _

_Attraction._

_It was a problematic thing to contemplate. So many sides to it, so many different meanings and levels. Not the same thing as love, but tied up in it inextricably. _

_I had no idea if Bella was attracted to me, she was still human after all and hadn't shown any signs of feeling the mating pull like her sister did with Jasper. Carlisle believed that it was rare for them to feel the bond since it was, after all, an instinct that only vampires possessed. He was anxious to learn more about their bond and I knew that Natalie wouldn't object, her curiosity always getting the better of her – just like her sister._

_Would Bella's mental silence somehow continue to get more and more frustrating until I went mad? Or was there a limit that I would eventually reach? And why did Bella's thoughts seem so much more important to me than Natalie's? Was it because she was my mate and Natalie wasn't? Or was it because it was my singer's thoughts? I didn't know._

_I tried to compare her physical responses to others, like the secretary and Jessica Stanley, but the comparison was inconclusive. The same markers – changes in heart rate and breathing patterns – could just as easily mean fear or shock or anxiety as they did interest. It seemed unlikely that Bella could e entertaining the same kinds of thoughts that Jessica Stanley used to have. After all, Bella knew very well that there was something wrong with me, even if she didn't know exactly what it was. She had touched my icy skin, and then yanked her hand away from the chill._

_And yet… as I remembered those fantasies that used to repulse me, but remembered them with Bella in Jessica's place… I was breathing more quickly, the fire clawing up and down my throat. _

_What if it had been Bella imagining me with my arms wrapped around her fragile body? Feeling me pull her tightly against my chest and then cupping my hand under her chin? Brushing the heavy curtain of her hair back from her blushing face? Tracing the shape of her full lips with my fingertips? Leaning my face closer to hers, where I could feel the heat of her breath on my mouth? Moving closer still…_

_But then I flinched away from the daydream, knowing as I had known when Jessica had imagined these things, what would happen if I got that close to her. _

_Attraction was an impossible dilemma, because I was already too attracted to Bella in the worst way. _

_Did I want Bella to be attracted to me, a woman to a man?_

_That was the wrong question. The right question was should I want Bella to be attracted to me in that way, and that answer was no. Because I was not a human man, and that wasn't fair to her. It was the one thing that Jasper and I disagreed on so heatedly. Then again, our situations were so different; he could do those things with her._

_With every fiber of my being, I ached to be a normal man, so that I could hold her in my arms without risking her life. So that I could be free to spin my own fantasies, fantasies that didn't end up with her blood on my hands, glowing in my eyes._

_My pursuit of her was indefensible. What kind of relationship could I offer her, when I couldn't risk touching her? _

_I hung my head in my hands. It was all the more confusing because I had never felt so human in my whole life – not even when I was human, as far as I could recall. When I had been human, my thoughts had all been turned to a soldier's glory. The Great War had raged through most of my adolescence, and I'd been only nine months away from my eighteenth birthday when the influenza had struck… I had just vague impressions of those human years, murky memories that faded more with every passing decade. I remembered my mother most clearly, and felt an ancient ache when I thought of her face. I recalled dimly how much she had hated the future I'd raced eagerly toward, praying every night when she said grace at dinner that the 'horrid war' would end… I had no memories of another kind of yearning. Besides my mother's love, there was no other love that had made me wish to stay…_

_This was entirely new to me. I had no parallels to draw, no comparisons to make. The love I felt for Bella had come purely, but now the waters were muddled. I wanted very much to be able to touch her. _

_Did she feel the same way?_

_That didn't matter, I tried to convince myself. _

_I stared at my white hands, hating their hardness, their coldness, their inhuman strength…_

_I jumped when the passenger door opened. _

'_**Ha! Caught you by surprise. There's a first!'**__ Emmett thought as he slid into the seat at the same time as Jasper slid into the back. "I'll bet Mrs. Goff thinks you're on drugs, you've been so erratic lately. Where were you two today?"_

"_We were… doing good deeds."_

'_**Huh?'**_

_I chuckled. "Caring for the sick, that kind of thing."_

_The confused him more, looking in the rearview mirror towards Jasper, who shrugged._

"_I just took Natalie home early since we skipped." He announced with nothing to hide. _

_Realization flashed in Emmett's thoughts and he inhaled deeply, catching the scent in the car. _

"_Oh. The girl again? Natalie's sister?"_

_I grimaced._

'_**This is getting weird,' **__Jasper thought to himself._

"_Tell me about it," I mumbled._

_Emmett inhaled again. "Hmm, she does have quite a flavor, doesn't she?"_

_The snarl broke through my lips before his words had even registered all the way, an automatic response. _

"_Easy, kid, I'm just sayin'." Emmett raised his hands in surrender. _

_The others arrived then. Rosalie noticed the scent at once and glowered at me, still not over her irritation. I wondered what he problem was with Bella, but all I could hear from her were insults. _

_I didn't like Jaspers continuous expression, either. Like Emmett, he noticed Bella's appeal. Not that the scent had, for either of them, a thousandth portion of the draw it had for me. Though, Jasper could probably sympathize since he could feel my bloodlust second hand, on top of everyone else's. However, I was still upset that her blood was sweet to them. Jasper had poor control as it was…_

_Alice skipped over and got into the seat behind me. "You'll have to tell me the why's later."_

"_That doesn't mean -"_

"_I know, I know. I'll wait. It won't be long." _

_I sighed and pulled out of the parking lot and sped home. The roads were empty, and so it only took a few minutes. We trooped into the house, and then went to our various pastimes. _

_Emmett and Jasper were in the middle of an elaborate game of chess, utilizing eight joined boards – spread out along the glass back wall – and their own complicated set of rules. They wouldn't let me play; only Alice would play games with me anymore. _

_Alice went to her computer just around the corner from them and I could hear her monitors sing to life. She was working on a fashion design project for Rosalie's wardrobe, but Rosalie did not join her today, to stand behind her and direct cut and color as Alice's hand traced over the touch sensitive screens. (Carlisle and I had to tweak that system a bit, given that most such screens responded to temperature) Instead, today Rosalie sprawled sullenly on the sofa and started flipping through twenty channels a second on the flat screen, never pausing. I could hear her trying to decide whether or not to go out to the garage and tune her BMW again. _

_Esme was upstairs, humming over a new set of blue prints._

_Alice leaned her head around the wall after a moment and started mouthing Emmett's next moves – Emmett sat on the floor with his back to her – to Jasper who kept his expression very smooth as he cut off Emmett's favorite knight. _

_And I, for the first time in so long that I felt ashamed, went to sit at the exquisite grand piano stationed just off the entryway. _

_I ran my hand gently up the scales, testing the pitch. The tuning was till perfect. _

_Upstairs, Esme paused what she was going and cocked her head to the side. _

_I began the first line of the tune that had suggested itself to me in the car today, pleased that it sounded even better than I'd imagined. _

'_**Edward is playing again,' **__Esme thought joyously, a smile breaking across her face. She got up from her desk, and flitted silently to the head of the stairs. _

_I added a harmonizing line, letting the central melody weave through it. _

_Esme sighed with contentment, sat down on the top step, and leaned her head against the banister. __**'A new song. It's been so long. What a lovely tune.'**_

_I let the melody lead in a new direction, following it with the bass line. _

'_**Edward is composing again?' **__Rosalie thought, and her teeth clenched together in fierce resentment._

_In that moment, she slipped, and I could read all her underlying outrage. I saw why she was in such a poor temper with me. Why killing Isabella Swan had not bothered her conscience at all. _

_With Rosalie, it was always about vanity. _

_The music came to an abrupt halt, and I laughed before I could help myself, a sharp bark of amusement that broke off quickly as I threw my hand over my mouth. _

_Rosalie turned to glare at me, her eyes sparkling with chagrined fury. _

_Emmett and Jasper turned to stare, too, and I heard Esme's confusion. Esme was downstairs in a flash, pausing to glance between Rosalie and me._

"_Don't stop, Edward," Esme encouraged after a strained moment. _

_I started playing again, turning my back on Rosalie while trying very hard to control the grin stretching across my face. She got to her feet and stalked out of the room, more angry than embarrassed. But certainly quite embarrassed. _

'_**If you say anything, I will hunt you down like a dog.' **_

_I smothered another laugh. _

"_What's wrong, Rose?" Emmett called after her. Rosalie didn't turn. She continued, back ramrod straight, to the garage and then squirmed under her car as if she could bury herself there._

_**(Jasper's POV)**_

"_What was that about?" Emmett asked Edward._

"_I don't have the faintest idea," Edward lied. _

_Emmett grumbled, frustrated. Though, judging by Rosalie's emotions and Edward's actions, I decided that Rosalie had to have thought something that Edward caught, embarrassing her, which was odd, because Rosalie was usually good at hiding her true thoughts. _

"_Keep playing," Esme urged him. His hands had paused again. _

_He did as she asked, and she came to stand behind him, putting her hands on his shoulders. _

_The song was compelling, but obviously incomplete. He toyed with a bridge, but it didn't seem right, somehow. _

"_It's charming. Does it have a name?" Esme asked._

"_Not yet."_

"_Is there a story to it?" she asked, a smile in her voice. This gave her very great pleasure, and he felt guilty for having neglected his music for so long, feeling selfish. _

_The two of them talked more about the music as Edward played and I sat on the couch, soaking up the pleasant emotional climate of the motherly vampire as she listened to him play._

"_Stop it, Mom, you're making me blush," Edward suddenly teased her to something she was thinking at him. _

_Alice laughed and picked out the top hand of "Heart and Soul". He grinned and completed the simple harmony with her. Then he favored her with a performance of "Chopsticks."_

_She giggled, then sighed. "So I wish you'd tell me what you were laughing at Rose about," Alice said. "But I can see that you won't."_

"_Nope."_

_She flickered his ear with her finger. _

"_Be nice, Alice," Esme chided. "Edward is being a gentleman."_

"_But I want to know." She whined, though I couldn't blame her. I was a bit curious myself. _

_Edward and I laughed at the whining tone she put on. Then he said, "Here, Esme," and began playing her favorite song, an unnamed tribute to the love he'd watched between her and Carlisle for so many years. _

"_Thank you, dear," she squeezed his shoulder again. _

_As he played, I thought of Rosalie, still figuratively writhing in mortification in the garage. I wasn't sure what she was thinking that Edward caught, but going by her emotions of jealousy and vanity, I had an idea and I couldn't help but pity her. It was a wretched way to feel. Of course, her jealousy was a thousand times more petty than most; Quite the fox in the manger scenario. She always resented Edward for not fawning over her, him being a single male and all when they met. And now he had feelings for this human girl, which was a smack in the face in Rosalie's opinion._

_I wondered how Rosalie's life and personality would have been different if she had not always been the most beautiful. Would she have been a happier person if beauty hadn't at all times been her strongest selling point? Less egocentric? More compassionate? Well, I supposed it was useless to wonder, because the past was done, and she always had been the most beautiful to others who didn't know her personally. In my opinion, beauty has more to do with how a person is inside, causing them to appear all the more stunning on the outside. _

_Even when Rosalie was human, she had ever lived in the spotlight of her own loveliness – not that she minded. The opposite – she'd loved. Admiration above almost anything else. That hadn't changed with the loss of her mortality. _

_It was no surprise then, taking this need as a given, that she'd been offended when Edward had not, from the beginning, worshiped her beauty the way she expected all males to worship. Not that she'd wanted him in any way – far from it. But it had aggravated her that he did not want her, despite that. She was used to being wanted. I was just glad that I was with Alice when I had met her, because I could never see myself doting on her, no matter the stipulations. And then, by the time Alice and I split, we were already more like brother and sister to even have her register that kind of resentment when I didn't immediately fawn over her. _

_It was different for Carlisle, as well – he was already in love, as well. But Edward was completely unattached, and yet still remained obstinately unmoved by her. _

_Everyone thought that the old resentment was buried. That she was long passed it. And she had been… until the day that he finally found someone whose beauty touched him the way hers had not. _

_Rosalie had relied on the belief that if he did not find her beauty worth worshipping, then certainly there was no beauty on earth that would reach him. She'd been furious since the moment since he'd joined in to save the girls' lives, guessing with her shrewd female intuition, the interest that he was all but unconscious of himself. _

_Rosalie was mortally offended that he found, in her opinion, 'some insignificant human girl' more appealing than her. _

"_Oh!" Alice said abruptly. "Jasper, guess what?" _

_Edward, seeing what she'd saw, his hands froze on the keys. _

"_What, Alice?" I asked, opening my eyes to look over at her._

"_Peter and Charlotte are coming to visit next week! They're going to be in the neighborhood, isn't that nice?" _

_I grinned at this, excited to see my brother and sister after so long._

"_What's wrong, Edward?" Esme asked, feeling the tension in his shoulders._

"_Peter and Charlotte are coming to Forks?" Edward hissed at Alice._

_She rolled her eyes at him. "Calm down, Edward. It's not their first visit."_

_His teeth clenched together and I shook my head in exasperation. Sure, it was their first visit since Bella and Natalie had arrived and they were human drinking vampires, but I knew my coven, my true coven, and they would never do something against my orders, even if it's on where to hunt while they're visiting. _

_Alice frowned at Edward's expression. "They never hunt here. You know that." _

_However, I could still feel his untrustworthiness as he spoke. "When?" He demanded. _

_She pursed her lips unhappily, but told him what he needed to know; Monday morning. _

"_No," he agreed to something in Alice's thoughts before turning back towards Emmett and I. "Are you two ready?"_

"_I thought were leaving in the morning?" Emmett questioned him._

"_We're coming back by midnight Sunday. I guess it's up to you when you want to leave."_

"_Okay, fine. Let me say goodbye to Rose first."_

"_Sure." With the mood Rosalie was in, it would be a short goodbye. _

…**End Flashback…**

**(General POV)**

Emmett's voice startled Jasper out of his thoughts as he looked towards Edward as he spoke; apparently he was not the only one lost in his thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked his bronze haired brother.

"Right now," Edward admitted a bit sheepishly, "I'm dying to run back to Forks and check on her, I don't know if I'll make it till Sunday night."

"Na-ah! You are not going home early. Let Rosalie cool down a little bit. Please! For my sake!"

"I'll try to stay," Edward said doubtfully.

Emmett tapped the phone in his pocket. "Alice would call if there were any basis for your panic attack. She's as weird about your girl as you are."

He grimaced at that. "Fine. But I'm not staying past Sunday."

"Me neither," Jasper agreed.

"There's no point in hurrying back, at least in your predicament – it's going to be sunny, anyway. Alice said we were free from school until Wednesday." He looked towards Jasper. "I know that you want Natalie to meet Peter and Charlotte."

Edward shook his head in exasperation. "I still think you're crazy letting those two around your human mate."

"Peter and Char know how to behave themselves. They would never harm my mate, if out of respect for me than anything." Jasper objected.

"Yeah, dude. It's unlikely that they would be as disrespectful and conniving as to go after Bella." Emmett agreed.

"I really don't care, Emmett. With Bella's luck, she'll go wandering off into the woods at exactly the wrong moment and -" Edward flinched. "Peter isn't known for his self-control. I'm going back Sunday too."

Emmett sighed, shaking his head thoughtfully. '_Exactly like a crazy person'_

It was then that Jasper felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, so he reached in and pulled it out, looking down at the text message that read, From Natalie. They had agreed to text since the service wasn't that great up in the Goat Rocks and this way they could still communicate.

Looking down at the message, he sighed and lifted it up to allow his brothers to read it, as well and watched their eyes widen.

To: Jasper  
From: Natalie

_I think my sister was just given the final clue she needed to figure it all out. - Nat_

* * *

**A/N:**** What did you guys think about Jasper's POV?! I thought I would show you the hunting trip a bit and give you a little bit of Edward's thoughts on everything. What will happen next?! I'd love to hear your thoughts! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter!**

**To see more, go to my FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!_  
__- Bellisma -_**  
**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original character s, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Unimaginable Outcomes**

**A/N****: If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! Enjoy! - Bella'Xo**

* * *

**Chapter 26:**** Realizations and Decisions****  
****(Natalie's POV)**

I was woken up by the sound of Bella's voice as she shook me awake.

I groaned and opened one eye, looking up at my sister, "What is it? What's wrong, Bells?" I rasped out.

She bit her lip and looked down into her lip as she fiddled around with the hem of her night shirt. "Do you think that it's really possible that the Cullen's are vampires?" She asked hesitantly.

I was immediately wide awake. I sat up and saw that my alarm clock read four thirty A.M.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I thought out my response. "I guess it's possible."

She nodded and turned to grab something from behind her, pulling my lap top out in front of her.

"Look at what I found," she whispered, gesturing to a website that was called Vampires A-Z and two quotes greeted me on the home page:

'_Throughout the vast shadowy world of ghosts and demons, there is no figure so terrible, no figure so dreaded and abhorred, yet sight with such fearful fascination, as the vampire, who is himself neither ghost nor demon, but yet who partakes the dark natures and possesses the mysterious and terrible qualities of both.' – _Rev. Montague Summers.

'_If there is in this world a well-attested account, it is that of the vampires. Nothing is lacking: official reposts, affidavits of well-known people, or surgeons, of priests, of magistrates; the judicial proof is most complete. And with all that, who is there who believes in vampires?' _ - Rousseau

The rest of the site was an alphabetized listing of all the different myths that vampires held throughout the world. The first she clicked on, the Danag, was a Filipino vampire supposedly responsible for planting taro on the islands long ago. The myth continued that the Danag worked with humans for many years, but the partnership ended one day when a woman cut her finger and a Danag sucked her wound, enjoying the taste so much that it drained her body completely of blood.

Bella and I began to read carefully through the descriptions, looking for anything that sounded familiar, let alone plausible. Sure, I couldn't outright tell her the truth, but I could aide her on her quest, right?

As we continued to read, it seemed that most vampire myths were centered around beautiful women as demons and children as victims; they also seemed like constructs created to explain away the high mortality rates for young children, and to give men an excuse for infidelity. Many of the stories involved bodiless spirits and warning against improper burials. There wasn't much that sounded like Hollywood's version, and only a very few, like the Hebrew Estrie and the Polish Upier, who were even preoccupied with drinking blood.

Only three entries really caught our attention: the Romanian Varacolaci, a powerful undead being who could appear as a beautiful, pale-skinned human, the Slovak Nelapsi, a creature so strong and fast it could massacre an entire village in the single hour after midnight, and one other, the Stregoni benefici.

About the last there was only one brief sentence.

Stregoni benefici: An Italian vampire said to be on the side of goodness, and a mortal enemy of all evil vampires.

It was interesting, yet somewhat comforting that one small entry, the one myth among hundreds that claimed the existence of good vampires. After all, I've seen the proof of this kind of vampire with my own eyes; mostly in Carlisle and his family's way of life and belief system.

Overall, though, there was little that coincided with the version that I knew of and that Jacob told us of in his stories. I'd made a little catalogue in my mind as I'd read and carefully compared it with each myth. Speed, strength, beauty, pale skin, eyes that shift color; and then Jacob's criteria: blood drinkers, enemies of the werewolf, cold-skinned, and immortal. There were very few myths that matched even one factor.

And then another factor that Bella seemed to have trouble with as we discussed everything that we knew and read; vampires couldn't come out in the daytime, the sun would burn them into a cinder. They slept in coffins all day and come out only at night.

Aggravated, Bella snapped off the computer's main power switch, not waiting to shut thing down properly.

I shot my sister an irritated glance before collapsing back down on my bed.

"Are you satisfied, yet?" I asked her irritably, reaching for the pillow next to me and covering my face with it.

She huffed. "Seriously, Nat. Aren't you at all curious about this? I mean, wouldn't you be even the slightest bit worried considering that the guy you've been dating for the past few weeks could be a blood drinking vampire?"

I sighed and removed the pillow from my face and looked up at my sister and sat up. I made sure that I looked at her in the eye as I spoke, trying to convey my honesty in what I believed to be true. "Bella, try to take away everything that you know to be true of vampires. Focus on everything that you know about Edward, just like I am doing with Jasper right now. He saved your life when a van was about to crush you. He's been hanging out with you and has even shown concern for you in some areas. If he planned to hurt you in any way, why would he do that? Sure, he might have some extra abilities that we don't have, but overall, he's a great guy that may not have asked for the life that he was given, if he in fact _is_ a vampire."

She nodded slowly, "You're right."

I gave her a cocky grin, "Always am."

She gave me a light playful shove and stood from my bed and stretched. "I'm gonna go take a shower and go for a hike. You coming?"

I sighed and nodded, "I might as well, it's already six A.M. and I couldn't fall back asleep right now even if I wanted to."

* * *

I pulled on my boots, unclear where we were headed, and went downstairs. I shrugged into my raincoat without checking the weather and stomped out the door to where Bella stood near our truck waiting for me. It was overcast, but not raining yet.

"So, where are we headed?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "I figured we could just take a hike in these woods, rather than drive anywhere."

"Sounds like a plan," I agreed, and started east on foot, angling across Charlie's yard toward the ever-encroaching forest.

It didn't take us long till we were deep enough for the house and the road to be invisible, for the only sound to be the squish of the damp earth under our feet as we walked in silence and the sudden cries of the jays.

There was a thin ribbon of a trail that led through the forest here, or we wouldn't risk wandering on our own like this. Bella's sense of direction was hopeless. She could get lost in much less helpful surroundings; it was one of the reasons that I had agreed to accompany her on this trip.

The trail wound deeper and deeper into the forest, mostly east as far as I could tell. It snaked around the Sitka spruces and the hemlocks, the yews and the maples. I only vaguely knew the names of the trees around us, and all I knew was due to Charlie pointing them out to Bella and I from the cruiser window in earlier days. There were many I didn't know, and others I couldn't be sure about because they were so covered in green parasites.

We continued to follow the trail, but as it started to ebb, we slowed. A few drops of moisture trickled down from the canopy above us, but I couldn't be certain if it was beginning to rain or if it was simply pools left over from yesterday, held high in the leaves above us, slowly dripping their way back to the earth.

A recently fallen tree – I knew it was recent because it wasn't entirely carpeted in moss – rested against the trunk of one of her sisters, creating a sheltered little bench just a few safe feet off the trail. We stepped over the ferns and sat carefully, making sure my jacket was between the damp seat and my clothes wherever they touched, and leaned my hooded head back against the living tree.

"This was the wrong place to have come," Bella mumbled.

"Then why did we hike here?" I asked her. "I think it's pretty."

She sighed. "Where else is there to go?"

"I'm sure I can ask around and find some other good hiking spots. But why don't you like it here?" I pressed.

She bit her lip and sighed, "I had this crazy dream last night, and it's too similar to this place."

I quirked a brow without picking up my head from against the living tree behind me. "Do I want to know?"

She shook her head, "No. It was just one of those dreams that seemed so real that I didn't know I was dreaming until I woke up."

"Is that why you appeared in my room at four thirty wanting to surf the internet?" I smirked.

She let out a brief laugh, "Yeah. That, and I fell asleep listening to a heavy metal band and it scared the shit out of me when I woke up. So, I couldn't get back to sleep with everything on my mind."

We drifted off into silence as we sat together with our own thoughts. Now that there was no longer the sound of our soggy footsteps and our chatter, the silence was piercing. The birds were quiet, too, the drops increasing in frequency so it must be raining above. The ferns stood higher than my head, now that I was seated, and I knew someone could walk by on the path, three feet away, and not see either Bella or I.

Here in the trees it was much easier to believe the absurdities that had become my life. Nothing had changed in this forest for thousands of years, and all the myths and legends of a hundred different lands seemed much more likely in this green haze than they had in my clear-cut bedroom.

Bella and I sat in silence for what seemed like hours, just taking in the nature around us and letting our thoughts drift. I couldn't help but to keep thinking about the supernatural world that had now become my life. Since reading everything with Bella earlier, I had come to realize that there was much more to this then I had initially thought. There was a decision that I had come to realize I had to make as I faced the reality of my situation.

Jasper was a vampire; an immortal being who would live forever if he was permitted. But I was only human and suddenly, the next fifty, sixty, seventy, even eighty years seemed like so short a time. So, how was this going to work between us? Sure, he could just stay with me throughout my human lifetime, but was that really fair? To either of us? Was it right to ask him to watch me, his mate, to continue to grow old, slowly wasting away in front of him until I finally died? To always have to watch himself with me because of my frail human body? Then what would he do when my time was finally up? I didn't know much about this whole 'mate' thing, but I did know that one half, or mate, could not survive without the other, therefore causing them to seek death themselves.

My only other choice would be to be the one to change and become what he is so that we wouldn't have to go through such obstacles every day in order to be together for only what is probably a hand full of years to a vampire, like Jasper.

_But is this something that I would want? And if so, would he want me forever?_

No, I couldn't think about this right now. Not here, in the darkening forest. Not while the rain made it dim as twilight under the canopy and pattered like footsteps across the matted earthen floor.

I shivered and rose quickly from my place of concealment, worried that someone the path would have disappeared with the rain.

But it was there, safe and clear, winding its way out of the dripping green maze as if offering me an out to this conundrum that I had realized was always right there in the distant future.

"Come on, Bella," I hugged myself and shivered. "Let's head back."

She nodded, but said nothing, not doubt alone with her own thoughts of the possibilities of vampires and myths.

We followed the path hastily, my hood pulled close around my face, becoming surprised as I nearly ran through the trees, at how far we had come. I started to wonder if we were heading out at all, or following the path farther into the confines of the forest. I didn't think that we made a wrong turn, but my mind was so mixed up with thoughts of vampirism that I hadn't been paying much attention on our way back.

Before I could get too panicky, though, I began to glimpse some open spaces through the webbed branches. And then I could hear a car passing on the street, and we were free, Charlie's lawn stretched out in front of us, the house beckoning us, promising warmth and dry socks.

It was just noon when we got back inside. I went upstairs and got dressed for the day, jeans and a tank top, since I was staying in doors for now. It didn't take too much effort to concentrate on my task for the day, a paper on Macbeth that was due Wednesday. I settled into outlining a rough draft contentedly, more serene than I'd felt since… well, since Thursday afternoon, if I was being honest as the ache in my chest gave me a quick throb, as if reminding me of its presence and Jasper.

That had always been my way, though. Making decisions was the painful part for me, obviously, the part I'd agonized over. But once the decision was made, I simply followed through – usually with relief that the choice was made. Sometimes the relief was tainted by despair, like my decision to come to Forks, at first. But it was still easier than wrestling with the alternatives.

This decision was ridiculously harder to make and I wouldn't be able to make it alone.

* * *

It was around lunch time when I my phone finally rang as Jasper's name showed up on my cell phone's caller I.D.

I couldn't help the smile that lit up my face as I answered it, "Hey!"

"Hey Darlin'," He greeted me. I could hear in his voice that he was smiling too and I felt as though a horde of butterflies all took off at once in my stomach, taking away with them all of my earlier troubled thoughts.

"Did you guys just get back?" I asked him, crossing my fingers that I would get to see him soon. The ache in my chest had lessened significantly, but it was still a dull throbbing that wouldn't go away until I was back in his arms again.

"Yeah," he confirmed, and I let out the breath that I didn't realize that I was holding. "Listen, I just found out that my brother and his mate are goin' to be in the area visiting, an' I'd really like it if you could meet em'."

"Your brother?" I asked confused.

"Well, Peter and his mate, Charlotte. I told you about them, remember?"

I flashed back to the school parking lot where he told me of his past when he fought in the Southern Vampire Wars under Maria, and his friendship with his Captain, Peter before he helped him and his mate escape her execution.

I nodded into the phone, even though I knew that he couldn't see me. "Yeah, I remember."

"I mean, I understand if you are too uncomfortable to be around human drinkers, but -"

I immediately cut him off, "No Jasper, I'd be happy to meet them." I smiled to myself.

"Great!" I could instantly hear the difference in his voice now that I had agreed to meet these two important friends of his. "I'll pick you up around three and bring you over. Unless, you wanted to drive yourself?"

"Whatever is easier for you is fine with me," I assured him. "But is Bella allowed to know that you guys are back from your 'camping trip' yet?"

He sighed, "You know what, maybe you should drive yourself, then. I completely forgot that Alice told us that it's going to be sunny tomorrow, so school's a no go for us. It's easier for everyone to think that my brothers and I are still out camping."

"Alright, that's fine." I agreed. "I'll be right over. I'll just tell Bella and Charlie that I am going over to see Alice or Rose."

"Okay, but what will she think when neither of them are in school on Monday, either?" He reminded me.

"I don't think I'll need to say anything. Bella's forming her own conclusions right now and it's going to be up to Edward to weed out the facts from the fiction." I told him. "Either way, she won't say anything, even when she does notice that none of you are there tomorrow."

His voice lowered as he spoke, "She's that close to the truth, isn't she?"

"Yes," I breathed out. "It was only a matter of time, you knew that."

"Yeah," he mumbled, "I guess I did."

"Anyway," I hummed into the receiver, "I'll be over shortly. I'll see you later."

"Okay," he agreed. "I love you, Darlin'."

"I love you, too." I answered him and smiled. "Bye."

I hung up the phone and made my way up the stairs towards Bella's room. I knocked twice before entering, only to find her laying on her stomach diagonally across her bed with Wuthering Heights folded over in front of her.

She turned her head to see me enter and smiled. "Hey, what are you up to?"

I leaned against the door, "I'm getting ready to head over to see Alice and Rose." I told her.

Her eyes seemed to flash with interest as she heard this, "Oh?"

I nodded, "Yeah. So do you mind letting Charlie know when he gets home from Billy's later?"

She shifted, rolling over so that she was now sitting up and leaning on her arm. "Yeah, sure." She paused. "Is… Are… Did Jasper and his brothers come back from camping, yet?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, Edward won't be there." I smirked at her.

She blushed and looked sideways down at her book to avoid eye contact.

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you know. I'll see you later."

"M'kay, bye." She murmured, rearranging herself back onto her stomach as I slipped out her door before making my way into my own room, only to stop abruptly in surprise at the sight that waited for me.

* * *

**A/N:**** Cliffy! What do you think is waiting for Natalie in her bedroom? What did you think of the chapter? Any ideas on what will be happening next? Will she get along with Peter and Charlotte? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter!**

**Tipper dehavilland****:** so random question does Jasper know about Natalie dating paul in the past...or have they not reached that point of the story yet...can't wait to for Natalie to meet Peter and Charlotte :) hope you update soon

**Bella'Xo:** _No, Jasper doesn't know about Natalie past with Paul, yet. It won't be for a little while yet. I can promise that it will be good though! Thanks for reading and the review! _

**To see more, go to my FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo -_  
**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


End file.
